Touhou: Twilight Princess
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: When Hyrule falls into Twilight, it's up to Link and Marisa to figure out what the heck is going on Hyrule and put a stop to this and the man and his companions who are responsible for this. Along the way, they meet new friends and two girls that decide to stick by them much to their dismay! Will they defeat this darkness or will Hyrule remain in Twilight forever?
1. Ordinary Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

"Tell me… do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?"

"Hmm?" A teenage boy looked to the man, Rusl, next to him as they were sitting in front of a spring. "What do you mean?"

"Well, they say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs. The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight."

He then looked to the teenager. "But enough about that. I have a favor to ask of you, Link."

"Hmm?"

"I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow. It was a task set to me by the mayor, but… would you go in my stead?" He asked as Link just looked at him. "You have… never been to Hyrule, have you?"

"Nope." Link shook his head.

"Well, in the kingdom of Hyrule, there's a great castle and around it is called Castle Town. It's a bigger community than our little town… and far bigger than Hyrule is the rest of the world the gods created. You should look upon it with your own eyes."

He then got up and chuckled. "And perhaps you should bring that Kirisame girl along. Out of all your friends, you two are really close." He said with a chuckle. "Anyway, it's getting late. We should head back to the village. I'll talk to the mayor about this matter."

The two of them walked away from the spring, as Link gently took Epona, and they walked back to the village, where Rusl closed the gates and went their separate ways after Link got to his home. Rusl walked back to his home with his family, then Link went up to his house, unaware of a girl taking Epona to a spring.

All was peace and quiet… until a man ran up to Link's house. "Hey Link!"

Link walked to his window. "What is it, Fado?"

"The goats aren't listening to me again, and Marisa is trying to herd the goats by herself! I could use your help!"

"I'll be right down." Link said as he walked down while Fado looked around.

"Hey… where's Epona?" He wondered as Link walked out and hopped off a ledge. "Have you seen Epona?"

Link looked to a pathway behind his home. "I may have an idea." He said as he walked off and would soon come across a young woman washing up Epona.

 **BGM: Meet Ilia (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Oh!" The young woman turned to him. "Hi Link, I washed Epona for you."

Link smiled. "Thanks Ilia." He said.

"Hmm, could you pick up that piece of grass and play it? You know, that song that Epona likes?" She requested as Link nodded, picking up a piece of horseshoe grass and played Epona's Song, as Epona perked up and walked up to him, gently nuzzling his cheek. "It's such a nice melody." She smiled as Link hopped on Epona's back. "I've washed her up for you, but don't do anything rash with her, okay?"

Link chuckled. "I got it."

"So, where are you headed?"

"Would you believe me that I'm going to go save Marisa?"

Ilia raised an eyebrow. "Save Marisa? She can take care of herself."

"Two words. Herding goats."

Ilia winced. "Okay, yeah… she's hopeless with goats. Go on and save her." She chuckled.

"Right. See you." Link nodded. "Yah!" He said, as Epona took off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Wild Goats (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"You stupid goats! Would you go in that stupid barn!" A blonde haired girl yelled, as she had an outfit similar to a witch but she didn't have a hat.

"Hey Marisa, you might want to use that wand of yours instead of that broom!" Fado pointed out.

"Oh gee, why didn't I think of that?" Marisa grumbled as she pulled a wand out of a pocket. "Stardust Reverie!" She yelled, but some of the magic went flying past the goats, though none of them were really concerned with her. "Oh come on!"

It was at this point that they heard a horse neighing and then Link came in with Epona. "Yah! Yah!" He yelled, as Epona neighed to scare the goats enough that they all went into the barn in seconds.

 **End BGM**

"Thanks, Link. I owe ya one." Fado said.

"My hero." Marisa sarcastically said with an eye roll.

Link chuckled. "Yeah, you were doing a great job." He sarcastically said.

"I was doing fine until you showed up!" She said. "I was handling it just fine." She said, turning around with a huff and folding her arms.

Now it was Epona's turn to roll her eyes and then did a little snort as Marisa turned to her in offense. "Don't you snort at me!" She said with a glare as Epona lightly neighed. "I was _too_ handling it well and you know it!" Epona gave out a sassy snort. "Don't you sass me!"

"Alright ladies, break it up." Link chuckled.

"Yeah, save the fighting somewhere else. I'm betting Epona would win though." Fado said.

"Ha! I can cream this horse in my sleep!" Marisa confidently said, to which Epona walked over and pushed her down with her head. "OOOF! Cheap shot…" She grumbled, to which she could've _sworn_ she heard the horse laugh at her as they walked off before Epona got a running start and jumped a fence. "One of these days, I'll be pushing _you_ down! Then we'll see who's laughing!" She said.

She then walked off, grumbling to herself. "I can't believe it… I'm arguing with a horse…"

"These are some strange times indeed…" Fado mumbled to himself.

* * *

 _The next day…_

 **BGM: Ordon Village (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

Link walked out of his house and stretched. "Heeeey, Link!" A voice called out to him as he looked to see two boys and a girl running up to his house, though one of the boys looked like a baby. They were Talo, Malo and Beth.

"Have you seen the store lately?" Talo asked. "I heard there's a slingshot in there!"

"I've heard there's also new potions in the Kirisame family shop!" Beth said.

"Maybe there's a potion for Marisa to not act like a moron at times." Malo snarkily said.

"Hey now, be nice!" Talo said. "Marisa's just going through a rough patch right now. Something about not seeing eye to eye with her dad or something."

"Even so…"

"Aaaanyway, I want to see a slingshot in action! Think you could show us, Link?" Talo asked.

"Hmm, sure." Link nodded and then snapped his fingers as he went back into his house, then he went to the basement where he walked over and pulled out a purple rupee and then walked out. "I'll be right back."

"What'd he go get? It's not like Rupees grow on trees or anything." Beth said.

"No. The Rupee fairy comes and scatters them around the village each day." Malo sarcastically said.

"There's an actual Rupee fairy?!" Talo asked, causing Malo to sigh in disappointment.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Marisa…_

"Tch. That stupid old man… what does he know?" Marisa grumbled as she was fishing by the stream and humming to herself. "It was sure nice of Colin to make me this." She said and then felt a tug. "Oh! Come to mama!" She grinned and then started to reel it in, pulling out a nice fish. "Oooh!" She drooled over it and then grabbed it. "You're gonna make a nice lunch… or maybe dinner!" She said.

"Mrow!" A cat suddenly jumped up and grabbed the fish that she was holding and quickly ran off into a shop.

"Hey!" Marisa yelled and then sighed. "Stupid cat…" She grumbled to herself and started to fish again as Link came out of the shop with a slingshot.

"Alright, time to-"

"Link!" A pregnant woman came to him.

"What is it, Uli?" He asked.

"I don't suppose you know where my cradle is? I thought I left it here somewhere but it seems to be gone. I hope those mischievous monkeys didn't get it."

"I'll check it out." Link said as he went to climb up a small platform and saw a monkey in the distance playing with a cradle. "Aha!" He said as he grabbed some grass and played a song, as a falcon came down and landed on his arm. "Alright, go!" He ordered, aiming the falcon to the cradle as it took off, as it grabbed the cradle and startling the monkey as it brought back the cradle to him. "Thank you. Great job."

"Show off." Marisa quietly said, who had watched the whole thing and went back to her fishing as the falcon flew off… but not before coming down and snatching Marisa's second fish before flying off. "What the… HEY!" She yelled and then glared at Link who only laughed with a shrug and then hopped down. "Can't a girl fish in peace?"

"Oh, thank you Link!" Uli smiled as he walked with her to their house. "Oh, I almost forgot. Colin wanted to give this to you." She said, handing him a fishing rod. "He already made one for Marisa and then went to make one for you."

"And look at how well it's going for me!" Marisa yelled from afar, as both of them laughed while Link walked off back to his house where he proceeded to humor his friends and shot the targets with ease with the slingshot.

"That's so cool!" Talo grinned. "Oh, by the way, Rusl came by and dropped something in your house."

"Yeah, I wonder what it could be?" Beth wondered.

"I command you to go look." Malo ordered.

Link chuckled and then climbed up the ladder as he went into the room and came out with a wooden sword, and after the three admired the sword, Link proceeded to show 'em how its done with a few slices, a stab and then a spin attack on a poor scarecrow.

"Wooooow!" All three of them exclaimed right as Marisa walked up.

"Hey, what are you dorks doing?" Marisa asked.

"Watching Link go to town on a scarecrow with a sword!" Talo grinned. "Why, that inspired me to get one of my own and defend this town from those monkeys!" He said, and right on cue, he saw a monkey looking at them. "Hey! YOU!" He yelled and then ran after it as the monkey took off.

 **BGM: Talo's Rescue (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Oh no no no! This is bad! He's going right into Faron Woods!" Beth exclaimed.

"Crap… he's either going to get attacked by Bokoblins or get eaten alive by some man-eating Youkai!" Marisa said and then took off.

"You guys stay put!" Link said and then grabbed a horseshoe grass to grab Epona's attention. She came to him as he hopped up on her back and then took off as they soon caught up to Marisa. Epona whinnied to get her attention as she looked back, and then jumped up on Epona's back and held on to Link as Epona ran across the bridge.

They soon came across a dark cave that Epona screeched to a halt and didn't want to go any further. "Well, this is our stop." Marisa said and then hopped off with Link as they went into the dark cave as Marisa pulled out her wand. "Fira Burnra Firaga!" Marisa chanted, as the top of the wand immediately caught fire. "Ha! It works!" She grinned as they walked into the cave.

As they walked through the cave, Marisa burned up any cobwebs in the way as they kept going, unaware of them being followed by some kind of girl that was creeping up on them.

Said girl had blonde hair tied up in a bun with a ribbon, and she wore a black and brown dress that's poofy under the waist, which is tied around by a yellow ribbon.

"…Do you feel-"

"Yup." Marisa nodded and then turned around, launching a fireball at the girl.

"Yah! What is this, first you destroy my cobwebs and now you go and try to burn _me?!"_

"Cobwebs? Great… Skulltulas can turn into ugly girls now." Marisa complained.

"How dare you! I'll have you know that I am NO Skulltula!"

"Then what are you?" Marisa asked.

"Not 'what', 'who'! And that 'who' is Yamame Kurodani!"

"How about I call you Ugly Spider Chick?"

"Grrr! You'd best hold your tongue… I can manipulate illnesses, you know!"

"Oh look, I have a potion that can cure any disease!" Marisa pulled out a potion and smirked. " _Try me._ "

"Grrr…!"

"Come on, let's just get out of here." Link said as he walked off to Faron Woods.

"Wait for me!" Marisa said and then turned to Yamame. "Why don't you go infect someone else? I'm sure Bokoblins would _love_ to hang out with you." She walked away from her.

"You're gonna regret that! The next time you come in here, I'll be infecting you! You hear me?! INFECTING YOU!"

"Weirdo." Marisa said as they walked into Faron Woods as some Bokoblins saw them and came charging, but Link and Marisa quickly took care of them with ease and they went further, as Marisa stopped herself. "Alright! Who's following us _now?"_ She asked, as she turned around and aimed her wand at a green haired fairy.

"Eep!"

"Another Youkai?" Link asked.

"Apparently. And I bet it's a man eating one!"

"I-I'm not a man-eating Youkai! I'm just a simple fairy, promise!"

"Then who are you?" Marisa asked.

"My name's Daiyousei. I actually saw a boy chasing a monkey recently."

"Talo?!" Link asked. "Where is he?"

"I kinda lost him since he was running so fast." Daiyousei admitted with a sweatdrop. "But I do believe they went this way!" Daiyousei said as she went ahead with the two following her. They went up a pathway and soon discovered a pair of Bokoblins holding the monkey and Talo prisoner.

"Help us!" Talo exclaimed as Link and Marisa came charging in as Link stabbed a Bokoblin while Marisa set another on fire before kicking it into abyss.

"Have a nice fall!" Marisa chuckled as Link went and freed Talo and the monkey.

 **End BGM**

"Phew, thank you!" Talo smiled. "This monkey actually tried and protected me from those creatures." He admitted and spotted Daiyousei. "Ack! A man-eating Youkai!"

"I'm anything but that." Daiyousei said as she flew over to him. "Oh, you got yourself a scratch."

"I-It's nothing!"

"Here, let me help you." Daiyousei said calmly and put her hand on the scratch, and within a few seconds, she pulled it away and the scratch was gone.

"Wow!" Talo grinned.

"I specialize in healing." Daiyousei shyly giggled.

"Man, I underestimated you Youkai! I thought you were all man-eating."

"Oh no, there are some Youkai in this forest that can eat you if you're not careful. You should be lucky that I was nearby." She explained. "Come on, I can guide you out of this forest."

"Ugh, do we have to go through that wannabe-spider girl again?" Marisa asked.

"You met Yamame? I know a way around that cave actually. Come on!" Daiyousei said as they followed the fairy as they soon found themselves back with Epona.

"Wow, thanks!" Talo grinned.

"You're welcome." Daiyousei smiled and then looked at Epona. "Oh! What's this interesting creature?" She wondered as she examined the horse in curiosity.

"You've never seen a horse before?" Link asked.

"Someone's been living under a rock…" Marisa said snarkily.

"The only creatures I see in the woods are fellow Youkai, Bokoblins and Deku Babas. I think I saw some kind of kid that plays a flute once… Youkai tend to avoid that weirdo." Daiyousei said.

"Well, we should get going." Link said as they nodded and walked off.

"It's been fun talking to you, Dai!" Marisa waved as they headed off.

"Dai…?" Daiyousei wondered. "Wow… no one's ever really called me that." She said and then flew off back to the Faron Woods.

"Hey Link…?" Talo said as they got back to Ordon Village. "Can you not tell dad about this ordeal…?"

Link chuckled. "I'll keep it between us."

"I dunno, someone might go and tell him." Marisa said, casually putting her hands over her head… and earned an elbow to the gut by Link. "Ooof! I'm kidding!"

Talo smiled. "Thanks." He said and took off, as Rusl came by and had a knowing look on his face.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He chuckled. "So… tomorrow's the big day. You go off to Hyrule and go to Castle Town."

 _"WHAT?!"_ Marisa yelled. "You're going to Castle Town and you didn't tell ME?!"

"I was going to ask you-"

"Ask me what? Ask me to watch your house as you proceed to go to Hyrule?!"

"No no no, I was going to ask if you wanted to come with."

Marisa blinked. "Oh… I dunno… I'm kinda busy with the potion shop."

"Alright, if you insi-"

"So, what time are we going tomorrow?" Marisa grinned.

"Huh? I thought you-"

"The farther away I am from my old man, the better." Marisa said. "I can't stand to look at his face anymore."

Link sweatdropped. "Okay, we'll be going sometime in the morning."

"I'll be ready!" Marisa grinned.

Rusl chuckled. "Heh, who knows… you might run into Princess Zelda!"

* * *

 _Speaking of which…_

 **BGM: Zant's Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Quick! Close the doors!" A guard yelled as they quickly closed the doors behind them as they stood on guard in Zelda's throne room, while the princess herself held her sword and had a fierce look on her face.

The doors burst open and then a tall, slender man with two dark beasts approached them. "Princess Zelda." The man greeted darkly. He was dressed in black, baggy clothing with long sleeves and wore a metallic, almost chameleon-looking helmet that covered his entire head.

Zelda glared at him. "Leave at once! You have no business here."

"Oh, but I _do!_ You either come quietly or we will do things the hard way."

"What do we do, your highness?" One of the guards asked. "Those beasts are incredibly dangerous!"

"We fight." Zelda said. "Stand your ground! Don't let their appearances scare you!"

"I was hoping we'd do things the hard way." The man smirked through his helmet, and right on cue, a woman in red robes came in from behind with six dark purple wings came flying to them.

"Wh-what is that?!" A guard asked.

"Is that a Youkai?!" Another asked in horror as the woman landed before Zelda with a wicked smirk, and then a few more girls showed up, two of them twins, one of them in a maid uniform, and another with puppets.

"There's more of them!"

Zelda held her ground… even as if the woman began to reach for her neck, but it wasn't tight and she still allowed her to breathe. "Tch… should I be scared?"

The woman smirked and then snapped her fingers, as the twins came over and proceeded to attack a few of the guards, the maid taking down a guard with ease, and the one with the puppets held a guard hostage.

"Well done, Shinki. I knew I can count on you." The man chuckled and then walked toward Zelda. "Now, you can either fight watch your precious guards and your people be killed. One. By. One. Or… you can come quietly and your people and your guards will be spared."

"Princess… don't listen to him!" A guard yelled.

"We can handle things on our own!"

"Choose wisely." The man said as Zelda clenched her fists, not knowing what to do… before she eventually dropped her sword. "Goooood." He chuckled darkly.

"You will fail…" Zelda quietly said.

"Ahahaha… we shall see." The man smirked. "This world… will fall into Twilight!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _The next day, at Ordon Village…_

 **Resume Ordon Village BGM**

Link walked up to the mayor's house with Epona while Marisa ran up to them with a smile. "So, I suppose that you're ready to go." Bo, the mayor, said while Ilia came up to check on Epona.

"Yes." Link nodded.

"It'd be quite bad if a representative of Ordon Village would be late to a place as Hyrule, no?" Bo asked as Link nodded.

"What the… HEY!" Ilia yelled. "What's with this injury on Epona's leg?" She turned to Link. "You were jumping fences with her again, weren't you?!"

"I… uh…" Link sweatdropped.

"Or were you wrestling with Epona again?!" Ilia glared hard at Marisa.

"Whoa, hey, let's not point any fingers!" Marisa said defensively.

"Now, Ilia… let's calm down…" Bo tried to calm her.

"No, dad! This is serious! You ought to be ashamed that you're defending Link and Marisa from something like this!" Ilia scolded, as the three looked down in shame… then the trio looked at each other with one eye. "Come, Ilia… let's get you cleaned up." She said and then took her to the spring.

"Oh… this will not do…" Bo muttered.

"We'll go talk to her." Marisa said as they went to her… but as they did…

"Way to go, Colin! I can't believe you got us in trouble!" Talo complained.

"Yeah, bad Colin!" Malo exclaimed.

"You were bound to be found out eventually…" Colin timidly said.

"Oh, Link! Marisa!" Talo exclaimed. "Sorry… you can't go to the spring. Ilia specifically told us not to let anyone past."

Link had an idea and brought out his wooded sword. "You want this?"

"Ooooh! Do I ever!" He said with his eyes sparkling as he lunged for it, but Link held it higher in the air. "Nnngh! No fair! Why must you be so tall!"

"Ah ah ah! If you want this sword, you must let us past."

"Oh, fine! Just give it to me!" Talo said and then Link gave it to him. "Thank you!"

"Great, Ilia is going to kill us." Malo complained as Link and Marisa went by and went straight to the spring, where Ilia is washing Epona… who spotted them.

 **End BGM**

"Nuh-uh! If you think you'll take Epona, you can forget it!" Ilia protested.

"Oh come on, we have somewhere to be!" Marisa said.

"Nope! Not hearing it!" Ilia said.

"Excuse me…" Colin came by to the both of them. "Maybe I can distract her. You go to the secret passage." He suggested as the two of them nodded and went off, as they found the secret passage and crawled through, and they found themselves on the other side where Colin was explaining to Ilia what happened.

"I had no idea…" Ilia whispered. "To think that actually happened…" She said and then saw them coming out of the passage. "Oh no! You are not going to do some crazy stunt with her!" She protested, but Epona walked toward Link and Marisa, as Ilia sighed in defeat. "So, you still choose your master and his friend over me?" She chuckled. "Well, I suppose I have no other choice."

Epona gently nuzzled Link. "Hey there, girl." Link whispered.

"Hey, when you go out to Hyrule… try not to do anything out of your league, especially you, Marisa." Ilia warned.

Marisa laughed. "I'll try not to." She said… when suddenly, the gates flew open and out came a boar being ridden by two Bulbins.

 **BGM: Enter the Darkness (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"What the hell?!" Marisa yelled as they quickly tried to run but the Bulbin fired an arrow at Ilia to knock her out.

"Ilia!" Link exclaimed… before getting clobbered on the head by a club, and then Marisa soon got a club to the head as she tried to fight back, as the Bulbins took a KO'd Ilia and Colin, while Epona ran off scared… while a King Bulbin came in on a boar as he looked around before blowing into a blow horn, as a dark portal suddenly appeared from the sky before they took off.

Link and Marisa both woke up at the same time and they looked at each other as they got up. "Hang on guys, we're coming!" Link exclaimed as he and Marisa ran off toward Faron Woods, before they stopped to see some kind of glowing yellow wall.

"What in the…" Marisa whispered as two dark hands both came out and grabbed the two before they could react, then they pulled them in.

 **End BGM**

"Nnngh…! What's going on…?!" Link asked as they were being dragged by two dark beasts.

"Argh…! LET! GO!" Marisa yelled, firing magic at her wand, causing the dark beast to yelp and jump back, letting her go while she did the same thing to the one holding Link. "You okay?"

"Nngh… agh…" Link groaned.

"Link?"

"This feeling… I don't know what… but I feel… I feel…" He groaned as a glowing triangle appeared on the back of his hand before he started screaming before transforming into a wolf before he passed out.

"WHAT THE?!" Marisa screamed before she started to feel dizzy. "Nngh... wh-what the… why do I feel…" She groaned, holding on to her arms as she started groaning. "Agh… agh…! AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Marisa screamed before she suddenly turned into a raven before she passed out as well. (Think of Marisa being turned into a raven by Mamizou in Ten Desires.)

The two beasts calmly watched the two transform before they dragged the two away, unaware that two beings watched this from afar. One imp, one evil spirit.

Both of them looked at each other before having a wicked smirk come across their faces.

* * *

 **New story underway, y'all!**

 **Also, I probably need to clear some things up.**

 **One: This is not canon to Touhou: Ocarina of Time. It's a whole new world! (Just for those who think this is a sequel to Ocarina. :P)**

 **Second: You might be wondering that Gensokyo merged with Hyrule, but no. There's no Gensokyo. It's just Hyrule with a bunch of Gensokyo elements to it. Plus Youkai!**

 **Anyway, let's get it on, y'all!**


	2. The Twilight Zone

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

Marisa was the first to wake up. "Ugh… where am I?" She wondered as she got up and found that she was in a cell. "No seriously, where am I?" She asked herself as she got up and looked around, and spotted Link still KO'd… but as a wolf. Not knowing that the wolf was Link, she did the only rational thing anyone would do when in a cell with a wolf.

She panicked.

"Ahh! Wolf!"

It was at this moment that Link woke up and yawned, then looked around. _Why am I in a cell?_ He wondered and then spotted Marisa.

"Oh crap!" Marisa exclaimed and tried to run away, but a small chain from her leg prevented her from going anywhere. "Ack!" She cried and then looked down. "Wait, why do I have bird feet?"

Link took a closer look at the raven. "Marisa?"

"…Link? Is that you?"

"Why are you a raven?"

"Why are you a wolf?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that this is some kind of nightmare." Link said as he tried to tug the chain off of his leg, but it didn't do him any good.

"Both of us having the same nightmare… isn't that kind of impossible?"

"We turned into a wolf and a raven. I doubt having the same nightmare is the issue right now." Link said.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" A voice asked as they turned to see two girls standing before them with some smirks on their faces.

One looked like a small imp with dirty blonde hair with an interesting headpiece on her head. The other had short green hair down to her shoulders with green eyes, she also had a blue hat and was wearing a blue robed dress and was wearing a blue cape with some white trim and markings as it was fastened together by a yellow ribbon. Her blue vest had white sleeves with buttons. She was also wearing white shoes.

The spirit looked at them with a smirk. "Hmm, it seems you were turned into some vile creatures."

"Hey, what do you mean by vile creatures?!" Marisa yelled, but in the spirit's ears, all she heard was a raven chirping at her.

The imp, meanwhile, looked at the two with a smirk. "Heh, we found you~!" She grinned as she had teleported in and then looked at them.

 **BGM: Midna's Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Found us?" Link wondered, but in the ears of the imp, it was a simple growl.

"Heh, would you look at that… both of you are chained and locked up. How dreadful." The imp chuckled. "Well, I suppose we could save you if you do what we say."

"I was just about to suggest that." The spirit smirked.

"DO WHAT YOU SAY?!" Marisa yelled. "NO WAY, WE ARE NOT GOING TO BE YOUR SLAVES, YOU MISERABLE LITTLE-"

In the spirit's ears, all she could hear was some loud chirping from the raven. "Hmm, I don't know what you're saying, but I imagine it's something colorful." She said, and then looked at Link who looked completely surprised at what Marisa was screaming. "Heh, your friend is surprised as well."

 _No kidding, when did she pick up that kind of language?_ Link thought.

 _If there was a way to get out of these chains, so help me… I'm gonna claw your eyes out!_ Marisa thought as the Imp proceeded to snap her fingers and broke their chains before teleporting out of the cell.

"Now, how do you suppose you can get out? We're not totally gonna help you get out, y'know." The imp chuckled while casually putting her hands over her head.

Marisa immediately flew out of the cell to attack the spirit, but she conjured up a force field as Marisa smacked into it. "Predictable. I knew you were going to do that." She said with a smirk and then her hand glowed as Marisa was unwillingly dragged and placed by her shoulder. "I've always wanted a bird for a pet." She said with a sly grin, which the raven responded with a hard glare. "Ha! Like that would do anything to me."

Link, meanwhile, broke a box and dug his way out of the cell… and then the imp landed on his back as Link tried to shake her off. "Heh, I guess you're not totally stupid after all!" She said. "Alright, now we gotta move. Let's go!"

 **End BGM**

Link and Marisa both had the same thought in their heads… that this was gonna _suck._

 **BGM: Twilight (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Don't just stand there! Mush!" The imp said, slapping his back as Link howled and then ran off. "Oh!" She exclaimed in surprise as she held on while the spirit flew after them. Marisa happened to notice that the spirit's legs disappeared and was turned into a ghostly body.

 _Is this one of the Youkai?_ Marisa wondered as they went further in the cell.

"Whoa! Hold it!" The imp said, yanking on Link's ears and forcing him to stop. "You see that little floating flame? It's not what you think it is. Use your senses." She instructed, but Link gave her a questioning look. "You know, what wolves usually do? Come on, you idiot!"

Link had a disapproving look on his face being called an idiot, but he closed his eyes anyway, as the floating flame turned into what appeared to be a cowardly guard. "Wh-what's going on?! Why is this happening?!"

"You know, you can use you ability too." The spirit told to the raven. "Of course, it's not gonna be anything extraordinary like what he's doing."

 _Oh, I'm gonna enjoy finding a way to get you back for this…_ Marisa thought.

"Now where do you suppose we are?" The imp asked. "Ehehehehe!"

 _That laugh is gonna get annoying quick._ Link thought as they walked through the dungeon while taking out some small creatures in the process, during which they came across another spirit to which Link activated his senses.

"They're everywhere! Why are the Youkai attacking us?! What did we do to _them?!"_

"Hmm, do you have any idea where we are?" The imp asked with a grin, but the two didn't know what she was talking about. Link found a switch to activate the door as it opened up and water flooded the area, Link freely swam to the other side and over spikes, as Marisa and the spirit were waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" The spirit grinned.

"Oh shut up. This moron doesn't know where to go to save his life." The imp complained, earning a growl from the wolf. "You know it's true!"

The spirit only chuckled as they went around, Link hopping on another switch to drain the water as the imp teleported over to the other side of the gate. "Just figure it out. I know you can do it." She boredly said as they went through a tunnel and then the imp hopped back on Link's back. "There we go!" She turned to the spirit. "You know, you could've teleported over yourself."

"I could've, but I didn't want to waste my magic on something so… boring."

"Your loss!"

They then came into a spiraling staircase where the spirit freely floated up to the top with Marisa still on her shoulder. "Wish I could fly…" The imp grumbled to herself. "Guess we're taking the long way. Come on, let's do this!" She said as they went up the stairs… and a part of the stairs crumbled beneath Link's feet and he fell into the water. "Ugh, you idiot! What are you doing?!" She asked.

 _How was I supposed to know it'd fall?_ Link thought.

"Must I do everything?" She complained as they did it again as she floated over to a ledge. "Come on, jump toward me!" She said as Link proceeded to jump toward her successfully. He blinked in surprise with a 'did I just do that?' look on his face.

"Yes, you totally just did do that. Let's go." She said as they climbed their way to the top until they eventually met up with the other two.

"You were taking forever. By the time you two slowpokes came up here, I would've found a way to revive myself."

"Oh put a sock in it!" The imp growled as she guided Link up on the ledges while the spirit flew up, then when Link joined them, they walked out into an open area, as it appeared to be some kind of castle.

"Where are we?" Marisa wondered.

"No idea." Link quietly said.

"You seriously have no idea where we are? Come on, give a wild guess." The imp chuckled as they walked through the roof of the place where they saw another spirit, and on Link's senses, it was another guard.

"Our poor Hyrule Castle! Why did this happen?!"

"Ehehehe! Now you know we're at Hyrule Castle." The imp smirked.

 _We're at Hyrule Castle?!_ Link and Marisa thought as they quickly took off, taking out any Shadow Beasts in the way until they made it safely into the castle, as they then climbed up the steps to find an open door, and found a robed figure.

 **End BGM**

"Hello~!" The imp waved as the robed figure turned around and gasped.

"Midna?! Mima?!" The robed figure exclaimed and then looked at Link and Marisa. "And… a wolf and a raven?"

The spirit, Mima, grinned. "Yeah, we found these two locked in a cell."

"They transformed into hideous creatures, but what can you do?" The imp, Midna, chuckled.

"Transformed?" The robed figure wondered and then looked at the two. "You poor things…"

"Tch, like you can do anything to bring them back, just like how you couldn't seem to stop the oncoming assault on this castle. Isn't that right, _Twilight Princess?"_ Midna said cruelly.

The robed figure sighed. "I tried to fight back… but those Youkai were with him." She said.

"No one can do a thing to Youkai anyway. They're nothing but evil degenerates." Midna said.

"Not all Youkai are evil, Midna… there's quite a lot of them that are friendly and some of them live in Castle Town, like Rinnosuke and that reporter… I believe it was Aya Shameimaru, and even-"

"Ah! I don't wanna hear it! They're all evil and a bunch of degenerate life forms."

Mima shot Midna a glare. "How many times have I told you that's a stereotype?"

"Why do you care? You're an evil spirit yourself."

Mima rolled her eyes and then looked at the robed figure. "So, you going to take off that hood or not?"

The robed figure sighed a bit and then took off the hood, revealing to be Princess Zelda.

 **BGM: Princess Zelda's Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Yes, I am the one who let the castle fall… it was either face imprisonment or watch everyone die…" Zelda sighed. "It didn't help that I was held by a Youkai."

"And what did she look like?" Mima asked.

"From what I can remember, she had silver hair, red robes… six dark purple wings…"

Mima scowled. "Shinki… of _course_ the leader of Makai had to be there. She probably helped turn this place into Twilight."

"Bah, who cares? I actually like the Twilight." Midna asked.

"Midna, please… do you know what would happen if the whole world fell into Twilight?" Zelda asked.

Midna simply shrugged. "What indeed?"

"Can you at least help these two go back to their former glory? They could help return Hyrule back to the way it was. I can sense a power within them."

"Mmph… I don't like that idea."

"Midna…"

"Oh, alright… if it'll stop your begging." Midna rolled her eyes.

Zelda smiled. "Thank you." She said and then they heard a noise. "The guard is coming to make his rounds. You must get out of here."

 **End BGM**

"Alright, let's go." Mima said as Zelda put her hood back on as they went out of the room and then saw a light from downstairs.

"Man, he's prompt!" Midna exclaimed. "Alright, let's find another way." She said and saw an open window. "Aha!" She grinned as she had Link jump through the window as they then got to the other side of the roof. "There we go… now I imagine you would want to go and try to bring back Hyrule the way it was and yadda yadda yadda… but aren't you forgetting something? You know…"

She suddenly turned into Colin, then turned into Ilia, both of them screaming as Link's and Marisa's eyes widened in horror. "Yeah, I thought so. You definitely need to go save them… so y'all have no choice but to obey us." She said with a smirk.

"Listen you… don't make me…" Marisa chirped, angrily pointing her feathered wing at Midna who only smirked at her.

"What's with the finger pointing? Can't say anything?" Midna chuckled and then she snapped her fingers, proceeding to teleport them away and straight to Ordon Village, specifically the Ordon Spring.

They would find themselves out of the Twilight, but would soon find they were still in their animal forms, as Midna was nowhere to be found, though Mima was still there and had Marisa latched on her shoulder.

 _"Alright, listen up."_ Midna said from Link's shadow. _"You have to go back to that village and grab me a sword and a shield. And another thing!"_ She pulled up and then looked at Mima. _"Why aren't you becoming the raven's shadow?"_

"You underestimate my magical ability, Midna."

 _"…You're gonna scare the villagers, aren't you?"_

"I'm not a vengeful spirit for nothing." Mima chuckled. "Besides, a little fun wouldn't hurt."

 _"Alright… if you say so."_ Midna shrugged as she went back into Link's shadow as they went toward Ordon Village.

"By the way, I know you're a magician yourself." Mima said to Marisa. "I saw you with that wand of yours, so of course I would know you're a magician. Tell me… do you happen to have something called a Mini-Hakkero?"

Marisa narrowed her eyes. "Where are you going with this?" She asked, though it was more of a chirp than anything.

"Judging by your look, you do happen to have it." Mima said. "Excellent… and since you were a witch originally, I'm gonna need that broom of yours. Who knows, it might just be a powerful weapon." She chuckled as Marisa raised an eyebrow… if Ravens even _have_ eyebrows.

 **BGM: A Beast in the Village (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

So while Link snuck around with Midna, Mima casually wandered around the village. "Care to show me your home?" She asked as Marisa nodded and flew over as Mima walked over to her, unaware that he was spotted by Hanch.

"Hey! You're one of those Youkai! You're the ones responsible for taking those kids away! Bring them back right now!" He ordered, grabbing a piece of grass and then blowing it, signaling the hawk.

"Oh?" Mima folded her arms. "What's a miserable little hawk gonna do to me?"

"Grrr, you asked for it!" Hanch said and launch the hawk over to Mima, unaware that Link and Midna were watching.

 _"Ah, don't worry about her! Let's just give him a scare!"_ Midna said

Mima rolled her eyes and then aimed her hand at the hawk, firing a simple orb of magic at it to freeze it in place as it got closer, as it fell to the ground.

"You… you murdered it!"

"Oh relax, I just froze him and put him to sleep."

"You won't get away with this!" Hanch growled and heard a growl as he turned to see Link growling at him. "AAAAH! MONSTER!" He screamed and dove into the water.

 _"Hahahaha! That was priceless!"_ Midna laughed. _"Now let's see… where was that shield again?"_ She wondered as Link hopped down and continued his search.

Mima casually walked to where the raven had landed as she read the sign. "Kirisame household. Neat." Mima said and casually strolled on in.

Marisa sweatdropped. _You can't be serious, she's just gonna stroll on in?!_ She thought as she flew up and looked straight in a window.

"Marisa? Is that you?" A man walked over to Mima. "…You're not Marisa!"

"No, I'm just an ordinary Youkai."

"Well, you can leave right now and bring that useless girl to me pronto! I am going to give her the scolding of her life!"

"Useless?" Mima tilted her head. "Tell me more about her being useless."

"Why should I tell you!" He grabbed a torch and then lit it up. "Begone!"

Mima had an amused 'you gotta be kidding me' look on her face. "Okay, no." She said as she licked her thumb and finger and put it toward the flame, extinguishing it easily. "You will tell me why this Marisa is useless."

"Tch, she doesn't know how to put a goat in the barn to save her life, not to mention that she couldn't even save ONE child in this village! What good is she if she can't protect anyone? She's as useless as a flopping fish that will shatter your teeth in one bite! Why… if she thinks she can be her own person, she's got another thing coming!"

"Wow… you have got issues."

"You tell that brat all of those things that I mentioned, because there's no way I'm going to repeat myself. Not to mention that she _will_ marry someone of my choosing!"

"Arranged marriages, huh…" Mima said, casually looking out the window to see a pissed off raven… while a tear ran down her cheek. _Oh… you actually heard all of that._ She thought and then glared at Marisa's father. "I refuse to tell her that."

"You will too or so help me, I will find a _way_ to show how disappointed I am with her!" He said. "Now get moving, you miserable, ungrateful, man-eating Youkai!" He said, attempting to slap her but she grabbed him by the arm and pushed him toward a wall, pressing her staff against his neck.

"You know what makes me sick? You people think you know what Youkai really are, but we're not man-eating freaks like you think we are. I can forgive that… but what I can't forgive is you bullying your own daughter." She said in a venomous tone. "Now, I was originally going to give the residence here a scare, but now you gone and pissed me off."

"You can't harm me! The goddesses will protect us from you Youkai!"

"Oh yeah? If they're protecting you… _where are they?"_ Mima asked. "They're probably watching and giving you a humbling experience as we speak. I dare you to pray to your goddess!"

"I'm not going to pray to Hylia in front of you!"

"Good." Mima said before kneeing him in the gut. "'Cause Hylia won't save you from someone like me. Now, I want you to give me Marisa's broom and I also want you to give me that Mini-Hakkero."

"What are you going to do with that? My wife found it in that stupid Youkai's trash heap. Rinno-whatever he is!"

"Well, you caught me in a bad mood. I might as well laser your face off." Mima threatened.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Mima smirked. "Where is the broom and Mini-Hakkero? I'm not the most patient spirit out there."

"I-In Marisa's room!"

"Where is that?"

"Down the hall and toward the left!"

"Thank you." Mima said, shoving him to the side and walked over as she opened up the door… and immediately sweatdropped at what she saw, her eye twitching as well. "My goodness, your daughter's not exactly the tidy person, is she?" She asked.

"The useless girl is a hoarder, that's what she is!"

"Call her useless one more time and I'll give you a reason why you should be afraid of someone like me." Mima said and then wandered in, grabbing Marisa's broom and then spotting a mini furnace on a desk. "Hello, is that what I think it is?" Mima wondered and then took it, then looked at some notes. "Hmm, a Master Sword and a Master Hakkero? Bah, I've got no time for useless myths." She said and walked out of the room.

"Tell me… what magic has Marisa used on this thing?" Mima asked.

"A… Non-Directional Laser, that's all she ever does with it."

"Oh? Just that? Hmm, we've got a lot of work to do on her." Mima said and then started to walk out.

"Stop! I am not letting you take the-" He was stopped short when Mima aimed the Mini-Hakkero at his face.

"One more word out of you and your wife will find you in a horrible mess. Do we understand one another?" Mima asked as the man nodded. "Good." She said and turned around, but not before kicking him in the shin.

"YOOOW!"

"That was for Marisa." She said and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

She was then joined by a saddened raven on her shoulder. "Don't cry, Marisa… you're not useless. You just have a lot of potential that's screaming to come out." She said and looked at her. "Stick with me and I'll turn you into someone that will even make the nastiest of people cringe in fear." She said.

"Thanks… I guess…" Marisa quietly said.

Mima lightly smiled. "Don't mention it." She said, seeming to understand what the raven said as she walked off from the house and soon met up with Link who was holding a shield on his back, then Midna popped out of Link.

 _"So! How'd it go?"_ Midna asked.

"It's… complicated." Mima said and walked off.

 _"Oookay…?"_ Midna shrugged and then disappeared back into the shadow, as Link had sensed something wrong with Marisa, but he'll ask her later as they walked toward the Twilight.

 **End BGM**

 _"You two… come."_ A voice said, catching the attention of Link and Marisa when they passed the Ordon Spring, as they walked over as Mima had heard it as well, when suddenly, pillars crashed into the spring. _"Beware! Creatures of the Twilight are coming!"_

A Twili Portal opened up, and one Shadow Beast landed on the spring, looking at the three and roaring loudly. Link let out a mighty howl in retaliation as the two ran toward each other and attacked, the Shadow Beast swiped at him, but Link jumped back and then launched in the air, grabbing a hold of the Shadow Beast as it tried to pry him off, but Link kept biting it repeatedly and then jumped back. The Shadow Beast attempted to swipe him, but Mima aimed her staff and proceeded to fire a laser to destroy it.

"Pitiful." Mima said and then, an image of a bright Ordon goat appeared before them after it had disappeared.

 **BGM: The Light Spirit (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

 _"Well done. I am one of four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. I am Ordona. The black beast you slayed was a Shadow Being. It had come to seize the power of light I yield. My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by these fell beasts. The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness. The blight will not stop with Hyrule. Before long, the entire world of light will fall into the hands of the king who rules the Twilight."_

 _The king of Twilight?_ Marisa thought to herself.

 _"To save this land from the king of Twilight, the lost light must be recovered. The three light spirits who have lost their light must be revived. There is but two who can revive them and redeem this land… and that is the two of you."_ Ordona said, referring to Link and Marisa.

 _"You still have not discovered your true power. Those transformed by twilight usually cannot recover their original forms. Unless… if you were to return to Faron Woods where you were first transformed… If you were to revive the light spirit… There, by the power of the light spirit, you may find the means to regain your other state of being…"_

With what Ordona said, he gradually disappeared from them before they were left alone.

 **End BGM**

"Well, that was a lot to take in." Mima said. "Come on, let's go to Faron Woods." She said as they walked toward the Twilight to Faron Woods.

 _"Are you guys sure you want to go back into the Twilight? Faron Woods is covered in it and you might not come back."_ Midna warned, but Link's and Marisa's minds were made up. _"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you!"_ She said and then hopped into the Twilight, before violently grabbing Link and Marisa with her hair before dragging them in, while Mima simply walked in.

 **BGM: Twilight**

"So these are what you use as weapons in your world?" Midna wondered, swinging around the sword while wearing the Ordon Shield as a mask. "Yeesh, how can you see with this thing?"

She then tossed them to the side, with the shield landing on Link's head as he gave her a growl. "Oh don't give me that, I'll hold them on for you." Midna said as she turned over to see Mima having Marisa's broom strapped to her back. "I haven't noticed that before, but what's with that stick?"

"It's a broom."

"Broom, stick, whatever, it's the same thing." Midna shrugged it off and lowered herself to Link. "Now, as we're looking for the light spirit, I want you to find some things for me. I can't tell you all the details, but you'll figure it out! Now… you hear that low cry? I believe that's the dimming of the Light Spirit. Now where could it be? Ehehehehe!"

They headed over to the spring, but was soon ambushed by three Shadow Beasts. "Good luck fighting them! I'll be watching!" Midna took off.

"You're just as helpful as ever." Mima sarcastically said as they proceeded to take on the Shadow Beasts. Link proceeded to do a powerful spin attack, knocking down two and one remained, as it let out a powerful roar that woke the two back up.

Now it was Marisa's turn as she flew up and proceeded to distract one of them by clawing them, but it paid her no mind as Link did the same thing again… until Midna's seen enough as she flew back and landed on his back.

"Alright, that was a bad idea. Just focus your attack, I'll make a force field!" Midna said as Link got ready to attack as Midna closed her eyes as proceeded to lock on to the two Shadow Beasts. "NOW!" She yelled as Link proceeded to tackle the two powerfully, knocking them out and destroying them all. "There we go!" She said and then turned to Mima. "How come you didn't do anything?"

"I wanted to see how powerful she is as a Raven." Mima said. "We have a lot of work to do." She said as Marisa returned to Mima's shoulder as they walked over to the Faron spring where they saw a faint light in front of them.

 _"…Please… be careful… These woods… have changed… The dark clouds of dusk cover this land… this drape of shadow is called… twilight. In this twilight, those who live in the light… become as mere spirits… it is a place… where the dark ones and evil creatures dwell… I… am a spirit… of light…"_

Link and Marisa both had concerned looks on their faces.

 _"Blue-eyed beast… and yellow-eyed creature… Look… for my light… retrieve this light stolen by the dark beasts… and keep it… in this vessel…"_

A vessel of light appeared in front of the wolf and the raven, while Midna and Mima curiously looked at it.

 _"In the shadows of twilight… the dark insects are as… invisible… as normal beings are here… let me use the last of my power… to reveal the locations of the dark insects… that consumed the light…"_

In both Link's and Marisa's minds, they had images of where these insects were located deep in Faron Woods.

 _"Find… the insects of darkness… the dark insects… they are the form taken by evil… once it had latched on to… our scattered light…"_

The voice disappeared and the two looked at each other with a nod as they took off. "Whoa!" Midna exclaimed, surprised that Link was determined to find these bugs while Marisa took to the skies.

"Now where are you going?" Mima wondered as she flew after Marisa as she was looking for the insects, as her eyes changed to red, and in her point of view, the whole land turned red… and the insects were found in a yellow light.

 _Found you!_ Marisa thought and dive bombed on the insects, destroying them within seconds.

"From a bird's eye view…" Mima mused. "She's a raven, but has the eyes of a hawk…" She said and then thought of something. "She has… Hawkeye! No… that's dumb. I'll just stick with Bird's Eye View." She said and went after Marisa, watching her dive bomb the insects as Link was tackling the other insects… including saving a monkey from the insects… and eventually, Faron Woods was back to normal and Link and Marisa were back at the spring with the Vessel of Light fully restored.

 **End BGM**

Midna, meanwhile, wasn't really impressed. _"Aww, but I loved the twilight. What's so special about the World of Light anyway? Oh well… see ya!"_ Midna said before disappearing in Link's shadow… while the Light Spirit appeared before them, taking the appearance of either a monkey or a lemur.

 **BGM: The Light Spirit**

 _"I am one of the spirits who dwell in Hyrule. By the order of the gods, I protect this forest. O brave youths… In the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were transformed into a blue-eyed beast and a yellow-eyed creature. That was a sign. It was a sign that the powers of the chosen ones rest within you… and that they are awakening. Look at your awakened form…"_

The two looked at each other while Mima looked at them in surprise.

Link was now in the all familiar and iconic green tunic as he looked at himself in surprise as Marisa had a more… different outfit.

Her hair was now in a braid while wearing some kind of a sky blue tank top that's cut to reveal part of her midriff until it gets to her legs where she's wearing a black miniskirt while also wearing a belt that had the Triforce as the buckle and had Marisa's sigil in the middle. On her arms are light purple sleeves mixed in with yellow and blue that stop at her elbows and are held together by bracelets that look similar to the Mini-Kakkero. She is wearing black boots with white leggings up to her knees. There is a bag hooked on to the belt that can store _anything_. (This IS Legend of Zelda logic after all.)

There was also a yellow tome in her hand.

(Needless to say, she has an outfit similar to Lana from Hyrule Warriors but has a Marisa vibe to it.)

"Wait… are we human again?!" Marisa asked in surprise.

"Oh thank Hylia…" Link sighed with relief. "…Why do I have the strangest urge to eat a lot of meat?" He wondered as Marisa gave him an odd look.

The Light Spirit, Faron, looked at Link. _"The green tunic that is your garb once belonged to the ancient hero chosen by the gods…"_

He turned to Marisa. _"And that outfit had been worn differently by a goddess. She had taken a liking to you and made an outfit that would work for you. Wear it with pride and kick some bad guy butt, she says. Never thought I'd say that."_

Marisa chuckled. "Well, I guess I have someone looking out for me."

Faron looked at the both of them. _"Their power are yours now. It is the true power that slept within you. Your names are Link and Marisa. You are the heroes chosen by the gods."_

Both of them nodded in understanding.

 _"Brave Link and Marisa, a dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods. It is a forbidden power. Long, long ago, I and the other spirits of light locked it away. Because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light. But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choice… you must match the power of the king of shadows."_

Faron started to disappear. _"If you would seek this forbidden power, then proceed to the temple of the forest depths."_

 **End BGM**

 _"Well, what do you know!"_ Midna appeared in front of the both of them. _"You two really are the chosen ones. It's a shame that you'll be going to be a spirit in the world of Twilight, but whatever. So, you guys are heading to the temple?"_

"Like we can say no?" Marisa rolled her eyes.

 _"Ha! Great, I was planning on heading there anyway! Let's go!"_ Midna said as she disappeared in Link's shadow.

Link looked to Marisa. "Hey, are you feeling alright? You looked a bit down earlier."

"I don't want to talk about it." Marisa said as she walked off before she stopped. "Hey, Mima… thanks for sticking up for me."

Mima chuckled. "Who, me? I did nothing of the sort." She said, pretending like she didn't do anything.

"Riiiight…" Marisa chuckled and then walked off with Mima accompanying her, while Link scratched his head in confusion before catching up to the girls.

* * *

 **Originally, we had a different outfit for Marisa a year or so ago, but unfortunately, we didn't exactly** ** _save_** **the idea and it got lost. It was mostly my fault because we were designing Marisa's new outfit to be like Link. (Think of Youmu's outfit change in Ocarina.) Buuuuut... I was in the middle of a TF2 session, unfortunately. I was like "Ah, i'll get to saving it, don't worry." And I never did. Awkward...**

 **So instead, we thought "Hey, why don't we do something else instead? We can turn her into a Mage... like Lana but but have a Marisa touch to it?" and hey, it worked! Luckily, I wasn't playing Overwatch... heheh.**


	3. Monkey Business

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

"Have you ever had an argument with your father, Marisa?" Mima asked as they were walking.

"Well… we haven't seen eye to eye for a long time, though I never had any respect for him anyway… but hearing what he just said made any hope of me respecting him vanish. I'd hate to think what my mother thinks of me…"

"Don't worry about your mother. She may be more gentle and loving than that idiot." Mima said. "And, if she's just as bad as your father, well… I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Hopefully. I may have to build a home of my own somewhere far away from them if that's the case." She said.

Mima chuckled. "I'm sure you'll find a nice home away from them."

"Here's hoping."

 _I don't want to know… but at the same time, I'm curious…_ Link thought to himself as they kept walking and noticed that the way back to Faron Woods was blocked off.

 _"Agh, are you kidding?!"_ Midna popped up. _"It's blocked off!"_

"I suppose we would need a key for this." Marisa said.

"A _key?"_ Mima chuckled. "Oh, you disappoint me. You don't need a key for something like this." She said, snapping her fingers as the lock suddenly exploded and the gates swung open. "In you go."

"Huh, neat." Link said as they walked into the cave again, with Marisa providing the light from her wand. They looked around, knocking out some Keese in the process. "You think we'll encounter that Youkai again?"

"I'll light her butt on fire if she shows up again." Marisa said. "What was her name again… Yanma… Yanmega… Yoshi? No… eh, it'll come to me." She said as they walked through the cave, taking out some Deku Babas in the process. Once they made their way through the cave, they went into Faron Woods.

 **BGM: Faron Woods (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"…Huh… that's new." Marisa said as they saw purple fog in the forest. "Was that there before?"

"No." Link said as he readied his sword. "I'm not liking this."

Marisa lit up her wand with fire. "I'm gonna try something." She said as she walked over to the fog, but as she did, a monkey came out of nowhere and grabbed the wand. "What the… HEY!"

The monkey urged them to follow it, the trio looked at each other and then followed the monkey, unaware that they were being watched by a certain fairy. "Hey… that's them!" The fairy whispered. _But who's that?_ She wondered, looking right at Mima as she flew closely, but Mima had sensed they were being followed but wouldn't say anything… for now.

Link and Marisa, meanwhile, took care of the Deku Babas that sprang up to attack them until they made it safely to the other side, with the monkey taking off and dropping Marisa's wand. "Gee, thanks…" She said as she took it. "What was that about?" She asked as Link shrugged.

"Who knows… but I have a follow up question. Who are you?" Mima asked, turning around and aiming her staff at Daiyousei.

"Eep!"

"Hey, easy there! She's a friend." Marisa said. "Hey Dai."

"H-Hello!" Daiyousei waved.

"Your name is Dai?" Mima asked.

 _"That's a weird name…"_ Midna said.

"Actually, it's Daiyousei… she just calls me that for… why do you call me that?" She wondered.

 _"Daiyousei! Now it's even weirder… and a tad long."_ Midna said as she earned a glare from Link. _"What?"_

"It's shorter… and cute!" Marisa smiled, causing Daiyousei to blush.

"Oh… thanks." Daiyousei blushed. "What are you doing back here? The forest got really weird with that poisonous fog."

"Going to the Forest Temple." Marisa said.

"Forest Temple? Mind if I come along? I've been curious about that place, actually."

"Hmm, as long as you don't get in our way." Mima said as they headed off with Daiyousei following, but as they got closer to the Forest Temple, they noticed a golden wolf waiting for them.

"Is that a golden wolf?" Marisa asked. "What kind of Youkai is that?!" She asked as the golden wolf growled at them, but it was looking directly at Link. The wolf went and tackled him, enveloping them in a golden light as the two of them disappeared. "Link? LINK!"

"Where'd he go?!" Daiyousei yelled as Mima looked a bit concerned… unaware of a humanoid light spirit sneaking up on Marisa and touching Marisa on the shoulder, as they disappeared too. "Marisa, do you know-Marisa?!" She had turned and saw her gone.

"Okay… what is going on here?" Mima wondered, readying her staff in case of an attack.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Link…_

"Ugh… where am I?" Link wondered as he looked around. "Midna? Marisa? Mima? Daiyousei? Where are you?" He asked, seeing he was in some sort of white void of sorts, while the sound of the Golden Wolf was heard, and when he turned around, he noticed someone, or something before him.

It looked to be an armored warrior, except the armor, sword and shield looked real old, moss covered the armor and shield, which was cracked, and any part of the warrior that wasn't armored could be seen through like a ghost. The head was covered in an old helmet with three horns, though one of them was broken off, and the face was nothing but a skull with a single red eye, just glaring at Link.

Instinctively, Link rushed toward the warrior and attacked him… only for the warrior to block and knock Link on his feet.

"Pitiful."

 **BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Nngh…" Link looked at the warrior, as he was getting up.

"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage." The warrior spoke. "You may be destined to become the Hero of Legend, but your current power would disgrace the proud green of the Hero's tunic you wear."

Link looked right at the warrior. "Who are you?"

"My name does not matter right now… but you may call me the Hero's Shade if you must." He said. "Now, you must use your courage to seek power… and find it you must. Only then will you become the hero for whom this world despairs. If you do find true courage, and you wish to save Hyrule from the horrors it now faces… then you will be worthy to receive the secrets I hold!"

"Alright… so what are you going to teach me?"

"Patience, I will tell you." The Hero's Shade said. "The enemies that are filled with energy will quickly recover and attack again even when stunned by a powerful strike. The Ending Blow is a secret technique you can use to end their breath before they spring back into action. When an enemy lies collapsed on the ground and the opportunity to end their breath is before you, do not hesitate to use this." He instructed as he demonstrated. "Now, try it on me."

"Right." Link nodded as the two crossed swords and began their duel. The Hero's Shade attacked first, Link blocked and let out a fierce attack that knocked the Hero's Shade to the ground and before he could react, Link jumped into the air and struck the Hero's Shade with a stab, The Ending Blow, then jumped off… though Link looked a bit worried for the Hero's Shade.

To the Hero's Shade, however, he got up and simply brushed it off. "Do not be concerned. That didn't hurt a single bit." He said. "Never overlook your opportunity for this crucial moment." He instructed and then chuckled. "The first hidden skill has been passed on… and there are only six hidden skills left."

"Six?" Link asked in surprise.

"Indeed. Those are only for one who carries the blood of the hero… the one whose spirit is that of the sublime beast. Grow powerful. Test your courage. And when you find that you need another skill to overcome the threats that face you… Search for the statues that howl with the sound of the wind. Seek the sound that calls to the spirit of the beast that will awaken me again."

"Got it." Link nodded.

"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage. Remember those words… Farewell!" He said and disappeared.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile… with Marisa…_

"Nngh… what was that about…" Marisa said as she looked around. "Huh? Where is everyone? Guys?"

She heard footsteps approaching her as she turned around, seeing a young woman with light blue hair in front of her. She had a friendly soft smile on her face.

"Who are you? Did you kidnap me?! Tell me!" Marisa aimed her wand at the woman. "Who are you!"

"Kidnap you?" The woman giggled. "No no no, you've got it all wrong. I've come here to teach you something!"

"Yeah, go ahead and teach me something, but I want to know. Who are you?"

She chuckled. "I'm the goddess that's taking a liking to you."

"Are you… Hylia?"

She laughed. "No, silly! My name is Lana."

"Lana…?" Marisa blinked.

"Mhm!" Lana nodded with a smile.

"You were the one that told Ordona to say that one line that seemed a bit out of character for him?"

"Bingo!"

 **BGM: Argue For and Against (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"I'll be damned…" Marisa chuckled. "So, what were you planning on teaching me?"

"Oh, right! I was gonna teach you something awesome." She said. "Alright, give me your best shot!"

"Eh?! Are you nuts?! Attacking a goddess right here doesn't feel right…"

"Oh come on, trust me." Lana smiled. "I'll be alright." She said with a wink.

"Alright, here we go." Marisa said, pulling out her spell book and aiming at Lana who just had a confident smile on her face. _Here goes nothing…_ She thought as she found a simple spell. "Magic Sign: Milky Way!" She exclaimed as the Danmaku went straight for Lana.

Lana simply stood her ground and when the Danmaku got closer, she quickly punched the ground and formed a force field around her, as the Danmaku bounced off of her, and then she deactivated it.

"Whoa…" Marisa whispered. "What'd you do?"

"That, my dear Marisa, was Nayru's Love. Basically a force field that can protect you if things get out of hand." She explained. "Hey, if you use this _and_ use the Cane of Byrna, you'll practically be a tank!"

Marisa tilted her head. "Cane of _what?_ What's a tank?"

"The Cane of Byrna is an ancient magic staff that protects the user." Lana said. "…Wait, you don't know what the term 'tank' means?"

"Nope."

"Hmm…" Lana rubbed her chin in thought before pounding her fist into her palm. "Ah! Imagine you're a steel wall and someone attacks you repeatedly. Will they get anywhere?"

"No, not really. They'd probably have to chip away to get somewhere." She said and then blinked. "Ooooh…"

"Now you got it!"

"So… Nayru's Love. How does it work?"

"Hmm… mind if I see your spell book for a second?" She asked as Marisa tossed it to her as she grabbed it. "Thank you!" She said as she flipped through the pages and then sweatdropped. "Not a lot of spells in this…"

"I know, I'm trying to learn new spells…"

"Not a problem!" Lana smiled as she aimed her hand at the book as some magic appeared out of her finger tips and her book glowed as well. "There we go!" She said as she tossed it back to Marisa. "Alright, try it out!"

Marisa nodded and concentrated. "Nayru's… Love!" She exclaimed, but there was nothing. "Uh…"

"You can do it! I believe in you!"

Marisa nodded and tried again, as she wasn't getting anything but she tried her hardest as Lana watched intently, silently cheering her on as she took a few attempts... and then…

"HAH!" Marisa yelled, punching the ground and a magical force field appeared in front of her. "Oh!" She grinned.

"Now let's test it out!" Lana said as she aimed her hand at Marisa and let out a fire spell on her. It flew over and bounced off of Marisa, and went straight for Lana instead, who conjured up a block to destroy said fire ball. "I think we're good here!"

"So… I don't know why, but I have a feeling I'll see you again."

"You probably will. I might teach you something else one of these days." She said with a smile. "Until then, take care!" She waved as she disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"That girl is something else…" Marisa chuckled as she was enveloped in a white light as she was taken back to the others, same with Link.

"Where'd you guys go?" Mima asked as they noticed them returning.

"Someplace interesting." Link said as the two walked off. Mima and Daiyousei looked at each other with a shrug and then followed them into the temple, as they burned the cobweb that prevented them from going in.

 **BGM: Forest Temple (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Well, isn't this place all weird." Marisa said as they looked around, taking out any Deku Baba that tried to attack them, and as they got closer, they saw the same monkey from before being pestered by a few Bokoblins, who locked said monkey in a cage.

"Oh my goodness!" Daiyousei exclaimed.

"Hey… HEY!" Link yelled as he rushed on over and easily took care of the Bokoblins, and then using the Ending Blow on one of them just to put them out of their misery, while Mima simply destroyed the cage with the snap of her fingers.

The monkey, on close inspection, had a flower on its head, so they assumed this particular monkey was a girl. She jumped up and down in gratitude and then urged them to follow her as she jumped up. "She wants us to follow her?" Daiyousei asked.

"Apparently." Marisa said.

 _"My my, aren't you popular."_ Midna teased as they glared at her while Daiyousei looked a bit confused.

"Why are you glaring at Link?" Daiyousei wondered.

"Oh, never mind, let's go." Marisa said as they climbed up after the monkey while taking care of the Skulltulas as they went into the main room where they saw a few doorways as the monkey went over to one of them and started hanging off of a wire.

Link looked at Marisa. "So... split up for a bit?"

"Sure." She nodded as she and Mima went one way and Link and Daiyousei went to go with the monkey. Marisa looked down at the gap of her path, so she went back and then took a running start and then jumped over… and then landed on the bottom. "Agh… dammit!"

Mima hummed over this and then had an idea, pulling out Marisa's broom that she had with her. "Hey Marisa, come up. I have an idea." She said as Marisa came back up to her as Mima started chanting some words on the broom as it glowed a little. "Alright, try it out."

"Uh… okay." Marisa said as she put it between her legs, and then she felt it float under her as it picked her up. "Whoa! What'd you do?!"

"I turned it from a simple house cleaning tool into a flying broom." Mima said as she floated up.

"Oh ho ho, sweet!" Marisa grinned as they flew over the gap as she put her broom away. "Nice." She chuckled as they walked in.

* * *

 _With Link…_

Link and Daiyousei watched the monkey cross the bridge… when suddenly, a bigger and whiter monkey approached them while holding a boomerang, which it quickly threw at them. The monkey panicked and then ran off, and then the boomerang cut the bridge in half, then he taunted them by slapping his butt at them and then jumped away.

 _"What in the name of Twilight was that about?"_ Midna wondered as Daiyousei peeked over the ledge to see that the monkey was alright as she simply climbed up the bridge as Daiyousei helped her up.

"I gotcha!" Daiyousei smiled.

"Great… well, how are we getting across now?" Link wondered.

 _"Find a way around, I suppose…"_ Midna said as they turned around as the monkey led them somewhere else.

* * *

 _Marisa…_

Marisa had pulled out a key from a treasure chest. "Seriously? Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"I wouldn't be so sure. The key might be helpful for us." Mima said.

"Riiiight, but here I was expecting Rupees." She said as they walked through the room, while also firing some lasers at some Tile Worms who hid underneath the ground as Marisa climbed up the steps and then destroyed a Skulltula who was guarding the gate that held a monkey, and then Marisa freed the monkey. "There we go. You're free." She said. "Now, let's see what other doors are locked now that we have… a… key…"

Marisa felt nothing in her hand and noticed that the key was entirely gone. "Uh… where is it? I could've sworn I pulled it out!"

"Hmm, perhaps it's an enchanted key. It only works on one lock and then it disappears." Mima explained.

Marisa groaned. "Of _course_ it works once…" She muttered as the monkey guided them to a different location where they had wandered into a different room, complete with climbing some vines and taking care of some Skulltulas, where they saw a Big Baba in front of them. "Oh… that's a big fella."

"Indeed." Mima said. "However…" She smirked as she launched a powerful stream of fire at the beast, destroying it in seconds. "It's simply a plant."

"Yup." Marisa nodded as she went over to grab the key… when suddenly, a Danmaku bullet hit her. "Ow!"

 **Pause BGM**

"Well well well… what do we have here?" A voice said as they turned to see a floating Youkai in the air. Yamame. "If it isn't the Kirisame girl."

"And if it isn't… uh…" Marisa sweatdropped. "Yoshi?"

"No."

"Yanma? No… Yanmega?"

Yamame's eye twitched. "No…"

"Oh! I got it! Yukiko!"

"NO! It's neither of those! Those have _GOT_ to be the stupidest names I've ever heard. Seriously, who names their children that?! My name is Yamame!"

Marisa snapped her fingers. "Yamame! I knew I was getting warmer…"

Yamame trembled in anger. "First you diss my powers… and now you forget my own name…. you'll PAY for your insolence, Kirisame!"

"What are you gonna do… poison me?"

"Something _way_ worse than that!"

Marisa smirked. "Oh, this oughta be entertaining." She said, pulling out her broom and flying up to her level with Mima accompanying her.

"I will accompany you." Mima said.

"Who's the old lady?" Yamame asked. "Your grandmother?"

"Nope, not my grandmother. She's just a friend and…" Marisa turned to see a dark aura surrounding Mima, not to mention that a shadow was cast over her eyes. "Uh… you okay?"

"…Let's teach this little spider a thing or two." She said, seeming to be very livid over the idea of being called an old lady.

"Right."

 **BGM: The Sealed Away Youkai ~ Lost Place (Touhou 11: Subterranean Animism)**

"Trap Sign: Capture Web!" Yamame yelled, as Marisa quickly dodged the Danmaku bullets.

"Oh please, I can do better in my sleep!" Marisa said as she pulled out her wand and fired some simple lasers with the help of Mima as they quickly avoided the attacks and then Yamame flew over to try and fire them at point blank, but Marisa quickly avoided them, only for Yamame to turn around and then fired a Danmaku bullet filled some kind of odd aura as Mima noticed this.

"Marisa! That Danmaku bullet looks different!"

"I see it!" She said and then she quickly avoided it and then aimed her wand at Yamame. "Milky Way!"

"Urgh!" Yamame growled. _How could she tell I filled that Danmaku with a disease?!_ She wondered and then pulled out a card. "Cave Spider's Nest!"

"Oh, give me a break, Yamama!" Marisa said as she flew over to her and whacked her hard with her broom to send her flying toward a wall.

"Yamama? You insolent…" Yamame growled and flew over and attempted to punch Marisa, but Mima got in the way and whacked her hard with her staff and then fired a lightning bolt at Yamame to knock her back. "Alright… you asked for it. Miasma Sign: Filled Miasma!" She exclaimed while also manipulating the air around them.

"Ugh… I feel a bit… weird." Marisa said.

"She's poisoning the air. Let's finish her quickly." Mima said.

"Way ahead of you!" Marisa said and then fired several magical Danmaku at Yamame who tried to fight back with the Danmaku but Mima came closer and proceeded to kick her to a wall and fired powerful Danmaku bullets of her own.

"Argh…! Miasma: Unexplained Fever!"

"Agh… this is getting dicey…" Marisa winced as she quickly conjured up Nayru's Love to try and block out some of the poison as she felt her spell book glowing as she pulled it out and looked into it. "What the… a new spell?" She started to read the spell and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, let's try it out."

"Whatever it is that you're doing, use it!" Mima said, sending out some kind of bomb that cleared the Danmaku and left Yamame wide open.

"What the?!"

"Comet: Blazing Star!" Marisa exclaimed, and then felt her broom glowing as it went straight for Yamame. "WHOOOOOOA!" She yelled as Yamame's eyes widened as she tried to move, but Marisa was moving like a Formula One car and slammed into Yamame hard enough to slam her into a wall and knock her unconscious while Marisa flew back.

 **Resume Forest Temple BGM**

"Well, that was… neat." Mima said. "How do you feel?"

"Like my stomach is doing backflips at a million miles per hour…" Marisa groaned.

"I see." Mima said.

"Ooogh…" Yamame groaned as she got up and rubbed her head. "Nngh… mark my words Kirisame… you haven't heard the last of me! I'll be back, I promise you that!" She said and flew off.

"Yeah, well, good luck with that, Yamcha."

"AND MY NAME'S NOT YAMCHA!"

"Weirdo…" Marisa rolled her eyes as she walked over to grab the key and then walked off to free the monkey and as they walked off, a huge treasure chest caught her attention. "Was that there before?" She wondered as she walked over to it and opened up the treasure chest, as she pulled out some sort of blue staff and a note.

 _"Thought you might like this. It's the Cane of Byrna. Have fun! – Lana."_ There was also a drawing of a chibi Lana doing the peace sign next to the name.

Mima read the message as Marisa looked at it and then managed to activate it, as a force field surrounded her. "Oooh… niiiice!" Marisa grinned as she deactivated it.

"Who's Lana?"

"A friend." Marisa said as she walked off with the monkeys while Mima just shrugged it off and went with Marisa as they reunited with Link and Daiyousei with another monkey in tow with them.

"Hey, what's with the staff?" Link asked.

"It's called the Cane of Byrna. I got it after dealing with that Yama… someone or other."

"Yamame." Mima corrected.

"Thank you."

"Her? Okay then." Link said as they walked over to where the bridge was destroyed as the monkeys formed a swing to get them across. Link swung over while Daiyousei, Mima and Marisa flew over as the monkeys clapped happily and then they took off. "Wait… since when could you fly?" He asked Marisa.

"I enchanted her broom." Mima nonchalantly said.

Midna whistled. _"Wow! You continue to amaze me all the time."_ She said as Daiyousei noticed a monkey in the distance who was caged by a Bokoblin.

"Why you little…!" Daiyousei flew over straight to the Bokoblin and with a powerful kick, the Bokoblin fell into the abyss below as she grabbed the spear that he dropped and threw it at the rope, cutting it and freeing the monkey. "There we go!"

The monkey was grateful for her as she carried him to the other side as the monkey took off.

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you." Marisa said, completely impressed.

"I was tired of seeing them caged…" Daiyousei said, blushing with a smile as they walked in and saw the baboon from before. Ook.

 **BGM: Ook (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

Ook simply mocked them and slapped his butt at them before calling in some Baba Serpents to hurt them before throwing the Gale Boomerang at them, but Link used a spin attack to get rid of the Serpents while Marisa used Nayru's Love to send the Gale Boomerang back swinging… and Ook tried to catch it only to smack him in the face and knocked him off the pillar.

"When could you do that?" Link asked.

"I'll explain later! Let's just take this monkey down!" Marisa said.

"Right!" Link nodded as he ran over and attacked the baboon repeatedly as Ook got back up and attempted to do the same thing, but as they dodged, Mima fired a laser to hit Ook in the face... and the Gale Boomerang smacked into him to have him fall to the ground where Link proceeded to deal the final blow.

 **End BGM**

What came out of Ook was some kind of strange bug that was crushed by Link's foot as Ook looked around, wondering where he was… and then he turned to look at the four and panicked, then he quickly jumped away.

"Huh… so some kind of bug was controlling him?" Daiyousei asked. "That seems kind of weird."

"Maybe… but I've seen weirder things." Marisa said.

"Really? Like what?"

"You don't want to know." She said.

"Fair enough." She said as Link went to pick up the Gale Boomerang, when it suddenly floated up on its own.

 _"I am the Fairy of the Winds who resides in this Boomerang. You have freed me from evil, and I now have my true power back. Please… take it with you, use it to aid your quest, and may both my power and my blessing go with you."_

"Got it." Link nodded as he took the Gale Boomerang, and as he turned around, he threw the Gale Boomerang at a propeller thing that opened up the door in front of them. They exited the area where they went back to the main area and Link threw his Boomerang at a treasure chest that was hanging by a spider web, and when they opened it up… it was revealed to be a compass.

"A… compass?" Marisa asked. "I'll pass. That's dumb."

"Dumb, maybe… but perhaps it is effective." Mima said as Link had an idea to open up a map that he found earlier and saw that there were some glowing parts of the temple.

"That compass… these spots weren't there before." Link said.

 _"Oooh! So the compass IS useful. So it's NOT dumb."_ Midna said. _"We'll find some hidden items with this!"_

"Yeah, I guess that'll work." Marisa said as they walked over to an area that Link was in before as they saw a different treasure chest as Link noticed a pattern on the floor as he used the Gale Boomerang to solve the puzzle, then the gate opened as Daiyousei went over and opened it up… to reveal a Boss Key.

"That's a… very strange key." Daiyousei said.

"Strange, but perhaps it might be useful." Mima said as they walked off where Link experimented with the Gale Boomerang as they went into a new area where they saw a bridge that was going into a straight line but was cut off from two platforms next to it.

"…Split up again?" Marisa asked.

"Sure." Link nodded as they split up with Mima and Marisa going two different ways and throwing the Bokoblins into the abyss while Mima destroyed a lock with her magic as she went in. Link and Daiyousei went into the new area where they saw all the monkeys saved were on a platform, they saw a huge platform over a humongous gap, so they took note of this and walked in a different area where Daiyousei flew over and took care of the Walltulas while patiently waiting for Link to come over to her, and once he got on top, they walked into the next room together.

"Okay, so… what's up with this?" Daiyousei asked.

Link looked at the Bombling over the water and looked at the Deku Like nearby. Thinking, he used his Gale Boomerang to grab the Bombling and then threw it into the Deku Like, then as it exploded, he went and grabbed a key out of the chest and then used the Boomerang again to use the Bombling to destroy a boulder so they could easily get through. As they climbed up, they destroyed a Bokoblin in the way and Link used another Bombling with his Gale Boomerang and then threw it at another rock to free a monkey.

"You're safe now." Link said as the monkey cheered as they went back and soon reunited with the girls who had rescued the other monkeys as they went over and made a huge swing for Link to safely cross while the other girls flew over. "So, Marisa… I have to ask… what was with that shield with that baboon?"

"Oh, let's just say a friend gave it to me." Marisa said.

"Mima?"

"I wasn't there." Mima said.

"Oh."

They went over to the last locked door where Link tried out his key but it didn't fit as he tossed it to the side as Daiyousei tried out the Boss Key, which unlocked the door, and just like any other key, it disappeared after it was unlocked.

"So that was probably an enchanted key too." Daiyousei whispered as they walked into the room, where they saw a poisonous swamp in front of them, when suddenly two very big Deku Babas appeared in front of them… though it wasn't a Deku Baba.

 **End BGM**

"What in the name of Lanayru is _that_ thing?!" Marisa asked.

 _"The Twilight Parasite, Diababa!"_ Midna said.

 **BGM: Diababa Battle First Half (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Dia whosit?" Marisa asked.

"I think she said Diababa." Mima said.

"Who?" Daiyousei wondered before yelping from an attempted bite from Diababa. It attempted to bite them again, but they quickly avoided as Link quickly threw the Gale Boomerang at a Bombling as he grabbed it and then threw it at Diababa's mouths, as one of them bit into it and it exploded into it, as it fell into the poisonous water.

"One down." Link said as Daiyousei had an idea and flew over, grabbing the Bombling as she quickly avoided being bitten as she hovered above the other one as she whistled to grab its attention and then she dropped it in its mouth, as it exploded and then went back into the poisonous water.

"And the other one is down!" Daiyousei smiled.

"Nice one, Dai!" Marisa praised as Daiyousei flew over… when suddenly, the place started to rumble.

 **End BGM**

To their surprise, the two plants came back up, and out came a more hideous creature, the true form of Diababa.

 **BGM: Diababa Battle Second Half (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"What the…?!" Marisa yelled as the plants tried to bite them down as they quickly avoided the attacks as Mima let out a few fireballs at the massive plant, but it wasn't any good.

It was at this moment that they heard the sound of a Baboon as they turned over to see Ook on one of the platforms. He swung down on a vine and went to the other side to grab a Bombling as he waved over to them and swung around with it in his legs.

"Ah, I see what he's trying to do!" Marisa said.

"Me too!" Link said, throwing his Gale Boomerang at the Bombling as it had exploded on Diababa's eye. It fell over unconscious, giving them the chance to lay the smack down on the eye, until it got back up and proceeded to spit out a poisonous liquid throughout the field.

Marisa, with her quick thinking, brought out the Cane of Byrna and quickly activated it. "Everyone, behind me!" She ordered as they got behind her as she activated Nayru's Love as well, as the poisonous liquid got to her and bounced back to Diababa, which didn't affect it, though it didn't seem to like the poisonous liquid on its belly as it tried to wipe it off. Marisa deactivated the Cane and shield, then they noticed Ook going for another Bombling run.

Link then threw his Gale Boomerang at it and had it go toward the eye again as it was distracted with cleaning itself off as it fell over again… and then Link proceeded to use the Ending Blow to finish it off.

 **End BGM**

Diababa went back up, seeming to screech in agony… before it started to shrivel up and its head fell to the ground, disappearing and leaving the eye there before it disappeared as well, as some kind of item appeared before them along with a few Heart Containers.

 _"Ah!"_ Midna grinned as she went over to pick it up, and in Daiyousei's eyes, the item flew up on its own, as she stared at it and then rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. _"This is just what I was looking for. A Fused Shadow!"_

"A Fused Shadow?" Link asked.

 _"Uh-huh. And we need three of these things for… something. Eeeheehee! Is this all there is, just a simple fight and that's it? We're gonna be done in no time!"_ She smiled. _"Anyway, if you want to power yourself up with those Heart Containers, go right ahead."_ She said as she opened up a portal to take them back as Link, Marisa and Mima took the Heart Containers to power themselves up.

"Huh… I feel a bit stronger. Nice." Marisa said as they went into the dark portal where they ended up near the Ordon Spring.

"So... I don't know who you were talking to, but I'm not gonna question it." Daiyousei said as she started flying up.

"You leaving, Dai?" Marisa asked.

"Yeah, I've had enough adventure for one day. Take care!" Daiyousei waved and flew off.

 _"Link… Marisa…"_

 **BGM: The Next Light Spirit (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

 _"Congratulations on getting rid of the Twilight in this area. But, just because this one spot isn't full of Twilight anymore doesn't mean the rest of Hyrule is safe. You need to go to the remaining areas to free them from Twilight. Go to the east where Twilight has covered the land of Eldin. Be warned… if you are to go back in the Twilight, you will revert back to your beast forms. Please be careful… and take care."_ Ordona said before disappearing.

 **End BGM**

"So… we're going back to the Twilight again, huh…" Marisa said.

"Yup…" Link nodded, not liking the same idea.

"Greeeeat…" Marisa groaned.

 _"Oh, don't worry about it!"_ Midna smiled. _"We'll take good care of you in your beast forms. No need to worry!"_ She said with a sadistic giggle.

"Right…" Marisa nodded as she looked at Link. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Link nodded as they took off to Hyrule Field.

* * *

 **Forest Temple is down! Yay!**


	4. Kakariko in Twilight

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Hyrule Fields (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

Marisa sniffed the air once they got into Hyrule Field. "Hylia, I love the smell of Hyrule." She said.

"You say that every time your family goes to Kakariko." Link said. "I should know, I've gone with you a few times."

"And you know very well that I'm not wrong!" Marisa smiled as Midna rolled her eyes while Mima let out a small chuckle. They walked into the main area while taking out some Bokoblins and saw a huge Twilight wall in front of them out in the distance.

"So… I take it we have to go into that again." Link said.

"Yup." Marisa nodded. "So… Link, you know where the Eldin Province is at?" She asked.

Link chuckled. "You ask me where it is. Of course!" He nodded as they ran where it was located… but as they got closer…

"HOOOOOOOOOOLD ON A SECOND!" A voice yelled.

 **Pause BGM**

They stopped running to see a postman running up to them. "You can't go any further into Kakariko, not with that black wall in front of you. We were out making our rounds when these strange walls prevented us from going back into Castle Town!"

"We?" Mima questioned, when suddenly the wind picked up and nearly blew Link's hat off hadn't he held on to it, as a Youkai sped past them and screeched to a halt.

This particular Youkai has red eyes and semi-long black hair. She wears a white blouse, black short skirt, and a tokin. She is also holding a notebook, an orange armband reading _Shuzaichuu,_ and dark wings behind her back.

"Yes, we!" The Youkai grinned. "Name's Aya Shameimaru, writer of the Bunbunmaru Newspaper!"

 **BGM: Argue For and Against (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"Wait a minute, you're that reporter for that stupid news story at Lake Hylia!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Hey now, it's not stupid if it got a lot of visitors!" Aya smiled innocently. "Besides, not like the Kappa and Zoras are exactly sociable."

"Still, that was a really mean article you wrote." Marisa folded her arms. "I've half a mind to blow you up right here."

"Oh please, like you can keep up with a Tengu." Aya said smugly. "But never mind about there… there's a scoop that I want to get before that stupid Hatate beats me to it."

"Oh? And what's this scoop?" Mima asked.

Aya grinned. "The Legendary Hakurei Shrine, of course! I know it's around here somewhere… and there's also a legend that it houses the Legendary Master Sword, along with some other legendary weapon no one really cares about. The ancient Hakurei Shrine Maiden, according to legend, blessed the Master Sword and that other weapon! When I find that…" She smirked devilishly. "I'm gonna blow that pathetic Kakashi Spirit News out of the water with that front page story! We'll see who's the victor!"

"The Shrine Maiden? Never heard of her." Marisa said as Aya nearly anime fell from this.

"YOU NEVER HEARD OF THE SHRINE MAIDEN?!" She yelled. "But, she's a legend!"

"I don't believe in myths and legends, thank you very much." Marisa said. "What's her name, anyway?"

"I think it's… Reemoo? Raymoh? Agh, I wasn't paying attention to the name." Aya admitted, which had Marisa and Mima facepalm.

 _Oh good Hylia…_ Link sweatdropped at this.

 _For the love of Twilight, make her go away!_ Midna thought.

"You're making it up. I don't believe in this legend anyway." Marisa said. "I believe in the goddesses and what not, but this ancient legend is nothing more than pure speculation just to gain attention to the wrong crowd."

 _"Ahem."_ The Postman cleared his throat. "Anyway, we were going to give you these." He said, giving them a few letters. "Anyway, see you then!" He took off running while Aya stayed behind and looked at the three.

"I don't know why, but I have a feeling you three are very important somehow." She mused. "Heh… maybe I'll run into you again someday." She said and took off.

 **Resume Hyrule Field BGM**

"Well. That was a thing." Marisa said.

"Let's just ignore her. She'll do nothing but hinder our progress." Mima said as they walked toward the Twilight as they walked closer to it, then Midna emerged from it.

 _"You guys sure you want to do this?"_ Midna asked as both of them nodded. _"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you."_ She said as she walked into the area, and then grabbed the two with her hair and pulled her right in while Mima casually walked in.

 **BGM: Twilight (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

As soon as Link and Marisa got into the Twilight, they immediately transformed into their beast forms as Midna hopped on Link's back while Marisa instinctively went on Mima's shoulder.

"Man, I love the Twilight. How about you?" Midna smiled, to which Link and Marisa gave her a glare. "No, just me? Alright then." She said as they walked around.

"I, for one, don't really mind the Twilight." Mima said.

"Thank you! Someone who appreciates it!" Midna chuckled as they walked further along when Link discovered a small knife embedded into the ground, and when he sniffed it, his eyes widened, immediately getting the scent from the Ordonian kids. "Found something?" She asked as Link responded with growling, to which only Marisa could understand as her eyes widened.

"Something tells me that you've figured out something." Mima mused as Link took off, nearly bumping Midna off in the process.

"Oh!" Midna exclaimed in surprise as Link kept running until he screeched a halt, seeing a broken bridge in front of them. "Oh… I guess we can't run any further." She said as Marisa and Mima simply flew over the bridge and landed on the other side. "Oh, just because you don't have any dead weight on you doesn't mean you can show off!" She complained, earning a death glare from Link. "What? I'm not carrying you the whole way."

"If you don't mind, we'll be walking over to Kakariko!" Mima said and walked off with Marisa.

"Show off…" Midna mumbled quietly before chuckling. "Now… I wonder how we're gonna get across? I suppose I can teleport you to the location if you know where it could be." She said as Link closed his eyes, picturing an odd thing leaning on a cliff wall as his ears perked up and started digging letters into the ground. Midna looked over when he was done.

"Faron Woods? Alright, taking you over there!" She said, opening up a Twili Portal as she took him to Faron Woods, and when they found the bridge, Midna sent it over back into the Eldin Province as they went back together and crossed the bridge. Link took off and quickly reunited with Mima and Midna as they got over the gate leading to Kakariko village, where they saw a few Shadow Beasts minding their own business… where they were immediately destroyed by them.

"That takes care of that." Mima said as they attempted to walk through Kakariko, until they heard a voice.

 **Pause BGM**

 _"You there… come over here…"_ A voice said.

 **BGM: The Light Spirit (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

 _"I am the Light Spirit of this area… and my power has been taken away from those creatures… you will need to find those insects that stole my light. Take this…"_ It said as a Vessel of Light appeared in front of them. _"Go… and retrieve the light again…"_ It said and then disappeared.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Twilight**

"Ugh, do we have to?" Midna groaned. "I love the Twilight…"

"We have no choice, Midna. Suck it up." Mima told her.

"Ugh, fine…" She grumbled as they walked off as Link jumped over on top of a roof. Mima and Marisa looked at each other before they flew up to meet with them. as Link curiously stood on top of some wood, and then fell in.

"Hmm, unfortunate. You okay down there?" Mima asked.

"Yeah, we're okay! Just caught us by surprise." Midna replied as Mima jumped down and landed near them as they saw some kind of spirit leaning out of a window, and when Link activated his senses, he saw a man, a shaman, a few women, and Malo, Talo, Beth, Colin and some unknown girl with them as Link and Marisa's eyes widened in surprise.

 _"Strange… I don't see those creatures anywhere…"_ The man spoke up. _"They're gonna be hidin' somewhere, waitin' for their helpless little prey to come out… and then they'll feast!"_

The shaman felt Talo hug him closely. _"We are safe as long as we remain in here, child. Be at ease."_

 _"Ha! I wonder if the monsters out there agree with you."_ The man spoke up, as the Shaman gave him a side-glance glare. _"They didn't see any impressed with my bombs. How long do you think we can hold them off from this sanctuary, huh? Remember the lady from the general store? Or how about Keine's and Akyuu's students? Or even one of Kosuzu's family members! They all disappeared from those creatures, and when the whole village went to save them, they all disappeared too… and those creatures doubled up! You connectin' the dots? That means if we get attacked by them… that would mean-"_

 _"BARNES!"_ The Shaman yelled, causing him to cringe at this and did a little 'hmph!' while putting his welders mask and then Beth started crying, making the Shaman glare even harder at Barnes, complete with a growl.

 _"Nice going…"_ Kosuzu quietly said.

Barnes sweatdropped at this as he fell to his knees. _"Look, Renado… All I mean to say is that it's too risky! Ain't we got some place to hide?"_

The Shaman, Renado, glanced at him. _"There is… a cellar."_

Barnes perked up and crawled over to the Shaman. _"WHAT?! You've got a cellar?! Where's the entrance, man?!"_

 _"The entrance to the cellar is designed to open where all of the candles have been lit."_

 _"Oh!"_ Barnes lit up a torch and quickly lit up a pot as he went to go light the candles.

 _"I would not do that."_ The girl said, causing Barnes to trip. _"When father instructed me to secure the cellar, I saw insects like the beasts outside…"_

 _"ACK!"_ Barnes yelled, quickly backing up and hitting his back to a wall.

Keine sighed. _"This is bad…"_

 _"Don't worry, Keine … we'll think of something."_ Akyuu said.

 _"I know… but I'm worried about Mokou. Do you think she's alright at Death Mountain?"_

 _"I'm sure she's fine. She's a phoenix, she can handle herself."_

 _"That's what worries me."_ Keine muttered. _"She's guarding the entrance, but every time I visit her, she's talking about how to kill her rival once and for all…"_

 _"Keine, do you think you can go into your Hakutaku form to get rid of those things?"_ Kosuzu asked.

 _"There's not a full moon for me to do so, and even if there was, I don't want to transform in front of everyone."_

 _"Oh, alright…"_ She sighed.

 _"Still… I hope Mokou will forgive her for what she's done."_ Keine hoped. _"Unfortunately… given their spats, I don't think she ever will…"_

Colin looked at Beth who was still crying. _"Beth… don't worry, Link and Marisa will come for us… I can feel it."_

 _"Hmph! If they were coming for us, they'd already be here by now…"_ Talo grumbled and then Link closed his senses, feeling bad for everyone.

 _"_ Oh, if only they knew…" Midna chuckled. "Still, who is this Mokou girl? I wonder if she's important, but I wonder who she's fighting."

"We may find out some day." Mima said. "For now, we must turn on these candles… and I can do so." She said, snapping her fingers as the candles came on.

"Show off…" Midna quietly said as the cellar opened up as they casually went in while everyone else was wondering how the candles lit up and how the cellar opened up while they disposed of the three insects, then they went up and found themselves in the graveyard. They walked out of the graveyard, where Marisa flew up high into the air to try to find the insects, unaware that they were all indoors as Link used his nose to track them all down in Kakariko.

However, one of them scurried away from Link, making its way toward the bomb shop. Link chased it in and dug his way through as he then picked up a torch and lit up a stove, which caused the bug to catch on fire and go around the place, lighting the place on fire.

"Whoa!" Midna exclaimed. "As romantic as this is, I'm not having roasted wolf for dinner!" She said, as she and Link got out of there, just in time as the Bomb Shop exploded in front of them, catching the attention of Marisa and Mima as they flew down and landed. "Well, that's one way to get rid of those insects…" She said as Link gathered up the light, then Mima landed.

"What was that all about?" Mima asked.

"Believe me, you don't want to know." Midna said as they took off toward Death Mountain, and as Link activated his senses again, he saw a woman kneeling on a rock wall with her arms folded.

This particular woman has red eyes and ankle-length pale blue (almost white) hair. She wears a light brown shirt that appears as if it's been discolored from fire, and dark red sashinuki hakama that are randomly decorated with paper charms. Her hair is tied with these same red and white paper charms. Strangely, her shirt looked to be burnt repeatedly while the rest of her clothes looked clean.

 _"Hmph… I don't know why I'm guarding this place when the ladder is broken and no humans are coming. It's not like they'll come and take on the elder Goron or anything."_ The woman muttered quietly as they walked past her and went on to find the rest of the insects, while also finding a peculiar stone which they walked over to. And then Link heard some tune in his ears that sounded very familiar. He began repeating it before he was suddenly taken away to some place where he, along with a golden wolf in the distance began howling a song together.

This particular song was none other than the Song of Healing.

 _"Let teachings of old pass to you… Take sword in hand and find me…"_ The golden wolf said and then jumped away as Link was back with the others as they took off. The trio wondered where Link went but they didn't question it. They proceeded to find the rest of the bugs while examining the Gorons, and with the last bug destroyed, they were taken back to Kakariko's Spring.

 **End BGM**

The Vessel of Light disappeared from them as Midna hopped on over. _"Man, I was having some fun… oh well. Don't forget that Fused Shadow!"_ She said and then disappeared into Link's shadow as the light spirit formed into some kind of owl.

 **BGM: Light Spirit**

 _"My name is Eldin. I am one of the light spirits of Hyrule. I am the spirit that guards these lands. O great heroes chosen by the gods… the dark power you seek lies in the sacred grounds of the proud mountain dwellers. But already those grounds have been defiled, draped in shadow and seeded with evil. You must go to those sacred grounds and cleanse them."_

"We will." Marisa nodded as Eldin disappeared from them.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Kakariko Village (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

As the three of them walked ahead, Colin peeked his head out of the sanctuary and saw Link and Marisa as he gasped, as the others saw this as Colin went to run toward them, but Talo pushed him down as the other kids surrounded them.

"Ouch, hope he's alright." Mima said, watching Colin getting up, dusting himself off and walked over toward them, as she gave a soft smile to him.

"See! I told you Link and Marisa would come!" Talo grinned and then looked at Mima. "…Who's the old lady?"

"Old lady?" Mima clenched her fist as an anime tic mark appeared on her head. "I'll have you know that I'm not an old lady…!" She said through clenched teeth.

"This is Mima, she's a good friend of ours." Marisa said, trying to ease Mima's anger.

"Well met." Renado walked over with the rest. "You must be Link and Marisa that I've heard so much about. I am Renado, shaman of this village. And this here…"

"Hello!" Barnes waved.

"…Is my daughter, Luda."

"Hello." Luda greeted.

"Aww…" Barnes pouted as he sulked away.

"These women before you are also native here in Kakariko. Kosuzu Motoori-"

"Hello!" Kosuzu greeted.

"Hieda no Akyuu, but everyone here calls her Akyuu-"

"Nice to meet you." Akyuu smiled.

"And the local Youkai that teaches the children of this village, Keine Kamishirasawa."

"Hello." Keine smiled at them.

"How did you guys get there?" Link asked.

"Well… we were being dragged away by those creeps and they left us here to die, but… Renado here saved us" Colin said. "But… unfortunately… it's been-"

"A nightmare." Malo interrupted.

"Yeah, a nightmare…" Colin nodded.

"Strange things have indeed been happening." Renado said. "The Youkai who live in Death Mountain usually come by to visit along with the Gorons, but they've stopped coming. As soon as I went to investigate, I was attacked by a Youkai who lives in Death Mountain as well but I avoided her attacks and managed to defeat her, then I went in further only to be attacked by Gorons. I quickly left as I was overcome by them. It's strange, the very peaceful Gorons and Youkai of that area would never harm anyone, so something may have happened and that is why they are hostile."

Renado continued. "Then, to make matters worse, those creatures appeared and started making a mess of our home town. It is my job to make sure the Gorons are alright in Death Mountain, but I cannot leave this village in case if another attack happens. Of course, with you three here, I'm imagining that you will get the job done."

 _"Hello! I'm here too!"_ Midna said. _"What am I, chopped liver? Oh wait… you can't see me! Ehehehehe!"_

 _You are so annoying…_ Marisa thought to herself.

"Yes, we will." Link nodded.

"Thank you. We wish you good luck." Renado said as the three of them nodded and walked toward Death Mountain, with Marisa noticing Keine, Kosuzu and Akyuu going into their different homes.

 _Okay, good to know where they live in case we need anything._ Marisa thought as they made their way up to Death Mountain, but as they did…

 **End BGM**

"Hey! Don't make another move!" A voice warned as they saw the woman from before cracking her knuckles. "No one is allowed in Death Mountain!"

"Sorry lady, but we need to get past." Marisa said.

"Oh, really! Let's see if you can get past me." She smirked, conjuring up a fireball with a smirk and then throwing it at Marisa.

"Whoa!" Marisa exclaimed as she jumped past… and then the woman ran over and punched Marisa in the gut to knock her off the small ledge.

"Marisa!" Link exclaimed and when he turned to her, he quickly blocked the woman's kick with his shield, but then she jumped behind him where she picked him up and threw him back to where Link landed right on top of her.

"OOOF!"

She then turned to Mima as she cracked her knuckles. "You're next."

"We've no time for pointless squabbles." Mima said and then simply hopped off.

"That's what I've thought. No one is allowed in Death Mountain!" She said and walked back to her spot as Link got up.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah… just got the wind knocked out of me." Marisa groaned as she got up as they walked back where they were met by Renado and Keine.

"Are you alright?" Renado asked.

"Yeah… we're fine. Our pride isn't, though…" Marisa grumbled.

"Who was that, anyway?" Link asked.

"That was Fujiwara no Mokou, an immortal human." Renado replied. "Everyone calls her Mokou for short."

"Oh, well that's good to kno-… I'm sorry, did you just say immortal?" Marisa asked. "As in 'can never die' immortal?"

"The very same." Renado nodded.

 _"Immortal? This must be the same Mokou they were speaking of, the one they said is a phoenix."_ Midna informed, knowing of the immortality of a phoenix.

"How can a human be immortal?" Link wondered, deciding to play dumb for now unless arousing suspicion.

"It's a long story." Keine said. "Mokou, as you could tell, is very feisty and tends to hold grudges. She's not exactly very trusting either, but once you get to know her and she gets to know you and starts to trust you, she's actually quite a good friend."

"Indeed. She is actually friends with all of us here in Kakariko and she doesn't really mind people going into Death Mountain, but as something had happened, she's most likely on edge." Renado said. "Getting past her would be tricky, but if you manage to get past her somehow, it's the Gorons you have to watch out for. Luckily, I have a friend in Ordon Village named Bo who got past them easily. Perhaps you can go there for advice."

"Alright, let's go." Link said as Marisa and Mima nodded as they walked off… but as they walked through the village… they heard a horse neighing in the distance.

"Huh?" Marisa turned her head as they saw Epona charging through the village after shaking off a few Bulblins off of her. "Hey, it's Epona!" She exclaimed and waved, but Epona was not slowing down. "Uh oh…" She said as they quickly dodged out of the way as Epona charged through and stopped, seeming to be very frightened.

Without even thinking, Link hopped on Epona to try and calm herself, which frightened Epona even more as she charged ahead, as Link held on for dear life. "Whoa! WHOOOOOA!" Link yelled. "Epona! Calm down, it's me, Link!"

Epona wasn't even listening, so Link managed to climb back up and hopped on her saddle, carefully petting Epona's mane. "Easy there, easy…" He quietly said as Epona slowly calmed down and came to a gentle stop after Link was calming her down. She then turned her head to see Link.

"Hey there, girl." Marisa said, walking over and petting Epona's cheek, to which she leaned in to her hand as Mima walked into Epona's sight, to which the horse looked right at Mima, seeming to give the Evil Spirit a glare. "Hey, she's a friend, no need to worry about it."

Epona still glared but eased up on Mima, doing a typical Horse snort in the process while Midna popped up. _"Well! This will get us to Ordon Village fast! Let's go!"_ Midna exclaimed.

"Sorry, Epona, I won't be riding on you this time." Marisa said, hopping on her broom, but Epona had other ideas and simply picked her up with her nose and then tossed her on her back, complete with Marisa with a 'what the hell just happened?' look on her face.

"Nice of you to join us." Link teased.

"Oh, bite me." Marisa said, as Epona lightly neighed, seeming to be laughing. "That's not funny!" She said, bringing her broom to her and putting it away.

"Guess I'll fly with you." Mima said as they took off to Ordon Village.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

Epona galloped near the Faron Woods and kept going as they got closer to the Ordon Spring, Link heard a noise. "Whoa." He said, as Epona slowed down and stopped as Link hopped off.

"Uh, Link? Where are you going?" Marisa asked.

"Go on without me, I'll catch up." Link said.

"Alright, if you say so…" Marisa said as she got up front. "Alright, go!"

Epona didn't move.

"Uh… yah?" She tilted her head, to which Epona simply walked over to Ordon Village. "I'll never understand horse lingo…" She quietly said as Link walked into the spring, seeing a Golden Wolf in front of him… and then before he could say anything, the Golden Wolf attacked him, and sent him to the unknown place like last time.

Link looked around, and then turned to see the Hero's Shade once again. "Couldn't you do something else other than attack me?" He asked.

"I could, but where's the fun in that?" The Hero's Shade chuckled, as Link sweatdropped at this. "Anyway, you seem to be ready to be taught this next hidden skill. But first, I want to see if you have mastered the Ending Blow. Give me your best shot." He said as Link nodded, and then proceeded to knock the Hero Shade down and then used the Ending Blow immediately after, then Link jumped back.

"Good. Now, for the next lesson… I will be teaching you about the Shield Bash."

"Like, bashing your shield into the skull of your enemies?" Link asked.

"As tempting as it could be, not exactly. Besides, I doubt a blunt object like the shield could penetrate someone's skull." Hero's Shade pointed out.

"Fair enough."

"Now, no matter how well-tempered a blade is, if a foe is clad in armor and bears a shield, the sword will do it no harm. When facing such a foe, you must thrust your shield against the defenses of your enemy, causing the fiend to recoil." Hero's Shade said. "Now, try it on me." He instructed as Link nodded, and when the two clashed their swords together, Hero's Shadow proceeded to try and attack Link, but he blocked and then thrust his shield at him, knocking him back and nearly causing him to fall, but he quickly recovered.

"Good, you have mastered the Shield Bash. Another skill has been passed on!" He said as Link nodded with a smile, as he appeared back in the spring.

 **BGM: Ordon Village (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

Marisa, meanwhile, wandered into the village with Epona as she got off and looked around, but then her eyes rested right at her own home, her fists clenching in anger and growled. "Marisa, calm down… your father isn't worth it."

"Oh, yes he is." She growled. "I have a bone to pick with that idiot." She said as she walked straight to her home, but then she felt something touch her shoulder and then she was pulled away, disappearing on sight as Mima looked at her in surprise.

"Marisa? Where'd you go? …Something tells me that Lana chick has something to do with it." She said, and then the door opened up to reveal Marisa's father who had just walked out.

"Oh, it's _you_. I could've sworn I heard Marisa's voice."

"She was here earlier, but she took off somewhere." Mima lied.

"Hmph. That little loser daughter of mine couldn't even come to say hi? That's just typical. That little wench can't do anything right."

Epona glared hard at the man, giving him a 'Oh no you didn't!' look on her face. "Hmph! Oh well, I suppose that the little wench can't do anything right. But when she comes back, I will be giving her a stern talking too, not to mention talking about arranging her wedding. She _will_ marry someone of my choosing, and if she doesn't like him, then she's a disgrace to this family."

Epona had enough and walked up to him, before turning around and bucking him into the stream. "OOOOF!"

"Oooh!" Mima winced at this, right when Link walked over and saw Epona doing that.

"Epona! What was that for?" Link asked.

"Nnngh! Just because I called my daughter a wench and a disgrace to the family doesn't mean you should do that!" He said and looked to Link. "You! You are turning Marisa into a disgrace! You are a bad influence, you hear me? A bad influence! Now she's probably running off with you. You are _just_ as bad as my wench of a daughter, if not worse!"

Link gave him a dirty look before looking at Epona. "Epona. Sic him."

Marisa's father looked up, as he could've sworn Epona had a gleeful look on her eyes as she tried to stomp on him repeatedly but he dodged every attack as he kept backing up until he ran out of room to back up as Epona seemed to have smirked and quickly stomped in _one_ particular area that should _not_ be stomped on by a horse.

" _OH!"_ Midna winced. _"That'll leave a mark!"_

The father could only hold in a scream for about… five seconds. "YAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Don't talk about your daughter like that." Link said and walked off as Epona turned around… but not before kicking him in the face before walking off to Bo's house, while Mima could only give a disapproving look to him before walking off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Marisa…_

"Ugh… you could've let me have that one!" Marisa complained.

"I could've, but I don't think it's time for you to let your old man have it… not yet, anyway." Lana told her.

Marisa sighed. "He's not my old man… not after what I overheard earlier…" She quietly said, as Lana gave her an empathic, caring look. "So… why'd you bring me here anyway? Teaching me something new, I imagine?"

"Yes." Lana nodded. "You've mastered Nayru's Love along with the Cane of Byrna, so, I'm gonna teach you something else." She then started to smile. "How do you feel about teleportation?"

"Teleportation?"

"Yes." She nodded as a sudden wind picked up and then in the blink of an eye, Lana was enveloped in a bright light and then disappeared.

"Whoa! Where'd you go?!"

"Behind you!"

Marisa turned around and saw Lana right behind her. "How did you do that?" She asked.

"Simple. It's called Farore's Wind. You can use it to teleport yourself to any place you desire, though the longer the distance, the more it eats up your magic, so you might want to be careful with that." She warned as she put the spell on Marisa's spell book. "Alright, give it a shot!"

"Right." Marisa closed her eyes as nothing seemed to happen, but she concentrated hard enough and she was enveloped in a wind and light as she teleported few feet behind Lana as she opened her eyes. "Uh, either you're humoring me or I just teleported."

"Nope, that was all you." Lana giggled. "Now you have Farore's Wind mastered! It's useful if you want to get past a guard or something." She said with a wink.

"Nice." Marisa smirked.

"Oh, and I left something for you to find in Kakariko. It should be in one of the shops. Have fun!" She said as she disappeared and then Marisa wound up right back in Ordon.

"Something to look forward to." Marisa chuckled as she walked off, not paying attention to her father who is currently knocked out cold.

* * *

 _At Bo's place…_

"Here you go the secret to defeating those Gorons." Bo said, handing Link the Iron Boots. "Now don't tell anyone about these. We don't want any rumors to spread or anything." He said. "Also, keep it a secret to Marisa too, if you can. We all know she can be bit of a motor mouth at times."

"Right." Link nodded.

"Take care!" Bo waved as Link walked out while putting the Iron Boots in his pocket where Mima and Epona were waiting for him as he hopped on and noticed Marisa walking over to them.

"You ready to go?" Link asked.

"Yeah." Marisa nodded as she got up on Epona's back. "Let's go!" She said as Epona took off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile… back in Kakariko…_

"Look, I'm just saying that Colin's nothing more than a wimp." Talo said.

"Yeah… I'm not sure if he can handle himself…" Beth quietly said.

"Exactly! All I'm saying is that he's not-" It was at this moment that there was a loud rumble in the distance as they looked to see King Bulbin coming in and riding on a warthog with a few other Bulbins. "What the heck?!" Talo exclaimed as they were still charging as he started running while Beth looked on in horror.

Colin noticed this and tried to run and get Renado… but instead, he turned around and pushed Beth out of the way in time and then faced the Bulbins.

"What in blazes is going on out here!" Barnes yelled and noticed King Bulbin turning his head and looking at him while holding a KO'd Colin hostage as he could only stare in shock before going back into his new Bomb Shop, then King Bulbin heard the sound of a horse as he turned to see Epona coming in where they saw King Bulbin. He simply mocked them and then took off.

"Oh no, you don't!" Link growled. "Yah!" He yelled, as Epona ran faster with Mima picking up speed as well, as they soon got into Hyrule Field where King Bulbin simply did a 'come at me' taunt before calling in backup with his horn.

"Hey Link, you deal with tall dark and hideously fatso. We'll take care of these little munchkins." Marisa said as she hopped off Epona and then pulled out her Mini-Hakkero.

"What are you planning on doing with that?" Link asked.

"I've been working on this spell for a long time before we got into this mess." Marisa said. "Here's hoping this works!"

"Alright, good luck." Link said as he and Epona chased after King Bulbin while Marisa used the Cane of Byrna to add some defense to her.

 **BGM: Love-Colored Master Spark (Touhou 8: Imperishable Night)**

"Let's do this!" Marisa smirked and aimed her Mini-Hakkero at the Bulbins. "MASTER… SPAAAAAAARK!" She yelled, but nothing came out of it. "…Ugh, are you kidding me?!"

"Look out!" Mima yelled as Marisa dodged the arrows as she growled in irritation.

"Alright, fine… Love Storm: Starlight Typhoon!" Marisa yelled, knocking out a few Bulbins as Mima pressed her hand on the ground, as a few pillars of fire shot out and burnt the hell out of a few Bulbins as they kept shooting arrows at them, but kept missing.

"Ha! The way you guys are aiming, you might as well be auditioning for some opera with some guy that has breathing problems!" Marisa taunted.

 _That's oddly specific._ Mima thought.

The Bulbins didn't take kindly to this and tried to shoot at them, but Marisa dodged them and then aimed her Mini-Hakkero at them. "Master Spark!" She yelled, but nothing. "…Ugh, fine. Light Blast: Shoot the Moon!"

"I think you're not able to use the Master Spark." Mima said.

"Nonsense! I just need to add more love to this thing." Marisa said, as Mima rolled her eyes at this as they proceeded to take down the remaining Bulbins.

 **End BGM**

They then saw Link chasing after King Bulbin to the Bridge of Eldin to which they followed them, but one Bulbin fired a fire arrow to block them from having Link and King Bulbin to have their duel.

 **BGM: King Bulbin & Lord Bullbo (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Oh, like hell I'm not letting him hog the glory!" Marisa said, as she was about to use Farore's Wind to aid Link, but Mima held her down.

"Let him duel." Mima said.

Link and King Bulbin started charging toward each other on their trusty steeds. As they got closer, their weapons drawn, Epona veered to the right and Link dodged the spear while slashing at King Bulbin, causing him to groan in agony as they ran toward the other side, where they turned and did the same thing again, but this time, Epona veered to the left and Link let out a powerful swing with his sword… that it knocked King Bulbin into the dark abyss.

 **End BGM**

"Oh hell yeah!" Marisa exclaimed as Link did one majorly epic pose with Epona.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Mima chuckled.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"Ugh…" Colin groaned as he woke up and saw that Link had him in his arms with everyone surrounding him. "Link… Marisa… is everyone alright?" He asked, then noticing that they were surrounding him. "Oh… that's good." He smiled. "I finally understand what my dad meant about courage…" He said and then looked at Beth. "Beth… I'm sorry for shoving you, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh no, not at all." She said with a smile. "I'm alright."

"That's good…" He then looked at the two. "I'm sure… you guys are going to do something with the Gorons, right?"

"Yeah, we are." Marisa nodded.

"Good… I'm so glad…" He said as he then passed out.

"Oh crap!" Malo exclaimed.

"Hang on, buddy…" Talo said as he tried to pick up Colin. "Nngh… agh…!"

"Allow me." Renado said, gently picking up Colin as he gave Link, Marisa and Mima a thankful look before walking into the sanctuary where the rest followed him where the others looked at Death Mountain.

"You ready for this?" Link questioned.

"As ready as you'll be." Marisa nodded.

"Hang on just a second!" Akyuu exclaimed as they turned toward her. "You guys might want to stock up on something before you leave." She advised as she went into her shop as the trio went into her shop.

"Huh… I thought Kosuzu would be a store manager, not you." Marisa said.

"Well, she focuses more on books. I found a few things that I thought might help you guys." She said as Link spotted the Hylian Shield.

"I'll take that shield right there." Link said.

"Oooh! Excellent eye there!" Akyuu grinned as she picked it up while Link gave her the Rupees as he put the Ordon shield in his pocket and then equipped the Hylian Shield.

"Heh, that looks good on you." Marisa said.

"You think so?" Link asked with a grin. "I guess it does."

"Let's see…" Marisa looked around the shop for something. "Oooh, all of this looks good."

"Oh, Marisa, was it?" Akyuu asked.

"Yeah, that's me." She nodded.

"Someone stopped by and told me to give this to you." Akyuu said, pulling out an Ice Rod. "it's fifty Rupees, but I imagine you'll make the most of this. Plus, she left a note too." She said as Marisa handed over the Rupees and read the note.

 _"Thought you might wanna cool down while in Death Mountain. – Lana."_

"She's something else." Marisa chuckled as she put the Ice Rod away.

"How about you? Need anything?" Akyuu asked.

"I think I'm good." Mima said.

"Alright, suit yourself. Take care!" Akyuu waved as they went out of the shop and rode Epona near the entrance where they got off and climbed up to where they met Mokou again.

"Ugh, you guys again?" Mokou asked. "I told you to go away!" She said, but as Mokou lit up her hands, Marisa disappeared in front of her eyes. "What the…?!"

"Why don't you chill out?"

"Huh?!" Mokou turned to see Marisa behind her as she used the Ice Rod to freeze Mokou up solid before she could react.

"Heh. Problem solved." Marisa said and then looked at the Ice Rod. "Lana, thank you for this awesome weapon." She said and walked off with Link and Mima catching up.

"Remind me to ask you to teach me that." Link said as they walked off, and as they went further along, a frozen Mokou boiled with rage until she freed herself from her icy prison.

"Oh… you guys are _SO DEAD."_ She yelled and started to go after them, her hands catching on fire, unaware of Keine watching this.

"Mokou… don't do this." She whispered as she got up and chased after Mokou.

* * *

 ***checking the calendar* Holy crap, 16 more days left until E3... and 19 more days until Nintendo's E3.**


	5. The Mines

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Death Mountain (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Wow, this place is something else." Marisa said.

"I'll say." Link nodded as they walked to the top when they noticed a boulder, or something that looked like a boulder, rolling down towards them. Marisa instinctively brought out her Ice Rod, but Link quickly put on the Iron Boots and once the 'boulder' got close, he grabbed it and then tossed it to the side, dusting his hands off in the process.

"…How did you do that?" Marisa asked. "Where the hell did you get those?"

"It's a secret to everyone." Link said.

 _"Except for me! Ehehehe! You see, he got it from-"_ Link shot a glare at Midna. _"…What? You're wearing those things, aren't you? It's not like the secret from that mayor guy is gonna stick."_

"Bo? You got them from him?" Marisa asked.

"That would seem to be the case." Mima mused.

"Let's not worry about it." Link said, giving Midna a look and then walked ahead where a few more 'boulders' came toward them in order to run them over, but each time, Link wasn't going to let them do anything to them. They kept on going while Marisa was getting more impressed with Link's strength until they noticed a few Bulbins firing arrows at them, but Mima fired lasers to knock them out, and then they arrived into Goron City.

"Holy crap, that's cool!" Marisa said as they looked down to see some Gorons talking amongst themselves.

The Gorons are large beings with light brown skin and have some sort of tribal marking on their bodies. The back of their hides are of ridged stones, similar to those 'boulders' from earlier.

The 'boulders' were the Gorons for those who haven't figured it out.

"So, that's a Goron, huh?" Marisa thought out loud.

"We must be on guard. They probably don't like outsiders." Mima advised as the two nodded as they walked into Goron City… where Death Mountain erupted and flaming rocks started to come down on them.

"Whoa!" Marisa exclaimed as they dove out of the way for cover until a huge one nearly landed on top of Link hadn't he backflipped in time.

 _"Huh, is this the Death Mountain welcoming party? I wouldn't put it past them…"_ Midna said as they noticed up top as they saw a few Gorons looking down at them before one of them launched into an upper room from a boost from another Goron.

"I have an idea, follow my lead." Link said as they walked ahead where a few Gorons confronted them, but with Link shield bashing them and Marisa and Mima firing a few Danmaku bullets and when they got on them, they launched high into the air where they kept walking. Link put a few more Gorons in their place after setting them to the side as they then got to the top after getting on a few more Gorons, though it was mostly Link since Mima and Marisa flew up and waited for him, as they went in together.

However, as they went in, six Gorons glared at them and started rolling toward them. "Oh, you want a piece of us?!" Marisa asked, pulling out her Mini-Hakkero.

"Enough!" A voice called out, making the Gorons stop, as an elderly looking Goron walked into the room. "It is not every day that a few humans make their way into Death Mountain. I am Gor Coron. No one is allowed in Death Mountain. I am not sure how you made it past Mokou, but humans are not allowed here!"

"What about Youkai like her?" Marisa asked, referring to Mima.

"Only Youkai who originally live in Death Mountain are allowed here." Gor Coron explained.

"Wasn't there a Youkai Mountain?" Mima asked.

"Legend has it that it was near Death Mountain, and then it erupted, incinerating Youkai Mountain to the point where you can't even see it. The Youkai had to relocate, including some shrine up top. Legend also dictates that the Goddess of Wind evacuated everyone off the mountain before being burnt alive from the hot lava!"

"Goddess of Wind? Hmph, after what she did that nearly caused Hyrule to blow up, she deserves every bit of it." Mima said.

 _Harsh much?_ Marisa thought.

 _Something tells me that she wasn't a benevolent goddess…_ Link thought.

"No one liked her, in case if you were wondering. The Goddess of Mountains and her shrine maiden are somewhere in Hyrule, living their lives as they see fit. They didn't like the Goddess of Winds either 'cause of her greed." Gor Coron explained. "Now, you are to leave these premises immediately." He said before smirking. "However…"

He chuckled. "You are free to look into the Goron Mines… _if_ you win a battle in that arena." He said, pointing toward it. "Now, if you wish to battle, choose your fighter and you and your party are allowed entry."

"I'll go." Link said as he stepped onto the ring.

Gor Coron smirked. "Excellent." He said as he walked over.

"Hey, old man. Why don't I take a crack at him?" A voice asked as they turned to see a woman approach them. She had straight blonde hair and had red eyes, with a single red horn on her forehead. She wears a white, short-sleeved shirt with red trim at the cuffs, neck, and bottom and a dark blue semi-transparent skirt with red highlights and trim. Her wrists and ankles are manacled, with short, broken chains attached to the manacles.

Her red horn and her height of eight and a half feet, which made her taller than the Gorons, indicates that she is an Oni, thus making her very appearance intimidating, in fact, it seemed to intimidate Link and Marisa. Mima didn't seem too thrilled with the idea either.

 _"Whoa… she's big. Good luck!"_ Midna said.

"If you insist." Gor Coron said as the woman stepped into the arena with a wide smirk on her face as Link stepped up.

"You got a name, kid?"

"Link."

"Heh, you don't hear that name often. Name's Yuugi Hoshiguma. Your worst nightmare." She smirked.

"Alright, this wrestling match will commence!" Gor Coron exclaimed as both of them got ready… and when it began, Yuugi smirked and brought her hand over to Link's face.

"Huh?" Link looked at it before Yuugi did a simple flick to the face, which was enough to send him flying toward a wall, as he fell over and some rubble landed on top of him.

"What the hell?!" Marisa yelled.

"Oh my…" Mima quietly said, seeming to be a bit scared herself.

"So, who's next?" Yuugi smirked.

"Hey." Link emerged from the rubble and wiped his lip.

 **BGM: Temple (Super Smash Bros Melee/Brawl/3DS/Wii U)**

"I'm not done yet."

"Oh, you're certainly a glutton for punishment." Yuugi said as Link put on the Iron Boots and slowly walked over to the arena, ready for round two.

"I can do this all day."

"Sure, you can." Yuugi rolled her eyes. "Like a new style of boots will do you any good."

"Round two! Aaaand… begin!" Gor Coron instructed as Yuugi went for the simple flick again, but Link anticipated this and ducked, as he ran… or at least, tried to run to Yuugi until he grabbed a hold of her. He attempted to push her, which to her surprise, he did.

"Nnngh! Yeah right!" Yuugi pushed him back, hoping to send him flying but instead he was only pushed back a little. He quickly grabbed a hold of her again, but Yuugi slapped him away, knocking him only a few inches before he dodged another slap and grabbed her from a side. _What's with this kid?!_ She thought as she kneed him in the gut and tried to punch him to the ground, but Link went down on his knees where she was hoping he'd go down face first.

"Why won't you go down?!" Yuugi yelled, punching him but he suddenly blocked it with his hand as he got up which gave Yuugi a surprised look on her face, and with a mighty yell, he managed to grab her on the waist and with all the strength he had left, he threw her out of the ring and on her back.

 **End BGM**

"Huh… you don't see that every day." Gor Coron said as the other Gorons looked on in shock.

"You… you overpowered me…" Yuugi said in surprise and then did a simple chuckle. "Kid, I like you."

Link looked at the other Gorons. "So… who's next?" He asked as the Gorons looked a bit intimidated, not sure if they wanted to fight the Hylian.

Marisa hit him over the head with her broom. "Let's not get in over our heads over this, buddy…"

Link sheepishly rubbed his head. "Heheh, sorry."

"She's right. You've proved your strength. No need to overdo it." Gor Coron said. "You're free to explore the Goron Mines."

"Just a quick question. Why was this place closed off to everyone else?" Marisa asked.

"Ah… you see, we Gorons are a proud race but, don't get us wrong, we love humans… but we blocked off Death Mountain for a reason."

"Death Mountain was erupting far frequently than normal." Yuugi chimed in as she got up and dusted herself off. "The Goron Patriarch, Darbus, went to go find the cause for why it was erupting frequently. He also went to go check on the treasure up top, but unfortunately, as soon as he touched it… it turned him into a hideous beast."

"She is correct. He went on a rampage and would've destroyed us all, if we hadn't used our strength to stop him. He is currently locked up and we are trying to figure out a way to get him back to normal. If it wasn't for the help of the Oni, we wouldn't be here."

"So that's why we weren't allowed in. You didn't want humans or Youkai getting hurt." Mima said.

"Exactly. We had no ill intentions toward them. We just thought if we told someone, they'd try to help us and get themselves killed. So we kept quiet about it and told humans to go away." Gor Coron said. "But, since you're here… I have a feeling you will put a stop to this."

"We will." Link nodded.

"Look for three Gorons that have the key for Darbus. It is the only way." He said. "Oh, and look for an Oni that will help you in your journey."

"Found one." Marisa said, looking at Yuugi.

"There's another, but she's shorter than me." Yuugi said.

"Yes indeed. You two will help them." Gor Coron said. "But there's one more."

"And who's that?" Marisa asked… when suddenly a massive fireball hit her in the back. "AGH!"

"Marisa!" Mima exclaimed as they turned to see a pissed off Mokou, as Link instinctively unsheathed his sword.

"Ah, there she is." Gor Coron said.

"You…" Mokou glared at Marisa as she got back up.

"Oh, now you're throwing pot shots, huh?" Marisa glared as she pulled out the Ice Rod.

"I'm not going to let you freeze me again. I'm never going to forgive you for this!"

"I think you need to chill. Literally." Marisa said.

Mokou growled and then jumped into the air, her fist bursting into flames. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"WAAAAAIT!" A voice screamed, catching Mokou off guard as she turned her head.

"Agh… Keine?!" She asked, her fist extinguishing as Marisa took a step back and punched her in the gut to knock her back. "Agh! You… you little…!"

"Mokou, wait a minute! You shouldn't let your anger get the best of you!" Keine said.

"What are you talking about? I don't do that!"

"Every time someone mentions Kaguya, you immediately get pissed off."

"Hey! She let my father die! This is on _her_ hands!"

"But your obsession with her is damaging your mental health." Keine said. "All you ever think about is how you're going to kill Kaguya the next time you see her."

"I'm going to wipe that smug little smirk off of that princesses face. She has no right to smile after what she did!"

"Mokou… I'm worried about you…"

"Don't be… I'm perfectly fine. And besides, I'm a Phoenix, so I revive when I die… and unfortunately, that little wench revives every time I kill her…"

 _Revives?_ Marisa mouthed as Link shrugged at this.

"But ever since you learned that your father died, you swore revenge… and look what it's done to you. You hold a lot of grudges and that's not healthy…"

"Then why don't you go worry about someone else?"

"No, Mokou. I'm not going to. Your obsession with Kaguya… you have a tendency to hold grudges, I mean, you nearly killed Marisa for crying out loud!"

"Actually, I was gonna kill her if she tried anything funny." Marisa said, as Link lightly pounded her on the head. "Ow!"

"You need to let it go, Mokou… please. For everyone's sake."

"…I'll never let it go. After she killed my father… my life was never the same. You know this."

"You don't know the full story. None of us do. Once we get things settled, could you at least try to forgive her? She may know something that you don't."

"Keine… that's horseshit and you know it."

"Mokou…"

She sighed. "…Fine… I'll humor you… if it'll make you shut up."

Keine smiled. "Thank you. Now… also do me a favor and forgive Marisa for freezing you? Also, apologize to her?" She requested, as Mokou gave her a 'are you crazy?!' look.

"Come on, I know you have it in your heart to forgive!" Marisa chuckled.

Mokou sighed. "…Marisa… or whatever… I…" She mumbled it quietly.

"What was that?" Marisa held her ear close to her. "I didn't quite catch that."

"I…" She still mumbled it.

"One more time!"

"OH, WILL YOU SHUT UP! Let's just get this over with! Death Mountain isn't saving itself!" Mokou said and went straight into the Goron Mines.

"I'll take that as an apology!" Marisa said.

"Oh bite me!"

"Wow… I'm not sure what just happened…" Link said.

"That's Mokou for you. She'll warm up to you soon." Keine said.

"So, are you also joining us?" Mima asked.

"No… I only came here just in case Mokou would do something she would've regretted."

"You know very well that I have no regrets, Keine!" Mokou said from afar.

 _I know very well that's bullcrap._ Yuugi thought.

"She does, but she doesn't like to admit it." Keine said.

"Alright, let's go." Link said as they went into the Goron Mines with Yuugi going with them.

 **BGM: Goron Mines (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

However, they were not expecting the Goron Mines to be so dang hot. "Oh sweet Hylia… why is it so hot in here?!" Marisa asked.

"You're in a volcano. It's to be expected." Yuugi said.

Mima conjured up an aura around her. "With this aura, I can stay cool in this dreadful heat."

"I got an Ice Rod to cool me down and uh… sorry Link, you're gonna be sweating up a storm." Marisa said.

"I can handle it." Link said.

"You guys are wimps." Mokou said as she casually walked through.

"Just because you have fire abilities doesn't mean you should show off!" Marisa told as they walked with her, jumping through the platforms and then having to step on a button to stop the fire that was coming out of a wall for a few seconds, though Mokou walked through the fire without a care in the world.

 _"Wow. What a showoff…"_ Midna thought as they kept going until they got to the top, where Mokou kicked a Torch Slug into the lava, then Mokou flew to the other side and manipulated the fire to go to the right as the others went ahead and out of the way, then she came with them as it shot out right at her, but she didn't care.

"So… what do you guys do?" Marisa asked. "Any special abilities?"

"You've seen mine." Mokou said. "I manipulate fire."

"I wield unexplainable phenomena." Yuugi said, as she got a few looks. "You know, anomalies, strength, disorder and spirits?"

"Oooh, gotcha." Marisa nodded as they looked around the area, then looked down into the lava and saw something. "What the heck is that?"

"Oh that? Yeah, that's a new thing the Gorons are working on, and it's all because of one crazy Goron who said he saw the future or something. Something about a Great Calamity or something…" Yuugi said. "Personally, I think that certain Goron has a few screws loose, but all the Gorons are designing it anyway just to humor the guy. They call it Vah… Rudy something or other, I dunno. Of course, the production has been put on hold 'cause the patriarch went Keese shit insane."

"Personally, I think this is a waste of time. There's no such thing as the Great Calamity and there never will be." Mokou said.

"That's what I was saying! Sigh…" Yuugi shrugged. "Anyway… let's just go." She said and walked toward a locked door while jumping over the spinning platforms.

"Oh, it's a locked door. I guess we need to head back." Marisa said.

"Pfft! A key? Who needs a key!" Yuugi smirked as she pulled back her fist and then punched the door hard enough to cause the whole door to shatter, plus the chain that blocked them from going further.

Mima whistled. "Impressive."

"Holy. Mother. Of. Lanayru." Marisa whispered while Link had a surprised look on his face, completely speechless.

"Never underestimate the power of an Oni!" Yuugi grinned as they walked into a new area while Link was still trying to get over how she punched through a door and a lock like it was nothing. Yuugi flew over and saw a chain poking out of the wall, to which she rolled her eyes and then flew back to the main wall and did another punch to shatter it into pieces, then they went into the next room.

In the next room, Link looked down in the water to see a button as he put on the Iron Boots and jumped in while the others simply took the short cut of flying up, then when Link stepped on the button, a magnetic pole pulled him up and he was shot up toward a magnetic ceiling.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed as he found his bearings and walked up where the others were waiting so they could go into the next room together, where they saw a Goron in front of them. This one looked more elderly than Gor Coron judging small and feeble-looking appearance and the use of a cane. He has vents on his back and head which can be seen releasing smoke.

"Ah, I see you have made it this far." The Goron said. "My name is Gor Amoto." He said and looked at Yuugi and Mokou. "Ah, Yuugi. Mokou. You are joining them?"

"Yeah. Thought I might show them around." Yuugi chuckled.

"I didn't have a choice…" Mokou muttered.

"Oh, you did to." Yuugi told her while Mokou rolled her eyes.

Gor Amoto chuckled. "I assume you're here to get our patriarch back to normal?"

"Yes. That is correct." Mima said.

"Excellent!" Gor Amoto gave them a piece of the key. "There are two remaining Gorons with the rest of the pieces. Good luck!"

"Quick question. Have you seen Suika around?" Yuugi asked.

"Hmm, not to my knowledge, no."

"Well, I guess we'll keep looking." Yuugi said as they climbed a bit higher and then they walked further where the girls simply flew over, while Link saw the magnetic wall and groaned a little, putting his Iron Boots back on and then slowly walked over to the other side, then joined the girls and they walked in to see that the ceiling was magnetic.

"…You gotta be kidding me." Link complained.

"Hang on, I gotcha." Marisa said, hopping on her broom and left room for Link to sit on as they flew over to the other side and walked into the same area where they saw the machine before them, and then Yuugi had the idea to pick up Link and take him to the other side of the area without having to deal with the magnets.

"There we go!" Yuugi smiled.

"Uh… thanks." Link said as the others rejoined them after Marisa lasered a few Bulbins and then they went into the next room after Yuugi destroyed another door where they were greeted by a few Tektites who were quickly incinerated by Mokou. She then threw a fireball at a switch to open the door, only for it to quickly close on them, so Yuugi decided to pull out the door and threw it at a Tektite that tried to hit them from behind.

"Why do I have this feeling I should be afraid of this Suika?" Marisa wondered.

"Nah, don't be. Suika's really friendly." Yuugi said.

 _"Why am_ I _feeling a bit concerned over that statement?"_ Midna wondered.

 _You and me both._ Mima thought as they walked forward and dealt with a few Bulbins while Mokou threw a fireball to cut the rope as they then went inside the door while avoiding the Beamos, and then they saw a bunch of Bulbins sounding the alarm and firing arrows at them, forcing them to take cover.

"Lousy dirtbags…" Yuugi growled. "You got anything on you?" She asked and firing some Danmaku.

Link pulled out a slingshot. "I got this."

"…Kid, that's not gonna help you in this situation." Yuugi said, when at that moment the wind started to pick up. "Huh?"

Mima knew what was going on and looked at Marisa who was glowing brightly and gave her a nod of approval as Marisa disappeared from them and then reappeared near the Bulbins after using Farore's Wind.

"Sup." She said, punching one of them in the gut and dropping the bow as the others tried to attack her, but she picked up the Bulbin and used him as a meat shield, then she tossed him into the water and picked up the bow. "Alright, here goes." She said and pulled it back, aiming the fire arrow and shooting it… only she was way off and it hit a wall instead. The Bulbins saw this and then laughed at her. "Oh shut up!" She yelled, firing icicles from the ice rod to freeze them solid.

She then hopped down to rejoin the others. "Nice aim." Mokou snarked.

"Oh shut it." Marisa grumbled as they walked to another door.

"So, what's your relationship with Marisa anyway?" Yuugi asked Mima.

"A friend."

Yuugi raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh… you sure you're not, I dunno, her mother?"

Mima fell silent. "…I do not think I would make a good mother for her. After all, she already has one."

"And how good of a mother is she?"

"I am not sure… but considering her father is a scumbag, I'm not sure if her mother is the same thing." She replied. "And honestly, I do not see myself as Marisa's mother."

"There may be a time where you'll have to mother her, you know? I mean… if something were to happen to her biological parents, someone would have to step in and take care of her."

"She can take care of herself."

Yuugi smirked. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"Even when she's really hurt? What will you do then? Watch her perish?"

"…Where are you going with this?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. "You're not planning on hurting her, are you?"

"Oh please, like I would do that." She chuckled. "But tell me the truth… are you attached to her?"

"…No."

"Liar."

"I plan on helping her train to become a strong magician. No attachment necessary." Mima said and noticed Marisa was sweating like crazy. "Marisa, the Ice Rod. You need to cool down."

"Right… I was gonna do that." She said, applying it to herself and cooling herself off, then doing it to Link as well.

"Phew, thanks."

"No prob!" Marisa gave him the thumbs up while Mima smiled a bit.

"Atta girl…" She said, hearing a chuckle from Yuugi. "Okay, so maybe I do, what of it?"

"Oh, nothing… I'm imagining that you two are gonna have a strong relationship."

"I'd say something before something bad happens." Mokou chimed in, who was listening in to the conversation.

"Nothing bad will happen to me. That's a fact."

"Maybe… but what about Marisa?"

For a brief second, Mima looked a bit worried when she said Marisa as Yuugi caught this but Mima shook it off. "Like I said, she'll take care of herself."

"Keep telling yourself that." Yuugi said as they got past the spinning platforms and got into the next room, where they saw a frail Goron in front of them.

"Welcome brudda." He said, referring to Link. "I suppose you need a key in order to help our patriarch?"

"Yes." Link nodded.

"Good…" He gave Link the Key Shard. "Here you go, brudda. The last Goron you need is past a bodyguard. You will need to be careful around him."

"Right."

"Have you seen Suika? We kinda need her." Yuugi said.

"Young Suika? I imagine she's close by, sistah."

"Well, good to know…" Yuugi nodded as they walked off and went out where they saw a door near a magnetic wall, so Yuugi decided to pick up Link and they went over to the door.

"I could walk, you know." Link said.

"You'd take forever if you did." Yuugi teased as they walked into the area where they saw a big Goron on the other side. He is very muscular, about as big as Yuugi, and wore armor plating around his back, arms, and an armored helmet.

 **Pause BGM**

"What… humans?! Humans are forbidden here!"

 _He didn't get the memo…_ Mokou thought.

"Dangoro, stand down. It's not as bad as it looks." Yuugi said.

"I don't care! Humans are trespassing in the Goron Mines, I don't know how you got past everyone but you're not going through me! They're probably here to take the Hero's treasure too!"

"I'd like to take a crack at them too!" A voice said as a girl emerged from behind Dangoro.

"Suika! What are you doing with Dangoro?" Yuugi asked.

Suika has two long straight Oni horns on her head, decorated with ribbons. She wears a tattered pale pink blouse, a long purple and pink skirt, and three chain accessories tied to her belt. Her eyes are brown. She is also shorter than Yuugi, about the same size as Ilia, so she didn't seem that intimidating.

"I've been exploring the place… duh." Suika said as she walked over to the gang… though, it was more of a drunk walk.

"…You there! Boy in the green! Fight me while Suika deals with the others!" Dangoro said.

Link sweatdropped. "Uh… okay…" He said as he walked over, but Dangoro jumped into the air and landed on the metal platform, sending them both down in the lava.

 **BGM: Dangoro (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Weeell, that's unfortunate." Suika said with a small hiccup and then drunkily punched Marisa, but since she was all over the place, she missed.

"Uh…" Marisa punched her in the gut to knock her down.

"Ow…" Suika groaned as she got back up and proceeded to attack Marisa repeatedly.

"Oh Suika, would you stop it!" Yuugi said.

On the battlefield below, Dangoro rolled toward Link after he was attacked on the stomach, but Link grabbed him while wearing the Iron Boots and threw him into the lava. "YEEEOOOOWCH!" Dangoro yelled, bouncing out of the lava and glaring hard at the Hylian and punched him, but he blocked with the shield and did the same thing as last time, and when Dangoro got up for the third time… he didn't learn from his past mistakes as he was thrown into the lava for a third time, as he jumped out of the lava exhausted.

 **Resume Goron Mines BGM**

"We weren't here to fight." Link said. "We're here to help your patriarch."

Dangoro's eyes widened. "You are? Then why didn't you say something!" He said, as Link sweatdropped.

"You rushed in without thinking."

"I…! I did not."

"You did too."

"…Okay, maybe I did." Dangoro muttered as the metal platform was raised and back to where it was, where they saw Suika out cold and Marisa had a bewildered look on her face.

"Friendly, you said… riiiight." Marisa said.

"She is friendly. She didn't mean any harm." Yuugi said as Suika got back up like nothing happened.

"Didn't mean any harm?! She attacked me! She was drunk!"

"She's always drunk!" Yuugi said as they turned to see Suika about to have another drink from her gourd.

"Huh? …Eh…" Suika shrugged it off and started downing the gourd.

"That's not healthy…" Link muttered.

"Sooo, what are you guys doing here anyway?" Suika said, putting her gourd away.

"Simple. These guys are gonna help the patriarch and we're helping them." Yuugi said.

"Oooh! Count me in!" Suika grinned. "Wait a minute, sourpuss over here is helping too?"

"Don't ask…" Mokou muttered.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's do this!" Suika cheered as they walked into the next room and in the treasure chest that waited for them, Link opened it up to reveal the Hero's Bow and on instinct, he aimed at the rope of a bridge and then shot an arrow, hitting the mark and then it fell.

Link chuckled and then looked at Marisa. "And that's how you use a bow." He teased, hearing a snicker coming from Yuugi.

"Oh bite me." Marisa grumbled as they then walked into a room full of Beamos, to which Suika and Yuugi quickly took care of by themselves. "…Okay, they scare me." Marisa said.

"There's two other Onis that are strong like us." Yuugi said. "But… we don't know where they are."

"THERE'S FOUR OF YOU GUYS?!" Marisa yelled.

 _"Could you imagine what sort of power if the four of them combined into one? You can kiss Hyrule goodbye with that kind of power."_ Midna said.

 _I doubt that would happen._ Link and Mima thought as they found a door and went inside to find the last Goron, as he looked skinny and had the appearance of a monk of some kind.

"Ah… so you've made it."

"Gor Liggs… we've come to-"

"I know." He said, interrupting Yuugi. "And here is the final Key shard for you." He said, giving to Link. "Now, go and save our patriarch."

"Right." Link nodded as they walked off and walked into another door where they found themselves in a room full of hot lava and torch slugs, but with Suika grabbing Link, they all flew to the other side while Mima took care of the Torch Slugs that would've fallen on them and then they got to the door.

"Hehehe, there you go!" Suika smiled.

"…Is everyone just gonna grab me without my consent?" Link asked.

"Pretty much, I'm afraid." Marisa nodded and then they backtracked a little bit until they were back outside where Marisa took care of those Bulbins where Link then walked over and saw a button to which he stepped on with the Iron Boots, then a magnet pulled him up as he saw some rope on a bridge that needed to be cut, so he pulled out his bow and shot it to cut it, then he unequipped the Iron Boots and dropped to the bridge that dropped.

"How are you not dizzy?" Suika wondered.

"I try not to think about it." Link said as they walked into the final area where they saw several Bulbins in the area.

"I'll take care of these losers." Mokou said as she flew over to them and punched the ground to create a fiery shockwave that knocked them all into the lava… and then one Bulbin aimed and fired directly at Mokou who threw a fireball at another Bulbin, where she was hit in the back.

"Mokou!" Marisa exclaimed in horror.

"Ah, she'll be fine." Yuugi said as Mokou glared directly at the Bulbin who looked shocked and then she kicked the Bulbin to the lava, then she pulled the arrow out of her back, wincing in the process as she threw the arrow at the rope, lowering the bridge and signaling them to come down.

"You alright?" Mima asked.

"I'll be fine. This is nothing." Mokou said as they walked to the main door as Link inserted the Key that unlocked the chains, and then they walked in.

 **End BGM**

What they saw before them was a monster chained to the ceiling and floor. It is much larger than even Yuugi, its body looked to be made of magma, save for the face which looks to have a stone mask with a fiery red gem on the forehead.

"Is that…?" Marisa began asking.

"Yes, that's the patriarch… but since he was turned into that form, the Gorons gave him a new name. Fyrus." Yuugi said as Fyrus woke up and glared at them all before roaring.

 **BGM: Fyrus (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

Fyrus then used his strength to cut the chains and then roared loudly at them. "So… is there any way to yell at him to get him to snap out of it?" Marisa asked.

"Nope. We tried that… it didn't work." Yuugi said.

"Good to know."

Fyrus swung his chains to attack them, but they avoided the attack as Suika had an idea and, to the others surprise except for Yuugi and Mokou, grew to the size of Fyrus. Yuugi smirked and Mokou simply chuckled as Suika ran over and punched Fyrus in the face to knock him back, to which Fyrus glared at Suika and breathed fire at her, to which she breathed fire as well, both of the fire breaths colliding. Yuugi used this distraction to pick up a pillar with her strength and swung it down on Fyrus to knock him down, to which Link came running to him and slashed the head repeatedly.

Fyrus then got back up and roared, attempting to swing the chains at them to hit them, but they avoided the attacks as Link backflipped and fired an arrow at the jewel to daze him… and then Mokou flew over and fire punched him in the head to knock him down and then Link slashed at him several more times until he got back up.

"Alright, this should do it!" Marisa aimed her Mini-Hakkero at him. "MASTER SPARK!" She yelled, as it started to light up, but it quickly went out. "Agh, are you kidding?!" She yelled before putting it away before she fired massive icicles at Fyrus' forehead to daze him as he was distracted by Mima who was launching Danmaku orbs at him.

Suika pulled up a huge chunk of the floor and with a smirk, she threw it at Fyrus to knock him down and then Link ran over and jumped up, using the Ending Blow to finish him off as he roared in agony… before he shrunk back down to the size of a Goron. This Goron was definitely bigger than most Goron, but not as big as Dangoro, plus the stone on his head looks like a flat top hairstyle (I don't know what it's really called).

 **End BGM**

"You guys are insane, you know that?" Marisa asked while Link sheathed his sword.

"We're Oni. It's what we do." Yuugi said.

"Time to celebrate!" Suika exclaimed as she started drinking from her gourd.

 _"How is she not dead from alcohol poisoning?"_ Midna asked before picking up another piece of the Fused Shadow. _"Since you guys are helping me… I might as well tell you an interesting story. This guy we're fighting… his name is Zant. He's the leader of the Twili, but I refuse to bow down to that tyrant. He even went to Makai to help him overthrow-"_ She stopped herself. _"…Never mind, it's not important. Let's just get to the next Fused Shadow as soon as possible."_ She said and went back into Link's shadow.

 _Hmm…_ Mima thought to herself as the Goron known as Darbus went back to normal, rubbing his head.

"Ugh… what happened? Why do I have a headache…?" He wondered and looked at them all. "And what are you guys doing here?"

"It's a long story." Yuugi chuckled as Link picked up the Heart Container that strengthened them up as they went into the Twili portal that Midna created for them and they all disappeared back to Kakariko, where they reappeared at the spring.

 **BGM: The Next Light Spirit (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

 _"Heroic Link and Marisa… I thank you for saving this place. North of here, across the plain and past the great stone bridge, in the lands guarded by the spirit Lanayru. You shall find one who you seek…"_

"We will." Marisa nodded as the voice disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"Well, looks like we're done here." Mima said as they turned to see the Kakariko villagers walking up to them.

"Link… Marisa…" Colin walked over to them, seeming to be a little better but as he walked, he fell over but Marisa was quick on her feet and caught him.

"Hey, easy, don't push yourself." Marisa told him.

"Nngh… Ilia…" He groaned and looked at them. "You have to save Ilia."

 **BGM: Save Ilia (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Ilia's not here?" Link asked, clenching his fists. "Where is she?"

"I'm not sure… they probably took her somewhere else while the monsters brought us here." Colin said. "Please, you have to go save her."

"Don't worry, we will." Marisa said. "You sure you're feeling well?"

"Yeah." Colin got back up with a grin. "You've inspired me to be brave… and I think I can handle myself now." He said with a smile.

"Just don't push yourself."

"I'll try not to." Colin chuckled.

Renado walked over to them. "There are legends foretold of ancient heroes saving everyone in Hyrule. Perhaps history is repeating itself as we speak. For that, we thank you." He said, bowing as the others did the same while the trio only smiled at this, though it was a faint smile coming from Mima.

"Come on, we don't have time to waste." Link said.

 **End BGM**

As they hopped on Epona, she walked over to the other end of Kakariko where they noticed the Gorons were coming down the mountain and seeming to be enjoying themselves. "Hey! Come down to the bomb shop, you three! They might help you on your travels!" A Goron said.

Link chuckled. "Might as well." He said as they walked into the Bomb Shop.

"Hey you kids! Welcome!" Barnes greeted as they looked around at the Bomb Shop… which he wasn't really selling much.

"Hmm, that looks interesting." Link said, looking at a Bomb.

"Ah! I see you want these bombs. Excellent eye! You probably need this too." He said, putting several bombs into a Bomb Bag and then gave it to him. "Here you go!"

"Thank you." Link said, handing over the Rupees.

"How about you miss?" He asked Marisa.

"Hmm… those bombs look boring. Do you have anything… I dunno, Danmaku related?"

"A Danmaku related bomb… I know just the thing!" He said and then walked away. "Before this weird calamity thing happened, this mechanic came by the other day and helped design a few bombs of her own. I think her name was Nitori, I believe." He added. "Luckily, these weren't in the original bomb shop" He said and then handed her two types of bombs.

"These two are called Magical Waste-Recycling Bomb and Deep Ecological Bomb. Very dangerous to use but I imagine it'll get the job done." He said, when suddenly they started to glow, along with Marisa's spell book as they floated up… and then the bombs disappeared and then the book landed in Marisa's arms as she took a look herself.

"What the hell? They're now in my spell book?" Marisa asked.

"Well, color me surprised! Now you have an unlimited supply of those things! I think…" Barnes said. "Still… uh… would you mind handing over thirty Rupees?"

"Oh, right." She said, handing them over.

"Thank you! Now how about you?"

"I'm fine." Mima said.

"Suit yourself! Have fun!" He waved as they walked out and got back on Epona, where they saw Mokou examining the horse.

"Interesting horse… I like it." Mokou said as Link and Marisa got back on her.

"Yeah, she's one of a kind." Link said.

She chuckled. "I can tell… so, I imagine you guys are heading off?"

"Yeah, we got somewhere else to be." Marisa said.

"Well… catch you later." Mokou said as she walked away but then stopped. "Hey…" She turned her head, as they saw a genuine smile coming from her. "Don't be a stranger." She said and then walked off.

 _"I think she warmed up to you guys."_ Midna said.

"Heheh… yup." Marisa nodded.

 _"Mar… isa…"_

"Huh?" Marisa looked around. "Did you guys say anything?"

"No?" Link looked at her weird.

"I didn't say anything." Mima said.

"I thought I heard someone say my name…"

 _"You're probably hearing things."_ Midna said.

"Probably." Marisa nodded as Link gave the signal to Epona as she took off and left Kakariko.

* * *

 **I have something planned for Mokou and Kaguya... hehehehe. Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Also, i've been playing the Mario Tennis Aces demo. Holy crap, it's so much fun!**


	6. Freeing the Zoras

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Hyrule Field (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

As Epona ran through the area to their next destination, Marisa was deep in thought, wondering who was calling out to her.

 _Was it Lana? …No, it was different. It sounded familiar but… who was that?_ She wondered… and the one thing that snapped her out of her thoughts was…

"HEEEEEEY!" A voice called out as they looked to see the postman and Aya coming up to them.

"Oh, it's you guys." Mima said.

"Yup, it's us!" Aya grinned and then looked behind them. "Y'know, it's strange… we met you last time and the Eldin Province was covered in this peculiar black wall. We leave you alone and the whole place is back to normal. Do you have anything to say about that?"

"We don't have anything to say." Link said.

"Oh really?" Aya looked at them suspiciously before shrugging it off.

"Link, this is for you!" The postman said as Link took it and then read it.

"…Something about Bomb Arrows, huh." Link quietly said. "Interesting."

Aya looked to Marisa. "Marisa, was it? You seem awfully quiet."

"Don't worry about it." Marisa said.

"Alright, if you say so." Aya shrugged it off. "Alright, we'll see you guys later!" She said and they took off.

"Something on your mind?" Mima asked.

"Eh… I'm fine."

"Was it that voice you heard earlier?" Link wondered.

"Yeah. It sounded familiar… but I can't figure out who it was." She explained.

"Well, best not to worry about it." Mima said.

"Right." Marisa nodded as they took off, unaware of them being followed by a certain reporter who had decided to spy on them.

 _There's no way I'm going to let them out of my sight._ Aya thought while Epona crossed the Bridge of Eldin, but right behind them, a Twili Portal opened up and three Shadow Beasts landed behind them while the middle of the bridge suddenly disappeared into the portal, all the while one of them roared loudly to get their attention.

"Agh!" Marisa winced as they turned around to see the Shadow Beasts coming for them.

 _"Oh, that's just great…"_ Midna thought. They proceeded to take care of the Shadow Beasts, but one of the monsters managed to get away from them and saw Epona who had turned around and watched them fight. The Shadow Beast raised its claw to strike the horse… but Epona sensed something was behind her and used a powerful back kick to knock the Shadow Beast over and neighed loudly to get Link's attention as he turned around while the Shadow Beast was dazed from that powerful kick.

Link pulled out his bow, but then decided to put a place a bomb next to it and then shot a Bomb Arrow at the last Shadow Beast to destroy it, as all three of them disappeared.

"Well, now we can't go back _this_ way." Marisa said. "Unless we fly."

 _"Don't look at me. I'm not carrying a teenage guy and a two ton horse."_ Midna said, hearing a little 'pfft' coming from Epona, seeming to take offense to that. _"Oh, don't you give me that! You know it's true!"_

"…Should we tell her she's arguing with a horse?" Marisa asked.

"Leave her be." Mima said as they walked ahead while Link took care of the rocks that were in the way by a Bomb Arrow as they got back on Epona and ran off, unaware of Aya still chasing them undetected while Epona ran over some unsuspecting Bokolins as they got closer to the Twilight before Epona came to a complete stop.

 _"Alright, here we go!"_ Midna smiled as she flew in and grabbed Link and Marisa while Mima casually walked in… and then Aya looked on in amazement.

 **End BGM**

"Whoa! They just got eaten alive by that thing!" Aya exclaimed as she looked on and hesitantly tried to put her hand through it but stopped herself. "No way, I'm not going out like that!" She said and then took a step back, pulling out her notepad. "Alright, so those guys got eaten by this wall…" She muttered and then looked at Epona. "Hey." She said with a 'sup nod while Epona ignored her and decided to eat some grass while waiting. "Sure.. you just eat grass while I just stand here trying to figure out what in the name of Hylia happened to them."

She sighed. "Way to go, Aya… you're talking to a horse. They don't understand anything…" She muttered, unaware of Epona giving her an offended look before eating more grass, while giving her the stink eye to boot.

* * *

 **BGM: Twilight (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Sigh, it's a shame that this is the last time I get to be in the Twilight." Midna sighed. "It's funny… it feels like this adventure just started." She said.

"Hmm, I think so too. Strange, isn't it?" Mima mused.

"Indeed, it is." Midna nodded as they ran through the field and saw Hyrule Castle was up ahead. "Oh hey! We're near Hyrule Castle!" She grinned as they ran off but then Link discovered a bag as he started sniffing it and then realized that it belonged to Ilia.

On instinct, Link quickly followed the scent, nearly knocking Midna off of him. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "Are you trying to buck me off on purpose?" She wondered as Link booked it, ignoring anyone in his way and made a hard turn while screeching and then ran through the bridge while Mima was right behind him.

 _What's got him so riled up?_ Marisa thought as they tore through Castle Town and eventually, they ran into a bar where Link activated his senses and they saw an older woman, a Zora boy in critical condition, and Ilia.

 _Ilia?!_ Marisa thought.

 _"Isn't there something we can do to help him?!"_ Ilia asked.

 _"Hmm… I don't know. I'll go find a doctor, maybe one of them will know what to do."_ The older woman said.

"Aww, isn't this romantic. A girl and her wolf." Midna chuckled, as she received a glare from Link but she didn't care. "Well, since we're here, we might as well take a look around."

Mima walked over to a map of Hyrule while some guards were talking.

 _"What do you mean we can't go to Lake Hylia? One of their kind is sick!"_

 _"Look, I received orders from up high that we are not to go to Lake Hylia!"_

 _"Why can't we go there?"_

 _"She didn't say, alright?!"_

"You can't, but we _can."_ Mima said and turned to Link and Midna. "We're going to Lake Hylia."

"Great. Where's that?"

"Just a bit further from here. I'm sure Link knows where it's at." She said as Link nodded, he turned to give Ilia one last sad look before running off and catching Midna off guard again.

"Can you give a girl a warning next time!" She complained while they ran to Lake Hylia and got to Lanaryu Bridge and started crossing it, but as they did… Link started sniffing the air… something was off and he started growling. "What is it?" She asked and then noticed something. "…Wait…"

"Is that…oil?" Mima thought out loud.

"Who poured oil on the bridge?" Midna wondered. Marisa noticed something and started screeching in her raven-like language as she pointed to a Bokoblin in the distance. The Bokoblin fired two Fire arrows, one landing behind them and the other in front of them. "…Oooh, that's why. Quick! We need to get out of here!"

Link, without even thinking, started to back up and started running. "Oh!" Midna exclaimed in surprise as he jumped off. "Whoa! You idiot! THERE'S NO WATER DOWN THERE!" She yelled as Mima dove on in as well with Marisa flying down as well.

 **SPLASH!**

"Ack! Plepth!" Midna groaned as Link doggy paddled to dry land. "…You're lucky we landed in some water because I would've found a way to revive you and killed you again for doing something so idiotic." She said while Link rolled his eyes and gave her a look that said 'You're welcome…'.

"…This is supposed to be Lake Hylia, what happened to it?" Mima wondered as Midna wringed the water out of her hair.

"I dunno… but I don't care either." Midna said as Link shook his entire body to get all the water off… and getting Midna wet again. "ACK!"

 _Heh, good one._ Marisa thought.

"Well… I guess we should be thankful that we landed in that puddle." Midna said. "…Still, I thought Lake Hylia would be bigger than this."

 _"Oh… what could be the cause of this?"_

"Huh?" Midna wondered as Link activated his senses to see some Zoras and some Kappa.

 _"I don't know… but it's been receding for a good while now. If I'm not mistaken, it'd be all dried up by morning."_ A Zora said.

 _"Oh… if only Nitori were here!"_ A Kappa said.

 _"I bet she's figuring out the problem and it's taking her a while to fix it."_ Another said. _"And I also bet Wakasagihime is also figuring it out since she was last seen with Nitori up top."_

 _"I hope so…"_

"Okay, so we find out what's causing the problem since this Nitori and Waka… Soggy… something or other is taking their time." Midna said. "…But where would be a good start?"

It was at this moment that they heard something as they turned to see a Bokoblin using a grass whistle to call in a Twilit Kargarok for assistance and hopped on top of it, ready to fire arrows at them, but Mima fired a laser to knock the Bokoblin down and then Link tackled it to get rid of it.

"Well! I guess we found our ride!" Midna grinned as she got on top of the Kargarok and had it grab a hold of Link. "Alright, let's do this!" She smirked. They flew off with Mima and Marisa accompanying them where several Bokoblin archers tried to shoot them down, but Mima had launched fireballs to knock them down while Marisa flew over and decided to claw it in the face with her talons to knock it off a pillar until they got to the top as Midna hopped off and it let go of Link.

"Alright… we should get going." Midna said. "…Why is it getting colder?"

"One way to find out." Mima said as Link heard a Howling Stone nearby and looked to see that it was across from them but there was a gap preventing him from getting anywhere. "Oh, I guess you want to get over there?"

"I'm not picking him up." Midna said, and right on cue, Mima used her staff and chanted some words as Link floated up to the air and had him land near the Howling Stone. "Uh… what?"

"Believe me, Midna… never underestimate a Youkai." Mima said.

"…I guess…" Midna muttered quietly while Link started to howl along to the song of Requiem of Spirit, and was told to meet him near Castle Town in Hyrule Field while taking sword in hand and then Link hopped off the ledge and met with the others where they walked ahead to see everything encased in ice.

"What happened here?" Mima wondered.

"Brr, no wonder it's getting cold." Midna said and then sneezed, shivering a little. "Mind if I borrow your fur coat?" She asked, as Link gave her an odd look. "…You're no fun." Midna grumbled as they walked around and saw some stalactites falling down as Link jumped up to various platforms while Mima and Marisa flew up while ignoring the Keese.

As they got to the top, they saw the whole place was covered in ice… and were ambushed by three Shadow Beasts which were quickly annihilated, and then when Link used his senses after they were destroyed, they saw underneath the ice that there were several Zoras and Kappa underneath, with one Kappa being recognizable as she was next to a mermaid.

The Kappa herself has blue hair tied into twintails and blue eyes. She wears a blue dress with lots of pockets around the hem of the skirt and her upper arm, and a dark aquamarine backpack with a golden key on the strap in front of her. She also wears a green hat with a white wispy symbol on it, blue wellington boots and carries a cattail.

The mermaid has dark blue hair and eyes, as well as small fins in the place of ears. She wears a frilly green leaf-patterned kimono which fades to teal at the bottom. In the place of legs, she has a blue-grey fish tail ending in two large fins.

"Mermaids in Hyrule. Never thought I'd see the day." Midna said as Mima proceeded to try and melt the ice by launching streams of fire on the ice while Marisa watched while Midna looked bored. "This is gonna take forever. We should speed up the process but how?" She wondered and then thought of something. "Wait a minute!" She smirked and looked up at the portal. "You're coming with me!" She said and then took him to Death Mountain.

As they arrived, Midna looked at the big slab of rock that tried to crush them earlier. "Heh, perfect!" She smirked and then sent it back to Zora's Fountain, all the while Suika saw the whole thing.

"…Eh?" She blinked as she looked at her gourd before shrugging it off and started chugging some more… while that big slab of rock crashed down on the ice and as it was still incredibly hot to the touch, it immediately melted the ice and went straight for Lake Hylia… while splashing the hot water on Mima and Marisa, and then Link and Midna returned.

"Ta-dah!" Midna smiled, but got some death glares from the two of them. "What, you thought I did that? It was Link, I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen!" She said, pretending to play innocent while Link gave her a 'Why'd you have to throw me under the rug like that?' look while she smirked smugly at him, but Mima knew that Midna was lying but was a bit peeved to say anything.

"…I'm just going to pretend that didn't happen." Mima grumbled after a few seconds passed while everyone scrambled out, all of them looking bewildered into what just happened.

"Alright, let's go." Midna said as they turned around.

 _"Wait!"_

 **BGM: Queen Rutela's Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

A spirit of a female Zora appeared before them. _"Please, you must allow me to thank you for revitalizing both my people and this spring, which is the water source for all the lands of Hyrule."_

"…Who are you?" Midna asked, and received an elbow from Mima. "Ow!"

"Shhh."

 _"In life, I was the elder of this Zora village and the queen of my people. I was called Rutela."_

"Not to be rude, but we didn't exactly do it for you guys…" Midna said.

 _"The dark ones… they raided this village and, as a message to my people, executed me before them."_ She said with a hint of solemn in her voice. _"Young ones, you who take the form of a proud beast and of a graceful bird…"_

 _I wouldn't exactly call myself graceful…_ Marisa thought to herself.

 _"I have something to ask of you. When the dark ones descended upon our village, I sent my young one, Ralis, to Hyrule Castle, to inform Princess Zelda of my fate. But… I fear danger followed him from this doomed place. I feel it. His presence grows fainter to me over time… But my time in this world has passed, and though I would give it gladly, I no longer have a life to risk in his rescue. Please… would you save my dearest, Prince Ralis? If you do this thing, I will bestow upon you two the protection of water. This power will grant you the ability to swim and respire in very deep water as if you were a Zora. Please… save my son…"_

And with that, she disappeared.

 **Resume Twilight BGM**

"Hmm, too bad you can't go meet Ralis in your wolf and bird form. Ha, what's the rush into going back into the realm of light, am I right?" Midna chuckled, earning a growl from Link. "Oh hush…" She said as they turned around and then noticed the stream was going really fast after melting the ice… so Link had the idea to dive into the water below. "WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled… and then with a splash, Link swam all the way down the river while Midna held on to him for dear life. "…One of these days, I'm actually going to kill you…" She muttered as they reached the Spirit's Spring.

"Well, on the bright side, at least we're here now." Mima said as Midna wringed her hair out.

"I suppose." She said and then looked at Link. "Whoa, hang on a second!" She said and then hid behind Mima. "Okay, go!" She said as Link started to shake his entire body… and then Mima stepped to the side and Midna got hit with it. "Ack! …Seriously, Mima?" She glared while Mima looked at her smugly and then they walked in, where the Light Spirit gave them the last Vessel of Light and then they took off to take care of all of them in the way, but as they regrouped, they only had nine.

"Okay, this is ridiculous, where's the last one?" Midna wondered as Marisa flew up in the air and used her Birds Eye View to look around and saw something at Lake Hylia as she signaled them to come with as they followed her near the spring.

 **BGM: Shadow Insect (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

As they got closer, something huge was swimming underneath the water… and then emerged from it, as it was a humongous Shadow Insect that proceeded to ram into them.

"Okay, we may have a bug problem!" Midna said. Mima fired magical lasers at it to knock it back… but then it recovered and tried to attack them… when all of a sudden, a massive tidal wave came over and hit the Shadow Insect… and hitting the others in the process, with all of them recovering and Link shaking off the water again… and landing on Midna.

 **End BGM**

"Agh! Alright, I just about had it!"

 _"I don't know what you are…"_

They turned to the source to see the same Kappa girl from before floating there with a spell card out.

 _"But you are NOT welcome to Lake Hylia!"_

 **BGM: Candid Friend (Touhou 10: Mountain of Faith)**

The Shadow Insect quickly flew over to tackle the Kappa, but she quickly dove into the water and then came up from behind and kicked the Shadow Insect away and then pulled out a Spell Card. _"Drown: Trauma in the Glimmering Depths!"_

The Shadow Insect got hit by the Danmaku and screeched and tried to hit her with electricity but she quickly avoided, and then she pulled out a crowbar and whacked it repeatedly to a wall before she manipulated the water to pierce through the insect repeatedly.

 _"Go back to whatever rock you crawled out of!"_ She said but the Shadow Insect glared hard at her, seeming to have some fight left in it. _"Oh, you want more? Do you know who I am? I'm Nitori Kawashiro, an engineer… and I solve problems like getting rid of you!"_ She declared and then hit it with the crowbar to knock it toward the water where the others were.

"Look out!" Midna exclaimed as they quickly ran for cover as Nitori pulled out a bazooka with a smirk and shot out massive water missiles at it to completely annihilate it, as it disappeared from her very eyes… while a tear appeared in front of everyone else.

 _"And good riddance you little bugger!"_ Nitori said as she flew off while the Zoras cheered for her.

 **End BGM**

"Well… _that_ was a thing." Midna said. "Let's just get the tear before anything weird happens…" She said as they nodded and grabbed the tear, where the Vessel of Light glowed brightly and the Twilight disappeared where they ended up in the spring. _"Well, you guys have fun!"_ Midna said and then disappeared into Link's shadow… and then a dragon like creature appeared before them.

 **BGM: The Light Spirit (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

 _"I am Lanayru."_ The Light Spirit spoke. _"O Heroes chosen by the gods… the dark power that you seek… It waits in a temple set in the bed of Lake Hylia."_

"Alright, that's all we need to know." Marisa said.

 _"Just a moment. Before you seek it, you must now bear witness to something… and never forget it. You must know that it was the will of the goddesses that we lock away the forbidden power…"_

 **End BGM**

Link and Marisa would find themselves in a dark void… but in Mima's eyes, they were standing perfectly still on the grass, which seemed to confuse her a bit.

 **BGM: Chamber of Sages (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

 _"When all was chaos, the goddesses descended and gave order and life to the world. They granted power equally to all who dwelt in the light, and then returned to the heavens."_

Suddenly, Ilia was right next to them.

 _"The lands where the goddesses descended came to be known as the Sacred Realm."_

The lights quickly merged together into three sacred triangles, the Triforce itself.

 _"For ages, the people lived at ease, content in mind and body. But soon, word of the Sacred Realm spread through Hyrule, and a great battle ensued."_

It was at this moment that Ilia had a knife and went to attack Link and Marisa… and her pupils were gone, then she disappeared, the knife dropped to the ground, Link's sword and Marisa's Hakkero dropped as well as they raced to the Triforce… with their pupils also gone.

 _"Among those living in the light, interlopers who excelled at magic appeared."_

Then adding on to the weird creepiness, three dark copies of Link and three dark Marisa copies appeared before them, one of them chuckling… and then a monstrous Fused Shadow rose from the ground in front of the Triforce.

 _"Wielding magic sorcery, they tried to establish dominion over the Sacred Realm."_

Link's and Marisa's pupils returned, but they quickly evaporated into dust from these Dark Links and Marisas… aaand lighter versions of Link and Marisa were in the dark group, and then the Light Spirits showed up and had the dark group scared out of their minds.

 _"It was then that the goddesses ordered us three Light Spirits to intervene. We sealed the dark magic those individuals had mastered."_

Aaaand cue a close up of the pupil-less Link and Marisa screaming… and then four fused Shadows surrounded Link and Marisa as they looked rather… blank minded?

 _"You know this magic. It is the dark power you seek… the Fused Shadow. O heroes chosen by the goddesses… beware…"_

And now it's raining Ilias who are giggling creepily. I don't even know what's going on anymore…

 _"Those who do not know the danger of wielding power will, before long, be ruled by it. Never forget that…"_

 **End BGM**

Thankfully, Marisa and Link snapped out of that creepfest and both of them fell on their knees, wondering what the hell they just watched while Mima looked concerned.

 _"The Dark Power that you seek is within the sleeping Lakebed Temple in Lake Hylia…"_

"Did you… did you get all that…?" Marisa asked, sweating from the terrifying vision.

"I did… and I wish I could unsee all of that…" Link groaned as they got back up.

"You guys alright?" Mima asked with concern.

"Y-yeah… we're fine." Marisa said.

"If you say so…" Mima said, not hiding her concern for a while. They walked out where they looked around at Lake Hylia for a while before Link hopped on Marisa's broom and flew up to the top where Link got off and grabbed a grass whistle to play Epona's Song and then they hopped onto her and took off to Castle Town… but first, Link made a little stop near the golden wolf and climbed up where he was sent to the same area as before… and Marisa was taken away by Lana, all the while Aya was above them.

"What… in the name of Hyrule?!" Aya exclaimed in shock.

* * *

 _With Link…_

Link turned around to face the Hero's Shade. "You look like you've seen a Poe." The Hero's Shade said.

"It's a long story."

He chuckled. "Try me." He challenged and then got the explanation from Link. "…I see. But let us not worry about whatever you watched in your head. Your efforts have begun to return some vigor to Hyrule, but this is no time to relax. Are you ready to earn another Hidden Skill?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Good. You already know the Shield Attack, but a mere Shield Attack is no match for an enemy protected not just by a shield, but by a thick, full-body coat of armor. Such enemies are often focused on guarding against frequent frontal attacks. They often leave their read unprotected. That is when you roll around your target and perform a jumping slice." He explained and then performed it in front of Link. "This is the Back Slice. Try it!"

With the clashing of the swords, Link did exactly that and knocked the Hero's Shade off of his feet, and then he got back up. "Hmm… you carry yourself well. But do not forget the proper timing for swinging your sword while you jump. The third hidden skill, the Back Slice… has been passed on!"

* * *

 _With Marisa…_

 **BGM: Argue For and Against (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"Can't you just give me a heads up before you yank me to who knows where?" Marisa asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Lana giggled.

Marisa rolled her eyes. "Whatever… so… what do you got for me this time?"

"How do you feel about blocks?"

"Uh… blocks?" Marisa sweatdropped. "What do you mean?"

"It's simple." Lana snapped her fingers and a few test Bokoblins appeared out of thin air. She conjured up blocks as she jumped toward each one and then did a powerful attack that wiped them out in an instant. "Those blocks."

"Oh…"

"Not only can you do that, but they do give you a boost in height and is helpful for attacking enemies, it's also good for blocking attacks!"

"Alright… let's give it a try!" Marisa grinned as she snapped her fingers, but nothing came out. "…Whoops."

"It'll take a while at first, but you'll get it." Lana said with a smile… and after a long while of struggling, Marisa saw that her hand glowed a light yellow and then snapped her fingers, where several blocks appeared. Marisa proceeded to do various tricks, and then Lana decided to attack her but then Marisa formed a block to… well, block the attack. "You got it!"

"Hehehe, awesome." Marisa smirked. "…By the way, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Did you call out to me in Kakariko?"

 **End BGM**

Lana tilted her head with a confused look. "Huh? What do you mean?"

 **BGM: Just Wondering (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"I heard this voice call out to me, calling me by name before disappearing. It was in Kakariko."

"I see… and you think I did that?"

"Well, it sounded very familiar, but it didn't quite sound like you."

Lana rubbed her chin in thought. "That's peculiar… did it sound dark and sinister?"

"No."

"Okay, so we can vote out Cia…"

"Cia?"

"She's my sister… she's… a bit rough around the edges."

"Okay, good to know." Marisa said. "The voice I heard… It sounded… very friendly and, sounded a bit sad too. Very melancholic."

"Friendly… sad.. melancholic…" Lana closed her eyes and folded her arms, wondering who could be calling out to her before it hit her. "Wait a second… could it be that _she's_ calling out to you?"

"Who's she?"

"You know who I mean."

"…I don't."

Lana shook her head. "Never mind, don't worry about it. It's not important." She lied.

"You sure it's not important? You seemed all excited for a second there."

"Don't worry about it, I'm just jumping to conclusions is all." She said. "I could totally be wrong."

"Fair enough." Marisa nodded and then she started to disappear. "See ya."

"See ya." Lana waved as Marisa disappeared. "…Your connection to her is getting stronger… that's very interesting." She whispered. "Hope you don't lose this one as well…"

 **End BGM**

Marisa appeared near them as Link tied up Epona and they walked into Castle Town… where they lost their way from where they saw Ilia. "Uh… where are we?" Marisa asked. "I know she's here somewhere."

"Uh… I think it's this way." Link said and guided them… to the eastern entrance of Castle Town.

 _"Wrong way, genius."_ Midna teased.

"…My bad." Link sweatdropped and then they turned around, only to hear screaming as they turned to see a few Bokoblins tormenting a girl.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Marisa yelled as she ran over and summoned some blocks and then launched herself off where she fired some lasers from her wand to stun the Bokoblins where Mima and Link finished them off.

"Where'd you learn that?" Link asked.

"From a friend." Marisa chuckled.

"Oh, thank you!" The girl smiled sweetly. "I was just looking for some bugs when those creatures attacked me. Ugh, the nerve of them." She said and then looked at them. "My name's Agitha. What's yours?"

"Marisa Kirisame, badass magician in the land of Hyrule!" Marisa proudly said.

"Mima… a more powerful magician than Marisa." Mima said.

"…Buzzkill." Marisa grumbled, earning a smug smirk from Mima.

"My name's Link."

 _"I'd say something, but she can't see me. Hehehehe!"_ Midna giggled.

"So, why are you collecting bugs?" Marisa asked.

"They're all invited to my castle for a royal ball!" Agitha smiled.

 _"Funny, she doesn't look like royalty."_ Midna said.

"But my main goal is getting these two bugs that are also Youkai!" Agitha said, pulling out two pictures. "They call themselves Wriggle Nightbug and Eternity Larva. It's been my dream to be friends with them!"

"Well… we'll be on the lookout and say that Agitha sent us to find you." Link said.

"Oh, excellent! Here's my location of my castle!" Agitha said, handing them a map as she skipped off to Castle Town.

Midna took a look at the map. _"I'm no expert, but I don't think that's a castle."_

"Well, I actually know where Ilia is." Mima said as they walked off.

"…Why do I feel like we just wandered into a side quest of sorts?" Link wondered.

"Well, you opened up that can of worms. Not me." Marisa said.

"Oh be quiet." Link rolled his eyes as they followed Mima into the area where they saw Ilia, Ralis and the woman from before, but there were a few more people in the area; a nurse, two girls were rabbit ears, and one that looked like a princess.

The nurse has dark grey eyes, long silver hair, has a large braid on her back, and carries a strange pair of bow and arrow. Her clothing is red and blue, and is covered with constellation patterns. She also wears something similar to a nurse's cap.

The first rabbit girl was tall and has red eyes, long light-purple hair and long rumpled rabbit ears, her ears stand up straight and are decorated with two accoutrement-like buttons. Her outfit consists of a long-sleeved black business suit over a white shirt, along with a beige skirt, white socks and red shoes. Her left lapel is decorated with a crescent moon-shaped insignia, and a pocket square in her left shirt pocket.

The second rabbit girl was shorter than the first and has dark red eyes, black shoulder-length hair, and white fluffy rabbit ears. She is dressed in a frilly, pink nightgown and is wearing white socks and a carrot necklace.

The princess herself has dark brown eyes and very long black hair in a hime cut style. She wears a pink shirt with many white bows, and a long, dark burgundy skirt decorated in yellow with bamboo and flower shapes. She was sitting on one of the stools.

"Of all my life of healing different races of Hyrule… this one particular Zora is giving me trouble." The nurse said.

"Isn't there something you could do, Lady Eirin?" The tall rabbit asked.

"There has to be a way, Reisen… but what could it be that I'm missing?"

"Hmm… that last doctor who stormed out before calling you guys mentioned a shaman in Kakariko." The woman said.

"A Shaman?" Eirin asked. "Hmm… that could be a possibility, because I've tried every medicine at my disposal but none of it seems to work well…"

The princess giggled. "Well, I suppose we can go over to Kakariko to give it a shot." She smiled.

"We don't normally go out but we will go to Kakariko if it means helping some pretty ladies!" A Hyrulian Soldier declared. "Especially Princess Kaguya!"

"YEAH!" All of them cheered and started doing battle cries while shaking their weapons valiantly.

Eirin looked to the woman. "What do you say to that, Telma?"

Telma rubbed her chin in thought. "Yes, that would most definitely work. Though, we would have to deal with all the monsters and possibly Man-eating Youkai in Hyrule Field that loves coming out at night."

The soldiers stopped cheering and shaking their weapons as they all had these looks like "Wait, what?" as they looked absolutely afraid.

"Well, alrighty! How about you boys-" Telma turned to the soldiers and only saw one left who was cowering in fear as he noticed his friends were gone.

"Uh… I just remembered… I have to go feed my cat!" He said and took off running. "WAIT FOR ME, GUYS!"

"Oh dear…" Kaguya casually said. "Seems like they were too afraid to go out."

"Grrr… COWARDS! Don't even think about coming back to my bar!" Telma yelled.

"Hmm, to think one of them could've been my husband…" Kaguya sighed. "Oh well."

Telma noticed Link, Marisa and Mima. "Oh, would you look at that, we have some volunteers."

Ilia looked at them. "Oh! What a wonderful surprise!"

Marisa smiled. "Good to see you too, Ilia."

"…Huh? How do you know my name?" Ilia wondered.

Telma sighed. "I found her near Castle Town one day knocked out cold. Poor thing couldn't remember a thing."

"Amnesia… that's terrible." Reisen whispered.

"Oh…" Marisa looked solemn. "Sorry…"

"Nah, don't worry about it. My memory will come back to me in no time." Ilia smiled. "What are your names?" She asked.

"Link."

"Marisa."

"Mima."

"Thank you for your kindness. They sound like such wonderful names." Ilia said. "They don't sound familiar but… maybe someday, I will."

 _"Dang… I almost feel sorry for her. Almost."_ Midna said as they walked out and got on the horseback. Ilia was in the carriage along with Kaguya while the small rabbit girl, Tewi, was up front with Telma while Reisen was near Mima.

"So… Rabbit Youkai?" Mima asked.

"Moon Rabbit, actually." Reisen said.

"Interesting…" Mima mused… and then they heard a scream of agony as they turned to see Eirin returning with a key.

"Got rid of that pesky King Bulbin." Eirin said as she got up the front with Telma as Reisen also joined them.

"Alright, yah!" Telma yelled as the horses took off with Epona right nearby.

 **BGM: Horse Battle (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

Several Bokoblins glared at them from above and proceeded to shoot Fire Arrows at them but as Link drew his arrow, Eirin jumped up and landed on top of the carriage, pulling out her bow and arrow and shooting at all the Bokoblins. "You focus on leading your horse. I'll take care of the Bokoblins!" Eirin said.

"Got it!" Link nodded and picked up the pace as Marisa turned her head to see Bokoblins on warthogs with fire arrows.

"We got company!"

"Allow me." Mima said, throwing some fire magic at them to create a fire wall, but they went through the fire wall. "Huh, that's new."

As they went into Hyrule Field after unlocking the gate, they ran out and saw that a bunch of Youkai coming to them… and two of them looked mighty hungry.

"Alright, Mystia! Let's have ourselves a feast!"

"Right ahead of you, Rumia!"

"Oh great…" Marisa muttered when suddenly a fire ring activated and trapped them where several Bokoblins entered the fire ring, ready to shoot them all down and then Rumia and Mystia landed in front of them, looking a bit hungry.

 **End BGM**

"Ugh, there's too many of these guys." Marisa said as she reached for her Hakkero.

"Don't waste your magic here." Eirin said. "I have a better idea. Reisen. You're on."

"Gladly." Reisen stood up and flew up high into the sky, as she stopped in front of the moon before aiming her finger at them.

 **BGM: Lunatic Eyes ~ Invisible Full Moon (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"Dodge this." Reisen said, firing Danmaku bullets with her fingers to knock the Bokoblins off of the warthogs as she then landed and her ears twitched as Mystia came toward her, as she turned around and did a round house kick to knock her back.

Reisen then turned to a few Bokoblins and then fired several beams of rings at them to knock them down as she then brought out a trumpet-like gun and proceeded to go town on several of the Bokoblins while Rumia flew over and tried to fire darkness at her but she quickly jumped over the air and scissor kicked the Youkai to the ground and then kicked her into the fire.

An arrow grazed her cheek as she turned around and then saw a few Bokoblins aiming their arrows at her. "Stare into my eyes." She said as her red eyes glowed a bit as they looked into her eyes… and went into madness and dove into the fire.

She turned around to see Mystia and a slightly burned Rumia coming toward her as she stood her ground and then brought out a Spell card. "Shortsight: X-Wave." She said as the Youkai saw illusions of Reisen where they proceeded to beat them up before Reisen ran toward them and kicked the both of them up in the air where she fired lasers from her finger guns before pulling out her own gun and firing one last attack that knocked them straight into a river, and then she dusted her hands off.

 **End BGM**

"That takes care of that." Reisen said as the fire was doused by Mima.

"…Holy Hylia…" Marisa whispered.

"You said it." Link said in amazement.

 _"…Can I have your autograph?"_ Midna asked.

"Powerful, isn't she?" Eirin said proudly.

"Alright, let's move out before anything else happens." Telma said as they quickly went over to Kakariko where they met up with the others and rushed Ralis inside where Renado began working on him with Eirin and Reisen by their side, and Ilia was with them as well.

"I must admit, I did not expect the best nurse in Hyrule to have difficulty with a Zora." Renado said.

"I've patched up a few Zoras in the past, but this one seemed to give me the most trouble…" Eirin quietly said.

Renado chuckled. "Well, we'll patch him right up."

* * *

 _Outside…_

"Oh Tewi, where are you going?" Kaguya asked.

"Going to take a look around!" Tewi smiled and happily skipped off.

"Oh brother…" Kaguya chuckled as she leaned on the railing. "I have a feeling I'm going to be here for a while." She said.

"What makes you say that?" Marisa asked.

"Just a feeling." She said and looked at them. "I'm Kaguya Houraisan, by the way. Princess of Eientei. It's close by Castle Town, by the way."

"Are you actually a princess?" Marisa asked.

She giggled. "To some, I am."

"If you say so." She said as she noticed Link looking a little bothered. "Something up?"

"It's Ilia… I wish there was something I could do to help." He muttered.

"Don't worry about it." A voice said as Telma walked over to them. "You did all you could to help your friend get here in the first place." She said. "You found her, didn't you? She's reunited with her friends but she doesn't know who they are. Give it time, she'll remember everyone in no time."

"Yeah, you're right…" Link nodded.

Telma spotted Renado walking around Kakariko while Eirin and the others were nursing Ralis back to health and then she chuckled. "If you fellas will excuse me…" She said and then took off. "Oh Renaaaadoooo~!"

 _"She's hopelessly in love. It'll never work out."_ Midna said.

"I wouldn't count on it. Give 'em a chance." Mima said.

 _"Oh yeah? I give 'em five minutes."_

It was at this moment that Link and Marisa noticed Queen Rutela's spirit looking over at them. "Uh, be right back Kaguya… we have to do something." Marisa said as they took off with Mima right behind them.

"Okay, have fun." Kaguya said as she looked out into the stars and took a deep breath and let a small breeze flow through her hair… unaware of a certain Fire Phoenix peeking her head out of the corner.

 _I knew it…_ Mokou thought with a growl.

 **BGM: Queen Rutella's Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

The trio followed Queen Rutella to the graveyard as she then disappeared into another grave that had the Zora's Sapphire engraved in it. It disappeared and then they went under a small crawlspace and dove into the water and then climbed out where Rutella waited for them.

 _"I am deeply grateful to you for aiding my son in his time of need. You were right to bring him here. Kakariko Village is a sacred place for the Zora people. It is where we take our eternal rest. My husband in life, King Zora, also rests his spirit here. It is no coincidence my son found his salvation in this place."_

She looked down at the grave that Link and Marisa were standing in front of. _"…That which I have promised you both is within this grave. During his lifetime, my husband crafted special garments specifically chosen for the chosen hero, garments that house the abilities of the Zora. …He also made jewelry for anyone else that was also with the hero. I thought it was odd that he was making jewelry, but I didn't question it."_

"…Oddly specific." Marisa said as the grave opened up as Link picked up the Zora armor while Marisa pulled out blue earrings that were two small Zora Sapphires and a silver necklace that had a certain Trident in the middle of it. "…What's with the fork?"

 _"It's a trident. Our craftsmen are working on a masterpiece that will be used by a specific Zora who will help Hyrule in the future. In fact, they are planning on naming this Zora "Mipha". Oddly specific…"_ Rutela mused.

"Well, the Gorons are making some kind of machine because one of them predicted some great calamity or something." Marisa said.

 _"…Interesting…"_ Rutela rubbed her chin in thought. _"Never mind that. Now… I can join the king in slumber. And yet… my son… he still knows nothing of my death… If you see him again, please pass on this message. Tell him he must not grieve his mother's passing. Tell him she wanted him to be brave and live on as the king of our people. And… tell him his mother… loves him without end. Tell him…"_

"We will." Link nodded.

Rutela smiled. _"Thank you."_ She said and then disappeared.

 **End BGM**

Marisa put on the earrings and the necklace. "Hmm, I like this." She said.

 _"Well, let's get going and get that last Fused Shadow and destroy Zant once and for all."_ Midna said as they all nodded and walked off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Kaguya closed her eyes and smiled… and then sighed and her smile disappeared. "…I can feel your heat from here, Mokou."

"Good, you know I'm here." Mokou said. "So… how am I going to kill you today? I've been meaning to let off some steam and lo and behold, you show up!"

"Mokou… when will you let go of this grudge?"

"I'll never let it go… not after you killed my father!"

Kaguya clenched her fists. "I did not kill your father."

"Yes, you did, you wench! He was interested in you and what did you do? You murdered him!"

"He brought death to himself!"

Mokou suddenly pinned her to a wall and held her throat. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't roast you alive, princess!"

 **BGM: Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Nngh! If you would just… hear me out…!"

"Why should I listen to a bitch like you?" She snarled with a lot of venom in her voice. "You had the guts to show up to Kakariko, you made it too easy this time!"

"Mokou… please, listen to me… I didn't kill your father… he killed himself when he wanted my hand in marriage!"

"YEAH RIGHT, LIKE I WOULD BELIEVE THAT PACK OF LIES?!" Mokou screamed, pulling back her fist.

"Mokou! Stop!" Keine came running over. "Please!"

"Nnngh… why are you making me stop? I'm gonna kill her right here… and then I'll kill her again!" Mokou exclaimed and got ready to punch her… but a Gale Boomerang smacked into her hand. "Gah!" She winced as she jumped back from the pain and Kaguya collapsed, coughing and gasping for air.

 **End BGM**

"That's enough." Link said. "I don't know or _care_ why you have drama with Kaguya, but this isn't the place to do it."

"He's right." Marisa said.

Mokou clenched her fists. "This bitch deserves death…"

"You're just going to kill her over something so petty? That's low…" Link said.

"You don't know what I've been through!"

"But does that give you any reason to harm her?" Marisa asked.

"I'm… actually impressed you have friends…" Kaguya said, getting up with a small smirk. "Considering you're nothing but a fire hag that doesn't even have any friends." She said… and got a swift hard punch to the gut from Mokou, causing her to bend over and cough out blood.

"Mokou!" Keine exclaimed.

"Hmph!" Mokou turned around and marched off but then stopped after she walked past Marisa. "Kaguya… next time we meet… I won't be so merciful. See you in hell, hag." She said and walked off.

"Mokou…" Keine whispered.

"You alright?" Marisa asked.

Kaguya wiped blood off of her lip. "Don't worry about me… but… sorry you had to see the drama I have with Mokou. One day, I hope I can get her to listen to me… and maybe we'll be friends…"

"LIKE I WOULD BE FRIENDS WITH SCUM LIKE YOU!" Mokou yelled, who had overheard the conversation before disappearing.

"Though it may take some time..."

 _"…Why do I have this feeling we're gonna be dragged into this?"_ Midna asked.

Kaguya turned around. "…We'll keep in touch. I'll let you know if I need your help with anything." She said and walked off.

 _"…Yup, we're getting dragged into this."_ Midna said.

"Hopefully it won't get too bad." Marisa said.

"One can hope." Mima said as they hopped on Epona and took off to Lake Hylia, unaware of Aya following them.

"Front page scoop, here we come!" Aya exclaimed, and followed them while proceeding to write up an article involving Mokou and Kaguya's drama.

* * *

 **Welp, E3 has come and gone. (The main reason why I didn't get to writing at all. Sorry about that!) And now, it's time for my analysis on this particular E3. Let's do this y'all!**

 **First off... ugh... EA...  
**

 **Okay, seriously, EA... why in the name of _LANAYRU_ are you still around? Why are people still supporting you? Seriously... I don't think anyone would mind if Microsoft and Nintendo stopped supporting you. I'm STILL waiting for you to go bankrupt! Seriously, your conference drained all the energy out of me that I didn't want to do anything! (Another reason why this chapter wasn't posted earlier. EA killed my motivation! DX) Although, I must admit... Sea of Solitude kinda looks interesting. I'd say the same with Anthem but... ugh... didn't look very fun. Why do I torture myself with y'all? Also, Command & Conquer was a thing on mobile. I don't know much about it but judging by the harsh criticism I saw... yeah, you killed that franchise. Again! WHY DO YOU EXIST?! Some people shouldn't have a conference and you are one of them!**

 **...I need to stop rambling about EA...**

 **Next up - Microsoft.**

 **HOLY. CRAP. What an event! HALO BABY! WOOOO! Man, they pulled the big guns in this E3! I mean, they showed Halo, Gears of War, Devil May Cry, Kingdom Hearts (Who saw that coming?), Cyberpunk 2077 (Which I never heard of until this event. Looks actually fun!), uh... any other big ones i'm forgetting? Oh right, Metro Exodus, Just Cause 4, Tomb Raider, and Fallout! ...Oh yeah, Forza was a thing. Again. Why does that exist again? Let's see... oh yeah, Battletoads. Seriously, I feel like i'm forgetting some other big ones. Eh, whatever.**

 **My thoughts after the event closed was: "...Your move, Sony."**

 **Next up was... Bethesda and Devolver Digital.**

 **...Didn't even watch them but I heard Bethesda was terrible. Next!**

 **Square Enix!**

 **...Remember when I said some people shouldn't have a conference? Yeah, i'm also looking at you, Square. I mean, Microsoft already showed us Tomb Raider, Just Cause 4 and Kingdom Hearts 3! I mean... ugh... booooooring! Those other two games that we never heard before looked interesting, but BOOOOOORING! Also... apparently Square Enix took a page out of Nintendo and did a Square Enix direct of sorts. Neat, I guess.**

 **Ubisoft!**

 **STAR FOX IN STARLINK?! Okay, first we had Mario and Rabbids, then we had Link visiting the world of Skyrim, and now we have Star Fox in Starlink? What's next, Fire Emblem in For Honor? (...I swear to Hylia, Nintendo... if this becomes real...) Even though i've never heard or played Beyond Good and Evil, the sequel (...Wait, it's a prequel? Weird, why does it have a 2 in there?) looks fun. Also, dancing pandas. That was a thing. This was a random but fun conference.**

 **PC Gaming Show!**

 **...Didn't watch it. Next!**

 **Sony!**

 **...Oh Hylia, Sony... what went wrong here? I know your conference kinda sucked last year but I wasn't expecting you to go further than that! Seriously, an intermission after showing of The Last of Us II? _WHY?!_ Why did you do that?! That Samurai game you showed off next looked interesting, but... honestly, you were wasting everyone's time and that just killed the conference for me... even though I watched all of it. Then you FINALLY got out of your funk by showing off a Resident Evil 2 Remake. That was cool I guess... and more Kingdom Hearts! Yay! And some other things that I can't remember. Ugh, Sony was forgettable this year. And what's this I hear about you blocking people from crossplaying Fortnite on the Switch? Microsoft, PC and Nintendo are all playing nice but you're blocking everyone from doing so? You need to learn how to share and play with others. You can't have the entire sandbox to yourself, y'know.**

 **Before I go to Nintendo, I want to take a minute and talk about the Elephant in the room.**

 **Kingdom Hearts 3.**

 **...AQUA! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?! T-T Seriously, I almost let out a loud "NO!" when I saw your yellow eyes! Oh, and Frozen was confirmed as a world, saw that one coming... oh and Larxene is back. Saw her coming back too... and she's a Xehanort now. (Notice how Marluxia didn't have yellow eyes but Larxene _does._ Strange, isn't it?) **

**Also, the Pixar representation is STRONG in this game! Toy Story, Monsters Inc, Remy from Ratatouille as a summon... if I don't see Merida from Brave as a summon or The Incredibles world or... heck, anything referencing Wall-E, i'll be shocked.**

 **Then there's the other Elephant in the room. At World's End. SORA VS DAVY JONES. LET'S. FRIGGIN. GO. And... my boy Luxord is a Xehanort too. (Xehanort, you better leave my boy Demyx out of this or i'm REALLY gonna let you have it!) Also, Larxene mentioned Elsa could be one of the new seven hearts. What the heck is that about? Are we revamping the Princesses of Heart or are these the defenders of light that they mentioned in the secret ending of Dream Drop Distance?**

 **...And look, there's a third elephant in the room! We have a release date finally! January 29th, 2019! (They said _this_ year! Grrr...) **

**Anyway, on to Nintendo!**

 **...TAKE MY MONEY, SAKURAI. TAKE. MY. FRIGGIN. MONEY. Holy crap, now THIS is the Ultimate Smash bros indeed! Everyone's in there, we have Daisy as an Echo Fighter (Someone who I have been _WANTING_ to see since Brawl, though I was kiiiinda hoping we'd see her in her Strikers appearance and have her own move set, but whatever!) and we have Ridley who I thought was too big and I thought sizing him down would make him awkward to use, but... hey, Sakurai made it work! ...Now if only people will stop complaining that Waluigi should be playable. (Seriously, i've been seeing people attack Sakurai on Twitter about this...) **

**So who did I think won this year?**

 **To me, it's a three way tie.**

 **Microsoft, Nintendo and... Kingdom Hearts!**

 **The biggest loser is Sony who apparently doesn't like playing nice. Jerks.**

 **Anyway, i'll probably be gushing more about Smash Bros the A/N on my Sunshine and RWBY Chibi fics. See ya then!**


	7. Opening the Floodgates

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.****

 ** **Also to that Guest: True... at least EA put _some_ effort into showing off new games while boring us to death whilst killing our brain cells.****

* * *

 **BGM: Lake Hylia (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

Epona stopped galloping near the Lanayru Bridge as the four of them looked down at Lake Hylia. "So, it's somewhere down there, eh?" Marisa asked.

"Yup." Link nodded and then opened up his bag to pull out some weird fish-looking bombs, which were delivered by Barnes to them via Postman, as they were headed back to Lake Hylia.

"How exactly do bombs work underwater?" Marisa wondered.

"Got me." Link said. "Now, first things first." He said as he walked to the nearest bushes.

"Where are you going?" Marisa asked.

"Well it would be non-gentlemen of me to change in front of some ladies." Link said. "Plus Marisa and Midna."

"Oh ha ha." Marisa and Midna rolled their eyes.

"Just no peeping, okay?"

"I won't." Marisa said.

"Cross my heart." Mima added.

 _"Doubt there would be much to look at."_ Midna smirked.

"Very funny." Link said sarcastically before going into the bushes. And after ten seconds, Mima turned to Marisa with a knowing look.

"You're gonna peep on him, are you?" Mima guessed.

"Yep." Marisa answered and then tiptoed towards the bushes. She moved the leaves for her to see, but enough to stay hidden.

And she got there just in time to see Link taking off his tunic to switch to the Zora Tunic, and Marisa just couldn't help but stare.

"Holy…" Marisa whispered quietly, looking directly at the man who was shirtless in front of her. _Those abs! When did he have a six pack? Why is he suddenly so hot? Why am I suddenly drooling over him? We're just friends, it's never gonna work out…_ She thought… and then all those abs disappeared when Link put the shirt on. _No! Take it off! I want to see more of it!_

Mima had studied Marisa's facial expressions the whole time and chuckled. _How adorable._ She thought.

 _"You like him, don't you?"_ Midna teased, playfully elbowing Marisa who had also noticed her drooling over him.

"What… me? No, I don't like him one bit." Marisa folded her arms and walked away with a blush with Midna and Mima couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Link said, putting his headpiece on after coming out of the bushes.

 _"Oh, don't worry about it. It's girl talk. No boys allowed and all that stuff."_ Midna said.

Link raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes. "You girls are weird." He said as he watched Marisa put the necklace and earrings on. "Alright, stay here." He ordered Epona as she nodded and went to eat some grass as he dove off into Lake Hylia with Marisa and Mima doing the same, with Mima summoning a protective water barrier around her as they started swimming around.

"Should be around here somewhere…" Marisa said and then noticed in the corner of her eye that the mermaid girl and Nitori were swimming toward them. "We got company."

"Good or bad?" Link asked, not really paying attention.

"Depends on who you ask." Marisa said as they turned to them.

"Who are you three?" Nitori asked.

"We're Link, Marisa and Mima." Marisa said. "We're looking for something. Some dark looking thing in this Lakebed Temple."

"Oh, the Lakebed Temple? We know where it's at!" Nitori said.

"We sure do!" The girl smiled.

"I'm Nitori Kawashiro, an engineer. Master of manipulating water so you don't have to worry about drowning!" She grinned.

"I'm Wakasagihime. My power grows when I'm underwater." She explained.

"Ooooh, I see you're wearing the Zora armor and the accessories! Perfect. No need for me to do anything!" Nitori smiled. "Now uh… I'm assuming you can swim well."

"Pfft, are you kidding? I swim pretty well all the time in Ordon Village!" Marisa said proudly. "What kind of badass would I be if I was suddenly afraid to swim over a near-death experience?"

 _"You call yourself a badass and yet you can't fire this so-called Master Spark to save your life."_ Midna teased, earning a glare from Marisa.

 _Quiet, you…_ Marisa thought.

"That depends on who you ask. Probably some giant fish that would knock you breathless until you drown, then you'd be suddenly afraid to go back into the water." Mima said.

"Oh please, that'll never happen. The day I suddenly become afraid of water is the day where this so-called infamous Great Calamity happens. It'll never happen." Marisa chuckled. "Hell, if I'm afraid of water, then I'm no badass. I'm just a pathetic wimp."

* * *

 _In some certain universe…_

Marisa sneezed and turned her head. "Why do I suddenly feel attacked?"

* * *

 _Back with them…_

"You're certainly confident." Nitori said.

"You betcha!" Marisa grinned. "Now… that Lakebed temple?"

"Oh, right!" Nitori nodded as she and Wakasagihime guided them to the entrance to the Temple where they got to the entrance, but saw it was blocked until Link blew up the entrance and then they all swam in.

 **BGM: Lakebed Temple (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

They started to swim through the cavern, looking around and taking in the scenery but as they got further in, they noticed that there were a few jellyfish creatures called Bari and a clam on the bottom called a Shell Blade. They quickly swam past them as they then saw the surface above as they swam up to the surface to climb out of the water.

"Huh, I didn't think there'd be air pockets in this place." Marisa said. "…Not that we _need_ them."

"Probably designed for people who didn't want to wear Zora clothing." Nitori said. "Which is suicide." She said as they walked around and some Chus decided to fall on them, one of them landing on Marisa's shoulder to which she looked at it.

"Blegh…" She groaned and wiped it off as Wakasagihime saw a switch and flew up to pull it down, opening the door in front of them.

"Awesome!" She smiled as they went over to the door and walked in… or flew in, in Waka's case as they looked around the room full of unstable stalactites.

 _"This place is incredibly beautiful!"_ Midna admired, her eye sparkling while Link fired Bomb Arrows at the stalactites, some of them crushing some poor unsuspecting Helmasaurs as he jumped down and proceeded to climb up while the others simply flew over to the other side.

"What took you so long?" Marisa teased.

"Oh ha ha…" Link rolled his eyes as they walked into the room where they walked across the bridge when they looked down to see a river underneath them. They then dodged a Helmasaur and then they walked into the next room to discover a round room with many levels and a rotating staircase.

"Does this staircase rotate?" Marisa asked.

"Hmm…" Mima rubbed her chin in thought as she looked at the other ledges that the staircase count connect to. "Possibly."

"Well, that's neat!" Marisa said.

"Man… the things they built underneath Lake Hylia." Nitori said with a whistle.

"No kidding." Marisa nodded. "Heck, you could possibly duplicate these things and put them in some kind of castle then call it some kind of school like a… Youkai school! No… Magician…? Ah, forget it."

"That seems too weird…" Wakasagihime said.

"Yeah, I doubt that'll catch on." Marisa said.

 _"If it does, I'm gonna be shocked…"_ Midna said.

 _What goes on in that head of yours?_ Link wondered as he saw a locked door up ahead. "Oh, we're going to need a key for this." He said.

"Who needs that?" Nitori smirked as she pulled out her hand and some water formed into her hand, forming a water key. "Heh, watch and learn." She said and then flew over, then inserted the key as the lock broke. "Alright, let's go!"

"That makes things easier!" Marisa grinned as they flew over while Mima picked up Link and then flew over to the other side and then Link pulled a treasure map out of a treasure chest.

 _"You know, it'd be more convenient if they installed a map system in these things."_ Midna said. _"Would save all of us a headache… and time because SOMEONE likes to open these chests dramatically…"_

"Moment of anticipation." Link said.

 _"More like 'get on with it!'"_

Link rolled his eyes and went to catch up with the others where they walked into some kind of circular hallway that had these indentations in the ground that looked like water could go through them. "Hey, you manipulate water, could you possibly-"

Nitori looked at Link. "What do you think I am, a water fountain? I could try it, but the moment I stopped, it'll all disappear in a few seconds."

"Just thought I'd ask." Link said as he noticed a few stalactites and shot them down with Bomb Arrows and crushed a few Tektites so he could easily climb on the vines, but Wakasagihime picked him up and carried him over.

"Why waste your time?" She asked as Link sweatdropped at this before she let go of him on the other side. "Hmm, you got some muscle on your arms. I like it!"

"Uh… thanks." Link said as they walked off.

 _Did she just… I'll pretend I didn't hear that._ Marisa thought as they walked into the next room where they saw a Chu Worm entering a bubble and laughing at them as he got close to them… until Nitori manipulated the bubble to bust him out of there, then turned it into a fist.

"Nitori… PUNCH!" Nitori yelled, punching the Chu Worm to a wall and proceeded to punch him repeatedly until he was nothing more than a stain on the wall. "Ha!" Nitori smirked and then the water fist turned into a small key and unlocked the door before disappearing.

"Nitori Punch? That'll never catch on." Marisa said. "…Maybe if you were some kind of falcon then maybe it'd catch on."

"Oh please, a Nitori Punch sounds _SO_ much better than a Falcon Punch, whatever _that_ is." Nitori smirked proudly. "Besides, how can a falcon punch when they have wings anyway?"

"Uh… Falcon slap you silly? I dunno." Marisa shrugged.

"How about a kick?" Link suggested.

 _"Falcon Kick? Booooring. Uh… Falcon Claw Your Eyes Out! …Oooh, I like that one!"_ Midna grinned, but everyone ignored her as they went up the spiral floor where they found a switch and then pulled it down, opening the flood gate. They then went down to get another floodgate opened which caused the rising water to freely go out, then they followed it where they went into the room with rotating platforms and then went into a door and walked in where a few Chus and Helmasaurs greeted them. They were immediately destroyed, and then Nitori opened the door with a water key and walked into the next room where they saw that they had to swim for it.

"It really looks beautiful here." Mima said as they started swimming.

"It sure does." Marisa smiled.

"I'm probably gonna be doing some research the next time I come down here. This is amazing!" Nitori grinned as they saw some Baris floating over to them, but Wakasagihime proceeded to destroy them with her Danmaku as the others, excluding Nitori, looked at her in surprise.

"What? My power grows underwater, just like I said." She explained as Link threw a Water Bomb at a rock and proceeded forward while getting rid of a few Shell Blades and then they swam up to the surface and got out and looked around… and then something fell.

"Huh? What was that?" Marisa wondered as they looked to see a small Toado bouncing around in the shallow water.

 **Pause BGM**

"Uh, guys?" Link got their attention as they looked up to see a monstrous Deku Toad from the ceiling. It dropped more Toados from its body before dropping down and roaring at them.

 **BGM: Deku Toad (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"That's the biggest frog I've ever seen…" Marisa whispered.

The Deku Toad roared at them and jumped up in the air before slamming into the ground to try and crush them, but they quickly avoided as Mima, Marisa, Nitori and Wakasagihime quickly fired Danmaku at the toad while Link fired a few Bomb Arrows until it opened its mouth and roared at them and jumped back up in the air and almost crushed Marisa and roared directly at her.

"Ah, shut up!" Marisa said, summoning a Deep Ecological Bomb and throwing it in its mouth and it swallowed it… and caused the massive Deku Toad to explode and send its guts flying everywhere.

 **End BGM**

 _"Uh… what just happened?"_ Midna asked.

"…Coooool!" Marisa said, summoning up another one and looking at it lovingly. "I think I found my new favorite spell!"

Link brushed some of the guts off of his shoulder. "Good for you." He said as he walked over to a destroyed treasure chest that contained the Clawshot for Link and a Red Cane for Marisa… attached with a half-burnt note that Marisa tried to read.

"I … this would hel-… your blocks a … easier, so … is … Cane of Somaria. Enjo-" Marisa tried to read but sweatdropped. "Okay Lana, why would you put a note in a frog's gut?"

"Who throws a bomb inside of a toad?" Link countered.

"…Fair point." She said as Link aimed his new Clawshot at a switch on the ceiling and shot at it, as it grabbed onto it and took him for a ride as the switch he held lowered a bit and opened up the gate and then Marisa used a block with the Cane of Somaria. "Sweet." She smiled as they went back inside and went back to the main area where with a bit experimenting with the rotating staircase, they went into the next room with more rotating platforms that were standing still but they flew up to the top while Link decided to take his Clawshot for a spin and soon got to another room… where the place looked nearly identical to the previous rooms that they were just in, but with a few differences.

 _"Okay, remember when I said I loved this place? Now I hate it… it's too complex for my taste."_ Midna said. _"But it could be worse. We could be getting lost and going around in circles. Not to mention raising and lowering the water levels with a melody constantly."_

 _I'd think I'd scream if we did that…_ Marisa thought as they made their way up and opened up another floodgate to flood the room as they attempted to dive down but noticed some Skullfish in the water.

"I'd be careful…" Nitori warned. "Those Skullfish can be quite nasty."

"I can be nastier." Marisa smirked and summoned a Magical Waste-Recycling Bomb. "Time for dinner!" She said and then tossed it into the water, where it exploded and was a bit more… powerful than her other bomb, so much so that the gang was covered in soot when the plasma disappeared. "That… was so… AWESOME!" She yelled, as the raining water washed the soot off of them, but it didn't wash off those sparkling eyes of hers… and a very terrifyingly sadistic grin.

"Remind me to stay far away from you when you get pissed off…" Nitori muttered as they hit the switch and they had to wait a bit 'cause someone had to go and blow all the water up, and when they did, they headed off and killed a few Lizalfos that were in the way and then they noticed a door down below on the rotating platforms as they went down to the door after killing a few Keese and after helping Link get across they found themselves in a water maze filled with Bari, Bomb Fish, and Shell Blades, but Wakasagihime took care of them easily.

At the end of the maze, Link took care of another Lizalfos and hit the switch with his Clawshot and lowered himself down to grab the Boss Key from the chest and rose back up from the ground and went back to the main area where they had noticed a door underneath the staircase… and some Skullfish that Marisa looked a liiiittle too gleeful to blow up, but to her dismay, Nitori beat her to it first.

"Buzzkill…" Marisa grumbled.

"Hey, I'm not going to have soot-covered face twice in one day!" Nitori said.

"I think we had our fill with bombs for today…" Link said.

"Y'all are no fun." Marisa grumbled as they inserted the Boss Key in it and walked in where they saw a huge hole in the ground as they hopped in, and swam to the bottom… or sank since Link put on his Iron Boots.

 **End BGM**

As they got to the bottom, they noticed a small tentacle in the ground… and then an eye rose up from it and looked at them.

 **BGM: Morpheel Battle First Half (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

 _"That doesn't look normal…"_ Midna said before the creature rose its head out of the ground with more tentacles popping out.

"Oh geez, that looks hideous!" Marisa said.

"We'll have to take it down." Mima said, firing a laser at Morpheel but it didn't do anything until Link had the idea to use his Clawshot to bring the eye to him, and it grabbed it and pulled it to him.

"Huh… didn't think that'd work." Link said and then attacked the eye as the others did the same as the eye tried to retreat while some Bomb Fish came to their aid but Wakasagihime and Nitori quickly destroyed them as the eye was hit a few times before it retreated into the ground… before it rose from the ground and showed off its whole body and swam through the area.

 **BGM: Morpheel Battle Second Half (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Holy Hylia…" Link whispered.

 _"That might the giant fish that'll make Marisa afraid of water."_ Midna said.

"Oh shut up. I'll teach this overgrown fish not to mess with us!" Marisa smirked and swam up to the air with a smirk, pulling out her Hakkero. "MASTER SPARK!" She yelled, but no laser came out. "…Ugh, this thing is _useless!"_ She complained and then tossed a Deep Ecological Bomb as it came to her direction, and then it blew up on the inside as soon as it ate it, stunning it for a few seconds to which Link grabbed the eye and whacked it repeatedly while Mima fired lasers at it.

As Morpheel regained consciousness, it started to go after Marisa again. "Oh, what's the matter, you hungry for more? Cause I have a Waste-Recycling Bomb with your name on it, buster!"

"Wait, Marisa! Hold on, I'm still hanging on to this thing!" Link exclaimed, but unfortunately, Marisa casually tossed it in his mouth, forcing Link to let go as and swam a good distance as it exploded in its mouth, causing it to roar in agony and swam down to the bottom of the room, hitting a wall and soon evaporating from the radiation from the bomb.

 **End BGM**

"Soooo, what was that about me being afraid of the water?" Marisa casually asked as the water was receding very quickly.

"…That's it, no more bombs from you." Link scolded, and then slapped her upside the head.

"Ow! Oh come on, you didn't die, did you?" Marisa grinned.

"Oh good grief…" He sighed. "Marisa, what am I gonna do with you?" He wondered while Marisa laughed while Nitori and Wakasagihime wondered what just happened while Midna picked up the last piece of the Fused Shadow while they grabbed the Heart Container to power themselves up.

 _"Alright! Now let's go beat Zant!"_ Midna smiled. _"Oh… and uh… sorry for dragging you guys into this mess…"_

"It's alright." Mima said.

 _"If you say so… but now, let's go pay Zant a visit!"_ Midna grinned as they walked into the portal and wound up back in Lanayru's Spring, taking one last look at it before turning around… and seeing Zant in front of them.

"What the?!" Nitori exclaimed before Zant picked her and Wakasagihime up with telekinesis and tossed them out of the spring with ease.

"Nitori! Waka!" Marisa exclaimed before glaring at Zant. "Who are you?! Are you this Zant person that Midna was talking about?!"

 _"YOU!"_ Lanayru popped out of the spring and roared at Zant. _"You have NO business being here!"_

"Quiet, you." Zant said, casually knocking Lanayru back into the spring and then looked at the three. "You three… or should I say _four."_ He said.

"It's four of us against one of you! We can take you!" Marisa said… and right on cue, something tackled her to a wall. "GAH!" She yelled.

"Marisa!" Mima exclaimed and then she was hit by a laser that knocked her a few feet, but she still held her ground.

"Nnngh…!" Marisa winced and then saw several dolls pointing spears at them, commanded by a girl who has blue eyes and short blonde hair with a red band in her hair. She wears a light blue dress with long white sleeves and a long pink ribbon going round her neck and another one round her waist. "Who the hell are you?"

"Does it matter?" The girl asked.

Mima meanwhile, shook herself off and saw Shinki coming down. "Shinki…" Mima scowled.

"Mima." Shinki glared.

"So, you brought your daughter into this mess _and_ you're working with Zant? That's a new low."

"Hmph. Your point?" Shinki asked.

Link looked to Marisa and Mima and then realized he was the only one facing Zant. "Alright… guess I'm facing you myself!" He said, and attacked Zant, but Zant quickly blocked the attack and then sent out a small blast that knocked Link out, as he cried out in pain.

"LINK!" Marisa yelled as she tried to run toward him, but the dolls held her in place. "Gah… you're annoying…!" She said… and then suddenly, the place started to fall into Twilight, as Link and Marisa went into their animal forms, but she was still held by the dolls.

"Link? Link! Wake up!" Midna exclaimed, watching something being inserted into Link's forehead while also seeing something go into Marisa's chest really quickly, which briefly knocked her out. "Marisa! No!"

"No!" Mima exclaimed as she tried to run, but Shinki got in the way. "Oh, so you want to fight now?" Mima took out her scepter. "I'll be more than happy to!"

"Midna… you traitorous fool." Zant said.

 **BGM: Zant's Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"You…" Midna glared at Zant. "YOU BASTARD! You're nothing more than a sniveling coward and a monster!"

Zant chuckled darkly. "My my, Midna… such language, but enough about that… why do you help these pathetic light dwellers? In fact, why are you helping a Youkai? I thought you _despised_ them… but ironically, you're helping one of them, but never mind that. They're the enemy, after all… we can make them see how we are treated in the Twilight."

"Grrr, I'd _NEVER_ bow to you!" Midna yelled. "You will _NEVER_ be my king! In fact, these guys are a lot tolerable than you!"

"Midna, I have been given this power to _MY GOD_ and you WILL bow down to me. Everyone else has."

"Only because you turned them into hideous creatures!"

"They made that choice… and now you have yours. Come, serve me and we will make all these light dwellers pay for their misdeeds… or… you will perish."

"Nngh…"

"Clock's ticking, Midna. What will it be?"

"Grr… TO HELL WITH YOU!" Midna yelled, using her hair and punched Zant in the face. "Link, Marisa and Mima are my friends and I would never abandon them!"

Zant snarled at her. "Wrong answer!" He exclaimed and then forced her up and then had the Fused Shadows taken away from her. "It will take more than the Fused Shadows to stop me, and you will not get in my way! Now, I ask you one more time… join me or perish!"

"I'll _NEVER_ join an ass like you!" She yelled. "You can rot in the Netherworld for all I care!"

"…Then you give me no choice." Zant grabbed her and pushed her to the spring. "If you want the light that you've been lusting after, then so be it!" He said and then forced Lanayru back up.

 _"Nnngh! What is this… I'm being controlled?!"_

"Here's the light you have been craving, Midna!" Zant exclaimed.

"No… no!" Midna exclaimed and then Zant forced Lanayru to shine his light on her. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"MIDNA!" Mima yelled.

"Get out of my sight." Zant said as Link, Midna, Marisa and Mima all teleported away from them. "Alice, Shinki. Let's go." He said as he walked off with the two Youkai following him.

 **End BGM**

They all appeared in Hyrule Field, as Link and Marisa had regained consciousness but were surprised to see they were back in their animal forms while Mima was still her old self… and then Marisa chirped in a panic as she pointed to Midna who looked lighter in color and wasn't looking so hot, in fact Link and Mima both looked horrified, but Link looked more terrified.

"Midna… oh no…" Mima whispered.

 _"Link… Marisa… Mima… I am so sorry that I did this to her."_ Lanayru said to them. _"Zant must be stopped, but your friend isn't looking so hot. Go to Hyrule Castle and find Zelda. She will know what to do."_

 **BGM: Midna's Lament (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Right." Mima nodded. "Let's go."

Link quickly nodded and quickly took off running, right as it was starting to rain as they hurried straight for Castle Town, as a few Bulbins attempted to attack them but Mima quickly knocked them down, ignored them, or Link pushing them down with no effort at all as Link made a sharp turn and started running through the bridge where they tore through Castle Town.

"AAAAH! WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

"GET AWAY!"

"MONSTER!"

Link ignored the civilians and made a turn to the castle's front doors, but was guarded by two soldiers… who looked absolutely terrified.

"S-Stay away! We-we're warning you! You cannot go through these gates!"

"And why is that?!" Mima asked.

"It doesn't matter! He might eat the princess!"

"FOR LANAYRU'S SAKE, MAN!" Mima yelled, grabbing a hold of the soldier's shoulders. "OUR FRIEND IS DYING AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS THE PRINCESS BEING EATEN ALIVE?! ARE YOU STUPID?!" She yelled, seeming like she's losing her cool and panicking the more they don't get Midna to Zelda.

"Hey, hands off woman!" He pushed her back. "No one goes in!"

Mima clenched her fists, ready to fire a laser at the soldiers but Link had other ideas and took off running, barking at Mima to get her attention as she took off as they went toward Telma's bar, but Link was quickly kicked out. "Get out of here, vile beast!"

Link growled, seeming to get more desperate as they walked back and not knowing what to do… and then a window opened.

"Psst! Up here!" A voice said as Link and Marisa turned around to see a cat as it jumped down. "The name's Louise. Are you Link and Marisa? You look different…"

In Mima's ears, all she could hear is meowing and then noticed Louise pointed her head to the window and then Link growled a bit with Marisa chirping and then they went into the window with Mima following them as they started sneaking around up top.

"Ugh, I just don't understand it." Telma grumbled. "First there's trouble going to Kakariko and now there are beasts coming to the bar." She said. "Still, I wonder why Eirin and the others are staying in Kakariko…"

While she was busy contemplating, they quickly went into a room filled with gold and took out a Poe as a golden statue tried to talk to them, but Mima had other ideas and opened up the large treasure chest and they went in where they quickly went through the dungeon-like area and took care of some Bulbins where they started climbing up the stairs and tightropes to get to the roof of Hyrule Castle with Marisa clawing the Bulbin's eyes out to get rid of them and had them fall to their doom as they got to the top and started running on the roof.

 _We're almost there…_ Link thought as ran across and getting rid of a pesky Kargarok that was getting in their way and then they jumped into an open window and then went into Zelda's room… where they didn't find her.

 _Oh, you gotta be kidding me!_ Marisa thought.

"Where are you?!" Mima asked.

"I'm here." A voice said as Zelda walked in.

"Nnngh… Z-Zel…" Midna weakly said.

"What happened?" Zelda asked and had it explained to her from Mima. "I see… so Zant did this." She muttered and sighed, before getting an idea in her head. "Link, Marisa… go to the Sacred Grove in Faron Woods, there you will find a sacred sword and a sacred power there waiting for you. It should be able to get you out of your forms."

She then looked at Midna. "As for you… well… this is all I can do for you." She said as she aimed her hand at her, the Triforce of Wisdom glowing brightly in her hand. "Take care of her." She said as light formed in the palm of her hand.

"Nngh… wha…? No… no! G-guys… someone stop her!" Midna pleaded.

"There has to be another way!" Mima told Zelda.

"No… this is the only way that can restore her." She took a deep breath. "I'm not afraid." She said and with the last of her power, Midna was back to normal before Zelda slowly disappeared from them… before they all were transported out.

 **End BGM**

They were back into Hyrule Field and then Midna looked at herself before looking at Hyrule Castle. "Zelda… why would you…" She wondered before shaking her head. "You knew what you were doing and sacrificed yourself to save me… makes me wonder if humans and Youkai aren't so bad after all."

"Not all Youkai are alike, Midna…" Mima said.

"I suppose you're right." Midna quietly said. "…So, Sacred Grove, huh? Let's go." She said as they nodded and walked off, unaware of being spotted by Aya.

"That's peculiar…" Aya mused and then saw something going on at Hyrule Castle. "…And that's even more peculiar!"

"Guys!" Mima caught their attention as they turned to see Hyrule Castle encased in a Twilight prison.

Midna stared for a few seconds before sneering at what just happened. "You bastard… you're going to fall…" She whispered and looked away. "Let's go." She said, where they took off, unaware of Aya following them.

* * *

 **Originally, I was going to have them saving Midna in the next chapter, but I noticed how short the word count was in Word, so I decided to put more meat into it, y'know?**

 **Also, there is now City Trial music in Smash Ultimate, thanks to the Smash site. So, there's three possibilities to this.**

 **One: You can probably listen to the music in Green Greens.**

 **Two: Smash Run is back since it's based off of City Trial in Kirby Air Ride.**

 **Or THREE, my personal favorite: We got ourselves a City Trial _stage._ I even have an idea for it! **

**City Trial - Works like a traveling stage in Delfino, where you fight in the main city where you fight on the main buildings, and then you move over to the woods where Whispy Woods is at, then you move over to the barracks with the lighthouse, then you move over to a rail station, then you go to the volcano itself where dragons fly jump overhead and if you actually touch them, you'll be sent sailing, then you'll fight on the streets. This is always random so you'll never know where you'll end up next. (This was the same in Delfino, wasn't it? My memory is a bit fuzzy since i've played For Glory a lot...) Oh, and what's a City Trial without the events making an appearance? You can see Dyna Blade, the UFO and the Air Rides flying together, you can see Tac hanging around in the woods, the lighthouse lighting up, a mysterious pillar showing up that you can actually interact with that holds items, meteors raining down from above, and some fog that will luckily not cover the battlefield itself.**

 **Music - City Trial, City Trial Backside, Legendary Air Ride Machine, Checker Knights, Magma Flows, Frozen Hillside, Dyna Blade Intro, Rowdy Charge Tank, Celestial Valley, Machine Passage, Not Much Time Left (Only activates when you have one stock left or there's a minute left in the timer), Fountain of Dreams (*sigh* I really want Fountain of Dreams back as a stage... T-T), Stadium - Drag Race, Station Fire, Top Ride - Fire, Top Ride - Metal**

 **I doubt the third option will happen and it's just me day dreaming, but honestly... I'm all for a new Kirby stage and City Trial seems PERFECT!**

 **Anyway, see you in the next chapter!**


	8. A Link to the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Faron Woods (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Phew… made it." Midna said as they walked out of Hyrule Field and started walking toward the cave toward Faron Woods.

"…You know, why couldn't you just teleport to that location through the Twili Portals?" Mima asked.

"I wasn't thinking straight! Cut me some slack!" She said, while Link sweatdropped at this. "Oh, don't give me that look, the exercise was good for you, buddy." Midna chuckled and then they casually walked through Faron Woods, unaware that they were detected by Daiyousei.

"Huh? Never seen that wolf before…" Daiyousei said and curiously flew down.

Mima closed her eyes with a smirk. "Hello, Daiyousei."

"You… detected me?" Daiyousei asked in surprise.

"Yes, I did. I also know that the Tengu is right above us!" She said, raising her voice to catch her attention.

"What the-" Aya flew down. "Okay, seriously, I was high above you guys! How could you tell?"

"You mentioned how peculiar it was how Hyrule Castle was encased in Twilight. I briefly heard you but I chose to ignore you until now."

Aya sweatdropped. "I could've sworn I was quiet…" She said. "Soooo, what's with the bird, the wolf and the freaky imp?"

"Hey!" Midna exclaimed. "I'm not freaky at all, bird brain!" She said and then Mima explained what had happened.

"Hmm…" Aya folded her arms. "You know, I had a feeling something was going on the moment I met you three…"

"I'm right here, you know!" Midna said.

"Where were you the entire time?"

"…Hiding at the time."

"Anyway, we both met you, one of those dark wall things ends up disappearing, we meet you again, and I decide to follow you and what happens? You get sucked into that thing and I was busy talking to a dumb horse!" Aya said, earning a growl from Link. "I _knew_ there was something news worthy about you four!"

"…Is that all there is to it?" Daiyousei asked with a sweatdrop.

Aya looked at her. "Who are you?"

"Daiyousei, a fairy that lives in Faron Woods."

"Aya Shameimaru, the Bunbunmaru newspaper journalist!" Aya greeted. "Aaaanyway, you four have caught my attention so from this moment on, I'm going to be watching your every move!"

Midna groaned. "Oh great, we got a stalker… with a camera."

"At least she's honest." Mima said as they walked toward the Forest Temple together.

"AIYEEEEEEEE!"

"What was that?" Midna asked as they saw a few puppets chasing a Firefly Youkai, to which Link got their attention by barking at them and then they came over to them, but Mima quickly took care of them by firing lasers and they walked over to the Youkai, who has blue eyes, teal hair, and bug-like antennae. She wears a white shirt with stylized short sleeves, a black cape with red lining, which is shaped to resemble insect wings and baggy blue knee-length shorts.

"Wriggle, you okay?" Daiyousei asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine… I saw something shining over there and I curiously went over to investigate… and I got attacked by those freaks and… why is there a wolf here?"

"It's a long story." Mima said.

"We'll take it from here." Daiyousei said.

"Alright… I'm gonna go back to what I was originally doing before I got distracted." Wriggle said and flew off.

"Okay, so there's something deeper into Faron Woods… interesting." Midna mused. "Let's go!" She said as Link started to jump across ledges while the others simply flew where they saw some tightropes followed by swinging axes to which Link and Midna carefully made their way across and jumped over to the other side where Link saw a howling stone.

"What in the world…" Aya wondered as Link started to howl along to the song of Prelude to Light before stopping.

"Um… what's going on?" Daiyousei wondered.

"He has a thing for howling at stones. I think he's starting to go crazy." Midna casually said with a teasing look at a glaring Link as they wandered deeper into the woods where they wandered into a different area.

 **End BGM**

"Where are we…?" Daiyousei wondered.

"No clue…" Midna said as Link had noticed another Howling Stone next to them as he closed his eyes and started to howl along to the song of Zelda's Lullaby, and everyone closed their eyes.

"Oh, that's so pretty…" Daiyousei said.

"Teach me that song sometime!" Aya smiled.

"I could listen to this all day…" Mima said.

"It's so soothing… I almost want to fall asleep." Midna stifled a yawn while Marisa chirped a bit… but after Link was done, a creepy laugh filled the air, and then a Skull Kid landed in front of them.

 **BGM: Sacred Grove (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Hiyah!" The Skull Kid greeted.

"Uh… hi…" Midna greeted with a raised eyebrow.

"Catch me if you caaaaan~!" He smiled.

"Oh please, like we would try and catch a child." Midna said, folding her arms.

"Oh right, because your short legs wouldn't be able to catch me." Skull Kid said. "After all, you're just a teeny tiny brat compared to me, ya shorty!"

An anime tic mark appeared on Midna's forehead. "You know what? On second thought, catching you is a _GREAT_ idea!"

"Neener neener!" Skull Kid said, slapping his butt tauntingly at Midna before running off.

"Oh, you are _SO_ going to get it!" Midna growled as they went after him to where the Skull Kid called for backup to help him as the same Puppets that attacked Wriggle from before came to them, but Mima quickly destroyed them as they soon found Skull Kid playing on a horn of sorts and Link tackled him.

"Ooof!" The Skull Kid giggled and then ran off to which they quickly tried to catch up to him where after they found him after following the sounds of him playing the horn and attacking him, he would eventually lead them to a huge round area.

"Alright, enough is enough!" Mima said. "Stop playing this game of yours!"

"Oh no, frankly I'm getting warmed up!" He smiled innocently as his army of puppets came as they started to attack them while he stood there giggling.

"Alright, that's it." Midna said and then teleported away, and then reappeared next to Skull Kid. "Hey, how ya doin'?"

"Ack!"

Midna proceeded to punch him with her hair, to which he quickly teleported away. "You know, you could make monsters out of that hair! Maybe have hair as your clothes!"

"Okay, ew, who would do such a disgusting thing?" Midna asked. "…Though the monsters bit sounds intrigue-FOCUS MIDNA!" She scolded herself as Skull Kid hopped away giggling and playfully stuck his tongue out at her, Aya lowered herself to him at eye level.

"Wha…?"

"Smile!" Aya grinned, taking a picture of him at point blank range.

"Gah! My eyes!" Skull Kid exclaimed to which Link leapt up into the air and tackled him, growling. "Heh, well played… well, you came what you needed for. I'm done playing for now. Later!" He said and then disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"He was only playing with us?" Daiyousei asked.

"…That was dumb, if you ask me." Aya said as they walked deeper into the area, wondering where they were at and then Link noticed a few statues standing next to a door and when they walked over, the floor changed in front of them and the two statues were in different spots.

 _"If you wish to move forward, put us back to where we were."_

"Alright, sounds easy enough." Midna said and they started jumping around while the others watched.

"Uh, go back two spaces!" Aya said, watching them go forward.

"To the left!" Daiyousei said and watched them go the opposite way. "No, my left!"

"Go a bit diagonal!" Mima said. "Specifically to the right!"

"Okay, now do forward two and go to the right… the _OTHER_ right!" Aya said.

Marisa, having enough, flew up into the air and did her birds eye view of the whole area. _Oh, I know what he has to do._ She thought. "HEY LINK! Do exactly as I tell you!"

"What is it?" Link asked.

"…Do you have any idea what they're saying?" Daiyousei asked.

"Nope. Not a clue. I don't speak animal." Aya replied.

"…Aren't Tengu supposed to be crow Youkai?" She asked.

"Hey, just because I'm a crow doesn't mean I speak bird." Aya looked to the young fairy. "Do I look like a bird whisperer to you?"

"Uh… no."

"Okay, I have no idea what you're doing Marisa, but it's working!" Midna grinned and then as the statues got to their original locations, the doors opened and Marisa flew back to Mima's shoulder with a proud look on her face.

"Alright, let's go!" Daiyousei said as they went forward and saw stairs in front of them… lots and lots of stairs.

"Okay, is the huge staircase necessary?" Midna wondered. "Seriously, this is ridiculous!"

"Well, it shouldn't be too horrible…" Aya said.

* * *

 _About ten minutes of climbing later…_

Link fell to the ground exhausted while everyone else just flew, excluding Midna who rode on Link, and Mima who was just as exhausted.

"Not too horrible, huh?" Midna glared.

"In my defense it didn't look that far, though maybe it's because most of us can fly." Aya defended.

Mima noticed something while she was trying to her breathing back to normal. "Hey, what's that?" She asked as they noticed a Shrine that looked like it's seen better years, and in front of the shrine was a sword and some kind of furnace.

"Looks like an ordinary sword and… what was it, Marisa's Hakkero?" Midna asked.

"Wait… that's the sword of legend!" Aya exclaimed, catching her second wind and quickly coming over to it. "It's… it's the Master Sword! And… whatever that is… Master Hakk-whatever Midna said." Aya said. "Oh baby, to think I finally came across this place! Hehehehe, eat your heart out Hatate!" She exclaimed, quickly taking pictures. "And this must be the legendary Hakurei Shrine! …Though it looks like it's seen better days." She said. "Eh, whatever." She said as she quickly took several pictures.

"She's excited…" Daiyousei sweatdropped while Link and Marisa found themselves drawn to the two items… when they both started to glow and blow the two away, but they stood firm and let out a mighty howl/chirp of determination while everyone else was blinded.

"Oooh, what's this?" Aya wondered and then when the light disappeared, two items appeared in Midna's hands, as she curiously looked at them.

"Huh…" Midna quietly said and then looked up to see Link and Marisa, back in their Human forms, both touching the items as they looked at each other with a nod and started pulling.

 **BGM: Title (The Legend of Zelda) – (Super Smash Bros Brawl/Wii U)**

The Triforce of Courage appeared in Link's hand as they kept pulling with Link feeling his health being sapped from it, but he didn't care. All he cared about was using all the strength he had to pull it out while Marisa was trying to pull up the Master Hakkero up.

At this moment, both of them felt they were being pulled up… and then, they lifted them both off of the ground with Marisa and Link doing epic poses to boot.

"…They just accepted them as their masters… whoa…" Midna said in exasperation.

Marisa looked at her Master Hakkero, noticing it was lighter and more colorful on contrast to her original furnace, being dull and less colorful as she turned to Link as they both high fived each other.

 **End BGM**

"…It's strange, it feels like I held this before." Marisa quietly said.

"You have?" Link asked.

"Yeah… not sure why though, but it feels familiar…" She said before shrugging it off. "Maybe I'm going crazy."

"Hey, not to spoil the moment, but these two things came out of you." Midna said, showing them off. "These things are made from the Evil of Zant, as you know… so why would those things eject these from you?"

"I think it's because the Master Sword is the Blade of Evil's Bane and the Master Hakkero is the Furnace of Evil's Bane." Mima said.

"Furnace of Evil's Bane… that's not gonna catch on." Aya muttered.

"But maybe it will." Daiyousei said.

"Hmm, well this could be a blessing in disguise!" Midna grinned. "I mean, thanks to Zant, I'm pretty sure you can transform into a Wolf and Raven whenever you'd like!"

"…I'd rather be human." Link groaned.

"Too bad!" Midna playfully winked. "Oh… and there's one connection to Zant that I just remembered. The Mirror of Twilight. If we can get to that, getting to Zant and his idiot minions will be a cakewalk."

"Welp, I'll be posting _this_ on the Bunbunmaru Newspaper soon!" Aya giggled as they walked off… when suddenly, there was a low quiet moan coming from the Hakurei Shrine.

"Huh?" Marisa turned her head as did the others. "Who said that?"

"…You have took the Master Sword and the Master Hakkero…" A voice said. "Are you really worthy of them… Link… Marisa?"

The voice in question sounded really melancholy.

"How do you know our names? Who are you, show yourself!" Marisa yelled.

"…It's been a long time, Marisa… but are you really her…?"

"Alright, cut the chatter! Who are you!"

It was at this moment where they were all teleported to a black void of nothingness… and right when they could ask what was going on…

"…Fantasy Seal…"

They were suddenly all trapped in Danmaku, as it was getting closer to them. "What the heck is going on?!" Midna asked and then Link sprang into action and quickly did a charged spin attack to get rid of the Danmaku to where they could easily escape.

"You escaped my Fantasy Seal… you left me no choice." A voice said and then a Miko appeared before them, appearing in a red skirt. a sleeveless red top with a white collar, tied with a yellow ribbon and a pair of white detached sleeves which expose her armpits and sarashi. She looked a bit sad.

"Who are you!" Marisa yelled.

"So you don't know who I am… after all these years…"

"Don't make me ask you again!"

"…I'm the ancient Hakurei Shrine maiden, Reimu Hakurei."

"Well, you know who I am, for some bizarre reason." Marisa said. "And you had the audacity to attack us… I don't like that." She said, aiming her Master Hakkero at Reimu.

"…You never change, do you… in every reincarnation, you are the same girl."

"What's this about reincarnation? Ugh, forget it! I'm just going to blow you to bits."

Reimu sighed. "If that's what you want…" Her expression suddenly turned serious. "Then so be it." She said and then snapped her fingers as a glass barrier blocked the others from interfering.

"What the… HEY!" Link yelled.

"This will be just like old times." Reimu said.

"Okay, enough with you being a weirdo! I'll show you not to mess with us!" Marisa exclaimed, when suddenly, the background changed into a beautiful forest, with the Hakurei Shrine in the middle, looking like it originally was.

 **BGM: G Free ~ Final Dream (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

Both Marisa and Reimu both looked at each other before flying toward each other, both of them hitting each other with their shoulders before jumping back. Reimu unleashed Yin Yang Orbs directly at Marisa, to which she whacked them back with her broom and then unleashed Starlight Typhoon at Reimu.

Reimu both jumped over the Starlight Typhoon Danmaku and then quickly did a flip and scissor kicked Marisa in the head before firing Danmaku at point blank range to which Marisa shrugged it off and then pulled out her Spell Book.

"Light Blast: Shoot the Moon!"

Reimu's eyes widened and dodged the incoming lasers and then she pulled out a spell card of her own. "Divine Arts: Omnidirectional Dragon-Slaying Circle!"

Marisa quickly avoided the attacks as she quickly aimed her Master Hakkero at Reimu. _Please work!_ She thought. "MASTER… SPAAAAAAAAAAARK!" She yelled, to which a rainbow laser shot out straight at the miko as she quickly avoided the attack. "Oh, _NOW_ you work for once?!" She asked before smirking, then aiming the Hakkero again and proceeded to fire a few Master Sparks at her to which one of them hitting Reimu dead center.

"Gyah!" Reimu winced before growling and then flew up in the air. "Yin Yang Sign!"

Marisa quickly dodged the Danmaku to which it grazed her a little and then she threw a Waste Recycling Bomb over to Reimu, but Reimu grabbed it and then threw it back at Marisa. "WHAT THE HELL?!" She yelled as it exploded on her. "YAAAAGH!"

Reimu came flying over to her and proceeded to punch her in the gut and used a spinning kick to knock her to the side, but then Marisa shook it off and then pulled out a Spell Card. "Meteonic Shower!" She yelled, to which Reimu quickly blocked it with her arms and then she flew over and did a Sky Conquering Wind God Kick to knock her back.

"Alright…" Marisa aimed her Master Hakkero again. "Loving Heart: Double Spark!"

As Marisa was firing the lasers and Reimu was avoiding the lasers, Marisa had these images in her head where she was fighting alongside Link and Reimu against a monstrous beast with a sword. _Nngh… what the hell is… this image?_ Marisa thought before snapping out of it.

Reimu immediately saw the look on Marisa's face. "So, you're definitely remembering now."

"What the hell are you talking about! I don't know what I'm seeing, but what I do know… is that I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU, YOU FREAK!"

A tear ran down Reimu's cheek. "I see… you're not actually the Marisa I once knew…"

"I'm still Marisa, but I still have no idea who you are!" Marisa exclaimed. "What I do know, besides you being a freak… is that I'm ending this!" She said, putting the Master Hakkero on the back of her broom and standing up.

"…Forgive me for what I'm about to do…" Reimu quietly said as she quickly flew over to Marisa to which she did the same thing with the Hakkero giving her a boost… and then…

"FANTASY NATURE!"

"SUNGRAZER!"

Both of them collided into each other, causing a huge explosion as there was a huge cloud of smoke to which Reimu was knocked out of the smoke but still flying, holding on to her arm, where she saw Marisa's broom falling to the ground, along with her spell book. "…I guess it's over…"

It was at this moment that she felt something pressed against her back as her eyes widened and she turned her head to see a wounded Marisa holding her Master Hakkero. "Wh-what…?!"

"Go to hell." Marisa said, unleashing a Final Spark at point blank range.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Reimu screamed as she, along with the humongous laser, hit the Hakurei Shrine, causing it to explode into pieces.

 **End BGM**

Marisa lowered herself, panting and fell to her knees once her feet met solid ground as she called up her broom and spell book. "…Good riddance…" She said as the whole place went back to normal not long after, but Marisa was still badly hurt, but thankfully Daiyousei was there to heal her up.

"You okay?" Link asked.

"Y-yeah, never better. Still… I'm still not sure who that was." Marisa said, looking at the destroyed Hakurei Shrine.

"Nngh… you still don't know who I am…" A voice said as they saw Reimu walking out of the shrine, holding on to her arm.

"You're still alive?!" Marisa yelled in surprise.

"It'll take more than a point blank Final Spark to take me out." Reimu said. "…If you don't know who I am, then please, follow me." She said.

"…Follow you in _that_ dump?" Midna asked.

"Yes."

"Uh… okay." Midna said as they followed her into the Hakurei Shrine where it looked completely rundown on the inside, with vegetation growing inside the walls.

"Wow… you uh… sure don't clean much, do you?"

"I haven't touched that broom for a very long time… it's already been lost in time and I've already been forgotten, so what does it matter?" Reimu sighed, back to her melancholic tone. "Do you want some tea?"

"…That depends, is the tea stale?" Marisa asked.

"Never mind." Reimu sighed. "Marisa… I know you don't know me, but please… just hear me out."

"Oh please, what good will it do? It's not like you have any magic items or anything, right?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." She said as she walked over to her closet and then pulled out some sort of crystal and placed it on the table. "This… is a Timeshift Stone."

"Okay… what does it do?" Link asked.

"When you hit it, it'll show the past. I tweaked it a bit to show certain… things." Reimu said. "Marisa… can you hit it?"

"Me?" She asked. "…Oh, alright…" She said and then proceeded to touch it, to which all of them were transported to a location far distant in the past.

 **BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Whoa!" Daiyousei exclaimed.

Link noticed something in the corner of his eye. "Uh… guys? Look." He said as he caught their attention to which they saw a huge demon in front of them… and they quickly prepared themselves to fight, all except Reimu.

"Don't. This is just a flashback." Reimu told them, and then a few Yin Yang Orbs smacked right into the demon.

 _"Urgh…!"_

They then turned to see Reimu, Marisa and Link facing the demon. _"It's over, Demise!"_ Marisa yelled.

"Is that… is that me?" Marisa asked.

"Yes…" Reimu nodded. "Back in the day, we used to be best friends."

Demise laughed. _"Heh, like a little Danmaku orb will stop me."_ He said as he walked over to which Link came running and slashed him, but Demise blocked him and kicked him away to which Marisa came in and fired an Earthlight Ray, but Demise backhanded the magician away to which Reimu quickly flew over and punched him, but Demise grabbed her by the throat and tossed her down in front of him.

 _"This is where it ends for you, Miko."_ He said and raised his sword to the dazed Shrine Maiden… but someone got in the way and was impaled instead. Marisa.

 _"Nnngh!"_ She winced, coughing out some blood.

 _"Marisa!"_ Reimu screamed while Demise looked at her in surprise for what she just did.

 _"How can you be so foolish to throw your life away? It is regrettable. I hope they remember you… because you foolishly threw away your life. No one is remembered for that."_

 _"Nngh… news flash buddy… you just gave me… a scratch!"_ Marisa smirked and aimed her Master Hakkero at him and fired a Master Spark at point blank range to which Demise had fallen over. _"Link… now!"_

 _"Right!"_ Link nodded and quickly jumped into the air and did his execution move, to which Demise roared in agony before Link jumped off and Marisa holding on to her wound, despite blood coming out of her mouth.

 _"Extraordinary… You have defeated me… You fight like no human or demon I have ever known. But know this… My hate...never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end! I will rise again! Those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero and Hakkero master... They are eternally bound to this curse."_ Demise said and then laughed evilly. _"An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!"_ He laughed madly before disappearing, and then the trio wound up near where three people were waiting for them.

 _"Well done… you have defeated the true evil of Hyrule."_ The old woman said.

 _"Eh, could've used a little more Groose, if you asked me."_ The guy said, to which the younger girl slugged him on the shoulder. _"Ow! I was only kidding, Zelda!"_

 _"Whatever… at least we're all in one piece."_ Reimu said.

 _"R-Reimu…"_ Marisa weakly said as they all turned to her. _"I… I don't feel so good…"_ She quietly said, falling on her knees as Reimu gasped in horror and quickly went to her, catching her.

 _"No, Marisa… don't go like this!"_ Reimu exclaimed. _"What's wrong with her?!"_

The older woman, Impa, decided to check out the blood stain and saw the deep wound that Demise gave her. _"She's been gravely injured."_

 _"No… no it can't be! She said it was just a scratch!"_ Reimu exclaimed, her voice going into hysteria.

 _"It is most likely that she didn't want you to worry."_ A voice said as a spirit popped out of the Master Sword.

 _"Fi… what do you mean?"_ Link asked.

 _"According to my calculations, there is a 99.9 percent chance that she will not make it."_

 _"There's a chance then!"_ Groose said. _"I'll go get Headmaster Gaepora!"_ He said and then took off on his Loftwing.

 _"Link… do you have any of your potions left?"_ Zelda asked.

 _"No… I used the last one… had I known this would happen, I would've saved it for her!"_

 _"Oh no…"_ Zelda whispered.

 _"No! Marisa! Stay with me! DON'T DIE ON ME!"_ Reimu yelled, tears falling down her cheeks and some of them landing on Marisa's cheeks.

 _"Heh… Reimu…"_ Marisa coughed out some blood. _"D-Do me a favor… and smile, would ya? Crying doesn't suit you, ya big idiot…"_

Reimu forced a smile. _"O-Okay…"_

 _"Zelda… could you sing… that song you usually sing…? It comforts me a lot…"_

Zelda wiped a tear away. _"G-got it…"_ She said and then started humming Zelda's Lullaby to which Marisa smiled a bit and started to close her eyes, to which they hoped it wasn't her last time, and then Groose came back down with Headmaster Gaepora.

 _"Heeeey! I got him!"_ Groose exclaimed.

 _"S-see? Marisa… they came back… he's gonna heal you back up! …Marisa?"_ Reimu gently shook her. _"Marisa!"_

Gaepora gently knelt down and placed two fingers on her neck… and took a deep sigh. _"…She's no longer with us."_

All of them said nothing and looked down in shock at the dead magician, even Fi looked solemn. _"MARISA!"_ Reimu screamed, and then the place went back to normal.

"No way… no!" Marisa exclaimed. "No no no no! That couldn't have been me!"

"It gets worse." Reimu said. "While Link passed on… I chose to stay alive for a long time, where I then watched you and a reincarnation of Link take on a dark sorcerer by the name of Vaati, where he fired a dark energy beam that was meant for Link, but you took the hit for him instead… and then you slowly disintegrated. Link was so angry that he lashed out and killed Vaati in revenge because of what happened… I don't want to show that… but then there's this, where you guys were fighting the Great King of Evil, Ganondorf, along with a Celestial that he had took under his wing… where this had happened." She hit it again, this time revealing Link, Zelda and Marisa overlooking a destroyed castle.

 _"That takes care of it."_ Zelda said and then suddenly, there was a small explosion that caught their attention. _"What was that?"_

 _"Stay there. We'll check it out."_ Link said as they walked forward with their weapons out… and then suddenly, a man with green skin, likely Ganondorf, emerged from the rubble, along with the Celestial, who has dark red eyes and long blue hair. She wears a white button-up blouse with a red bow at the collar; a blue dress with a light blue bow on the back and brown lace-up boots. The apron she carries on her dress has a rainbow-patterned shard link around it, and she wears a black hat decorated with two peaches and leaves. There is a cloud like pattern on her skirt.

 _"They're still alive?!"_ Marisa exclaimed in shock.

 _"I'm not done with you yet, fools!"_ Ganondorf yelled, showing off his Triforce of Power before transforming into a massive beast and summoned up two swords and slashed the Master Sword off of Link to which it nearly impaled Zelda.

 _"I can't believe it… of all Youkai, you were still sticking around."_ Marisa growled.

 _"Heh, what's the matter? Too afraid?"_

 _"I'm not afraid of you, Tenshi!"_

The battling commenced with everyone watching, with Marisa cheering herself on but Reimu wasn't saying anything where Link had stunned Ganon with the Megaton Hammer and he pulled out the Hookshot and pulled the Master Sword back to him and resumed fighting him to which Marisa was dealing with Tenshi.

 _"I have to say, Kirisame… you're pretty good! But… there's something you should know!"_ Tenshi smirked while clashing her sword with Marisa's broom.

 _"Oh yeah, what would that be?"_ Marisa asked and then Tenshi had sneakily summoned a rock and shoved it in her face. _"OOOOF!"_ She yelled, and with the huge rock that was thrown at her, she was knocked straight to Ganon where Link had backflipped in time and Ganon went to slash his swords down at him… where Marisa was caught in the crossfire and Ganon's sword went right through her torso.

 _"MARISA!"_ Link and Zelda yelled.

Tenshi laughed. _"Now you're not as half the magician you used to be!"_ She giggled and then she approached the two.

 _"L-Link…"_ Marisa weakly said as she gave him the Master Hakkero. _"K-Kick their ass…"_ She said, giving him one last smirk before she closed her eyes.

 _"Now it's just two to one! Give up now!"_ Tenshi said.

 _"You… you…"_ Link gripped the Master Hakkero tightly, a scowl appearing and clenched his fists tightly… and as Tenshi went to go finish the job with Link, he quickly turned around and placed the Master Hakkero on her chest.

 _"Wh-wha-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_ Tenshi screamed before Link sent the Master Spark over to Ganon who was knocked back, and then Link angrily sent several sword beams over to Tenshi who tried to fly away, but with his strength, he threw the Megaton Hammer and hit Tenshi, sending her crashing down into the flames.

He then turned to Ganon who got back up and roared directly at him, but then a magic beam hit him as he turned to Zelda. _"I'm using all my magic to keep the beast at bay! Nnngh… I'm giving it all I got! Do it… for Marisa!"_

 _"Right!"_ Link nodded as he approached Ganon and then saw Tenshi flying toward him, on fire and completely angry.

 _"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"_ She screamed, but Link was already focused on Ganon and when she got closer, he took one slice at her without turning or even looking… to where he decapitated the Celestial, completely done with her crap before Zelda fell on both knees.

 _"Do it!"_

 _"…This is for you, Marisa."_ Link said and proceeded to cut Ganon to ribbons before impaling him… and then he roared in agony.

 _"Light Spirits! NOW!"_

 **End BGM**

It was at this moment that Reimu turned off the Timeshift Stone and everyone was left speechless. "There you have it…"

"You… you weren't shown off there." Marisa said.

"That is because I watched it from afar. I was cheering you on but you died… again." Reimu quietly said. "After Link died after he saved Termina, I thought about using the Ocarina of Time to go back in time and save you, but it would only send me back only three hours… so I had to watch Link die over and over again. And to make matters worse, there are two other timelines where you get killed by Ganondorf in each reincarnation, and then there's you not making it back after King Daphnes flooded Hyrule… you wanna know why? Cause you were unconscious and Link and Zelda thought you were dead, but you weren't… not until you drowned…"

"No… I can't believe what I'm hearing… I can't die… I just can't!" Marisa said. "That thing is _wrong!"_

"The past can't be changed, believe me, I've tried… but in the end, I couldn't. I watched this over and over again to remind myself that… I couldn't save you… I'm filled with regret because I didn't save you over Demise! And since you keep dying over and over again… I think it's perfectly clear that history is about to repeat itself again. In the end, you always have bad luck…"

"Reimu…" Marisa quietly said and clenched her fists. "It's strange… I don't remember all of this happening, but… for some reason, it actually feels like I was there with you." She said. "Reimu… you're my best friend, aren't you?"

"…So you finally remember… it's too late now…"

"What's too late?"

"It's too late to alter history. This is just going to happen again… and I'll be sitting here more depressed than ever. You wanna know what it's like watching your best friend dying over and over again? It's not fun… and I keep watching this because I regret not doing something sooner over Demise… I'm an idiot…"

"No… you're not an idiot." Marisa said. "Everyone _else_ who decided to kill me off are the idiots. Because each time they do, I keep getting reincarnated down the line. They didn't do such a good job of killing me if I'm still alive and well!"

"…Marisa, you're not seeing the big picture… you're about to go defeat Zant… and the same thing will happen again."

"To hell with that!" Marisa yelled. "If there's a way to alter history, then do it!" She said.

"Well… good luck finding a way, I'll just be sitting here… by myself, watching you die and having me think of how great of a failure I was."

"Oh no, you're not!" She smirked as she started pushing Reimu. "You're coming with us!"

" _What?!_ Are you trying to make my life more miserable by watching your death up close?!"

"No way, pal! You're going to watch _me_ laugh at death while I smack him in the face with a Master Spark! And we'll do it together!"

"I dunno, Marisa…"

"Would you want to spend the rest of your life here… or would you want to spend some time with your old… or in this case, _new_ best friend?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on, stop being such a mopey pants and smile for once, ya big idiot!" Marisa said.

Reimu sighed. "…Alright, but if you die, I'm going to hate you the next time you get reincarnated."

"Atta, girl!" Marisa grinned. "Besides, when was the last time you've been out?"

"Oh… a few centuries… I think…? It's been a while since I've last been out of the shrine…"

"Then you need some more sunshine!" Marisa said and pushed her out. "Alright, so where's that Mirror of Twilight anyway?"

"Well… I suppose going to Telma's would be a good start." Mima said.

"TO TELMA'S!" Marisa yelled as they took off, while Reimu stood there for a few seconds before sighing with a smile.

"Marisa… you big lovable idiot." She said.

"Reimu! Get your slow ass in gear already!"

"Coming!" Reimu said and then flew off after them.

* * *

 **The biggest question that me and my friends all had was "How are we going to implement Reimu into the story?" and as we were discussing about it, (I first came up with the idea of Reimu accompanying Zelda, but that didn't get very far.) I showed off a small scene of Aya saying that she wants to see the ancient Hakurei Shrine along with the Master Sword and Master Hakkero before Hatate when she and the Mailman first met Link and the others, and then one of my friends said "Hey, at least Marisa will meet her destined best friend!"**

 **At that moment, inspiration hit me like a truck and I was like "...I know what to do with Reimu!" but kept it a secret to everyone until at this moment. Needless to say, they were all amazed and one said "The feels... T-T".**

 **So! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and having Aya** ** _AND_** **Reimu join them!**


	9. Grudge Match

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Hyrule Field (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Hyrule… looks way different." Reimu said.

"You need to get out more." Marisa teased.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." Reimu rolled her eyes as Link picked up some grass and played Epona's song to which Epona came running a few minutes later.

"Seriously? How in the world could she hear you all the way from Lake Hylia?" Midna wondered.

"That's some horse, I'll give her that." Mima said.

"Link's horse has super hearing…" Aya wrote that down in her note book. "Fascinating!"

"Hey, wasn't Daiyousei with us?" Reimu wondered.

"She kinda prefers to hang around the Faron Woods." Marisa explained as Epona came to a stop and then looked at the three strangers before her… well, if you could count Aya as a stranger.

"What's wrong?" Link asked before realizing it. "Oh! Epona, this is Midna and Reimu."

"We've met." Midna said.

Epona ignored Midna and walked straight for Reimu, curiously looking at her before nuzzling Reimu's neck. "Gah! That feels weird! …And kinda tickles!"

"She wouldn't hurt a fly… unless said fly is my asshole of a father." Marisa said as Epona neighed a bit, seeming to be chuckling.

"It is a shame…" Mima quietly said as Link got on Epona as Epona gestured Reimu to get on her.

"Uh, no thanks… I can fly." Reimu said, floating up a bit. "See?" She smiled a bit but Epona looked a bit disappointed and turned around. "Uh, sorry…"

"Come on, let's just get to Telma's already!" Marisa said, hopping on her broom and then they took off with Aya and Reimu taking the birds eye view.

"So… Reimu, I have to ask… why were you driving yourself insane and not getting out of the shrine?" Aya asked.

"…I never really had a reason to. I was depressed for such a long time and… honestly, all I could think about was Marisa dying in my arms. She wanted me to smile but how can you after watching that a billion times…"

"You need a better hobby." Marisa said, overhearing the conversation.

"I was thinking the same thing." Midna said, casually riding on Link's shoulder.

"I guess I do…" Reimu said as they kept going until they found themselves on the wrong side of Castle Town.

"Uh… did we make a wrong turn?" Midna asked.

"Strange… I thought we were going the right way." Link said. "Maybe we missed a turn."

"Or the horse wanted to take the scenic route." Midna said as they hopped off of Epona and walked off where they heard the sound of a Golden Wolf… and then the Golden Wolf once again attacked Link and sent them off somewhere.

"Three. Two. One." Marisa said and then she was taken away as well.

"For Hylia's sake, Lana…" Reimu groaned.

 **End BGM**

* * *

"You were wanting another lesson in my hidden skills?"

"Yes… but I must ask you something first." Link said.

"Oh? What is it?"

"Do you know of someone named Marisa?"

"Your friend? She seems like a nice girl."

"No, not my Marisa. A Marisa from the past."

The Hero's Shade stiffened a bit. "That seems a bit… out of the ordinary."

"And another thing, who are you exactly?" Link asked. "You have been teaching me your skills, but who are you?"

The Hero's Shade sighed. "The truth is… I'm the Hero of Time himself, or at least… I _used_ to be."

 **BGM: Missing You (Kingdom Hearts II)**

He looked directly at Link. "Do you know what it was like not being able to pass on the lessons that I've learned in my life to those who came after me? It always filled me with regret. It got worse when I put that sword back into its pedestal and was taken back to my youth. I told everyone what I did to save Hyrule… no one believed me. No one remembered me as a hero, especially when I've stopped Ganondorf and that Celestial from overthrowing the throne of Hyrule."

He then looked up to the sky. "But… my biggest regret was when I couldn't save my friend. Had I known what the Celestial was going to do with her, I would've attacked her first. I was so filled with sorrow that she died while giving me her weapon to finish the job… and my sorrow had turned to rage. That was the only time I had lost my calm demeanor, and in my rage, I had decapitated the Celestial while defeating Ganondorf… but unfortunately, that wasn't enough to kill her."

"It wasn't?" Link asked.

"No. After we sealed Ganondorf up, the Celestial had reattached her head and mocked me for trying to kill her. Seeing her there filled me with more rage, but to my surprise, as I disarmed the Celestial and impaled her in her bosom, she only laughed. The Blade of Evil's Bane wasn't enough to stop her and kicked me down while casually saying only a Shinigami can kill her. I can still remember Zelda doing everything in her power to try and stop her, but Zelda was struck down… it was at that moment that I remembered we had met a Shinigami at Gerudo Valley, and the fact that my friend had the power to summon Youkai from her Hakkero. I thought it was a long shot, since it allowed me to use Master Spark on her and Ganondorf."

He then looked directly at Link. "I quickly defended Zelda with my life, desperately trying to keep the Celestial at bay, trying my best to keep my rage in check, despite knowing very well that she was the one who killed my best friend. With all my might, I had pleaded to the heavens and asked for the Shinigami to help in our hour of need before the Celestial struck me in my knee with a boulder and used an uppercut to knock me down before she kicked the Master Sword away. I thought it was the end for the both of us, and I didn't have the strength to get up, so I could watch helplessly as she was about to execute the princess… and then the Shinigami came from a portal."

The Hero's Shade chuckled. "I watched the Celestial and Shinigami fight to the death, but something I've noticed was that the Celestial's cheerful and sadistic demeanor vanished. It was replaced by sheer terror and fear. It seemed as if I did the right thing in calling her while we watched the two fight it out… and in the end, the Shinigami disarmed the Celestial and unleashed a powerful spell that paralyzed her right there, and before our eyes, she was executed and then the Shinigami mentioned that she will take the Celestial to her master before departing."

"I'm… I'm sorry… I didn't know what happened after Reimu showed us her past."

"You've met the Miko. She mentioned to me that she saw me die over and over again… I could see the despair in her eyes and I told her enough when she told me her story. In my final moments, I told her it was better to die in a calm demeanor instead of despairing… to my shock, Hylia gave her the gift of never aging. I had called her foolish, but bold for wanting to do anything she could to save her friend from Demise, but you cannot change the past. All you can do is alter the future. That is what I said to her before I passed on."

The Hero's Shade looked at Link looking a bit down. "Chin up, my descendant. This is no time for grieving. Hyrule is in danger once again and all I can do is watch you and the others fight on, not to mention putting my regrets at ease for passing on my skills that I have learned. So… do not mourn for me, understood?"

"Right…" Link nodded.

"Now, let us learn the ways of the Helm Splitter."

"Another question before we begin… do you not remember the names of the Celestial and the Shinigami?"

"Unfortunately, no… it has been too long since I have remembered their names, but I never forget a face. Why should I remember their names now?"

"Fair point."

"Indeed… now let us begin!"

* * *

 **End BGM**

 _With Marisa…_

"You knew, didn't you?"

Lana frowned. "How can you tell?"

"Remember our last encounter? You seemed to have known something before dismissing it." Marisa said.

"…Yes, I knew." Lana nodded. "In fact, I saw all the events unfold, but unlike Reimu, I was watching it with the other goddesses." She explained. "When Reimu was alone, Hylia came over to her and asked her what she wanted to do, she requested that she wanted to be immortal and wanted to be with another reincarnation of Marisa. Hylia gave her the gift of immortality, but warned her that by remaining ageless, she may suffer pain of witnessing every reincarnation of her friend die. She didn't care… all she wanted was her best friend back."

"That dummy… she got depressed alright…"

"She even gave Marisa some armor for the fight against Vaati, but… in the end, that didn't go so well." Lana sighed. "Time and time again, she would watch her friend die in front of her eyes."

"Then why didn't she do something about it?!" Marisa asked. "She could've easily saved my ancestors! It's not that hard!"

"She actually did try every time… but that curse that Demise gave them? It's just going to keep happening, that's what Reimu believes. But I know deep down, there will be one Marisa that will break it."

"And that'll be me." Marisa said. "To hell what this Demise thinks and his stupid curse! I'm gonna alter history and then I'm gonna proudly tell Reimu 'Told ya so!'."

Lana chuckled. "You never change, do you?"

"Got that right!" Marisa grinned. "Sooo, anything you want to teach me this time?"

"Oh! Right… how do you feel about summoning?" Lana asked.

"Summoning?"

"You know… summoning someone in case if you're in a jam." Lana said and then aimed her hand in the distance and a portal appeared in front of them. "Like, say you have someone who uses a sword, and you want to even the odds." She said and then a Stalfos landed in front of them, who was using a Sword. "Ta-dah!" She smiled… before she let out a lightning attack to destroy the Stalfos.

"Ooooh!" Marisa grinned. "Tell me, can I summon someone from a distant land that's not in Hyrule?"

"…I'm not entirely sure if there _are_ lands beyond Hyrule." Lana said. "But I do recall the Hero of Time coming across those from kingdom of mushrooms, and unique animals that can shoot lightning out of their cheeks."

"Really?"

"Yes, and more from a mansion where you kill other people for fun or for glory."

"A place like that really exists?" Marisa asked.

"I was surprised myself when I learned about it, but it's a bit too competitive for my tastes."

"Could be worse… it could have dedicated fans who think one tournament is the best and the rest are garbage." Marise muttered. "So anyway, summoning?"

"Oh, right! This one is a bit complex, but I'm sure you can pull it off!" Lana said. "Now, let's begin, shall we?"

* * *

 _Fifteen minutes later…_

"Okay, I think I got this." Marisa said and aimed her hand in the open space. "Attempt number fifty or… forty, I already lost count." She said and concentrated, where a few blue rings popped up on Marisa's right arm and then a portal opened up before them, and then a certain Night Sparrow Youkai came out, landing on her butt.

"Ooof! Where am I?" She wondered.

"Oh, nice!" Marisa grinned.

"You did it!" Lana smiled. "Oh, and you can send her back too."

"Can do!" Marisa said, launching a laser at the Youkai before she could even react, and then she was pushed back into the portal and closed it.

Lana sweatdropped. "Well, that's one way to do it. Though the better way would be to ask nicely." She said before shaking her head. "Well, either way, you did it."

"Yup!" Marisa grinned. "See ya!" She said and then disappeared.

"Just be careful." Lana quietly said.

* * *

 _With the others…_

"So, do you guys normally wait this long or…?" Aya wondered and then Link and Marisa reappeared next to them.

"Eh, it's always a short visit." Midna said.

"Link? You feeling alright?" Mima asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said. "Just that I was told a sad story from my ancestor."

"…A wolf is your ancestor?" Midna asked in surprise.

"No."

"Oh… well, in that case, thank goodness. That'd be a bit weird." Midna said as they walked over to Telma's Bar and entered once they arrived.

 **BGM: Inside a House (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Ah, Link! Marisa! Great timing, I was just talking about you!" Telma greeted. "Hey guys! These are the two I was talking about!" He said, referring to some people at the table nearby. "Oh, I forgot to mention that there were some people trying to figure out all the trouble that's been going around Hyrule lately. There _is_ a fourth one, but he's busy at Lake Hylia looking into some trouble going on in Gerudo Desert. Why don't you take a little break and relax and have a small chat with the others?"

"Alright, sounds like a good idea." Marisa said and they walked off, while Telma spotted Midna.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this bar, honey?"

"I'm older than I look." Midna said and then kept walking.

"Hmm, if you say so, hon." Telma said and then looked at Reimu. "Oh, honey, I can tell you need a drink."

"I'm fine."

"Nuh-uh! Have a seat, dear… I'll fix you right up!" Telma smiled with a wink.

"…Oh, alright." Reimu said as she sat down at the bar.

"Let's see… where's that container of milk…" Telma mused.

"Hey!" One of the guys exclaimed. "Nice to finally meet ya! The name's Shad, and I heard great things about how formidable you are… frankly, I'm not. Well, I'm formidable in book reading, but that's about it. If you ever need information about the history of Hyrule, I'm your man. I'm currently looking into this city that floated from the heavens… I believe it's called the City in the Sky."

"Eh? I thought you were looking into Skyloft." The woman said next to him.

"Honestly, I've been looking everywhere for it, but I gave up on it. I honestly doubt it exists."

"It exists! Believe me, I've been there before…" Reimu said in the distance.

"…What was it like?"

"I can't remember…"

"Oh, forget it." Shad sighed. "Keine is a better historian than I am…"

"Anyway, the name's Ashei." The girl greeted. "My father and I used to live in the mountains for a long time before moving here. But what intrigues me is what's going on in Snowpeak. Rumor has it that there's evil floating around in a mansion that lives there. Another rumor I've heard is that a vampire lives there. Now why a vampire would want to live in the coldest parts of Hyrule is beyond me, but I am intrigued… if anything catches my attention, I'll let you know." She said.

"And you guys know who I am." The last man said as he took off his soldier helmet to reveal Rusl.

"Oh hey! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Marisa asked.

"It certainly has. My wife told me that the kids were at Kakariko and to be honest, I could hardly recognize Colin. He seems to have grown into a fine young man." He said. "And to be honest, I'd rather be here than in Ordon Village right now. Your father keeps complaining about his injury he received." He said, not hearing a snicker coming from Midna and Mima.

"Ugh… I'd rather not live with him anymore either." Marisa quietly said.

"Anyway, if we ever come across something, we'll let you all know." He said as they nodded, then they looked at the map.

"That old man Auru should be with us, but instead, he's at Lake Hylia watching… something over at Gerudo Valley." Ashei said. "Hmm, oh well… I guess going over there would be a start."

"Yeah." Marisa nodded and then they walked off. "Hey Reimu! We're leaving!"

"C-Coming!" Reimu said as she stumbled out of the bar and walked with them, with Telma looking at her in concern.

"I hope she'll be alright… that was some story." She said and then turned around to clean a glass and then saw something. "Wait… I gave her regular milk right? Oooh, I hope I didn't give her the hard kind… that's gonna be a nasty headache when she snaps out of it."

 **End BGM**

"Alright! Let's head on out to Gerudo Valley!" Marisa said.

"Hooray…" Reimu drunkenly cheered.

"…Is she drunk?" Aya asked.

"Wh-who are you calling drunk, ya dumb bird…" Reimu giggled a bit, hiccupping a bit.

"Oh Hylia, she _is."_ Marisa groaned.

"Great…" Link sighed.

"Don't worry, I know just the thing to get her back to normal." Mima said and started chanting a bit. "Drunkenra Healga!" She chanted, and then Reimu snapped out of it.

"Okay… tha- ow… OW." Reimu rubbed her temples. "Why is everything spinning all of a sudden…"

"Oh, I forgot to get rid of the hangover in that spell." Mima said. "Healingra hangoverga!"

"…Remind me to ask for regular milk the next time I go in there." Reimu groaned.

"Can't handle your alcohol, can you?" Midna chuckled as they walked off, but as they stepped foot out of the town…

"HEEEEEY!" The Mailman came running off and stopped running. "I was just looking for you!" He said and then looked at Aya. "Oh, you're traveling with them?"

"Yup!" Aya grinned.

"Neat! Anyway, here you go Link." He said, handing Link a letter and then ran off.

"Let's see here…" Link opened up the letter.

 _"Dear Link, come to Kakariko Village. Reisen needs your opinion on something. – Love, Eirin."_

"Oh, they have something special for us." Marisa said.

"Hold on… what's that in the back?" Midna asked as Link turned it around.

 _"I need you guys to help me. – Kaguya"_

"Son of a… we _are_ being dragged into that drama!" Midna groaned.

"Do I even want to know?" Reimu asked as they got on Epona.

"We'll tell you on the way." Marisa said as they took off back to Kakariko.

 **BGM: Kakariko Village (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Ah, Link!" Reisen waved over to them as they arrived in Kakariko. "So, I was thinking of making some special arrows for you."

"Oh?" Link looked intrigued.

"Yes, so, I was wondering… would you mind if I made you some Poison Arrows?" She asked with her eyes sparkling.

"Poison… arrows?" Link sweatdropped. "Can we do something a little _less_ gruesome?"

"This coming from the guy who has bomb arrows." Marisa rolled her eyes.

Reisen frowned. "You're no fun… Poison Arrows might help you, but do you have something else in mind?"

"Yeah, this may sound crazy… but how about something cooler like Fire Arrows or Ice Arrows?"

"Fire _or_ Ice arrows…" Reisen mused. "Oh, what the heck, why not both! I'll get to work right away!" She said and ran off. "Lady Eirin! Make sure Tewi doesn't annoy me when I'm working!"

"Understood!" Eirin called out.

"Psst!" A voice caught their attention as they looked to see Kaguya peeking out from the side of a building. "Over here!"

"This is gonna be fun… not." Midna groaned as they walked over to her.

"This may sound difficult, but I need you to get Mokou's attention and have her meet me just outside of Kakariko. I want her to know the truth about her father."

"Why can't you do it?" Marisa asked.

"Mokou's stubborn, you know how she gets. She'd kill me if I tried to explain it to her by walking up to her… but I need you guys to trick her."

"Ugh… this is gonna be a pain." Reimu groaned as they walked off while Kaguya walked out of the village where they walked over near the entrance to Goron City where Mokou was leaning on a wall.

"Hey, fire butt!" Marisa called out to her.

"Fire butt? That's a new one." Mokou said and turned her head. "…Oh, the news reporter girl. Come to make a story of Suika being drunk again?"

"As fun as that might sound, no." Aya said. "…Though that does sound tempting."

"And who's the little shrimp and the shrine maiden girl? …I'm assuming she's one, given how the way she's dressed."

"What is it with people and saying that I'm so small?" Midna asked.

"Yeah, I'm a shrine maiden. Used to be one." Reimu said.

"…Eh? Oh, never mind… I'm not gonna ask. What do you need?" She asked.

"There's a small Goron being attacked by some Bokoblins in near the entrance." Marisa lied.

"What?! I'm on it!" Mokou exclaimed and quickly flew off.

"…I feel dirty." Marisa said.

"Well, let's see how it goes." Mima said as they walked off.

* * *

 _With Mokou…_

Mokou quickly landed near the entrance of Kakariko. "Where is he?" She wondered. "Did he escape…?"

"Hello Mokou."

"…Oh hell…" Mokou groaned and turned around to see Kaguya walking over to her. "What do _you_ want?"

 **BGM: A Tense Situation (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"We need to talk."

"No, you've said enough."

"Would you just hear me out!" Kaguya said, raising her voice a bit.

"Like I would listen to a hag like you?!"

"Please, just listen to me! Just for five minutes!"

Mokou sighed in annoyance. "Fine. You have five minutes." She said and then glared at her, folding her arms.

"Thank you…" Kaguya smiled. "You know very well that your father died, right?"

"Yes, because _you_ killed him!"

"I did not." Kaguya defended herself. "I loved your father very much. He was cute, he was charming and he was ambitious… and I thought he was the one, but I wanted to test him first, just like I do with all my other suitors. I asked him to search for the five impossible request to find for me… and if he could find them, I would marry him."

"Tell me something… what are these five impossible requests to find anyway?"

"A Jewel from the dragon's neck, Buddha's Stone Bowl, Robe of Fire Rat, Swallow's Cowrie Shell, and a Bullet Branch from Hourai. If he could find and retrieve them, then we would've been married… and I would've been your mother… but, alas, he was _too_ ambitious and got himself killed in the process."

"Yeah, by YOUR hand!"

"It was not by from my own hand! He died from the dragon that mortally wounded him! He even left me this note." She said, tossing it to her and she took it.

 _"Dear daughter, I am in a terrible spot right now… I am dying from this wound from the dragon that bested me in battle. Let me tell you that… I love you, and I don't want you to do anything foolish… love you."_

"…This doesn't make sense. His handwriting is more legible than what this is. It's all over the place and not to mention he writes longer letters!"

"Maybe he had the strength to write a short letter before he perished and perhaps his vision was blurry when he was writing."

"No… even if my old man was scared, he'd write calmly and neatly." She said.

"Believe what you want to believe, but it's the truth." Kaguya told her. "I wanted to tell you for a long time, but every time we crossed paths, you would try and murder me. I just wanted to say… I'm sorry for your loss."

"…Just one question. Where _are_ the Five Impossible Requests? Are they somewhere that is completely obvious but you gave hints that was hard to interpret?"

"No, they were not. They were closer than they thought."

"Oh? And where were they?"

Kaguya conjured them up out of thin air. "Why, in my spell cards of course!" She said with a smile, before realizing what she just did and paled, covering her mouth as she started to sweat profusely as she put them away. "Uh… you didn't see anything!" She finally said, uncovering her mouth.

 **End BGM**

Unaware of Kaguya, Link, Marisa and the others were watching and overheard everything, and they all facepalmed. "Way to go, idiot…" Midna groaned.

A shadow overlapped Mokou's eyes. "…You did do this…"

"N-now wait a minute… l-let me explain!"

"You… you sent my father on a wild goose chase while you were perfectly content on not hiding them at all… you sent my father on a suicide run…"

The shadow disappeared and tears started streaming down Mokou's cheeks. "You killed him, didn't you?! It was all your fault! TELL ME!"

"Mokou, just calm down, I didn't-"

"TELL ME THE HYLIA DAMNED TRUTH!" She screamed.

"…Yes… I did kill him… I sent him on a wild goose chase… but dammit, would you just let go of the past? I regret what I did, he was cute and I was sad to hear that he died!"

"LIAR!" She screamed, tears falling non-stop.

"Mokou, I know you're hurting… but…" Kaguya walked forward to Mokou. "The truth can hurt, I know… and that's the last time I used that dirty trick on someone. So please, can you put your differences to the side? We can still be friends…"

"For so long… I wanted to know the truth… and it was finally revealed to me…" Mokou sobbed a bit, with Kaguya unaware that Mokou's fists were steaming.

"Mokou…" Kaguya opened up her arms. "Come here." She said and then hugged her. "It's going to be alri-" She abruptly stopped, her eyes widening in pain as she keeled over… where Mokou kneed her in the gut with her knee bursting into flames, and then she used an uppercut.

"Now I know what really happened." Mokou said, wiping her tears away. "Kaguya… YOU BITCH! I'M NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS… AND THIS TIME… NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME!"

"…Should we get out of here?" Link asked and then a protective barrier was formed around them, thanks to Mima.

"This oughta be entertaining." Mima said.

Kaguya got up, completely angry. "If that's how it's gonna be... then so be it! I'm perfectly _FINE_ if we can never be friends!"

"Good, because I was never going to be your friend anyway!" Mokou exclaimed, her fists bursting into flames.

 **BGM: Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke (Touhou 8: Imperishable Night)**

Mokou quickly launched herself over to Kaguya who quickly fired Danmaku at Mokou, but she didn't care as she blazed on through and punched her in the gut and used an uppercut to knock her up in the air and then she jumped up and scissor kicked Kaguya down before launching a massive fireball down to her, but Kaguya got up and jumped out of the way, but the explosion was enough to send her flying and then Mokou came over to her and sent a flying spinning kick to send her to a rock.

"Divine Treasure: Brilliant Dragon Bullet!" She yelled as she got back up, but Mokou flew over the lasers and came down to scissor kick her again, but Kaguya smirked and then fired a laser at Mokou at point blank range to knock her back. "I'm disappointed, I really thought we could be friends."

"I'll be friends with you when Death Mountain freezes over!" Mokou yelled, launching a fire tornado over to Kaguya as her eyes widened and quickly flew off, but Mokou flew through the fire tornado and caught up to Kaguya, where she grabbed her by the leg and threw her into the fire tornado.

"Buddhist Diamond!"

"Imperishable Shooting!" Mokou yelled, as her firey Danmaku and Kaguya's lasers collided into each other and resulted in several explosions as they went into the smoke and Kaguya punched Mokou in the cheek and kicked her down to the ground and fired a laser at her gut to knock her down, but Mokou bounced back up and launched a huge stream of fire at Kaguya to send her back, then she jumped up in the air and punched her straight for the ground.

"Indiscriminate Ignition Cards!" Mokou yelled as Kaguya quickly pulled out another spell card.

"Salamander Shield!"

"Not gonna work!" Mokou said, sending the flames over to her and then unleashing them back at Kaguya to knock her down, before Mokou flew over and tackled her, punching her in the face repeatedly before Kaguya kicked her off and then pulled out a Spell Card.

"Life Spring Infinity!" She yelled, hitting Mokou repeatedly and then Kaguya ran through her own Danmaku and kicked Mokou in the leg to knock her down and then used an uppercut to knock Mokou back, but she quickly retaliated by throwing tons of fireballs at her where Kaguya took the hits and then got really close to her and fired a laser at point blank range, then grabbed her by the throat and tossed her to the ground.

"So long, Mokou… End of Imperishable Night – Rising World!" Kaguya yelled, unleashing danmaku everywhere on top of the fire head before flying down and punching her right in the gut and creating a small crater, leaving Mokou motionless.

"Pathetic… we're done here." Kaguya said as she started to limp away from the crater. _Damn… she really got me in my leg…_ She thought… and then a humongous stream of fire burst out from the bottom of the crater as Kaguya turned around. "No... there's no way!"

Mokou emerged from the crater, wiping some blood from her mouth. "You were saying?" She asked as Mokou quickly flew over and grabbed Kaguya by the neck and slammed her into the ground, then she kicked her in the side to make her roll to her stomach… before fire punching her in the back hard enough to have her spine shatter to bits.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Kaguya screamed.

"Oh, you can walk it off in the morning!" Mokou said as she quickly threw Kaguya to a small river and punted her inside said river… but the immortal phoenix wasn't done yet as she quickly flew up in the air and had a humongous fireball form between her hands.

"Let this whole world… BURN AWAY TO NOTHING!" She screamed, unleashing a humongous fireball as Kaguya could only helplessly watch as the massive fireball got closer… until there was a huge explosion that sent any creature within a five mile radius be blown away or incinerated by the humongous explosion… not to mention that Hyrule Field now has a humongous sizzling crater.

 **End BGM**

Mokou landed on the ground, panting and wiped more blood from her mouth. "Good riddance." She said and walked off back to Kakariko and saw the gang who looked understandably afraid, even Mima looked a bit terrified. "Now you've seen what I can really do."

"Uh… had we known your side of the story, we would've sided with you instead…" Marisa said.

Mokou sighed. "Don't worry about it… your hearts were in the right place and you didn't know the whole thing… but let that be a lesson to you that you can never trust princesses that send you on errands." She said.

"So uh… she's dead, right?" Midna asked. "'Cause, I doubt anyone would survive that explosion."

"Yeah, she's dead… but the problem is, like me, she drank the Hourai Elixer, so she's gonna be waking up fully patched up in a few hours." She said. "That's the unfortunate part."

Reimu's eye twitched. "So you mean to tell me this feud is eternal…"

"Pretty much… and hey, maybe someday… I could actually _be_ friends with Kaguya, but I seriously doubt it. After all… she's the one that killed my father." She said. "Will I ever let it go and let my stubbornness aside… I dunno… maybe when Death Mountain freezes over." She sighed. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking a nap." She said and walked off.

"…Well… _THAT_ just happened." Marisa finally said.

"Yup…" Aya said and took a picture of the smoking crater. "Front page scoop, baby!" She said and walked back into Kakariko where they saw Keine wondering if Mokou was okay while Eirin had an annoyed look on her face… and Reisen walked over to them.

"That was probably some fight that they had, but hey, here are the arrows for ya!" Reisen smiled. "I also went out of my way and made you some shock arrows for you!" She giggled. "Now… are you _sure_ you don't want poison arrows?"

"Positive."

"Alright, I'll be here if you change your mind!" Reisen waved as they got on Epona and took off to Lake Hylia where Epona made sure not to touch the smoldering crater.

* * *

 _A little while later…_

"Come on, we don't have all day!" Marisa complained as Link came up to them in his Wolf Form and then turned back to normal.

"Yeesh, can't a guy howl at a stone in peace?" Link asked while they found a tower to which Link climbed the ladder while everyone else was on top of it already.

"You're right, he's slow." Reimu said.

"Told ya." Marisa grinned and then Link got to the top.

"Wish I could fly." Link grumbled.

"Is that you, Master Link and friends?" An old man asked as he turned around to see them. "My name is Auru, I am with the group that hangs out at Telma's bar. I have heard all of your deeds from her. Now, you seem like courageous fellows, you have likely heard what's been going on in the desert and its strange events and you were going to investigate, no?"

"We've heard… none of that." Marisa said. "What's going on?"

"Well, you see, there's this prison in the Gerudo Desert that was built to hold the worst criminals that this land has ever known. The criminals that were sentenced to death were sent directly to the underworld by a cursed mirror that was kept inside the prison. However, the prison is now condemned and the road leading to the desert is impassible. The desert still holds the cursed mirror and the malice of its doomed inmates. These old bones know that the evil that is plaguing Hyrule is connected to that wicked prison."

"Seems like the place we should head to next." Link said.

"Don't tell me you guys are going to head over there and confirm my suspicions!" He said in surprise.

"We are." Mima nodded.

"Heh, good to know. Then let old Auru help you out!" He then pointed to an odd building floating on the lake. "You see that building over there? That's an amusement ride run by Fyer… give him this." He said, giving Link his memo. "I once saved that man's life and now he can't refuse me if I ask a favor. Leave the rest to him and you'll be all set." He said.

"Thanks." Link said as he jumped down the tower instead and did a little tuck and roll in the process.

"That looked like it hurt." Aya said.

"Not too horribly." Link told her with a grin as they walked over to Fyer's amusement ride where he gave him the memo.

"Ah, I see! Well, a friend of Auru is a friend of mine! Hop on in and I'll send you to Gerudo Desert!" He said as they hopped in… and then the ride turned out to be a cannon to which Fyer aimed at the desert and fired. "Have fun, you guys."

Auru watched as they disappeared into the horizon, where their screams faded. "Good luck… and stay safe.

* * *

 **I should clear something up. Hylia made Reimu ageless, but she didn't make Reimu unkillable, she can still die.**

 **Also, I just watched Mission Impossible: Fallout. Best one yet!**

 **Also, again, what are your thoughts on the F-Zero Medley on the Smash site? Personally, I think the lyrics kinda ruin the song, but since we were given a sample, I can't pass full judgment on it, but so far? I'm not a fan.**


	10. No Voes Allowed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

Everyone landed in the hot sand of the Gerudo Desert. "Well, that's _one_ way to get to the desert." Marisa said.

"Yeah." Link nodded where they saw the prison far in the distance.

"Man… that's pretty far." Aya said. "Well, I suppose we should get going."

"Right." Reimu nodded in agreement as they walked ahead.

"Uh, guys… I need to tell you something." Midna spoke up as they turned to her. "Do you guys remember what the spirit said about the Fused Shadow?" She asked. "…Well, some of you?"

"What about it?" Mima asked.

"What do you think happened to the magic wielders who tried to rule the Sacred Realm?" She asked, seeming to be in a solemn tone.

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"They were banished." She continued. "They were chased across the sacred lands of Hyrule and driven into another realm of the goddesses. It was another world entirely… the antithesis of Hyrule, where the sun shines bright. It's denizens became shadows that could not mingle with the light. Eventually, most people came to call it the Twilight Realm, and from it, none could return to the world of light. They were forever doomed to live in the twilight, flitting in the half-light of dusk, mere shadows of Hyrule… This is the history of the Twili as it has been passed down from our ancestors."

She clenched her fists. "Do you now understand what I am? I'm a descendant of the tribe that was banished to the Twilight Realm!" She yelled, scowling in the process. "It was a peaceful place… until Zant took control of the Twilight Realm and transformed all of the Twili into Shadow Beasts. It's clear to me now that he somehow gained a great evil power previously unknown to our tribe, even getting the Youkai from Makai involved, who live outside of the Twilight Realm. How he managed to get them involved is beyond me."

"I wondered how they were working together…" Mima mused.

"In any case, I was sent from there, and could no longer get into the Twilight Realm without his power. But… there's another tale told by my people. Though the goddesses forbade us to return to the world of light, they left one link between the light and the darkness. Something called the Mirror of Twilight was passed to the protectors of Hyrule… it's our only path to the Twilight Realm… and we must get there!" She requested and looked at them. "So… you'll come with me, right?"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Gerudo Desert (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Are you kidding? We've been though a lot of crap together. Like I'm just gonna give up now!" Marisa chuckled.

"Yeah, we're a team after all." Link said.

"Mhm… like we're not going to help you. We're all in this together." Mima said.

"Y'all got great photo opportunities for me to take. I'm not giving that up!" Aya grinned.

"I'm in this too." Reimu said.

Midna smiled. "Thanks… now let's go! We've got a desert to traverse!" She said as they walked off… which was easier said than done. Not that the enemies were a pain, it was mostly 'cause of the desert heat and there was hardly any shade and for most of them, their dark clothing didn't help matters.

"Ugh… is there a goddess of nature that can put some clouds over that stupid sun? That'd be great." Marisa groaned.

"I don't think someone like that exists." Link muttered a bit.

"Man, I picked the wrong day to wear black…" Aya groaned as they kept trudging along… until one by one, they collapsed from the desert heat.

 **End BGM**

Marisa was the first one to wake up and found herself in a bed. "Huh?" She wondered as she looked around and saw the other girls in the bed, but Link was nowhere to be found. "Where… am I?"

"You're in Gerudo Town." A voice said as she saw a Gerudo woman walking over to them. "We saw you Vai collapsing in the heat and we brought you in."

"…Vai?" Marisa tilted her head.

"It's our Gerudo language meaning woman." She explained.

"Oh… so… where's Link?"

"Who's Link?"

"You know, tall, male, kinda muscular, wears green, has a sword on his back, looks like a dork?"

"Oh, you mean the Voe that was with you." She said.

"Voe? Wait let me guess, that means male in your language?" Marisa guessed, which the Gerudo nodded to. "Gotcha. Where is he then?"

"He's not with us."

Marisa's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you…"

"Don't be alarmed, we didn't kill him nor did we leave him for dead. He's in a medical tent just outside of our town."

"Huh? Why did you do that?"

"Well, it's Gerudo law that Voes are not to be within our town walls, except if one of us bears a son, then he is allowed in the town, not to mention he becomes the leader of the Gerudo. But that doesn't happen for _YEARS_ , so some of us travel to Hyrule and find someone. We may not allow Voes in, but that doesn't mean we have anything against them… they're just not allowed in, now matter _how_ cute they are."

"I see…" Marisa said and got up from her bed, drinking some water that was near her and walked out to see that she was indeed, in Gerudo Town.

 **BGM: Gerudo Town – Night (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild)**

"Sav'aaq." One of the Gerudo greeted her while she was walking by.

 _The hell does that mean?_ Marisa wondered as she heard footsteps coming behind as she turned to see the others.

"So… Link's not here?" Midna asked.

"No, he's just outside of town… something about Gerudo Tradition or something." Marisa said as the same Gerudo walked out. "So… got a name?"

"Uri." She responded. "Now, our ruler would like a word with you. Come." She said as she guided them away… and then they heard a noise from on back, sounding like Link.

"Link?" Mima asked.

"Leave him." Uri told them and they walked off while Link was sitting on his butt, glaring at the two guards.

"No Voes allowed, you got that?!" The guard demanded.

"What do you have against… whatever a Voe is?!" Link asked.

"A Voe is you! Or in Hylian terms, a male! So therefore, males are not allowed in Gerudo Town. End of story!"

"…You gotta be kidding me…" Link grumbled as he away from them, and then looked at the walls. "Hmm…" He mused as he had an idea and ran over to the wall, where he proceeded to climb up and got over it. "If you can't go through, just go over it!"

"HALT, VOE!" A Gerudo from a watch tower from inside the town aimed at him with a Bow. "DO NOT TAKE ANOTHER STEP FURTHER!"

"Not all us guys are bad, ya know!" He called out to her.

"While that is true, it is against Gerudo tradition to have a Voe inside our walls! Now get off before I fire this arrow!"

"Ever heard of being flexible?" Link asked.

"Flexible, schmexible! Leave now!"

Link folded his arms in defiance. "No."

"…You are courageous as you are stupid." She grumbled and fired the arrow anyway, as it landed right in front of him.

"…You missed." Link said, but then he got electrified as it was actually a Shock Arrow instead. "BZZZZT. YOOOOW!" He yelled as he twitched all over the place before he fell on his back… on the ground.

"Good riddance." The Gerudo chuckled.

"You know Kel… this is why you will never get a Voe." Another Gerudo said, who was with her.

"Oh shut up!"

Link groaned as he got back up. "You gotta be kidding me…" He grumbled.

"Psst!" A voice caught his attention as he turned to see a woman who has brown eyes and light-brown, shoulder length hair. She is featured with tanuki ears and a giant striped tail. On her head there lays a green leaf like that of a tanuki and she has glasses.

"Me?"

"Yes, you! I know of a way to sneak you in!" She whispered. "Come on!" She motioned him to follow her which he did.

* * *

 _With the girls…_

"Princess Val… you have your guests that you wanted to see." Uri said.

"Thank you, Uri." She said as Val was your typical Gerudo, but she had a stud on her right nostril and a small faux-hawk. She also had her midriff exposed to feature a belly button piercing as well. "I have to ask you… why did you come here in the middle of the day?"

"We didn't think it'd be that hot." Marisa explained.

"And you've brought the infamous reporter with you? Normally, I don't really care about what is said about our town in the newspapers but why? She's usually by herself."

"Eh… they have this sort of charisma that I like about them." Aya chuckled.

Val nodded. "I suppose that makes sense." She said. "So, what brings you Vai here to the desert anyway?"

"We were on our way somewhere in the desert when we passed out from exhaustion." Reimu explained.

"…And where would this somewhere be? You've got me intrigued."

"There's this prison nearby that we were told holds a valuable item." Midna said.

"Prison… surely you don't mean the Arbiter's Grounds!" One of the guards exclaimed. "That place is guarded by one of the most wicked monsters in the Gerudo Desert!"

"Oh please, we faced tons of monsters… how bad can this one be?" Marisa asked.

"This monster is called Molduga. He'll eat you alive if you even _think_ about trying to go there. We've lost several Gerudo trying to go into the Arbiter's Grounds… which is why we Gerudo never go to that place. Not to mention there's been tons of activity there recently. One of our scouts even saw tons of Bulbins over there. We Gerudo are proud and fearless warriors, but you don't see _us_ trying to fight Molduga!"

"We Gerudo are actually busy doing something else that requires our attention. I have had a vision about a Great Calamity that may happen in the far future… so we are making a machine that will destroy this Great Calamity, we call it Vah Nabooris, in honor of the greatest Gerudo warrior of all time, Nabooru." Val explained. "I have a feeling this might scare Molduga away, but it might not."

 _Oh great, more of this nonsense…_ Marisa thought.

"If you're thinking about going to Arbiter's Grounds… it's a suicide mission." Val warned. "You're on your own."

"Fine by us." Mima said as they heard footsteps as they turned to see a Youkai and a "woman" entering the room.

"Mamizou." Val greeted warmly to her. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine." Mamizou said, casually putting her hands behind her head.

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh this? Her name's Link…le. Yeah, Linkle."

 _That is the DUMBEST name you could have given me!_ Link thought, wearing a Gerudo outfit, which he was kinda surprised that everyone fell for it.

"Linkle?" Marisa asked. _Oh Hylia… you gotta be kidding me._ She thought as Midna and Aya started snickering while Mima and Reimu were thinking Link officially lost his mind.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Linkle." Val greeted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Link said, doing his best to raise his voice higher to sound like a girl… instead, he sounds like a girl with a cold.

 _That's the worst impression of a woman I've ever heard!_ Reimu thought.

"Hmm…" One of the guards rubbed her chin suspiciously. "Linkle, was it? Tell me something… why are you covering your mouth with that cowl?"

"Because… I'm sick and I didn't want you guys to catch my cold!"

"Uh-huh… another thing, why is your chest flat?"

"I… didn't drink my Lon Lon Milk?"

"…I see… another thing…" She pulled out her spear. "How well do you fight?"

"I fight… well… why do you ask?"

"Pull out your weapon. I want to see if you actually fight like a Vai."

"I-If you say so." Link said, pulling out the Master Sword.

"No. No swords. Just spears." She ordered, handing him a spear to which he sheathed the sword and took it.

 _Oh great… I've never touched one of these in my life!_ Link thought.

"Alright… en garde!" She yelled, attacking Link to which he tried to block with the spear, but since he tried to block it like a sword, he immediately felt the tip of the guard's spear hitting his abdomen, but instead of impaling him, she swung up, immediately cutting the small crop top and the mask, revealing "Linkle" to be a guy.

"Uh… uh oh." Link sweatdropped.

"I KNEW IT! YOU'RE A VOE!" She yelled as the other guard unsheathed her spear too.

"Ah geez…" Link groaned.

"Teema, Mal, that's enough." Val ordered as she stood up. "I sense a strange power from you." She said as she walked over to him. "Unsheathe your sword." She ordered as Link unsheathed the Master Sword to which Val took it and looked it over.

"This… this is the Legendary Blade of Evil's Bane. The Master Sword." She quietly said in awe and looked at the others. "That means one of you has taken the Legendary Furnace of Destruction."

"I'd say something like Legendary Furnace of Love." Marisa said, pulling it out. "Ta-dah!"

Val smirked. "I see…" She said. "Teema, Mal… lower your weapons."

"But… he's a Voe!"

"A Voe with the Legendary Sword." She corrected. "This sword will dispel of the evil that is lurking inside the Arbiter's Grounds, along with the Furnace. I know it is tradition that we turn away men from Gerudo Town… but I am making an exception."

"A-are you serious, your highness?!" Teema yelled. "You're going against tradition!"

"I know I am going against tradition, but I do not care!" She said sternly. "If I get sent down to the Netherworld for what I am doing and be a disgrace to the Gerudo race, then so be it. The only thing I care about right now is the Arbiter's Grounds. Now lower your weapons. _Now._ This is your last warning."

"Y-Yes princess…" Mal said as they put their weapons away as Val gave the sword back to Link.

"You may need to switch to your regular clothing. It tends to get chilly in the desert at night." She suggested.

"I was already planning on doing that." Link said.

* * *

 _One dressed up Link later…_

"So… that is why you came." Val mused. "I see… it's a long dangerous journey over there, but I know you can do it, even if Molduga plagues our desert." She said. "…You know what, I'm surprising _myself_ today. Teema, fetch me my scimitar."

"Y-you're not seriously going to-"

"Yes, I am." She said as she got her Scimitar. "Mamizou, I imagine you want to come with."

"Well, duh. We _are_ best friends after all." Mamizou giggled with a wink.

"Indeed we are." She said with a chuckle as they walked out. "Kara, get the Sand Seals! We're heading out to Arbiter's Grounds!"

"…I'm sorry, did you say _we?"_

"Yes."

"…Your highness, I know you're a young teenager and tend to be very daring, but come on! Think about your safety! There's Molduga you have to worry about!"

"I don't give a _damn_ about Molduga! Not anymore!" Val exclaimed as she got on her trust Sand Seal and ordered the others to do the same. "There's a little learning curve on the Sand Seal, but you'll get the hang of it!" She said and took off with the others following, with Link having the idea to surf on his Hylian Shield while surfing with the Sand Seal.

 **BGM: Divine Beast Vah Naboris Battle (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild)**

"I think I prefer flying!" Aya said, nearly tripping.

"Like I said, there's a learning curve!" Val told her as she and Mamizou quickly swerved around a few rocks like they were nothing.

"Oh come on, don't be a show off!" Marisa exclaimed.

"You're one to talk!" Link told her.

"Oh shut up!"

"Okay, I got the hang of this!" Reimu said, swerving between rocks with ease… and then they saw Val hopping off, to which the others did the same, with the Sand Seals stopping while Link picked up his Hylian Shield.

 **End BGM**

"What's up?" Midna asked.

"Shh!" Val put a finger to her lips as she peeked behind a rock to see some Bulbins walking around. "Damn… those damned Bulbins are in the way." She said. "And I imagine there's a camp nearby too!"

"I can go check." Mamizou said as she transformed herself into a Bulbin and walked off.

"Huh?! Did she just…?!" Marisa exclaimed in surprise.

"Mamizou is a hell of a Youkai. She's a Bake-Denuki, she can transform into anyone." She said. "Hell, she transformed into a few people that weren't from Hyrule, but from a distant land she visited, she even had the same sword as them. I think she said it was the… Fal… Fal… Fal-key-on? Eh, I'll ask her later." She shrugged it off as the Bulbin returned and transformed back into Mamizou. "What'ya got?"

"Yeah, there was a camp alright. Also, this golden wolf followed me." She said as it emerged from the side.

"Golden Wolf? How intriguing…" She mused… as it went over and tackled Link where they disappeared in thin air. "Uh… what?"

"It's a long story… and Lana should be grabbing me at any second." Marisa said… and was tapped on the shoulder, to which she turned to see her.

"Hiyah!" Lana waved.

"Oh hey Lana… LANA?!" Marisa yelled. "You're not gonna drag me to your place?"

"Wanted a change of scenery this time around." Lana winked and then saw Reimu. "Hey Reimu!"

"Hey Lana."

"You two know each other?" Midna asked.

"Yup!" Lana nodded. "Anyway, I figured I might teach you something here."

"And what would that be?" She asked as Lana's hands started to spark.

"How about some lightning?" She smiled and then snapped her fingers, as a bolt of lightning struck the two unsuspecting Bulbins nearby.

"Huh… that was easy." Val said.

"Oh, that is so cool!" Marisa grinned.

"Alright, prepare to shoot some lightning cause this is pretty cool!" Lana smiled… and then Link returned a minute later.

"What'd you do this time?" Midna asked.

"Mortal Draw, apparently… and who's that?" Link asked.

"Hi, I'm Lana!" Lana happily shook Link's hand.

"Link." He greeted. "You've been teaching Marisa new tricks?"

"Yup, I'm teaching her lightning this time." Lana smiled as Marisa clapped her hands together, and with a mighty yell, she planted her hands on the ground and a mighty thunderbolt hit a poor Keese that was flying by. "Ooooh, nice!" She smiled.

"What do you have against Keese?" Mima teased.

"Hehehe, she's the best!" Lana giggled and then hugged Marisa after she turned around, then she broke the hug. "Well, take care!" She said and then disappeared.

"Alright, let's go." Val said, when suddenly the Sand Seals started barking uncontrollably. "Huh? What's got them in a fuss?"

"Uh… guys? Why is that sand bump over there coming straight toward us?" Aya asked.

Val took a look and her eyes widened. "Shit! It's Molduga! We need to move, now!" She said, getting to her Sand Seal and took off, as did the others who followed her.

 **BGM: Battle – Molduga (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild)**

"Hey Val! I have an idea!" Mamizou said.

"I'm open to ideas, what do you got?" She asked.

"Follow me!" She said as she took off ahead to where the others followed, as Mamizou turned her head, hoping Molduga was following them, and indeed, Molduga was following them. "Good, let's have some fun!" She smirked and went right into the Bulbin campsite.

Several of the Bulbins saw them and fired Fire Arrows at them, but they quickly swerved around and got past them, as the Bulbins tried to fire back… but then Molduga launched itself out of the sand and a few snacks, to which they looked behind.

"So that's what the creature looks like?" Marisa asked.

"Good… now we know what we're up against!" Val said as they went around as Molduga went back underground… and went around the opposite way.

"Did we lose him?" Link asked.

"I think we did." Mamizou said and then as they turned the corner, they saw King Bulbin waiting for them with an axe with a smirk.

"That guy again?!" Midna asked as King Bulbin was ready to take them down… and then Molduga sprang up and tried to bite him, but King Bulbin was launched far away with a star shining brightly in the sky.

"Quick! Split up!" Val ordered as they split up where Molduga stopped and then went straight for Val. "So, you're going to eat me, huh? So be it!" She said as she picked up the pace where Molduga picked up the pace as well… and at this moment, Link came between them and dropped a Bomb to which Molduga sprang up and chomped down on the Bomb… and it exploded, sending him crashing down on the tent which on close inspection, Molduga looked like a four legged sand fish where everyone got off and proceeded to attack him.

Molduga rolled back to its stomach after receiving hefty damage and dove back underground, where they repeated the same process as this time, it went after Link, not happy that it ate a bomb from him. "Oh, so you're coming after me now?" Link asked. "Marisa!"

"Coming!" Marisa said as she came swinging by and dropping her Ecological Bomb to which Molduga sprang up and ate it, where it exploded causing him to fall on his side again, then when they hopped off, Marisa's hands sparked and fired a lightning bolt on him that nearly killed him, but was still alive… however, he was weak enough not to get back up.

Val walked over to him, Scimitar in hand with a scowl on her face. "For my people that you mercilessly slaughtered." She said, impaling it in the head, causing it spasm a bit… before falling limp, then it disappeared from them.

 **End BGM**

"Well, now you guys aren't plagued by that monster." Mamizou said.

"That's true." Val said, wiping the blood from her weapon as they turned to the Arbiter's Grounds. "Let's go." She said as they all nodded and walked into the prison.

* * *

 **You know, I was surprised that there hardly any Gerudo in Twilight Princess when I played it on the Wii U. (Save for Ganondorf, of course) Breath of the Wild to the rescue, baby! Woo! Also, I COULD'VE done a fight with King Bulbin, but with Molduga hot on their tail, I don't think they would have time to fight, y'know?**

 **Also, can I just take a minute to talk about that Smash Direct?**

 **To quote Scout from TF2: HOLY FREAKIN' STUPID CRAP! THAT WAS THE BEST SMASH DIRECT I'VE SEEN!**

 **I mean, seriously, it was the best thing ever!**

 **We got like FIVE newcomers! Simon Belmont, Richter Belmont, Chrom, Dark Samus, and King K. Freakin' Rool! Holy crap! So counting all of the characters, Echoes included, we have 73 freakin' characters in this game.**

 **At E3, Sakurai said we shouldn't expect too many newcomers in Ultimate... and what does he do here? He casually drop five characters at once!**

 **FOUNTAIN OF DREAMS IS BACK! IT HAS RETURNED! YES! 103 stages? Over 900 songs? This... this is incredible.**

 **And the Pokemon! We have Alolan Exeggutor as a wall, we got Mimikyu, we've got... Pyukumuku of all things and even Ditto! And those Assist Trophies! SHOVEL KNIGHT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! And... the Moon, of all things. ...But... but... Ashley... my girl Ashley's still an Assist Trophy! DX**

 **But... there's one thing that caught my attention when they showed off Rathalos. It's that stage where they showed him off. Was that a Monster Hunter stage? And if so, are we getting a playable Monster Hunter character? That's interesting.. but of all the reactions i've seen on Youtube, no one seemed to be asking "Are we getting Monster Hunter as a playable character?"**

 **I mean, it's not TOTALLY out there given the fact Monster Hunter is playable in Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite... but we don't talk about that.**

 **Also, Squad Strike, Stage Morphing and Smashdown. That's actually pretty cool... but I wonder what that blurred image was in the main menu. Some people are saying Spirits, so... new Story mode possibly?**

 **But if there's one thing that I can't get enough of, it's Dedede laughing at the Kongs. That laughing gets me EVERY TIME! XD Funnier when you realize Sakurai voices the guy in Smash.**

 **So, we got five characters confirmed for Smash. Pfft, can't expect too many new characters when we have a total of eight newcomers now. Riiiiiight.**

 **Now... if only we can get my boy Sora in there...**

 **And now, if you'll excuse me... I need to get into Castlevania 'cause I know absolutely nothing about it except for... well, Simon, Alucard, Dracula, the fact that the games are INCREDIBLY hard... and as of the Direct, Richter. Soooo... anyone got any good recommendations for me on where to start?**

 **Also... someone give a 1-Up for Luigi cause I think he needs it!**


	11. The Prison

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Arbiter's Grounds (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Okay, this is a bit creepy." Marisa said as they wandered into the prison.

"Of course it's creepy." Val said. "It's the home of the most vicious criminals known to Hyrule, now it's more like a tomb."

"A tomb?" Link asked.

"Yes. Once you get sentenced here, there's no coming out of this place." Val explained.

"And here we are just waltzing in." Aya said. "This is suddenly a bad idea."

"Hey, we're here for the Mirror of Twilight, so it should be here somewhere." Midna told her as they walked forward, looking through the room and seeing lots of quicksand and some small Moldorms swimming through the sand.

"I doubt we have to worry about being locked away." Mamizou said as they flew over the quicksand while Link used his Clawshot to make his way through the room. Val jumped her way across without breaking a sweat as Mima went over to a lever and pulled it out of the sand, opening the gate and saw a locked door in front of them.

"Great, we need a key." Reimu grumbled.

"Who needs a key?" Marisa asked, summoning a Deep Ecological Bomb and then threw it, as it exploded… and the door was completely evaporated. "You're welcome."

"Might as well start calling you a demolitions expert." Link teased.

"Oh whatever." Marisa chuckled as they walked through of what's left of the doorway where they saw a stairway with four torches next to it, and then before they could say anything, four Poes grabbed the lights and three of them went in different directions.

"They don't make it easy, do they?" Aya asked.

"Well, I imagine there are some evil spirits going around the place." Val said as they all looked to Mima.

"Oh sure, just because I'm a spirit automatically means I'm evil." Mima rolled her eyes. "Riiiiight."

"We're joking. Come on, let's split up!" Marisa said as they took off in different directions while also activating a staircase while Link and Midna stayed with the one Poe, then Link went into his Wolf form with Midna hopping on top of him and then when the Poe attacked, Link dodged and lunged toward the Poe, biting and shredding him before knocking him down where he grabbed the Poe's soul, where the light of its lantern went out and went back to its torch.

"Daaaang. I didn't know you had it in you." Midna said as Link went back to his human form, having a disgusted look. "What's wrong?"

"Is that what dead spirits taste like? Blegh…" Link groaned, causing Midna to snicker and then laughed. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up."

* * *

 _With Reimu and Val…_

"So, I have to ask you something, Reimu." Val said as she was turning a small switch thing on a pillar that lowered/rose the ground they were on. (What are those called?)

"What is it?"

"You seem a little… out of it." Val explained, unsheathing her scimitar and destroying a Bubble that was nearby.

"Well… you'd be out of it too if you watched your friend die over and over again." Reimu said.

"Nightmare?"

"I guess you can call it that."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Val said as Reimu explained it to her as they were walking. "…Oh… I guess it _is_ that bad. That reminds me of this story I read in the library. Something about how in the past, these warriors put a stop to this great evil known as Demise, but one warrior perished."

"That would be Marisa… or, another Marisa." Reimu explained. "And now I'm worried that this will happen again."

"I dunno, I think this Marisa might be different." Val said. "If anything, she might have just had some bad luck in her life. Saving you, getting sliced in half in some future of the past, this Vaati guy disintegrating her, drowning in some other timeline… I doubt this Marisa will share the same fate as the others."

"And how can you be so certain?"

"Believe me, the way that Lana girl came by and gave Marisa some Lightning powers, plus the way she put a stop to Molduga, things might actually change. You may be afraid of what might happen, but… tell me something, you told Marisa this, right?"

"Yeah."

Val smirked. "Good. I think by telling her, you altered history in a way. She's aware of what might happen to her, so she's doing everything she can to make sure she doesn't die fighting or some other horrible fate. I mean, it's not like the moon is gonna come crashing down on us, right?"

"Oh I wouldn't doubt that..." Reimu whispered, recalling a certain evil mask.

"Just don't worry about it, Reimu! I'm sure Marisa can take care of herself." She said as they walked into a dark room. "And if she's in danger, well, I'm sure you can help her."

"Yeah, you're right." Reimu smiled a bit as they walked around.

"Something's not right." Val whispered a bit as she looked at each individual torch. "Stay on your guard, this might spell trouble."

"Right." She said and then pulled out a spell card, waiting for the right moment, both of them not seeing a torch move on its own, until Val saw something in the corner of her eye.

 _There you are._ She thought and threw her Scimitar, as it pinned the Poe to a wall as it roared in agony… and then Reimu unleashed Fantasy Seal on it, completely destroying it and grabbing the Poe Soul, where the fire escaped back to its torch.

"Nice shot." Reimu said.

"I didn't think that'd work to be honest." Val admitted and then pulled it off the wall. "I mostly do that with spears… not to mention Scimitars aren't throwing weapons."

"Says the Gerudo Princess that threw one." Reimu chuckled a bit.

"My specialty is spear throwing… and here I am using a scimitar. Awkward." Val laughed.

"Yeah… let's head back." Reimu said as they walked back.

* * *

 _With Mima and Marisa…_

"How the hell did I freeze in place?" Marisa wondered after taking out a ReDead Knight.

"I believe ReDead's have the power to freeze people in place by screaming at them to try and kill their victims." Mima said.

"That's some scream… was it meant to terrify us?"

"I believe so." Mima said, pulling a lever out of the sand and then the wall near them moved away where they saw a lone torch.

"Yeah, that's obvious." Marisa said, transforming into her Raven form and flew toward the Poe, scratching it up with her talons as the Poe tried to block the with his hands, but left him wide open as Mima unleashed a powerful spell that destroyed the Poe with ease.

"Hmph, piece of cake." Mima smirked as Marisa turned back to normal.

"That was fun!" Marisa smiled as they walked off.

* * *

 _Aya and Mamizou…_

"So, what's a Tengu like you hanging around with them?" Mamizou asked.

"Oh, you know… the fact that these twilight-like dark walls disappeared every time I've met them made me suspicious of them, and then the next thing I know… two of them were a wolf and a raven and then they turned back to normal after collecting the Master Sword and Master Hakkero. Bonus points when I found the ancient Hakurei Shrine before Hatate!"

"So, you're sticking around because…?"

"They always go to different locations, so this is going to be the best front page scoop of all time!" Aya grinned.

Mamizou sweatdropped. "I see… well, power to you, I guess." She said as they walked into another room where they were ambushed by the last Poe where it split up in three and circled around them.

Aya took out her camera. "Let's see here… settings… brightest flash known to Youkai and Mankind…" She mused and then aimed it one of the Poes. "Smile!" She said, pressing the button and the Poe groaned, rubbing its eyes and looked disoriented.

"Nice one." Mamizou smiled and then summoned a huge teakettle, as it fell on top of the Poe, crushing it and the Poe disappeared right after.

"Well, that's one way to get rid of a ghost." Aya sweatdropped with a chuckle as they headed back and followed the flame where they reunited with the others and then the gate opened up, where they all walked in and saw some kind of switch into the ground.

"What's this?" Marisa wondered.

"Probably some kind of switch." Val said. "Two of them, to be exact. We need to make a note for this for later." She suggested and then they walked off to the next room where they went down by pushing a lever and then Marisa blasted open the door via Master Spark and then they walked in a seemingly empty room.

"This seems too easy…" Link said, sheathing the Master Sword. "Excuse me for a second." He said and then went into his Wolf form, guiding the others around through the spike traps where they saw a wall in front of them.

"Allow me." Mima said, conjuring up a spell and firing a huge blast that destroyed the wall in front of them.

"Ha! Nice!" Midna grinned and then felt something. "Agh! What is crawling all over me?!" She exclaimed as Link activated his senses, seeing ghoul rats all over him as he growled and did a massive spin attack that knocked them all off and they disappeared, then Link turned back to normal.

"Ghoul Rats." Link said.

"You gotta be kidding me… you're joking, right?" Midna asked, but she looked at Link who had a look that said 'I'm not joking'. "…Oh great…" She groaned as they walked off, jumping over a few gaps where several other Ghoul Rats started to come forward, as Link sensed this and turned to his Wolf form, turning on his senses and started growling at them, before letting out a mighty bark that scared them all away.

"Yeah, I thought so." Link said after turning back to normal and walked off where they came across an empty dark room with a large sword in the middle, held together by rope.

 **Pause BGM**

"Huh… that's totally not a trap." Marisa said. "We might as well just leave it."

"Yeah. Best to leave it be." Reimu said as they walked off with Aya taking a picture of it, as she turned around and tripped on one of the stakes.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed as she fell over but caught herself. "That was close." She said, unaware that the stake was loosened by her foot and fell out… and then the sword rose from the ground. "Uh, guys?"

"…Aya, what did you do?" Midna asked.

"I… shouldn't have gotten so close to it…" Aya admitted and stood back up where the sword started to move on its own.

 **BGM: Death Sword (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Oh great, a floating sword. Just what we needed." Aya groaned.

"No… there's more to it than meets the eye, right?" Val asked.

"Yeah." Link nodded, going into his Wolf Form again and having Midna hop on his back.

"Let's rock!" Midna smirked.

"I've been meaning to ask, how is it possible for a voe to transform into a wolf?" Val wondered.

"It's complicated." Marisa replied as Link activated his senses and saw a spirit holding the sword.

 _There you are._ Link thought and pounced on Death Sword, biting him repeatedly until Death Sword howled in pain and revealed himself to everyone.

"Oh hello! You're ugly." Marisa said, her hand crackling with electricity as everyone got in a battle stance. Val charged and attacked Death Sword right as Link got off of him and turned back to normal, both blades clashing as they glared at each other and Val jumped back right as Death Sword was about to stab her, then got blasted away by a lightning bolt from Marisa.

"Oh, nice hit!" Reimu said, unleashing Yin Yang Orbs on him.

"Man, I love this thing!" Marisa grinned as Link shot some Fire Arrows at Death Sword, then Mamizou came in, flying toward him and kicking him back.

"Mamizou, are you going to-"

"Heck yeah, I am!" Mamizou smiled and closed her eyes, transforming a warrior that had an interesting looking sword, with blue hair, a tattoo on the upper right arm, shoulder armor, the attire being blue and wearing a white cape.

"Mamizou, refresh my memory… who is this again and what's the sword called?"

"Chrom… I think that's his name." Mamizou said, her voice completely changed. "And the sword is called Falchion." She said and ran over to Death Sword, slashing him repeatedly.

"I think I'll join in!" Marisa grinned and then her right hand glowed. "Alright, bring me someone awesome!" She said and summoned a portal, and popping out of it is a Youkai with maroon eyes, short wavy pink hair, and is surrounded by several small formless Phantoms. She wore a light blue and white kimono with dark blue trim and white designs; a blue mob cap on the front of which is a hitaikakushi with a red ghost insignia; and a veil of the same color of the kimono behind her head. She had dark shoes with blue ribbons attached, and looked like she was eating a turkey leg.

"Oh... uh... who are you?" Marisa asked.

The Youkai finished her meal and then gave them a smile. "I'm Yuyuko Saigyouji, the head of Hakugyokurou!"

"Haku... gya... uh, English please?" Link sweatdropped.

"That's a tongue twister..." Midna muttered.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Yuyuko smiled and then saw Death Sword. "Oh! Death Sword, I was looking all over for you!"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Funny Goings-On (Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam)**

Death Sword countered Mamizou and then turned to Yuyuko, pointing to himself in confusion. "Yes, you!" Yuyuko smiled. "Now come on, you're supposed to be in the Netherworld."

Death Sword sweatdropped and shook his head, pointing his sword at the others. "No... you will not finish this battle. You need to come _now."_ Yuyuko ordered.

However, Death Sword folded his arms and blew a raspberry at the ghost princess, even doing a 'neener neener' gesture.

Yuyuko's eye twitched. "Oh... you shouldn't have done that!" She said, losing her calm and cheerful demeanor and then aimed her hand at the ghost, and Death Sword's hand raised up... and slapped himself, much to his surprise as he started doing the Russian Polka Dance, much to his dismay as everyone looked at him and Yuyuko in bewilderment, then he did a front flip and threw his sword on the ground, as it stood up on its hilt while he did the splits, and Death Sword's eyes widened in horror when he realized where he was gonna land... then he stopped just when the tip of the blade _nearly_ touched where swords should never touch.

"So... you coming?" Yuyuko asked.

Death Sword sweatdropped and quickly nodded, putting his hands together and begging for mercy.

"That's a good boy!" Yuyuko giggled, forcing him down to the ground and making him pick up his sword.

"Uh... is the battle over? I was gonna use that Final Smash..." Mamizou said.

"Apparently so... also, Final _what?"_ Val asked.

 **End BGM**

 **Resume Arbiter's Grounds BGM**

"Uh... well that was... interesting." Marisa said.

"I got it all on film!" Aya giggled.

"By the way... before I take my leave back to the Netherworld... have you seen my Youmu anywhere?" Yuyuko asked.

"Uh... no? Who's Youmu? What does she look like?" Mima asked.

"Oh, Youmu's about yay high, shorter than me, has two swords, short white hair, wears green, has a spirit next to her and... is actually afraid of ghosts?" Yuyuko described her. "Haven't seen her?"

"Nope... but we'll keep an eye out for her." Marisa said.

"Yay! Thank you!" Yuyuko smiled, hugging Marisa and then walking off to the Netherworld. "Let me know if you find her!" She smiled. "Come on you, you're coming with me." She said as Death Sword grumbled, unwillingly going with Yuyuko.

"Well she was... actually kind of adorable." Reimu said.

"No kidding." Marisa nodded with the others nodding in agreement as they walked over to two treasure chests as Link opened up the first one and pulled out two Spinners.

"Huh?" He wondered as Marisa pulled out a cane.

"What in the world?" She wondered and saw a note attached to it.

 _"This is the Cane of Pacci. This can flip certain things. Have fun! – Lana."_

"I've seen that in action. It's pretty neat." Reimu said.

"I think this is for me…" Val said, taking the extra Spinner and then saw some indentations in the walls. "I wonder…" She mused and hopped on top of it, as the spinner attached to the railing and took off. "Whoa!"

"Hey Val, wait up!" Mamizou exclaimed as they flew back while Link did the same thing where both of them landed on the ground and hopped off.

"I dunno about you, but I think I'm gonna be using this." Val smiled with Link nodding in agreement as they walked out of the room, where they tested out their new toy while Marisa tried to test out her new cane on the Blade Traps, but it didn't do a thing to them.

"Aww, lame…" Marisa complained as they soon got back to where they were originally after riding the railings where Val had the idea to use the Spinners in the ground and they did just that, where they went into the following room and went up the spiral, where they saw another place to use their spinners as they hopped down and used them, where another spiraling railing popped u where they went up and hopped up where they saw the boss door.

"Let's go." Reimu said, as Mima aimed her hand at the lock and fired a powerful spell that destroyed the lock as they walked through.

 **End BGM**

As they walked into the dark room, they were on their guard where they noticed a skeletal beast in the middle of the room, and then Zant appeared in front of them.

"You!" Midna growled.

"Well well well… I'm actually surprised that you are still alive… but let's not worry about that." Zant chuckled darkly.

"Who are you?" Val demanded to know.

"My name is of no importance to vermin like you."

" _VERMIN?!_ How dare you! I'm the princess of Gerudo Town and I will not tolerate-" Zant disappeared and reappeared behind her, grabbing her by the neck.

"Val!" Mamizou exclaimed.

"Silence. You will not raise your tone to me… in fact, I will make an example out of you." He smirked devilishly… but instead, Val just simply elbowed him in the gut. "OOOF!" He yelled, dropping Val as she turned around and did a jumping round house kick to knock him back.

"Great example, I can't wait to see it." Val smirked.

"You… HOW DARE YOU! I'm the king of the Twili and I'm-"

"Just a poser. What are you like behind the mask? You're probably just a toddler behind that pathetic mask." Val taunted. "Or perhaps you're a man-child who likes talking down to others behind the mask."

"SILENCE!" Zant yelled, seeming to lose his temper. "I WILL NOT BE TALKED DOWN TO SOME… BRAT!"

"Says the baby acting like a brat." Val folded her arms. "You're not all that cracked up to be."

"You… YOU… Oh, I'm going to ENJOY watching you squirm!" Zant yelled.

"…Val, you are my hero." Midna said as Val smirked.

"Gah! …Enough of this…" He said as he teleported back to the skull and impaled it with his sword. "Stallord! Make sure you have yourself a tasty meal with this Gerudo." He said and made his leave.

"Have fun crying to your mama, you baby." Val grinned.

"AND I AM NOT A BABY, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF WASTED BREATH!" He yelled and disappeared.

"Oh yeah, insults. That totally makes you look like an adult." Val sarcastically said.

"I'm gonna have to remember all of this." Marisa said with a chuckle.

"Alright, let's take this thing on!" Reimu said as they got ready to fight Stallord.

 **BGM: Diababa Battle First Half (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

Stallord breathed fire at them, forcing them to dodge as Marisa, Reimu and the Youkai flew up and fired Danmaku at him, with Midna riding on Marisa's broom while Link and Val decided to hop on their spinners and ride the railings, where Link noticed that his backside was exposed.

"Val! His spine!" Link pointed to him.

"I see it!" Val smirked and jumped off, spinning toward him and cutting the spine, causing Stallord to fall and glare at them, summoning Staltroops to aid him while Val and Link got back on the railing.

"We need someone to take care of those things!" Mima said.

"I'm on it!" Marisa exclaimed, crossing her wrists together and called out a summon portal. "Come on, give me a good one!" She said and then a Youkai girl came out of the portal, as this girl has red eyes, and shoulder-length pink hair with Chinese-style double buns. Her right arm is wrapped in bandages. She wears a white shirt and a green skirt, over those a brown front panel that has a thorny vine motif and a large rose-shaped ornament just below collar level. She also appears to have a shackle on her left wrist. "Uh… who are you?"

"Kasen Ibaraki. How did I get here?" She wondered.

"Never mind that! We need help!"

Kasen turned to the Staltroops and got in a battle position. "I'm on it!" She said and then went forward, punching the daylights out of them as Link and Val jumped off the railing and went for the spine where some Staltroops tried to block them, but Kasen jumped forward and punched them away, then jumping back and Link and Val struck Stallord, causing him to fall again.

Stallord roared in frustration and breathed fire at them, but they quickly avoided it as Link and Val got back to it, but noticed there were Spike Traps to worry about this time, and as they were avoiding them, Kasen charged up an attack.

"Hawk Sign: Hawk Beacon!" Kasen yelled, hitting the spine one last time as Stallord roared in agony and fell in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"That takes care of that." Marisa smiled and then the sand sunk to the ground, taking Stallord's head with it as they sunk to the very bottom where they saw two indentations on where the Spinners should be at as Link and Val proceeded to go in and rose the tower up… but then they heard a roar as they turned around to see Stallord ready for another fight, and then breathed fire to knock them all off the tower.

 **BGM: Stallord Battle Second Half (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Back for more, huh?" Marisa asked with a smirk.

"I had a feeling he was still kicking." Mima said as they flew after him while Link and Val gave chase with their spinners, chasing the creature and they eventually caught up to him. Stallord breathed fireballs at them, as Link and Val jumped away while everyone else flew around and then Val got close, and smacked into Stallord, as it howled in pain and fell to the ground where Link jumped off and did a down thrust, impaling Stallord as the others fired Danmaku at the skeleton.

Stallord got back up and roared and flew off, where Link and Val hopped on their spinners and took off and the others followed, but Kasen stopped and flew the opposite way and when Stallord was in view, she pulled back her arm and punched Stallord in the back of the head as it turned around and looked at her in surprise.

"Dragon Sign: Dragon's Growl!" Kasen yelled, unleashing her attack as Stallord roared in agony and fell to the ground, and then Kasen flew down and punched the skull hard enough for him to actually shatter, defeating him in the process.

 **End BGM**

"Daaaaaaaamn…" Marisa whispered. "Who the hell did I just summon?"

Kasen casually smiled. "I'm a hermit, just go with that."

"Hmm…" Mamizou mused, rubbing her chin in suspicion.

"Oh… okay." Marisa said as she summoned the summon portal again. "Well uh… I guess you're done here."

"Indeed." Kasen said as she walked away. "If you ever find me in Hyrule, stop by and say hi." She said and then disappeared into the portal.

"Huh… she's quite something, isn't she?" Aya asked.

"Yup." Reimu nodded as they collected the Heart Container and walked out.

"…I wonder… was she one of the four Devas of the Mountain?" Mima wondered to herself before shrugging it off and walked with the others where they got to the top of the area outside where they went up a spiral and saw two indentations.

"This is it… this is where the Mirror of Twilight is!" Midna grinned and when Link and Val uncovered the area with their Spinners, Midna quickly flew over to see the Mirror of Twilight… only it was shattered. "No… NO! NOOOOO!" Midna yelled in horror, falling to her knees and punching the ground in frustration.

"Oh no…" Mima quietly said.

"We were so close… dammit!" Midna growled. "How could this have happened?!"

 _"We can answer that."_ A calm voice said as they saw six spirits appearing above them, and saw one that was missing… and then they heard footsteps approaching them as they turned to see a woman walking over to them.

 **BGM: The Sages' Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

She has a red eye and short pinkish-red hair with two ponytails tied by two double hair beads. She wears a white dress underneath a blue vest, and has an obi with a large coin tied in the center. She also carries a scythe with a wispy ripple at the end of its blade. Strangely… she has an eyepatch over her left eye.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"Komachi Onozuka." She quietly replied.

"How did this happen? Why is the Mirror of Twilight shattered?" Reimu asked.

 _"There is a dark entity lurking in the twilight… it houses an evil power… all of you who are guided by fate… you who possess the crest of the goddesses, hear us out."_ One entity spoke.

 _"At the command of the goddesses, we sages have guarded the Mirror of Twilight since ancient times. You seek it, but the Mirror of Twilight has been fragmented by mighty magic."_

 _"That magic is a dark power that only he possesses."_

"And who would that be?" Val asked.

"Ganondorf." Komachi grumbled. "That wicked scumbag…" She growled in anger. "He was the leader of the Gerudo for a time, he ruled in dark magic and killed anyone in his way… he's a mass murderer and he gets what he wants. Some time ago, he discovered a lone child lost in Hyrule… and instead of killing her, he took pity on her and took her under his wing… who she unfortunately looked up to him like a father." She clenched her fists.

"What's her name?" Marisa asked.

"…Tenshi Hinanawi." Komachi replied with some venom in her voice. "Ganondorf raised that girl to be a killer… and to make matters worse, she turned out to be a hell of a masochist! Those two were nigh unstoppable!"

 _"It is clear that speaking of Ganondorf and Tenshi makes the girl worked up… and for good reason."_ One of the spirits spoke. _"Those two were so blind by their power that they were not afraid of the dangers or thought things through… and in the end, they were caught and were brought here for justice."_

* * *

 _Flashback!_

Ganondorf and Tenshi were held by chains on a rock wall, the sages and Komachi were there, but there was someone else with them, a small petite girl who has blue eyes and green hair that is longer on the right side. She wears a dark blue, black and white dress with gold decorations and one ribbon on both sleeves. She wears a blue and white hat with a gold emblem in front and a red and white bow on the back; the emblem and bow are balanced equally. She also wears black shoes with a red bow on them, and frilly socks.

"Heheh… you think you can take us out so easily…?" Ganondorf smirked.

"Oh yes… it's quite simple." The girl, Eiki, spoke.

 _"For your misdeeds and your treachery… the two of you are to be executed."_ One of the sages spoke.

"Indeed." Eiki smirked and then aimed her rod at the two of them. "Ganondorf and Tenshi… for your crimes, this will be considered mercy for everyone else! Komachi… take care of this Celestial."

"Can do!" Komachi smiled and walked over to Tenshi who had a worried look on her face.

"F-Father…" Tenshi quietly said.

"Silence child… I'll get us out." Ganondorf said, and then the sages impaled Ganondorf with the Light Sword, as he screamed in pain before falling limp.

"Oh, how I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Komachi smirked, aiming her scythe at Tenshi. "Farewell, Celestial!" She said and raised her scythe up in the air, and then she heard chuckling as she turned to see Ganondorf rising with a wicked smirk, and the Triforce of Power shined brightly in his hand.

"What the… is this some prank from the goddesses?!" Eiki asked.

"RAAAAAAAAH!" Ganondorf yelled, breaking free of his chains and taking the sword out of his chest and then he ran forward and grabbed one of the sages, killing him on the spot and then he ran forward and busted Tenshi out who could only smirk.

"No way!" Komachi exclaimed, blocking an attack with her scythe from Tenshi's sword.

Eiki growled, firing danmaku lasers at Ganondorf, but he shrugged them off and then impaled Eiki with the Sage's sword, as she cried out in agony.

"BOSS, NO!" Komachi yelled, and then Tenshi saw an opportunity and swung her sword at Komachi, making her cry out in agony and fell to the ground, holding on to her left eye as blood was pouring out of her hand.

 _"We must do something!"_ One of the sages said and looked at the Mirror of Twilight, and they quickly activated it, sending Ganondorf and Tenshi away before they could do any more harm, while Komachi held Eiki in her arms while the sages mourned the loss of their friend.

"Eiki! Stay with me!" Komachi pleaded, having her right eye closed.

"K-Komachi… y-you were always… m-my… g-greatest… friend…" Eiki quietly said before closing her eyes.

* * *

 _End Flashback…_

"That bastard took my boss… no… my _friend_ away from me." Komachi growled.

 _"Do not mourn for Yamaxanadu… she is merely resting. We have put a spell on her where she is in a comatose state while we try to repair her wound."_

"Are you kidding?! Her _HEART_ was impaled!" Komachi exclaimed. "You just put her in a coma so she wouldn't die… oh, and if you _DO_ get rid of the coma, she'll just die anyway! That asshole mortally wounded her!" She said, as tears ran down her cheek.

 _"It is unfortunate on how grievous it is... but… we believe that Ganondorf's dark power was somehow given to Zant…"_

"Oh… now you're just realizing?" Midna rolled her eyes. "It's too late now…"

 _"There is a way to restore the Mirror of Twilight, but they are in various locations throughout Hyrule."_ One sage said. _"One lies in the snowy mountains, in the residence of a warm mansion."_

 _"Another resides in a sacred meadow."_

 _"The last piece resides in the heavens. We believe it is in the place where the Master Sword and Master Hakkero originated from."_

 _"However, the last piece is broken in half… one half resides in the heavens… while another resides in a dark kingdom held by a self-proclaimed goddess."_

"…Makai…" Mima quietly said.

 _"If you can bring all them together… then will you be able to defeat Zant once and for all. Please, help us in our hour of need."_ Another spoke before they disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"Komachi… You don't have to worry… it's been years since they've been gone." Marisa said. "If Ganondorf's power has been passed on to Zant, then it's safe to say that Ganondorf and Tenshi are gone."

"…No… it can't be like that." Komachi said. "I know deep down that their power lingers…" She said and then looked at them. "They're still here… I can feel it and I don't know where they are… but I want _justice._ I want REVENGE. I will not have my peace until they are _dead._ ESPECIALLY that stupid celestial!" She declared and walked off, with tears running down her cheek again.

"Poor girl…" Val whispered.

* * *

 _Later, back at Gerudo Town…_

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Reimu asked.

"No. I have a town to look after." Val replied. "As much as I want to, I can't abandon my throne or my people… so this is where we part ways… but who knows, we might see each other again."

"Alright… and what about you?" Marisa asked Mamizou.

"I usually hang around here or travel to unknown lands… so… I think I'll stick with my best friend."

"Alright, take care!" Link said with a wave as they took off back to Hyrule Field, wondering where they should go.

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Originally, I had Marisa accidentally summon Sephiroth (To be fair, she _did_ say: "Bring me someone awesome!" and... well, I didn't want to waste Youmu on Death Sword since I actually have something planned for her, and then Sephiroth entered my head and I thought "...That's insane. Let's do it!") and he, along with Mamizou, takes down Death Sword and then he demands to know where he is and when Aya accidentally spills the beans that they're in Hyrule (She was really intimidated by him. I mean, would YOU be intimidated by that freakin' long sword?) and then Sephiroth is intrigued by this and takes his leave, but not before mentioning "If you see a certain spiky haired individual... tell them Sephiroth will be waiting." and then Marisa sends him back. However, at the end of this chapter, there was a small scene where Hyrule was still in Sephiroth's mind and started to travel to Hyrule once again.**

 **Seems like an awesome idea, right? I mean, the boss battle would've been a bit one sided in Sephiroth's favor until Marisa summons Cloud and then it'd be an even match. It sounded fun, right?**

 **Well, a few of my friends agreed but one of them pointed out saying "It _does_ sound awesome on paper, but it wouldn't make sense plot wise", to which I actually agreed after thinking about it, so alas, the scene was changed to Yuyuko humiliating Death Sword.**

 **Thought i'd give you the Fun Fact of the day. ;)**


	12. Mansion in the Mountains

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

The group got off of Epona and tied her up near Telma's bar. "You sure this is a good place to start?" Marisa asked.

"Well, it's the only way of knowing we should look first." Link suggested as they walked into Telma's bar.

 **BGM: Inside a House (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Hey!" Telma greeted. "What brings you kids here?" She asked.

"Looking for a mirror." Reimu replied.

Telma laughed. "Don't we all? Anyway, if you're looking for Ashei, she's actually not here, she's busy looking into this strange mansion that's in the Snowpeak Ruins." She informed.

"Alright, good to know." Link nodded as they went over to the others and looked into the map of Hyrule.

"Snowpeak Ruins… where could that be?" Aya wondered.

"Hmm… oh! Look at that." Midna pointed to the top of the map. "What about this place connected to Zora's Domain?"

"That would be it." Reimu said. "Yeah, that's totally Snowpeak Ruins."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Marisa grinned as they started to take off.

"Hold up just a second!" Reimu stopped them. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Uh… no?" Link asked.

"Uh, hello! We're about to head into a snowy region!" Reimu said. "And need I remind you that some of us aren't properly dressed!" She told them. "Especially you, Marisa. That midriff of yours is gonna get severe frostbite!"

"Not my fault I turned into this!" Marisa exclaimed. "Which, in a way, is much more comfortable than that dress I always wore."

"She does look way better." Link said.

"Thank you! Someone's on my side!" Marisa grinned.

"I would recommend that you wear something warm." Telma spoke up. "It does tend to get really cold out at Snowpeak. The record low was -50 degrees Fahrenheit. The record high was about… 20 degrees. Good luck avoiding frost bite!"

Aya shivered a bit. "Yeah, no thanks, I'm not losing _these_ wings over that!"

"I can make a spell that would warm us up but…" Mima rubbed her chin in thought. "I'm not sure how long it will last."

"Then let's get some winter coats for the road ahead." Reimu suggested. "Just to be on the safe side."

 **End BGM**

 _Someone's paranoid…_ Marisa thought as they walked off, where they grabbed some winter coats for them; Marisa grabbed herself a fur coat, some black earmuffs, a red scarf and wintery fur boots; Link grabbed himself a warm doublet while Midna thought he was absolutely crazy; Aya found some wing warmers for her wings, not to mention wearing a blue snow hat, some black mittens, and wintery boots, plus some long pants. Reimu decided to get herself a red and white long sleeved shirt, a Santa hat, some earmuffs, a thick layered coat, some jeans, boots and mittens while Mima grabbed herself a long sleeved blue shirt, gloves, and a green scarf, not to mention warm sweatpants.

"I feel overdressed." Midna complained, who found herself a red and blue coat, which… was a bit _too_ big for her.

"Well, I feel like I'm dying from heatstroke already." Marisa complained.

"This is nothing." Link said as they went and paid about 65 Rupees for everything and walked off, though Mima magically changed themselves back to normal.

"There we go. Now we're not dying of heat." Mima said as Link hopped on Epona and took off to Zora's Domain where they noticed a trail that led up to Zora's Domain, which was a little long but they tied up Epona near the entrance and walked in.

 **BGM: Zora's Domain (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Excuse me." Link caught the attention of a Zora. "Do you know where the entrance to Snowpeak is?"

"Ah yes, it's through that cave over there. Not sure why you _want_ to go there, but I'm not gonna ask." He replied.

"Thanks." He said with a nod as they walked through the cave, where they felt that it got incredibly cold and so Mima summoned up their winter clothes and they walked into Snowpeak.

 **BGM: Snowpeak (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"I'm not walking like this!" Midna complained and hitched a ride on Marisa's back. "Ah… much better."

"Do I look like the kind of girl to give a piggy back ride?" Marisa asked.

"Yes."

"Wonderful." Marisa sighed.

"…Someone's here." Mima said as they brought out their weapons as they saw some Yeti-like creature walking over to them, and then the Yeti lifted its head open, revealing to be Ashei.

"Oh, it's you guys." Ashei said.

"What are you doing dressed like that?" Aya asked.

"To keep myself warm, duh." Ashei replied. "Anyway, you're probably here to see the mysterious mansion in the ruins, yes?"

"Yeah." Link nodded.

"Well, I have absolutely no idea where to go, but if I had to imagine… there was this sketch I drew that looked like some sort of creature… I'm assuming it's a Youkai, but I'm not entirely sure. However, I do recall seeing some kind of fish that it was holding." She said and showed them the sketch. "If I'm not mistaken, it's a Reekfish. I think you would need some kind of lure to get them."

"I see." Marisa mused. "So we need to find a Reekfish of some kind?"

"If it's the only way forward, yes." She nodded. "Though, if you are to go further… be careful, I could've sworn I heard a few Youkai going around and they didn't seem too friendly, at least, from what I've gathered."

"Where would we find a lure?" Midna wondered.

"Well, I heard there's a Zora in Kakariko. Maybe you ought to ask him." She suggested before putting her head back on. "I'm gonna do some more exploring."

"Gotcha." Marisa nodded as they took off to Kakariko.

 **Pause BGM**

* * *

 _Later, at the Kakariko Graveyard…_

"Hmm, so according to Barnes, he's located here somewhere." Link said as they looked around and then decided to go into the hole where they saw Ralis praying over his father's grave.

"Hmm? Oh, hello!" Ralis greeted warmly to them. "You must be Link and the others that my mother told me about in my dream."

"Yeah, we're them." Link nodded.

"My mother also told me she died as soon as I left, but… she also told me that I shouldn't mourn for her." He explained. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to lead the Zoras…"

"What about the Kappa?" Midna asked.

"The Kappa have their own watery sanctuary nearby Zora's Domain, they just choose to hang out at Lake Hylia and Zora's Domain. We don't really mind though." Ralis explained. "Especially that cute Nitori girl." He added and then blushed. "…I'm sorry, did I say that out loud? Forget I said anything."

 _Oooh, Nitori's got herself an admirer~!_ Marisa thought with a sly grin.

"Anyway… I was told to give you this. It's an earring but it also helps you fish Reekfish." He said, giving it to Link. "I have to warn you though, if you're not used to Reekfish, they have quite the… unpleasant smell, shall we say."

"Eh, I'm sure it's nothing." Marisa said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Ralis chuckled. "Anyway, you guys go have your fun, I'm just going to pray here a little longer before I head back."

"Okay, take care." Reimu waved as they headed back. _Poor kid._ She thought.

* * *

 _Back in Zora's Domain…_

"Here goes nothing." Link said and threw the line down into the water, humming to himself and grabbed a bite. "Already?" He wondered and then pulled it up, only to reveal Wakasagihime. "Oh… sorry."

"Not my fault it was shiny…" Wakasagihime pouted and jumped down into the water and then Link tried again, this time getting a bite and then pulled it up… and it was a Reekfish.

"This must be the Reekfi- oh good Hylia, it stinks!" Aya complained.

"Ugh, put it back! This is rotten!" Marisa exclaimed as Link mustered up the courage to go into his wolf form and attempted to sniff it.

"You brave brave person… you're _allowing_ your nose to be violated!" Midna said, climbing up Link's back. "I can't tell if it's stupid or not!"

Link let out a growl and then took off, nearly bumping Midna off.

"Oh! Watch it, I wasn't ready for that!" Midna complained as the others took off after him.

 **Resume BGM**

"He's got something, that's for sure!" Marisa said as they flew near Link, making sure to get rid of the Ice Keese and the Ice Wolfos in the process, but as they started climbing the mountain, Link noticed a Howling Stone to which he went over.

"But first, he must sing to the song of his people…" Midna rolled her eyes and once Link was done, a message in his head came to him saying to meet him in the Kakariko Graveyard once they are done in Snowpeak, and then they headed off again, only to meet a dead end as Link dug his way through.

"Oh great, how are we going to go in there?" Marisa asked and, as if to answer her question, a flash appeared in the corner of her eye as she saw a fire orb floating just above the ground, also a small rod and a note to which she grabbed the note and read it.

 _"Here's Din's Fire and the Fire Rod. I'm not going into that frozen tundra and freezing my legs off, sorry! – Lana."_

"…Big baby." Marisa teased with a chuckle as she aimed her hand at the fire orb, letting her hand touch it as it was absorbed into her skin. She looked at the palm of her hand and some fire appeared in her hand. "Huh, neat!" She smiled as she picked up the Fire Rod and then put it away as she let out a small stream of fire, which melted the snow as she went in and did the others where Link and Midna was waiting for them.

"What took ya so long?" Midna teased as they made their way up, and as they went up, several Shadow Beasts appeared before them, right as Link got back to his human form.

"Oh great, this is gonna be fun." Reimu groaned as they got ready to fight, but then…

 **Pause BGM**

"PERFECT FREEEEEZE!"

It was at this moment that the blizzard picked up even harder, as it froze a few Shadow Beasts as two ice Youkai landed in the snow in front of them.

 **BGM: Beloved Tomboyish Girl (Touhou 12.3: Unthinkable Natural Law)**

The first one was a simple Ice Fairy who had aqua-colored eyes and hair. She outfit consists of a blue ribbon, a white blouse, blue jumper dress and seems to be wearing white socks. She also had icicle-shaped wings.

The second one, a Yuki-onna, had lavender eyes and curly lavender hair. She wore a blue and white dress with a white apron in front of it. At the top of her skirt is a golden lapel resembling the alchemical symbol for silver. She also had a white cap and a nearly transparent cape.

"Come on, Letty, let's show these creatures not to mess with the strongest!" The fairy said.

"Way ahead of you, Cirno!" The Yuki-onna, Letty, replied.

The Ice Fairy now confirmed as Cirno smirked and then flew over and punched a Shadow Beast in the face, which did nothing to it as it just stared at her as if she was an absolute moron. "Alright… let's see if you like this!" She said as she flew back. "Icicle Machine Gun!"

"Cold Sign: Lingering Cold!" Letty called out, but nothing happened as the Danmaku bounced off of the Shadow Beasts as the others managed to break out of the ice.

"Yeah, you think you can stop us? Bring it!" Cirno challenged, as one Shadow Beast walked over to her. "You want a piece of me? Give me your best shot!" Cirno smirked as the Shadow Beast raised its hand and did a little flick, knocking Cirno toward a rock. "AAAAAH! Ow…"

"Cirno!" Letty exclaimed before another Shadow Beast knocked her toward a tree.

"…Okay, I've seen enough!" Link said as he slashed several of them down with his Master Sword and then Marisa punched the ground, unleashing Din's Fire on the last Shadow Beast before it could do anything, as all of them were defeated… and then, the blizzard stopped.

 **Resume Snowpeak BGM**

"Man, I love this fire spell!" Marisa grinned.

"Uuugh…" Cirno groaned as she got up, and then realized they were all gone. "Did they disappear? Yes! The blizzard worked!"

"Who the… bloody hell are you two?" Aya asked, seeming bewildered by these two.

"The name's Cirno! The strongest fairy in Hyrule!" Cirno declared proudly.

"Strongest is not the word I'm looking for." Mima said to which Midna, Marisa and Reimu nodded in agreement.

"Letty Whiterock, I'm her… acquaintance." Letty said, seeming to be a bit annoyed with Cirno's idiocy.

"So, what are you a couple of humans like you doing in Snowpeak?" Cirno asked.

"Uh, not _all_ of us are human." Aya pointed out, but she was ignored.

"We're looking for something." Marisa said.

"I see. Mind if we look with you? We can double the time searching for that item if we look together! …I think that's what the saying goes." Cirno said.

Letty folded her arms in annoyance. "Lessen the time."

"Riiiight, I knew that." Cirno chuckled, and then they saw someone near a tree, and on close inspection, they would see the person with red eyes, silver hair worn in long braids on both sides of her face with green bows at the ends and a white maid headband. She had a pink/white and dark blue French maid's outfit with an apron, short sleeves and a green ribbon. She is also wore blue long sleeves and a red scarf.

It looked like she was holding something in her hand, while not noticing the others, seeming to be looking at something in the distance.

"Hey, what are you doing standing in the cold?" Link asked.

"Huh?" The woman turned to them. "Who are you?" She asked and then after their introduction, she nodded at them with a smile. "I'm Sakuya Izayoi, I was just out grabbing some fish out at the frozen lake."

"…You purposely live out here in the cold?" Marisa asked.

"It wasn't our choice." Sakuya quietly said. "Anyway, I was on my way back to the mansion. Would you like to join us? You look like you could use some warming up."

"Sure, we wouldn't mind." Link said.

"Good, cause you look like you need it." Sakuya said, summoning a knife and then throwing it at the tree, knocking down several icicles that looked like snowboards. "Normally, I can fly down there, but this is the fun way." She said as she grabbed one and went snowboarding down the mountain.

"Oh, that looks like fun!" Aya exclaimed as one by one, they got on the icicles and took off as Link went to try one… but then looked back at his Hylian Shield.

"Hmm…" He mused as he took it off and had an idea as he ran forward, threw the shield down into the snow and jumped on it, sliding down the mountain. "Whoa, whoa!" He exclaimed, before regaining his balance. "Oh yeah, this is _way_ more fun!" He grinned.

As they went down the mountain, Marisa would notice a huge mansion appearing before them. "Whoa, what's that?"

"That… is the Scarlet Devil Mansion!" Sakuya told her.

"Scarlet Devil Mansion? Wait… I've heard about that…" Aya quietly said. "It's the home of the legendary vampire, isn't it?"

"…Well, I wouldn't say _legendary,_ but yes, a vampire does live there. Two of them, in fact." She said as they then got to the bottom of the mountain and stopped herself, as did the others… though Cirno stopped too late and smacked right into the gate as everyone winced at this.

"I'm okay!" Cirno said.

 _Moron._ Letty thought as Link was the last one down as he picked his shield back up.

"…Did you just use your shield?" Midna asked.

"What?" Link shrugged as they all walked into the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

 **BGM: Snowman (Super Smash Bros Brawl/Wii U)**

"Mistress Remilia, I'm home!" Sakuya called out. "And I brought some guests."

"Oh?" A voice wondered as they saw a girl with red eyes, short light-blue hair and a light-pink mob cap with a red ribbon decorated with white stripes. Her light-pink dress had a red ribbon on both sleeves, a large red ribbon behind her waist with white stripes and a necklace featuring a Caduceus-like centerpiece. There were also a pair of large black bat-like wings on her back with a wingspan wider than her height. "You brought some humans and Youkai along?"

"Yes. They said they were looking for something."

"I see… and what is it that you're looking for?" Remilia asked.

"A broken mirror piece." Marisa explained.

"Hmm… a broken mirror piece. I wonder if we have that? I'll go check." Remilia said as she walked off.

"Make yourselves comfortable. I'll go warm up some soup for all of us." Sakuya suggested as they nodded, putting up their winter clothing and walked toward the fireplace to warm up, where they walked toward the living room where they saw a woman drinking hot chocolate near the fireplace. This woman has aqua-blue eyes and long, scarlet hair. Going with her white pants was a green beret and dress resemble traditional Chinese clothing mixed with the red guard uniform. Her beret has a gold star on the front with the Traditional Chinese character that is read and pronounced as "lóng" in standard Chinese.

"A bit cold?" Marisa asked.

"Yup…" The woman replied as the group sat down on the couch. "I'm Hong Meiling, but call me Meiling." She requested. "I'm also the gatekeeper of the mansion, but thanks to that blizzard, I reside in here. There's no way I'm guarding the gate in that frigid cold."

"So, why would you want to live out in the freakin' cold?" Marisa asked.

"It's not our fault. Snowpeak was originally a normal mountain where Youkai and humans thrived, but then a long time ago, this place was put under a curse and snow started to fall, leaving behind an endless winter. Everyone left except for us, we chose to stay here in hopes that one day, the snow will all melt away."

"That's a dream that's probably not coming true." Midna quietly said.

"Someday, it will." Meiling said. "Though, this dreaded cold did take its toll on one of our friends." She explained.

"Who?" Link asked.

"That would be me." A voice said as they saw a girl approaching them and holding a book, her hair and eyes being purple, and said hair having many ribbons tied to it and other parts of her clothing, which were pink pajama-like in appearance. She also had a night-cap with a gold crescent moon on it. "Patchouli Knowledge, but everyone calls me Patchy."

"How did it do a number on you?" Reimu asked.

"I used to be a powerful magician, stronger than Remilia and Flandre Scarlet, in fact… when this cold storm hit, it did a number on my health." She explained. "Not to mention I have random cases of asthma."

"Ooof… sorry to hear that." Aya said.

"Hmm, it's no big deal." She said. "I'm trying to work on a spell that will get me back to the way I was. Some days are better than others, though."

It was at this moment Sakuya returned with some soup for everyone, along with Remilia. "I'm not sure what you mean by a mirror. Can you describe it in greater detail?" She requested as Midna started to describe it while eating their meal… and after they were done, Remilia rubbed her chin, pondering. "Hmm… the Mirror of Twilight… now that I think about it, Sakuya _did_ bring something back one day."

"You did? Where is it?" Marisa asked.

"Hmm… it's been a long time, so I can't remember where I put it." Sakuya said, and then sweatdropped. "Sorry…"

"It's fine, we can help you look for it." Link said.

"Thank you." Sakuya smiled.

"I'll join in too!" Remilia smiled as they took off, but Letty decided to stay near the fireplace.

"Not going with them?" Meiling asked.

"Hmph… I can't stand another second around Cirno. If you need me, I'll be outside." She said and then walked off.

"That's a bit cold." Meiling quietly said and then noticed Patchouli getting up, as she noticed something seemed to be on her mind. "What's up? Something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, don't worry about it." Patchouli said and then walked off.

"Well… in that case…" Meiling stretched her arms… before she rested her head on a pillow and then started to fall asleep.

As the gang looked around in the rooms, they wound up finding nothing as they checked every nook and cranny in the area, but couldn't find it. Link and Mima went in one particular room where they saw something peculiar; a humongous Ball and chain... but this one had eyes and sharp teeth, and was snoring soundly.

"What in the name of Hylia...?" Link wondered and then the Ball and Chain woke up, looked directly at them before it started to growl and then started barking wildly. "Whoa, hello!"

"This is so... outlandish." Mima said and then noticed a sign. "Chain Chomp? Used to reside in the Koopa Kingdom until it got loose and ran away where it ended up here." She read. "...What's a Koopa?" She wondered.

"Hey Chompy, calm down!" Remilia ran in. "There's no need to be angry." She said as the Chain Chomp calmed down. "Sorry about that, he's not normally like this." She said as Link walked up to the Chain Chomp and lightly put his hand on it before noticing a Treasure Chest as he walked over and then opened it up, revealing Silver Gauntlets.

"Intriguing..." Link mused.

"Huh... I forgot we had those." Remilia said as he put them on, then looked over to the Chain Chomp and then had a wild idea.

"Hey boy, you want to go for a ride?" He asked as the Chain Chomp's eyes lit up with excitement as he picked up the chain and started to spin it around, then launching it to a wall that almost hit it. "Huh... I like that." He said as the Chain Chomp hopped on over and licked Link's cheek. "Heh, he sure doesn't mind."

"Well, we weren't sure what to do with him but I suppose he can stay with you." Remilia said.

"Hmm... I wonder..." Mima mused as she chanted some words and then the Chain Chomp shrunk down to a regular ball and chain, not that it didn't mind as the Chain Chomp happily dove on into Link's pocket and made itself at home.

"Well, I guess he's going with us. Don't know _how_ he fit in, but i'm not complaining." Link said with a chuckle.

* * *

 _With Reimu and Marisa..._

The two of them found stairs leading to a basement door. "Hey, where does this go?" Marisa asked.

"One way to find out." Reimu replied as they walked down the steps and then opened the door and found themselves a huge room, complete with a bed and several stuffed teddy bears that creepily had their heads removed.

"Okay… this is creepy." Marisa said as they decided to look around for a mirror shard but found nothing. "Find anything?"

"Nope."

"Eh, let's just keep looking." Marisa said as they walked up the stairs, unaware of them being followed and when they got back up to the hallway, they stopped after moving a few feet. "…Do you feel as if you're being followed?"

"Yes." Reimu said, as they both looked at each other and turned around with their weapons drawn out, but no one was behind them… and when they turned around, they saw a girl in front of them.

"AAAAH!" Marisa yelled, jumping in surprise as Reimu jumped as well.

"Who are you two?" The girl curiously asked as she had red eyes and short blond hair, which is tied into a single ponytail on her left side. She wore a red dress and vest, with a pink shirt underneath and socks and a pink mob cap with a red ribbon attached. She also had a matching wand in her hand. Arranged from her back to the tip of her wings were 8 crystals which are presented in seven colors; light blue **,** blue, purple, pink, orange, yellow, light green and finally light blue again.

"Uh… Reimu Hakurei." Reimu said, putting a hand over her heart.

"M-Marisa Kirisame." Marisa introduced herself while stuttering a bit as her heart raced.

"Hmm…" The girl investigated them. "Humans… how interesting."

"Who are you?" Reimu asked.

The girl smiled. "I'm-"

"Flandre! What are you doing out of your room?" Remilia walked up to her, as the others soon joined her.

Flandre sighed. "I know… I know... I shouldn't be out of my room…"

"Huh? Am I missing something?" Midna asked.

"Flandre has… shall we say… issues." Sakuya explained.

"She's mentally unstable." Remilia said. "And honestly, the best course of action is to let her stay in her room at all times where she won't hurt anyone."

"Whoa whoa whoa… time out!" Marisa said. "You're saying you're leaving your friend-"

"Younger sister." Flandre corrected. "…Sorry."

"It's okay. You're leaving your younger sister in her room all locked up and by herself? With _NO ONE_ to interact with?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Uh-huh… and who's to say that this is not making her condition worse?"

"She's insane." Remilia told her.

"And locking her up is a good _IDEA?"_ Marisa asked in shock. "If I was locked up in a room all day with nothing to do and was never to go outside, I'd go insane from boredom!"

"It's for the best for everyone."

"Best for everyone… or best for you?" Marisa folded her arms. "If anything, I don't care if this girl's mentally unstable or not… what _needs_ to happen is get her into therapy or something, not just lock her up and call it a day! It'd probably make things worse!"

Sakuya sighed. "I'm gonna be honest… I suggested this to Mistress Remilia at one point but she told me to drop it."

"Look, can we all just-"

"No, I'm not going back to that room and be locked up again." Flandre interrupted Remilia and folded her arms. "I want to be free, not just locked up forever! I know it's cold outside, but you can't just lock me up in my room 'cause I'm mentally unstable!"

Remilia sighed in frustration. "…Oh… alright, if it makes everyone happy."

"It's better this way." Mima said.

"Yay! Thank you!" Flandre exclaimed, hugging Remilia before bear hugging Reimu and Marisa...

"GAAAAH! You've got… quite the… hug…!" Marisa said.

"C-Can't… b-breathe!" Reimu groaned.

...But they didn't account on Flandre's hug being bone crushing.

 _…Suddenly, I think getting a hug from her would be unhealthy for me._ Link thought as Flandre let go of them as the girls struggled to breathe for a few seconds.

"Sooo… what are you guys looking for?" Flandre asked.

"We're looking for a mirror shard." Sakuya explained.

"A mirror shard…" Flandre rubbed her chin in thought before pounding her fist into her palm. "Oh! I think I know where it is!"

"You do?" Aya asked.

"Yeah! When Patchy came to visit me one day, she said she was going to go back to the library and study some kind of mirror shard. When I asked her what she meant, she just ignored me."

"…The library, why didn't I think of that?" Sakuya quietly wondered as they went on over to the library, where they saw a devil looking frantic, where she had long red hair and blue eyes while wearing a black dress with white sleeves. She also had small black wings on the sides of her head and medium-sized wings on her back.

"Koakuma, what's wrong?" Remilia asked.

"I-It's Patchouli! She's acting really weird in front of that mirror!" She exclaimed as they hurried on over to the center of the library, where they saw Patchouli holding the mirror telekinetically.

 **End BGM**

"The mirror… it's so beautiful…" Patchouli quietly said.

"Patchy! Let go of that mirror! It's doing bad things to your head!" Sakuya said as she hurried over to Patchouli, but suddenly, Patchouli turned around and fired several white lasers at Sakuya, hitting her head on and sending her straight to a bookcase.

"Sakuya!" Remilia exclaimed.

"None of you shall come close to me!" Patchouli growled. "With his mirror, I feel as if I'm back to my full strength… and with it… I will destroy anything that crosses paths with me!"

"That mirror… it's corrupted her!" Midna exclaimed.

"Begone." Patchouli snarled, unleashing pillars of fire at them, but as the fire got closer, it was suddenly wrapped up in Marisa's Fire Rod and she unleashed it back at her, knocking her over.

"Sorry, but I'm not letting anyone get cooked up!" Marisa said.

Patchouli got back up, a dark aura surrounding her body. "You will pay for that." She said, sending the mirror up high and then she punched the ground, as a rock wall suddenly appeared behind Marisa, blocking everyone else from entering.

"Well now… I guess it's time to see who's the better magician then!" Marisa said with a smirk.

"I will get rid of _you!"_

"Bring it on, Patchy!" Marisa smirked.

"Yeah right, like I'd miss out on the action!" Cirno said and went a different way, as did the others.

 **BGM: Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

Patchouli let out a loud war cry and fired Danmaku orbs, but Marisa quickly blocked the attacks by using Nayru's Love before deactivating it as she flew up and quickly unleashed Orreries Sun, hitting Patchouli.

"Agni Radiance!" Patchouli exclaimed, quickly unleashing a fire spell on Marisa, but she quickly used her Fire Rod to suck it up and sent it back at her, then she put it to the side and formed fire into her hands.

"HIYAH!" Marisa yelled, clapping her hands together and forming a fiery shockwave that knocked Patchouli away as Marisa flew over and quickly fired Milky Way at her.

"Rrrgh…" Patchouli quickly fired some silver lasers at her and then turned her head to see everyone coming to her. "DO NOT INTERFERE!" She yelled, summoning more rock walls to put a stop to them, but as she did, Marisa had a clear shot as she used Blazing Star and smacked into Patchouli, then picking up her broom and whacking her away with it as she hopped back on.

"Alright, Mima… let's see if this works!" Marisa said. "Orrieries Solar System!" She yelled, launching it forward.

"Silver Dragon!" Patchouli yelled, as silver lasers hit the Solar System, but pressed onward and smacked into Patchouli. "Water and Wood Sign: Water Elf!"

Marisa quickly flew up and flew forward, quickly dodging the lasers as she quickly conjured up a few blocks to surround and trap Patchouli as she then dropped a Deep Ecological Bomb on her and quickly flew off, where she saw the explosion right after. "That oughta do it." She said, but then a pillar of fire suddenly erupted from underneath Marisa. "GAAAAAAH!"

"Cheap trick… that won't do you any good!" Patchouli said, as she had activated a water bubble to protect herself, Jellyfish Princess. "ROYAL FLARE!"

"GAAAH!" Marisa yelled, knocked over toward a bookcase before shaking it off, glaring at Patchouli in her water bubble. "Alright…" Her hand crackled with electricity. "Let's see if you like THIS!" She yelled, unleashing a powerful lightning bolt toward Patchouli, as the electricity surged through the bubble.

"YAAAAAAAAGH!" Patchouli screamed as she fell to the ground… but then she got up after she landed on her face. "I'm not done yet!" She yelled. "Sun Wood Sign: Photosynthesis." She said, attempting to heal herself back up before five stones appeared next to her. "Fire Water Wood Metal Earth Sign: Philosopher's Stone!" She yelled, firing several lasers of their color at her, to which Marisa conjured up a barrier to protect herself, but it immediately broke when the lasers hit it and smacked into her.

"Gah!" Marisa winced.

"Noachian Deluge!"

Marisa was pushed toward a bookshelf, knocking over several books in the process as she picked a few up and threw them at Patchouli, as she dodged a few before one hit her in the face. "Nnngh! You have to do better than that!"

"Oh, believe me… that was just a distraction!" Marisa said. "MASTER SPARK!" She yelled.

Patchouli quickly had the stones fire a huge laser, both of them clashing and not one of them showing any signs of progressing to each one, but it was slowly making its way to Marisa. "Nice try… but you're only stalling!"

"Oh yeah?" Marisa growled, unleashing Din's Fire on the Master Spark, making it a powerful Fiery Master Spark and then she used her free hand and put it on her hand that was holding the Master Hakkero. "Nnngh… DOUBLE SPARK!" She yelled, upping the power of the Fire Master Spark, but Patchouli held her ground and upped the power as well, both of them not slowing down as Marisa decided to add some lightning to the mix, making it a mixture of fire and electricity.

"Sun and Moon Sign: Royal Diamond Ring!"

"Gah!" Marisa winced, losing the power of the spark as Patchouli's lasers were inching its way forward, creeping closer to Marisa.

"This is the end for you!" Patchouli declared.

"No… NO… I'm not giving up yet!" Marisa exclaimed. "Come on, give me the most powerful Master Spark you got in ya!" She exclaimed, and before she knew it, the Master Spark that was on fire and filled with electricity turned into the Final Spark, and then started pushing Patchouli's lasers back as her eyes widened and tried to up the power of her lasers… but as she did, she coughed a little and coughed up some blood… and then the powerful Final Spark overpowered her and consumed Patchouli.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed before her screams went silent as Marisa deactivated the Final Spark, seeing Patchouli with burn wounds and some electricity surging out of her body before she collapsed.

 **End BGM**

"Damn… I didn't know you had _that_ much power in you." Marisa said, looking at the Master Hakkero before putting it away, while the rock walls disappeared as the others ran over to her.

"Nnngh…" Patchouli groaned as the mirror shard gently floated down to the others to which Midna grabbed the mirror shard with her hair.

"To think that such a small shard was enough to corrupt that girl…" Midna said. "Now we know what it is at stake. We must find the other shards before someone loses their mind…. Or worse." She said as they all nodded.

"Is she going to be okay?" Marisa asked.

"Yeah… she'll be alright." Mima said, as she had knelt down and healed her back up. "The battle wore her out." She said as Patchouli was picked up bridal style by Sakuya and was taken to her room.

"I had no idea that the mirror was capable of that. You oughta keep that in a safe place just in case." Remilia said.

"Yeah, imagine if I had a hold of it! This mansion would've been destroyed!" Flandre said.

 _More like all of Hyrule._ Remilia thought. "So… I imagine all of you are leaving?"

"Yeah." Midna said as she put the mirror shard away.

"Oh come on, you're leaving us? We just met for crying out loud." Cirno sighed.

"We have to get the others before they fall into the wrong hands." Link explained.

"Well… I can't stop you there, I guess." Cirno said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go find Letty." She said and flew off.

"If you ever need anything, just let us know." Remilia requested as they all nodded.

"Will do. See ya later." Marisa said and walked off.

"Hey! Maybe when you're done saving Hyrule, you can come over and play with me someday!" Flandre exclaimed.

Marisa laughed. "Got it!" She said as they walked to the front doors, putting on their winter clothing.

"Ugh… do we _have_ to go back out there?" Aya groaned.

"Yes, Hyrule isn't going to save itself." Midna said.

"Great…" Aya rolled her eyes with a groan as they walked outside, heading back to Zora's Domain where they wondered where to look for next.

* * *

 **Originally, I was going to have Patchy succumb to her illness shortly after she got sick from the cold and then Flandre would've gone insane with the Mirror of Twilight, but as I watched a playthrough to refresh my memory on Snowpeak Ruins, I was thinking "Wait a minute, Yeta never succumbed to her illness. Why should Patchy succumb to _hers_ if Yeta didn't?" So I reworked the scene in my head where Patchy was the one that got herself corrupted by the Mirror of Twilight instead of Flandre.**

 **That and, to be fair, i've done _HOW MANY_ fights with a crazily possessed Flandre in previous stories? I thought it'd be a nice breath of fresh air, y'know? **


	13. Back in Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Inside a House (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Hey, you look like you could use some hot chocolate!" Telma said as the group returned to her bar.

"Yeah, that'd actually be nice." Midna chuckled.

"So, tell me, what was in the mountains? The abominable snowman?"

"Nah, there was actually a mansion in the mountains. The Scarlet Devil Mansion, to be exact." Link said.

"The Scarlet Devil Mansion?!" Ashei exclaimed, overhearing the conversation. "Home of that scarlet vampire?!"

"There are two, actually." Marisa corrected.

 _"TWO?!"_

"One of the residents of that mansion comes here all the time and likes to chat." Telma smiled. "That Sakuya… let me tell you, she's one of a kind."

"How so?" Aya asked.

"She's a time stopping maid." Telma replied. "She also seems to have a limitless supply of knives."

"Huh… so she's an assassin." Marisa mused.

"Maybe… there's a rumor that is still circulating to this day that Sakuya is actually a vampire hunter and was actually going to take care of the Scarlet vampire, but seemed to have underestimated her. The vampire took pity on her and admired her battle style, and forced her to work for her, otherwise she would die if she refused. What I believe is Sakuya is waiting until the Scarlet Vampire's guard is down… and then she'll strike. Of course, Sakuya denies this every time I bring it up, but I have a feeling that it might be true!"

"Oooh, good info!" Aya said, writing it down on a notepad.

"What, you didn't make it up?"

"Never really crossed my mind… until now!" Aya smiled.

 _Oh boy…_ Mima thought.

"This is gonna be the best news story ever!" Aya giggled.

 _You always say this…_ Reimu thought.

"So… why are they living in the coldest parts of Hyrule anyway?" Ashei wondered.

"'Cause that place got itself cursed." Marisa said. "It was actually some normal mountains where they lived in peace and a lot of Youkai lived there, but then the place was suddenly cursed with endless cold and everyone fled, but the residents in the mansion stayed, wanting to tough it out until the snow melts. Unfortunately, one of the most powerful magicians in Hyrule got sick because of this and became weakened from it. She even developed asthma."

Ashei's eye twitched. "Whoever cursed that place needs to be shot in the head with an arrow. Preferably a Bomb Arrow!"

"I think an Ice Arrow would be more poetic." Midna said.

"Anyway, got any other details on anything else?" Reimu asked.

"Well, Rusl went over to Faron Woods… something about an ancient temple over there or something."

Marisa raised an eyebrow. "There's another temple over there? I thought there was only the Forest Temple."

"Apparently, there's a lot more to explore over there!" Aya said.

 **End BGM**

"Alright, let's check it out." Link said as they started to head on over to Faron Woods, but first, Link made a detour to Kakariko where he walked into the graveyard where everyone else waited for him, and then started to learn the ways of the Jump Strike, which was a bit difficult to pull off but he soon got the hang of it from his ancestor, and then when he got it down, he returned to the others and took off to Faron Woods.

"Ah, good to see you all again!" Rusl said as they made it to him near the Forest Temple.

"You found a lead?" Link asked.

"Sure did. Apparently, there's more than meets the eye to this forest than we thought. There are apparently ruins in that place and holds the place of sacred ground." Rusl said and then chuckled. "You can thank my friend for investigating the place." He said as Daiyousei landed on the ground.

"Hi guys!" Daiyousei waved.

"Dai? You went back in there?" Marisa asked.

"Yup! After you guys left and took Reimu along with you at the ancient Hakurei Shrine, I decided to do some digging and explore the area a little further." She explained. "I also made sure to avoid that creepy Skull Kid guy… but besides him, I noticed a peculiar structure. After my findings, I flew away, wondering who I'd tell, and then I spotted Rusl and told him what I found."

"A peculiar structure? Were there any signs saying what it was?" Reimu asked.

"No, but I did see a lot of Hylian Crests."

"Interesting…" Reimu mused.

Rusl brought out a piece of grass. "You might want to go exploring in there, you may find something new." He said and blew into it, and before they knew it, a Golden Cucco landed on the ground.

"A golden… Cucco?" Link wondered.

"It's for those who can't fly." Rusl teased, causing Link to sweatdrop at this.

"You know, I could just use a spell that can cause you to fly." Mima suggested.

"I'm good." Link said, picking up the Golden Cucco.

"Good luck, you guys!" Daiyousei waved as they took off, safely landing on the ground and Link putting the Golden Cucco down where they walked back into the Lost Woods.

 **BGM: Sacred Grove (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

As they walked back into the Sacred Grove, Skull Kid landed in front of them. "Hiya!"

"Oh great, you again?" Midna groaned.

"That's lovely…" Aya sighed.

Skull Kid giggled… and then he spotted Link and Marisa, and then curiously tilted his head as he walked over to them, rubbing his chin in thought. "Uh, can we help you?" Marisa asked.

"You… you two look familiar." Skull Kid quietly said. "You remind me of two friends from a long time ago that used to come out into the Lost Woods and played with me in Kokiri Forest." He said. "…Before they went off on some adventure that led them outside of Kokiri Forest and never came back. Well… one of them came back, but he didn't recognize me… it was mostly because I was possessed by some demonic mask."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Link said.

"It's alright… he recognized me when that mask was destroyed and the moon was destroyed. I asked him where my other friend was, only… he gave me a sad look and told me that she decided to take a really long nap. I was too young to understand what he meant… but as years went by, I finally understood and sought him out, wondering where he was but I couldn't find him again. I had this feeling that he, too, was taking a very long nap."

"Man… that's a downer." Marisa quietly said.

"Yeah… but deep down, I still remember them… and I honestly believe that they're closer than they think." He said, and then looked at Link and Marisa, where he briefly saw the other reincarnation of Link and Marisa for a split second before they disappeared. "You could be the ones who woke up from that nap, but I could be wrong…"

"Hey, I'm sure your friends are with you in your heart." Marisa smiled.

 _…Should I tell them?_ Reimu wondered to herself.

Skull Kid smiled. "Yeah… and I bet they would want me to guide you to your destination. Where are you headed?"

"The same place where you led us before." Aya said.

"I know a shortcut. Follow me!" Skull Kid smiled and then led the way, where they arrived at the same area from before where they looked around, wondering where they should look, then Link and Marisa looked up to the stairs leading to the Hakurei Shrine.

 **End BGM**

"Hmm… I wonder…" Link mused as he walked up the steps, but Marisa decided to fly up there and had Link hop on her broom as they flew up together until they got to the pedestal in front of the shrine, where something urged them to stick them back to their pedestals, so they did for a few seconds… and then they heard a noise where they saw a door opening up, where they took their weapons.

"Hang on!" Marisa said, grabbing Link's hand and using Farore's Wind to teleport them back to the others. "Woo, what a rush!"

"That felt… weird." Link said.

"I don't know what you guys did, but this is so interesting!" Midna said as they walked over to the new area, where they explored the area a bit.

"So this is what Dai saw… fascinating." Aya said, taking a few pictures before hitting something, as they saw the doors, connected to seemingly nothing, opened up. "Huh?"

"That's peculiar…" Midna wondered as they looked into the doorway, seeming to be empty.

"I wonder…" Mima mused as she walked into the doorway where the others did the same out of curiosity, but Skull Kid decided to stay, or walk away, unaware that someone was watching him.

 **BGM: Chamber of Stone (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"What is this place…?" Marisa asked, as they had entered a new area, unaware they walked through a portal from the doorway.

"The Temple of Time." Reimu replied.

"This is the Temple of Time? I thought it was long forgotten." Aya said, before snapping a picture. "Hehehe, excellent!"

Everyone walked down the stairs, looking around the area in awe, then noticed a table in the middle of the room where Link walked over to and took a look at it. What he saw were none other than the three keys that his ancestor collected so he, Marisa, and Zelda were going to use against Ganondorf until he caught on what was going on.

"Interesting…" Link quietly said as they walked around the sacred temple and then they walked into the next room, where they saw where the Master Sword once rested, and then the Master Sword glowed brightly, catching Link's attention as he unsheathed the Master Sword and looked at it. Vivid images began to appear in his head, where he saw a younger version of him and Marisa with the latter watched him picking up the Master Sword, and then they saw another image of the duo looking older, being watched by a Sheikah who introduced herself as Sheik, none of them realizing it was actually Zelda in disguise.

"Nngh…" Link held on to his head, wondering how these visions entered his head.

 _Put me in the pedestal._

Link looked around, wondering where that voice came from. _Who was that?_ Link wondered.

"Uh, earth to Link!" Marisa snapped him out of his trance. "You feeling alright?"

"Y-yeah… just had something pop into my head." He explained and walked toward the pedestal, where Link inserted the Master Sword into the pedestal, where stairs suddenly appeared before them, leading them to a mural that opened up.

"Curious…" Mima mused as they wandered up the stairs while Link was left wondering where that voice came from as they walked into a door.

 **BGM: Temple of Time (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

The group walked into a new area of the Temple of Time, looking around in the area and walked toward the door where they saw two switches next to a door, to which one of them had a statue on one of them while the other didn't.

"That looks highly suspicious." Midna said. "We oughta make a note of that."

"Right." Marisa nodded as they looked around and noticed a locked door to which she attempted to blow up, but nothing happened. "Huh?"

"It's the Temple of Time. I doubt the sages would let you blow it up." Reimu told her.

"Those guys are no fun at all…" Marisa pouted while Link pulled out a Fire Arrow and shot through two torches to get a treasure chest that contained a key as he pulled it out.

"Sorry, Marisa. We're doing things the old fashioned way." Link said with a teasing grin.

"The sages are big ol' party poopers." Marisa said.

"No, they're just sane." Reimu chuckled as the doors opened up and they went inside, where they saw a few Young Gohma's prowling about so they destroyed them while Link picked up a heavy pot without breaking a sweat and putting it down on a switch, where the gates opened.

"…That thing is probably like made out of titanium. How did you pick that up easily?" Midna asked.

Reimu then looked at what Link was wearing. "Those are the Silver Gauntlets. If you wear those, you can pick things up several times heavier than you without breaking a sweat."

"Oh please, it's just a measly pot." Marisa said.

"The Link that held the Ocarina of Time was able to pick up pillars the size of a two story building." Reimu casually said.

"…Mind if I wear those for like… forever?"

"Heck no. You'd probably use them irresponsibly." Link replied.

"Me? Irresponsible? I would never!"

"Says the woman who blows up doors." Link smirked while folding his arms.

Marisa sweatdropped. "You're one with the bomb arrows, mister I blow up rocks!"

"Least I use them sparingly and not use them every five seconds."

"He's got you there!" Aya said.

Marisa sighed. "I think I'll add Link to the party pooper list." She said, which caused Link to laugh at this.

"Come on, let's go." Link said as they climbed up higher where they quickly defeated some Lizalfos in the stairway and climbed up higher where they had to deal with several Dinalfos, but with Aya blinding them with her camera, Marisa quickly used Din's Fire on them to scorch them up while Mima and Link destroyed them to put them out of their misery, while Midna snuck up behind an Armos statue and punched its weakness with her hair, destroying it.

"Didn't know I had it in me!" Midna chuckled and then Link put two heavy pots down and opened the gates as they walked up the stairs and found themselves in a huge room with the bottom had a few Dinalfos on stairs and in the middle had several Baby Gohma's scurrying about the place to their heart's content, where an electric fence was blocking them from leaving, not that they even cared.

"Creepy…" Aya quietly said as they walked up the stairs where Link took care of some Beamos that was firing a laser at them, where they went up and walked around two Blade Traps to get to the pots where Link picked up the two in both hands and worked his way around until he got to the other side, then he walked up to the two switches and put them down, where he and the others walked into the next room where they saw two Armos perfectly still… and then Marisa blew them up.

"Is your answer always explosions?" Midna asked with a sweatdrop.

"Yes. Believe me, there was one Marisa that blew up King Dodongo by shoving every bomb imaginable in his mouth." Reimu said.

"Yup, that sounds like Marisa alright…" Link deadpanned while Marisa chuckled with a grin.

"Next big headline: Marisa is a bomb enthusiast." Aya said as she wrote it down on a notepad.

"That sounds like a good headline." Mima chuckled as they grabbed the key and wandered out of the room and went forward, unlocking the door and went on through where Link saw some Beamos and shot them in the eye and then aimed his bow at a key switch, moving the walls away.

"…Okay, you know what would be faster?" Marisa asked as she flew up, grabbing Link and putting him on her broom and flew over to the other side. "There ya go!"

"Well, that's one way to do it." Link said.

"What's this? You didn't want to blow everything up?" Reimu teased.

"Oh come on, I'm not _that_ insane!" Marisa said and walked off while Aya pulled up a compass from a treasure chest.

"…Well, that's useless." Aya said, tossing it behind her and catching up with the others while Marisa did the same thing while the others took care of the Dinalfos and then they went on their way, where they saw a room with two pedestals, with one of them being weighed down by a metal pot and was invested with little Gohmas, which was quickly taken care of with Marisa and Mima using a fire spell to destroy them.

"Up top!" Marisa said, high fiving Mima as they managed to work their way up, though Link decided to use his Clawshot to get up and then they went into the room in front of them, which held the Boss Key but was held guard by a fence, and an Armos which Link and Reimu quickly took care of while Midna teleported in front of the chest as she grabbed the boss key and then threw it back while teleporting out.

"You're welcome." Midna smiled as Link put the key in his pocket and they walked off to the other room where they climbed up more stairs while killing a Beamos and avoiding the blade traps where they walked up more stairs and found several Lizalfos, some rolling blade traps, and a Pendulum swinging.

"Okay, this is a bit overkill." Aya sweatdropped.

"Eh, I'm sure it's nothing." Marisa said as they carefully made their way around while killing the Lizalfos while Mima used a pot on a switch to deactivate an electric fence as they made their way up the stairs where they saw tons of Baby Gohmas scurrying about and two Armos, but were quickly defeated thanks to Reimu's Fantasy Seal, where a treasure chest appeared and Mima pulled out a purple Rupee.

"Huh…" Mima mused and then tossed it to the side where they made their way into the final room.

 **Pause BGM**

"Halt… who goes there?" A voice asked as they saw a Dark Nut raising its heavy sword on the ground, but unlike most Dark Nuts, this one appeared to be a bit smaller, and held a katana… not to mention more feminine like.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"I am the guardian of this place… but I will not tell you my name." The voice sounded like it was trying to imitate the voice of a male, but sounded more girly. "You there… with a sword. I challenge you a fight."

"Alright, bring it on." Link said, readying his Master Sword.

 **BGM: Darknut (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

Link ran over to the Darknut and slashed her, but she blocked with her shield and slammed her sword down to the ground to try and knock Link off of his feet, to which he blocked with his shield, but was knocked back a few feet.

Link attempted to slash the Darknut once more, but she blocked and tried to swing her sword down, but Link jumped to the side and rolled, then did a back slice, damaging her armor and having some of it fall off as the Darknut quickly backhanded Link.

"Nngh!" Link winced, hitting the floor in the process and then saw the Darknut coming straight for him and tried to strike, but Link rolled out of the way and dodged, and then slashed the Darknut repeatedly, breaking off the armor one by one, and then did a Shield Bash to knock her back a little and then did a Helm Splitter to knock the rest of her armor off, and then she fell on one knee.

 **End BGM**

Link turned around and got a good look at her, seeing her short silver hair worn in a bob cut, and bright red eyes. She had on a dark green and white dress with several ghost insignias along the edges and a ghost insignia as well on her breast pocket, and a black ribbon tied off-center in her hair. Her katana had a cherry blossom insignia and a flower attached to it called the Roukanken, and a wakizashi, which is a short Japanese sword, which is called the Hakurouken. There was a phantom about her height that appeared behind her.

 **Resume Temple of Time BGM**

"Who are you?" Link asked, not really surprised that he fought a Youkai.

"Nngh…" The girl turned to Link, bringing out her swords. "Youmu."

 _The same Youmu that Yuyuko mentioned?_ Marisa wondered.

"Wasn't Yuyuko looking for you?" Link asked.

"…Lady Yuyuko?" Youmu asked. "How long has it been since I was away?" She wondered, then folded her arms. "Last I checked, I was gone for like… thirty minutes." She said. "Next thing I know, I blacked out and then I see you guys."

"Apparently, you've been gone for a long time." Mima said.

"I must have." Youmu quietly said as Marisa went over to collect an item from the chest and pulled out the Dominion Rod.

"The hell is this?" She wondered as she quickly waved it around. "It's not even unleashing any magic! What kind of useless piece of junk is _this?!"_ She asked, unaware that she had activated a statue behind her and it jumped off the high platform. "What the…?" She wondered and looked at the statue. "Was that there before?"

She then swung the Dominion Rod to the side, to which the statue used its hammer to swing the way Marisa was unintentionally commanding it, then she swung it down, where the statue did the same thing, the hammer hitting the ground.

"I think you have full control of that statue." Link pointed out.

"Mind if I take a look at that?" Youmu asked and walked over to Marisa, gently taking the Dominion Rod. "…Now it's all coming back to me. I originally came to the Temple of Time because Yukari was talking about a rod that can control inanimate objects and how she heard it was at the Temple of Time. So I came over to investigate to see if it was real after Lady Yuyuko wanted me to go find it… what did Yukari call it again?" She wondered and closed her eyes. "…The Dominion Rod."

"So, what are you gonna do with it?" Marisa asked.

"Hmm… I think you should keep it. I'd probably wreck the place by accident." Youmu said. "I could sketch it but I don't have any writing tools."

Aya ripped a page out of her notebook and handed her a pencil. "Here ya go!"

"Oh, thank you." Youmu smiled and started sketching the Dominion Rod, before starting to sketch Marisa into the drawing as well before handing the pencil back to Aya as she put the paper away as they walked off and saw a fence blocking them, so Marisa decided to destroy the fence with the statue.

"Hmm…" Marisa rubbed her chin in thought. "I like this, but it needs more oomph to it… perhaps if I add a bomb to it…"

"NO!" Everyone but Youmu yelled.

"You're no fun…" Marisa pouted.

"Did I miss something?" Youmu asked.

"She's a bit explosive happy…" Reimu said. "Doesn't help she has a few spells that can summon bombs."

Youmu sweatdropped. "Oh my…" She said as they walked onward, with Marisa destroying everything in her path with the Dominion Rod.

"Oh, I am LOVING this!" She exclaimed, while sending it to various bells that would transport them down a floor after she kept wrecking the place.

"And you were worried about _you_ wrecking the Temple of Time?" Midna asked.

"I… didn't think she'd be so… swing-happy." Youmu admitted.

"Oh, let her have her fun." Mima said as they walked onward.

"So, I have to ask, who's Yukari?" Aya asked.

"Yukari is, shall we say, a special Youkai that can go anywhere she would like by going through portals, or as she calls them, gaps."

"How convenient." Link said.

"She also messes with boundaries that can really make things… _interesting."_ Youmu added. "Like, say, for example, she can mess with your height, your appearance, she basically makes reality bow down to her."

"Aaaand there's the frightening part." Midna said.

"She's also really ol-" She stopped herself. "Really young. She's 17. Don't ask."

 _How old is she really?_ Aya wondered. _I must know the answer!_

"Ooookay then." Reimu said as they kept going until they got to the first floor of the temple where Marisa put the statue on a switch, opening the door in front of her as she deactivated the Dominion Rod.

"Okay, this is officially my favorite rod!" Marisa grinned as they walked into the last room, being careful with the pendulums before unlocking the final door and walked in.

 **End BGM**

"Alright, anyone in here?" Link asked as they had their weapons out, all of them looking around and on guard… and then Youmu looked up and her eyes widened.

"Above us!" Youmu warned as they looked up to see the humongous tarantula above them, Armogohma.

 **BGM: Armogohma Battle First Half (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

Armogohma simply walked around the ceiling, covering up holes in the ceiling in the process that had sunlight coming out of them, and then Armogohma stopped at one particular hole and then looked at them, firing a bright laser at them, forcing them to dodge the attack as Link pulled out an Ice Arrow and shot at the eyeball in the middle, causing it to lose its balance and fall over to one of the statues, which Marisa happily used her Dominion Rod to squish the gigantic spider.

"Gotcha!" She smirked, but to her surprise, Armogohma scurried back up to the wall. "Seriously?! That didn't kill it?!"

"I got it." Link said, aiming a Bomb Arrow at the wall, but then had the idea to use another Bomb Arrow and shooting the two arrows, both of them hitting the ceiling right as Armogohma got back up, knocking him back to the ground where Marisa used the statue to crush the spider, but as the hammer raised up, Armogohma was still kicking.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Marisa yelled, as Link did the same thing, knocking it back down, but this time before Marisa could do anything, Youmu flew over and had her phantom, Myon, transform into her and both of them proceeded to stab the creature various times before it went limp.

 **BGM: Armogohma Battle Second Half (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"There." Youmu said, as Myon turned back to normal and Youmu unsheathed her swords as she walked back to them. "That takes care of that."

"Uh… I wouldn't count on it." Midna said as they turned to see Gohma in its true form looking at them before scurrying away with several baby Gohmas accompanying it.

"…You gotta be kidding me." Youmu sweatdropped in annoyance.

"I got it!" Marisa said, using her Dominion Rod to use the statue to crush Gohma one last time, and then it disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"Man, I love this thing!" Marisa smiled, deactivating the Dominion Rod as a Heart Container and a Mirror Shard was standing there as they walked over to it where Youmu curiously looked at the Mirror Shard and picked it up.

"Curious… that thing was holding _this?"_

"I wouldn't hold it!" Midna exclaimed.

"Huh? Why not? It's not like it's going to do anything to me." Youmu said and stared at it. "It's beautiful…"

"Oh boy…" Marisa groaned.

Link unsheathed his Master Sword. "Youmu, you might want to hand it over to us!"

"Just a second… I just need to admire this beauty." Youmu said… before turning around with a wicked scowl. "Right after I get rid of _YOU_ punks!" She yelled.

"I was afraid of that." Aya groaned as Youmu charged forward and slashed them, but Link got in the way and blocked with his Hylian Shield and countered, knocking Youmu away.

"I'll snap you out of it." Link said.

 **BGM: Mystic Oriental Dream ~ Ancient Temple (Touhou 7: Perfect Cherry Blossom)**

Link and Youmu ran over to each other and slashed each other, their swords clashing as Youmu jumped back and fired danmaku at the Hylia, but he blocked with his shield and ran over, slashing her repeatedly but Youmu blocked the attacks and kicked Link away and pulled out a spell card.

"Hell Flame Sword: Flashing Slash Formation of Karma Wind!" She exclaimed, as her swords burst in flames and charged at Link, slashing him repeatedly with Danmaku flying at him, but Link rolled out of the way and used a Back Slice, knocking her back but she turned around with a growl and slashed at him repeatedly before flying up and trying to do a somersault to slash him, but Link backflipped to avoid her, then she flew up in the air and fired Danmaku.

Link growled and then pulled out his Clawshot, firing at her and grabbing her leg, pulling her in close but Youmu slashed down to break the Clawshot as he looked mildly annoyed that his Clawshot was busted as she came down and did a double slash to him, but he blocked the attacks and did a charged up spin attack, knocking her to a wall, and then her swords got a little bigger.

"Asura Sword: Obsession with the Present World!"

Link pulled out his Gale Boomerang and threw it at her, but she dodged out of the way and ran toward him, but then the boomerang came back and smacked her upside the head, as she turned her head and wondered what hit her, giving Link enough time to slash at her repeatedly and kicked her away.

 _Use a Skyward Strike!_ Something rang into his head as Link raised his sword up in the air, with the Master Sword glowing and used a Skyward Strike at Youmu, knocking her back, but she got back up and in the blink of an eye, she was behind Link and slashed him repeatedly before he could even counter, knocking him over.

"Heaven God Sword: Three Kons, Seven Hakus!"

Link got back up, just in time to avoid the danmaku orbs as he pulled out Chompy and used the Ball and Chain to smack her with it, as Chompy bit her leg, causing her to wince and then Link pulled her in and commanding Chompy to let go and when Youmu got close, Link decided to actually punch her in the gut, and since he was wearing the Silver Guantlets, that knocked the wind out of her.

Youmu groaned as she got back up, but then she had Myon transform. Link and Chompy looked at each other and nodded, both of them attacking both of the Youmus as Myon tried to attack the Chain Chomp, but since it was a ball of steel with teeth, it didn't get her anywhere as Chompy pushed her to a wall and bit down on her arm.

"Nnngh!" Youmu winced, feeling the pain from Myon as Link kept attacking her repeatedly while she was trying to endure the pain. Then Youmu slashed Link down and attempted to stab him, but with his quick thinking while on the ground, Link pulled out his bow and arrow and quickly shot a Bomb arrow at her at point blank range. "GAH!" She yelled, knocking the swords off of her.

 _Now's my chance!_ Link thought as he picked up the swords and ran toward Youmu as Youmu got up and and saw Link coming for her as her eyes widened and tried to fire Danmaku, but Link rolled out of the way. Youmu quickly tried to grab her swords from Link, but he quickly rolled around her and turned one of her swords around and used the hilt to smack the back of Youmu's neck, knocking her down in defeat.

 **End BGM**

Link looked over to Chompy who was still biting down on Myon, then he whistled to get him to stop as he hopped on over and went back into his pocket. "That oughta do it." He said as he dropped the swords while Midna picked up the Mirror shard.

"Well, that was a thing… hope she's okay. We don't know what the true power of this mirror does, and here we are rebuilding it." Midna said.

"Better if we did it than have it fall in the wrong hands." Reimu said as they nodded, then Youmu got back up groaning.

"Uuugh… what happened?" Youmu groaned, rubbing the back of her head.

"You got possessed by a mirror shard." Aya said.

"Did I? Ugh… that's embarrassing." She sighed.

"Let's just head out." Marisa said as they nodded and then walked toward the portal, where they all wound up back outside.

"Well… I'm heading back to Hakugyokurou. See ya." Youmu waved as she took off.

"See ya!" Midna waved. "Alright, let's go find the next shard." She said as they all nodded in agreement and headed off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Skull Kid…_

"I wonder how they're doing…" Skull Kid wondered as he walked around the woods while his arms were casually behind his head, and then he heard a noise as he turned around. "Huh… weird."

 _"Skull Kid…"_

"Huh?" Skull Kid turned around to see a golden wolf approaching him. "Who are you?" He asked as the Golden Wolf said nothing but suddenly transformed into Hero's Shade.

"It has been a while."

"Who… are you?"

 _"Duh! Your friends!"_ A voice said as he turned to see a ghostly version of Marisa, seeming to be patched up in one piece. _"Sup?"_

"Wait…" Skull Kid looked at Marisa and then at Hero's Shade.

* * *

 _Flashback!_

 **BGM: Friends in my Heart (Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD Remix)**

 _"Face it, Link. We're lost."_ Marisa complained.

 _"Oh yeah, sure, not because I came in after you because you wanted to explore!"_ Link argued.

 _"Hey, don't pin this on me!"_

 _"Excuse me… who are you?"_ A voice asked as the two saw Skull Kid approaching them.

 _"Oh no… we're gonna be turned into Skull Kids!"_ Link exclaimed in horror.

 _"Huh? That's just urban myth… I live alone in these woods. I used to have friends but they abandoned me 'cause they think I'm weird."_

 _"Aww… they're just losers. You look pretty cool to me."_ Marisa said.

 _"You really think so?"_

 _"I know so!"_

 _"Can we trust you?"_ Link folded his arms. _"The Kokiri do say horrible things about Skull Kids."_

 _"That's just stereotypical! We're not like that… at least, I'm not."_

 _"See? We can trust him."_ Marisa said with a grin.

 _"Well… I suppose…"_

 _"What are your names?"_ Skull Kid asked.

 _"Marisa Kirisame!"_

 _"Link. I'm friends with this dork."_

 _"Hey!"_

Skull Kid giggled. _"I'm Skull Kid. I hope we can be great friends!"_

 _"Yeah!"_ Marisa nodded with a grin.

 _"Same here."_ Link said with a nod.

* * *

"It can't be…" Skull Kid whispered.

* * *

 _"Wait, where are you going?"_ Skull Kid asked.

 _"We're going to protect Hyrule from this bad guy we don't even know yet."_ Marisa said.

 _"And find this Princess Zelda."_ Link added.

 _"Yeah, that too."_

 _"Oh… well, I hope you guys come back safely!"_

 _"We will! Nothing bad will ever happen to us! And you can count on it!"_ Marisa smiled proudly.

 _"See ya! We'll be back!"_ Link waved.

 _"Take care!"_ Navi said and they all took off.

* * *

"You guys… came back…"

* * *

 _"Link… I want to ask something."_ Skull Kid said while Termina was celebrating the disappearance of the moon.

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Where's Marisa?"_

 _"Oh…"_ Link turned solemn. _"She… she decided to take a very long nap. She'll wake up soon. The adventure we had earlier exhausted her."_ He lied.

 _"Oh, okay… hope she wakes up."_

 _"Yeah… I hope so too…"_ Link said, nearly tearing up and trying to hold back his tears.

* * *

"You guys are… awake."

* * *

 _"Marisa… you… you actually…"_ Skull Kid quietly said and then ran off, searching everywhere for Link. _"Link! LINK! Where are you! Is Marisa actually asleep or is she dead?! LINK!"_

He looked everywhere for days on end, but Skull Kid found nothing of the sort. _"…She's asleep… and why do I have this feeling that you're asleep too…"_ He wondered to himself before walking off, sighing and a tear running down his cheek, unaware of a deceased Link resting a few trees nearby.

* * *

Skull Kid looked at the two. "Marisa… Link…"

 _"Hey… sorry we took so long. Something came up."_ Marisa said, sheepishly scratching the back of her head. _"I was way over my head during that battle against Ganondorf and that little she-devil."_ She sheepishly admitted.

"You guys are awake! We can play again!" Skull Kid smiled.

"We are still asleep, unfortunately… but we came to see you." Hero's Shade said.

 _"Sorry, kiddo…"_ Marisa quietly said.

"I-It's okay if you're still asleep! What's important is that you're back!" Skull Kid smiled and hugged Hero's Shade and Marisa, crying as Hero's Shade and Marisa hugged him in return, none of them saying a word but they all smiled.

* * *

 **Originally, I had Link and Youmu fight as soon as Link got all the armor off of her, but I thought "...Nah, this wouldn't work. Waaaaait a minute, Gohma's a wimp in Twilight Princess. I have an idea!"**

 **Also, it never fails. Every time a Direct comes up, it's always the time where I have to wait on my editor on editing Twilight Princess. (Not his fault, though. Life just gets in the way.)**

 **So, let's acknowledge the elephant in the room first: Isabelle is in Smash! ...As a unique fighter, to boot. Not an Echo Fighter. So that's something! I wasn't exactly screaming "SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! NEW CHARACTER!", but darn it, i'd be lying if I said I wasn't smiling the whole time Isabelle was being shown off. It was so adorable! And Animal Crossing coming to the Switch next year! Though, I was kiiiiinda hoping Sakurai would take over for a little bit and show off some new characters alongside Isabelle and then show the name of the mode he teased in August and then he'll say "We'll show this off at a later date.", but hey, one Smash character is better than nothing!**

 **And now for the others.**

 **How did they manage to get Kirby's Epic Yarn on the 3DS? That's insane.**

 **Also, LUIGI'S MANSION 3! YES! (That moment when you realize Sakurai teased Luigi's Mansion 3 in Simon and Richter's trailer...)**

 **Katamari Damacy. That's a thing on the Switch now, I suppose, same with City Skylines or whatever it is, and Civilization.**

 **Final Fantasy! A _LOT_ of Final Fantasy. Holy crap. **

**Also, you know how in World of Final Fantasy that you can summon characters and now you get to play them? Remember a certain spiky haired brunette of a dork wielding a certain magical key that you could summon and you can play as him now? _Yeah._ If that dork doesn't get into Smash Ultimate, i'm gonna be shocked.**

 **Yoshi's Crafted World, anyone? It looks so adorable and cool and... Poochy! Yay!**

 **Alright... let's get this controversial thing out of the way and i'm probably going to get yelled at for this but... I personally don't mind paying the Online Services. There, I said it. I mean, yeah, it's $20 and I know a lot of people are angry at Nintendo for this, and during the Switch event, I wasn't so thrilled with the idea either and I went "Take your online services and SHOVE IT!" but, as they announced their prices, I started to think about it, and when they mentioned that you will not be charged if you don't pay for the Online right away. So yeah, I went from against it to "Hmm, not a bad deal if you think about it!"**

 **Sure, what they showed off was kinda... lame at best? But honestly, I'm most likely gonna get it anyway.**

 **Though, I do wonder if you don't pay for the service that certain features in games will not be available for you. Like say, you can't go into tournaments in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, Smash Ultimate, Mario Tennis Aces and such.**

 **I do remember seeing something in the Splatoon 2 Direct that said you can play in Turf Wars, but the Ranked Battle is locked behind the Nintendo Online Service, which honestly doesn't really affect me considering every time I go into Ranked Battle, I get nothing but crappy teams who don't know what they're doing... sigh. (Which is why I prefer Turf Wars.)**

 **Of course, I could be remembering wrong, so feel free to correct me on that!**

 **Anyway, that's my unpopular opinion at the moment. What's your opinion on this whole Nintendo Online thing? Let me know, i'm curious to see what you think! (I've already seen the horrid YouTube comments. Good lord, I haven't seen anything so divisive since The Last Jedi came out!)**


	14. Restored Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Hyrule Field (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Soooo… City in the Sky, huh?" Marisa asked as they were walking around while Link was on Epona.

"Yup." Reimu nodded.

"So, what's it like, miss "I lived forever"?"

"Well, from my knowledge, there are two cities in the sky. One is home to a dragon, and one is where my adventure began with the first Link and you, also Zelda."

"Fascinating…" Marisa mused.

"There was also a statue of Hylia, but we used that to crush one of Ghirahim's monsters to prevent him from ever leaving." Reimu said. "I think it's still there, actually."

"Who's Ghirahim?"

"Let's just say he'd be the guy who would probably carry a mirror at all times and would claim that he's fabulous every five seconds." She explained. "Also, very dramatic."

"Oh come on, no one can be _that_ dramatic." Midna said.

"How about: It makes me furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!" Reimu said, using the correct tone of voice. "Also throwing a tantrum to add his… _unique_ flair."

"I… wow…" Link said, completely at a loss for words. "I stand corrected."

"He'd be perfect for a Drama Club." Aya deadpanned as Mima could only nod in agreement.

"So he's egotistical _AND_ THAT dramatic. Wow… he's not gonna get far in life." Marisa said.

"Mhm… glad we're not dealing with _him."_ Reimu said as they kept walking until they were stopped by the Postman.

"Heeeere you go!" The postman said and then took off running.

"Huh, wonder what it could be." Marisa wondered as Link read the letter.

"Renado needs us." Link said.

"Oh, back to Kakariko, eh?" Marisa mused. "Well, let's see what the old man wants now." She said as they took off back to Kakariko.

 **BGM: Kakariko Village (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

Link tied up Epona at a post and then they walked into Renado's house, were they saw Renado, Ilia, Suika, Yuugi, Cor Goron and Darbus were waiting for them. "Nice of ya to join us!" Suika grinned.

"What's up?" Marisa asked Renado.

"You see, we may have an answer to Ilia's predicament." Renado said. "Also, if you're looking for one of Telma's friends, Shad, he's busy in the basement studying." He explained. "Anyway, you all remember when Ilia was saved, correct?"

"Yeah, she was over at Telma's." Mima said.

"Mhm. I will let Ilia explain the rest." Renado said as Ilia nodded.

"Thank you, Renado. When I was saved… I couldn't help but overhear something about the Rod of the Heavens." Ilia said.

"Rod of the Heavens?" Marisa mused, as this caught her interest.

"Yes. Something about a rod that has the power to move statues or something along those lines." Ilia said.

"Oooh! You mean the Dominion Rod!" Marisa grinned and pulled it out. "Dah dah dah… dah…? Hey, where's that awesome light that came with it?!"

"I suppose that since it is a very ancient weapon, it would only work in the Temple of Time and would lose its power once you leave the place." Reimu guessed.

Oh great, now I have a useless rod!" Marisa complained. "Lousy piece of junk…"

"Hmm… I recommend you keep it though. Who knows, the power might just come back." Mima said.

"Oh, I suppose…" Marisa said as she put it away.

"Remember how you reunited with Ilia in Telma's Bar? Perhaps if you work backward, you would find the answer." Renado suggested.

"So, go to Telma's for an answer?" Aya asked.

"Precisely. Here is a letter detailing Ilia's treatment for her memory." Renado said, handing them a letter to which Link took it.

"Thanks." Link said.

"Well, alright, let's go!" Marisa grinned. "See ya, Ilia!"

"See ya…" Ilia waved as they walked out. "Mmph… I wish I can remember them…" She quietly said.

 **Pause BGM**

* * *

 _Later, at Telma's…_

 **BGM: Inside a House (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Hey! What brings you kids back so soon? Did you check anything out interesting?" Telma asked.

"Well, we're trying to get Ilia's memory back. Maybe you could figure out something." Link said, giving it to her. "It's from Renado."

"Hmm! From lover boy, eh? Hmm hmm hmm, oh, I just wish that cutie would realize that someone out there loves him!" Telma chuckled and opened up the letter.

 _Someone is completely love sick… ew._ Midna thought to herself.

"Let's see here… oh! We need Eirin for this." Telma said. "You can find her in Eientei. If anyone can figure something out, it's her."

"And where in Hyrule is Eientei?" Link asked.

"You'll find a huge forest. It's not in Faron Woods, but in a different location, It's in the Lanayru province. It's called the Bamboo Forest of the Lost."

"Good to know. Thanks!" Marisa said and they walked off.

"Hold it!" Telma stopped them. "You're gonna need a guide if you want to go in there. It isn't called Bamboo Forest of the Lost for nothing. You'll be lost in there for days!"

"So, who do we need?" Reimu asked.

Telma smirked. "I do believe you're friends with a certain hot head, aren't you?" She said with a grin.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A trip to Death Mountain later…_

"Telma's right. You'll get lost in there forever." Mokou said as she was walking with them. "You'd be lucky if a Youkai didn't eat you all alive."

"That's… terrifying." Aya sweatdropped.

"Wait a second, it won't be bad if we just flew up there, right?" Midna asked.

"True, but I recall Link doesn't." Mokou pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't have anything." Link shrugged as they noticed a huge forest up ahead. "Is that it?"

"Yup… the Bamboo Forest of the Lost." Mokou said.

 **BGM: Slimy Spring Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Creepy." Aya said.

"Eientei's this way." Mokou said as she walked in front as they all walked behind her with their weapons drawn, ready to attack anything that came their way while Mokou was casually walking with her hands in her pockets.

"No one really attacks you if you stay on the path." Mokou reassured them, but everyone was still on guard. _Can't really blame them…_ She thought to herself as they walked around the forest until they saw a building up ahead, filled with rabbit Youkai minding their own business.

"This is Eientei?" Link asked.

"Yup. Feel free to ask Eirin for whatever you need." Mokou said and leaned on a bamboo tree. "I'm not going over there."

"Why not?" Midna asked.

"Let's just say my mortal enemy is there and I'd rather not make a mess." Mokou told them.

"Ooooh… got it." Marisa said as they walked into Eientei where Reisen was the first to notice them.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Reisen waved over to them. "What are you doing here in Eientei?"

"We're looking for Eirin. It's about Ilia." Link said.

"I'll show you where she is." Reisen said and followed them in where she guided them to Eirin where they noticed her putting a wash cloth over Kaguya's head.

"Maybe if you hadn't inadvertently mentioned that you killed Mokou's father, you'd be good friends with her." Eirin said.

"Somehow… I don't think that day will ever come. If we're mortal enemies, then so be it." Kaguya said as they noticed them come in.

 _Wow, when Mokou said that Kaguya's also immortal, she wasn't kidding!_ Marisa thought.

 _She survived that?! Why am I not surprised…_ Link thought.

"Oh, hello. What brings you here to Eientei?" Eirin asked.

"We're looking for something to help with Ilia's memory. Do you have an item of sort?" Reimu asked.

"Hmm… I do recall her holding an item…" Eirin mused. "Let's see, I remember her holding a carving… I think I remember it being over here somewhere." She said, walking over to her desk, only to see that it was missing. "Odd… I could've sworn it was here earlier."

Reisen rubbed her chin in thought and had an idea. "I'll be right back." She said and then walked outside to see Tewi humming to herself. "Tewi!"

"Hmm? Oh hi, Reisen!"

"You wouldn't happen to know of a carving that that girl Ilia had, wouldn't you?"

"Oh! Yes… It's over there on that tree stump." Tewi said, pointing over to a tree stump.

"Thank you." Reisen smiled as she walked over to the tree stump… and then a rope suddenly grabbed her. "WHOA!" She yelled, being held upside down. "…Oh real funny, Tewi!"

"That's not even the main event!" Tewi smiled… and then the rope swung Reisen and then tossed her into a ditch full of chocolate. "Hope you like chocolate!"

Reisen got out of the chocolate ditch, looking completely annoyed with Tewi as she walked out while everyone else walked out to see what the commotion was.

"So it's rigged." Reimu said.

"It's not anymore!" Tewi smiled. "Promise." She said as Link looked suspicious as he pulled out his Clawshot and aimed at the carving, shooting it straight and grabbing it, then pulling it back _right_ as a pie full of Bombchus landed on the tree stump and exploded.

"Riiiiight." Link said, proudly holding the carving.

Tewi sweatdropped. "You know how hard it was to find all those Bombchus and stuff them in a pie crust?!"

"For you, it was probably easy." Eirin said, grabbing a hose and washing off Reisen.

"Well, we got what we came for." Link said as they walked off to where Mokou was where she guided them away.

"I'm going to get you for this." Reisen threatened as she was completely hosed off. "Just you wait!" She declared and marched straight into the building.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back at Kakariko…_

 **Resume Kakariko Village BGM**

"Hmm…" Ilia looked at the carving in her hand. "This looks familiar…" She quietly said and studied the carving. "Mmph… I remember being given to this by someone, but I can't really remember who!" Ilia sighed.

"Hmm… oh!" Gor Coron exclaimed as he was taking a look at it. "That carving was made from an ancient civilization that protected the Hylian Royal Family." He said. "Although, now the village in question has been turned into a new area and run by Youkai and a lot of cats. Friendly Youkai… depending on your point of view."

"Where is it?" Aya asked.

"On Hyrule's borders, to be exact." He explained. "It's toward the far west. You will find a sign that will welcome you and it might also say 'do not disturb the owner of this town when she is sleeping'. Believe me, I've been there a few times myself."

"What is the name of the place?" Link asked.

"Mayo… something or other. It's been a while since I've been there, actually… but you can't miss it!"

 **End BGM**

"Alright, let's go!" Midna said as they quickly took off with Link riding on Epona, and about an hour later, they arrived at the borders of Hyrule, seeing a small village in front of them.

"Well, this might be the place." Mima said as they approached the village and then Reimu read the sign.

"Welcome to Mayohiga." Reimu said and then sweatdropped. "You gotta be kidding me."

"What's up?" Marisa asked.

"Well, Mayohiga is-" Reimu heard something as she turned around and nearly dodged a fire arrow aimed at her. "We got company." She warned as they turned to see several Bulbins that seemed to have overtaken Mayohiga.

 **BGM: Hidden Village (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

Link noticed something as they were getting ready to attack, he spotted two Youkai being held prisoner by the Bulbins. One Youkai had dark brown eyes, brown hair and a green mob cap. She had black cat ears, with a gold earring in the left one, and two tails. Her dress is red with a white bow on the collar, with gold trimming and light pink frills at the bottom, and light pink sleeves. She wore socks and has long hot pink fingernails.

The other Youkai had yellow eyes, short blonde hair, and nine fox tails. She had a white dress had purple cuffs and collar, a blue tabard with a white print, white and blue footwear, and a light pink two-tailed hat with many amulets that hide her fox ears.

"We got some hostages." Link said and then looked to Marisa. "So no blowing them up."

"Hey! I was gonna be careful." Marisa grumbled as they quickly entered the village and hid themselves so no Bulbins would see them.

"Okay, Reimu, Midna and I will take the ones on the left. Marisa and Mima, you'll take care of the ones on the right." Link instructed and looked to Aya. "And you… you take the ones in the middle."

"Can do!" Aya grinned as they went their separate ways while Aya emerged from her hiding spot as a few Bulbins saw her. "Hello boys!" She waved.

A Bulbin roared loudly and fired an arrow at Aya, but she smirked and whipped out her camera, taking a picture of it as it disappeared. "Projectiles have nothing on me!" She smiled and then used her speed to get behind a Bulbin and kicked him away before pulling out a Spell Card. "Peerless Wind God!" She yelled, unleashing Danmaku everywhere and a few lasers, knocking the Bulbins down.

On the left, Midna held a Bulbin to the ground before tossing him up in the air as Link fired an Ice Arrow at the Bulbin, turning it to ice as it shattered on impact before Reimu used Fantasy Seal on a few Bulbins before a huge group came running toward them, until Link destroyed them with a simple Bomb arrow.

And on the right, Marisa and Mima looked at each other with a nod and then activated Orreries Sun. "Let's do this!" Marisa smirked and unleashed lasers on everyone, as Mima couldn't help but look at Marisa.

 _She's turning out to be a fine young woman._ She thought to herself. _Hmm… why can't I shake this feeling of attachment to her in a motherly way? No… stop it, I can never be a mother to her._ She thought and they wiped out the Bulbins as they all gathered together to see two Bulbins left, holding the prisoners down… only until Link fired two Ice Arrows to freeze them and then Aya flew over and grabbed the prisoners and pulled them away right as Marisa set down a bomb and they scattered away before it blew up on the two Bulbins.

 **End BGM**

"Thank you for saving us!" The little one smiled as they were untied by Link.

"So, what happened here?" Marisa asked.

"Well, we were busy minding our own business when those things attacked us." The tall one spoke up. "Of course, they had to come when my master is sleeping." She sighed.

"Who are you?" Midna asked.

"My name is Ran Yakumo, and this is Chen."

"Hello~!" Chen waved.

"My master is-"

Suddenly, a door opened up and they heard someone yawning as she walked over to them, rubbing the sleep out of her dark golden eyes. "Honestly, what does it take for a woman to get some shut eye around here?" She wondered. They saw that she had on a purple Chinese-style tabard with various Trigrams over a pale pink Western-style dress, as well as her blonde hair coiled up into her mob cap.

"…Currently awake right now." Ran said. "Also, you've been asleep for two weeks, Yukari."

"Has it been two weeks already?" Yukari asked, yawning a bit and then seeing Link and Marisa. "Oh… another reincarnation of these two. What number are we on? I've lost track after the timeline split into three thanks to that Ocarina of Time."

"The fifth one in this current one." Ran replied.

"Ah yes, the fifth one." Yukari said and then spotted Reimu. "Ah, good to see you getting some fresh air for a change."

"Yukari." Reimu folded her arms.

"Aw, is that any way to treat your friend?"

"Says the woman who constantly pestered me into stop being a hermit."

"Well, you shut yourself away from society after what happened on that fateful day to your best friend." Yukari said and took a good look at Marisa. "Hmm, interesting get up."

"You're that chick Youmu was talking about, weren't you?" Marisa asked.

"Ah, you've met Youmu?"

"We saved her from that Temple of Time."

"I _did_ forget to warn her that there were dangerous foes that could lock her up in that place." Yukari said. "Oh, I'm sure Yuyuko is thrilled to have her back."

 _What kind of friend forgets to warn someone like that?!_ Midna thought.

"Anyway, what are you doing in a place like this?" Yukari wondered and they explained what they were doing there. "Hmm? I have no recollection of this Ilia person."

"But I do." Ran said. "Here, give this to her. She wanted us to hold this so she wouldn't lose it. She said it was important." She said, handing Link the item which looked like a horseshoe tied with string. "I imagine this will be helpful to you."

"Got it." Link nodded and put it away.

"Well, we got what we came for. Let's head back." Mima said.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay a little longer? I imagine there's a certain stone that Link wouldn't mind howling at." Yukari smiled as Link turned to her.

"Where is it?" Link asked.

"Why don't you step into this gap and find out?" Yukari said, opening it up as Link looked a bit concerned but cautiously walked in… and found the last howling stone. "Heh, he doesn't know it, but his howling can be heard throughout Hyrule."

"So… you could hear it too in your sleep?" Marisa asked.

"Yes. It sounded like a peaceful melody." Yukari smiled as they heard Link howling. "Ah… there it is again." She said.

"Hey, what's that you're holding?" Chen asked Marisa.

"Oh this? This is the Dominion Rod… but, it's completely useless now." Marisa said as Yukari took it and looked over it.

"This rod is the key that will take you to the sky… and as for how it became useless? It is because it's magic could only be used inside the Temple of Time."

"Yup… it's junk." Marisa grumbled.

"Is it now?" Yukari smirked. "Who's to say that it _is_ junk? For all we know, it's power could only be resting and a simple spell could easily reawaken it."

"Uh… what do you mean?" Marisa asked.

Yukari chuckled. "You'll figure it out." She said. "Oh, and you may need this." She said, pulling a book from a gap and handing it to her. "It might be useful." She said with a wink as Link then returned to them and getting out of his Wolf form.

"Alright, let's go." Link said.

"I can take you back to Kakariko if you want me to." Yukari said. "It's way faster."

"Oh no." Reimu's eyes widened in horror.

"Sure! Take us there!" Marisa grinned.

"Can do." Yukari said, opening up a gap underneath them.

"WAIT WAIT, NO!" Reimu yelled before it was too late.

"Don't worry! I'll send your horse to you too!" Yukari told them with a smile.

* * *

 _In Kakariko…_

A gap opened up right above Suika and everyone fell right on top of her. "GYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Suika yelled.

"Oh my!" Yuugi exclaimed.

"Goodness!" Ilia exclaimed.

"Well that's one way to make an entrance." Cor Goron mused as Renado raised an eyebrow at the gap before it closed, as he could only shake his head.

"Did… did she really just do that?" Midna groaned.

"One of these days… I'm gonna kill her…" Reimu groaned.

"I-If you don't mind… can you get off of me?" Suika asked as one by one, they got off of her as she stood back up. "Thank you." She said before pulling out her gourd and started drinking.

"I believe this belongs to you." Link said, handing over the charm.

"Hmm…" Ilia looked at it and suddenly, memories started flowing back to her and then she looked at Link and Marisa, picturing them in their own clothing before they had started wearing their new outfits. "Link! Marisa!" Ilia exclaimed and hugged the two of them, to which they hugged her in return.

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Talo smiled, looking through a window.

"Get over her, you!" Beth said, pulling him away from the window.

"Wah!"

"Oh, it's so good to see you again." Ilia smiled. "I was originally going to give this to you when you were going to leave for Hyrule Castle." She said, handing it back to Link. "It's a Horse Call, that way you don't have to search for grass in order to call Epona back."

Link smiled. "Thank you." She said.

"You may need to go visit Shad now. He is in the basement." Renado said as they nodded and walked downstairs, but not before Link looking at Ilia one last time.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She said. "You go save Hyrule."

"Right." Link nodded as he followed them in where they saw Shad trying to decipher something.

"Mmph… there's gotta be something about this statue." He mused as he heard footsteps and saw them approaching. "Ah, good to see you, but I'm a little busy right now." He said and rubbed his chin in thought. "I'm trying to decipher something about these statues, but I'm coming up with nothing."

"Perhaps this will help." Marisa said, handing him a book. "A friend gave this to us."

"Let's see here…" Shad mused and looked it over. "Interesting…" He quietly said and chanted some words from the book where everyone but Shad noticed something shining out of Marisa's pocket as she pulled it out and saw that the Dominion Rod had its power returned to them.

"Awesome!" Marisa grinned.

"…Hang on a second, I don't remember seeing that word there." Shad said, as he was unaware that it popped up the second he was finishing his chanting and did it again, this time with the added word.

"I don't remember that word being read." Link said as a note fell toward him as he read it.

 _"You can thank me later. – Yukari."_

"Uh-huh…" Link quietly said and then noticed the seal on the statue disappearing.

"Eureka! But… only a part of it was uncovered. Maybe I was saying a word wrong or…?" He wondered, looking into his book as Marisa used the Dominion Rod to bring the statue out of the doorway and then she deactivated it where they walked downstairs to see an ancient cannon.

"Oh, that's interesting…" Mima mused, as they were taking a good look at it.

"Say, wasn't there a guy at Lake Hylia that seemed to love cannons?" Midna wondered. "We can take it to him."

"Good idea." Link said with a nod as Midna floated up and sent the cannon to Lake Hylia and they all were taken to Lake Hylia just as Shad came down and saw it.

"…Whoa! What happened?" He wondered.

* * *

 _A few hours later… at Lake Hylia…_

"That should do it!" Fyer said. "It's locked and loaded and ready for you to reach the sky!" He said as they nodded and walked off as they proceeded to go inside and blasted off.

Link was the first to land on the ground as did the others, but they all didn't land on their feet. "Ugh… that was a ride…" Midna groaned.

"Where are we?" Link wondered as he got up, looking around… as they were in none other than Skyloft itself, though the statue of Hylia was gone and the place looked deserted.

 **BGM: Island in the Sky (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

"I'm not sure." Marisa said.

"This is Skyloft." Reimu said. "…Or what's left of it."

"What do you mean?" Mima asked.

"Simple, it used to be lively, but now it's deserted and… barren." Reimu said.

"Well we might as well find this mirror and get out of here." Aya said as they nodded and split up, checking out the town where Link looked at the small lake where it was all dried up.

"What happened here?" He wondered while Aya and Mima walked around the town, seeing busted down doors and destroyed homes.

"Something terrible happened here." Aya quietly said, taking pictures of the place while Reimu and Marisa checked out the academy, where it was broken down and barren.

"Why does this place feel so familiar…?" Marisa asked.

"You've been here before, well… one of your ancestors, of course."

"Yeah, I gathered." Marisa said as she opened up a door, seeing a picture of Groose on the wall. "Uh… egotistical much?" She wondered and closed the door where Reimu checked out her old room, where she saw two beds.

"Hmm… back when we were both roommates." Reimu quietly said, seeming to reminisce and picturing back in the old days when Reimu would be studying and Marisa would be slacking off. "Oh… you slacker." She quietly said with a smile and opened up a closet, seeing pictures of herself and Marisa goofing off together with Link and Zelda.

"The four of us were inseparable… and now I'm the only one left." She quietly said and checked the room out a little more, and then noticed something under Marisa's dusty old pillow and pulled it out.

 _"Man, I wish I was like Reimu, you know? She's always so popular… I'm glad she's my best friend but I don't think I can ever be like her and I actually envy her. Maybe one day, I'll tell her that… but maybe not, I dunno…"_

"You were a bit jealous, weren't you?" Reimu quietly said and then kept looking and reminiscing before she walked out and noticed Marisa walking out of Link's room and entering Zelda's room… before walking out and looking at Reimu.

"All four of us were best friends, weren't we?" Marisa asked.

"Yes, we were." Reimu nodded. "It's a shame that I'm the only one left… I watched all of my friends die… including you, since you died in my arms."

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'm sure everyone's smiling down at you and cheering you on!" Marisa smiled.

"Yeah." Reimu nodded.

"So, smile, ya big idiot. Frowning doesn't suit ya." Marisa said with a giggle.

"That's what _my_ Marisa would keep telling me." Reimu chuckled.

Midna, meanwhile, was checking the shops, seeing they were all completely abandoned. "I don't see any mirror here at all… but dang, this has seen better days." She said.

Back with Link, he was walking around and looking at the run down Skyloft where he noticed an altar nearby as he walked over to it and read a sign. "Constructed when the Isle of the Goddess fell beneath the clouds." He read. "Huh…" He quietly said and entered the place.

What he saw was a large room dedicated to the Goddess Hylia, and also pictures of what it was like in Skyloft along with other such trinkets, where Link also discovered a place to pray to the goddess Hylia.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A voice asked.

 **End BGM**

Link jumped before quickly turning around with the Master Sword out, ready to attack… and then he saw a beautiful woman dressed in white and long golden hair with a cute smile. "Who… are you?" He asked.

She smiled. "I am Hylia."

 **BGM: Zelda's Lullaby (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

"As in… the Goddess herself?"

"Yes."

Link's eyes widened and instinctively bowed to her. "My apologies, I didn't know that-"

"It's alright." She quietly said. "Rise… you don't need to bow." She said as Link rose up. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

"Me… with you…? I… uh…"

"Come on, I won't bite." Hylia said, winking at him as Link visibly gulped, desperately not wanting to offend the goddess as he walked with her.

"S-so… what happened to this place?" Link asked as they were walking around.

"This place used to be lively and beautiful, but now it's run down… but it's not everyone's fault."

"What makes you say that?"

"The Isle of the Goddess was a place where people used to worship me… and thankfully, they still do in different locations of Hyrule. Anyway, the reason why the Isle of the Goddess is no longer on this floating island is because your ancestor broke it off the island."

Link sweatdropped. "So… he wasn't much of a nice guy?"

"He was… and he did it for a good reason. Demise was about to destroy Hyrule, so your ancestor decided to take the Isle down and seal him up for good." She explained. "Of course, Ghirahim didn't take kindly to this and went to the past to revive his old master, where they all managed to defeat him… but at a grave cost."

"Marisa…" Link quietly said.

"Exactly. She sacrificed herself to save a friend… and in the end, she saved Hyrule. She is the savior of Hyrule… and no one realizes this. To some, they saw her as foolish for saving a friend; to others, she was brave, but no one realizes that she not only sacrificed her life to save a friend, but she inadvertently saved Hyrule as well."

"Didn't Reimu and the other me do that?"

"Yes. But it was Marisa who turned the tide, motivating the others to finish him off. I can imagine things would still be the same if Marisa didn't save Reimu and let her be killed, but… you can't exactly predict what will happen during a battle."

"I suppose you're right."

"Now, you're probably wondering what happened to Skyloft." She said as they turned around. "My answer to that is simple: Everyone left after they realized there was a beautiful place underneath the clouds, and so… Skyloft was long forgotten and in turn, became a desolate and run down place."

"That's horrible…"

"It is, but such is life. Over time, cities and villages get abandoned and long forgotten… not to mention they get wiped off the map." Hylia explained. "I usually come by to visit Skyloft all the time, and it seems that this particular visit is not coincidental."

"It's not?"

"It isn't. It's not every day humans and Youkai see the goddess of Hyrule." She smiled. "And this visit is more fruitful than you might think!" She said as she turned around and started to walk around Skyloft with Link. "I know what you came for."

"The Mirror of Twilight."

"Exactly. However… it is not here."

"What? But the spirits at Arbiter's Grounds said-"

"Funny thing about that. There was a Youkai that was spying on you and overheard the conversation, so they came by to Skyloft and took off with it. It is now in a place called Makai, which holds the other Mirror shard."

Link looked at her questioningly. "So if they came by and took it, why weren't you guarding it?"

Hylia frowned in sadness. "There is not much I can do in my current situation."

Link looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Hylia sighed. "When I come to Skyloft such as now, I am merely a fraction of who I once was; just a small part of my soul, only enough to remember who I am until I return to my whole soul." She raised her hand to hover over her heart, as if to represent her soul. "My soul reincarnates to a new mortal life, with no memories of myself, a fate I chose to be with someone close to me." She bowed to Link. "My apologies."

Link shook his head. "There's no need, we mortals shouldn't always expect the Gods to do everything."

"No one's perfect, not even the Gods." Hylia said. "There was one time Din decided to- actually, I don't want to talk about that incident…"

"Hey! Link!" Marisa walked over to them. "Who's that you're talking to?" She asked as the others walked to them.

"This is the goddess Hylia." Link introduced.

"Greetings." Hylia smiled.

"Sup?" Marisa asked, casually putting her hands over her head… before Reimu slapped her upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"That's not how you address a deity!" Reimu scolded.

Hylia giggled. "Different Marisa, same ol' personality."

"Soooo… what have you been talking about?" Marisa asked. "Are you two on a date?" She asked teasingly.

Link blushed hard. "Marisa!" He scolded as Hylia laughed hard.

"Oh good heavens no!" Hylia laughed. "Link's not exactly my type, not to mention I'm way out of his league."

"Ouch…" Link quietly said.

"To be fair, you're a human when I'm just a friendly goddess." Hylia smiled.

"Well… anyway, we can't really find that mirror shard." Midna said.

"That's a problem." Link said and explained what Hylia told him.

"WHAT?!" They, excluding Hylia, yelled.

"Shinki…" Mima growled.

"Where do we find Makai?" Reimu asked.

"It is outside the borders of Hyrule." Hylia explained. "Southwest of Lake Hylia, to be exact. You will see a dark cave if you continue going straight. In it, you will find Makai. Don't make any turns, you may end up in a place called the Mushroom Kingdom or in a place called Saffron City."

"Got it." Link nodded as he got on Marisa's broom.

"See ya!" Marisa waved as they flew down the edge of Skyloft.

"Farewell." Hylia waved goodbye and then closed her eyes. "Link… so different from your original life..." A single tear came out of her eye, and yet she held on to her smile. "And yet still the same hero all the same."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Mayohiga…_

Yukari was sitting on a roof, drinking some tea when a shadow overlapped her as she casually looked up. "Ah, I see you decided to emerge from the snow, Remilia. What seems to be the occasion?"

"Well, I can't help but shake this feeling that something interesting is bound to happen soon." Remilia said, landing on the roof.

"And what, pray tell, do you think that would be, Mistress of Fate?" Yukari smiled.

"It's about that Marisa girl. I have a feeling this reincarnation of her is going to be different than the others. Although, I am a little concerned about Reimu."

Yukari's smile didn't falter. "In time, Reimu will finally have the closure that she's been longing for."

"You seem optimistic about this."

"Let the wheels of fate continue to turn." Yukari said. "At this point, there's no stopping it." She said, drinking her tea. "Things will continue to get very interesting."

* * *

 **Now what could Yukari mean by that? Hmm hmm hmm... you'll just have to wait and see.**


	15. Invading Makai

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

"So, this is what it's like beyond Hyrule's borders." Marisa said as they crossed the border.

"Still seems the same, but I know for certain we're not in Hyrule anymore." Link said as they kept walking until they noticed a sign up ahead.

"Let's see…" Aya started to read it. "Mushroom Kingdom – 150 miles to the left. Ylisse – 900 Miles to the right."

"Why not put something closer?" Reimu sweatdropped.

"Wait, there's something underneath." Aya said. "Transylvania – 200 miles."

"Better, I guess."

"I think Hylia forgot about that." Link pointed out.

"Or she didn't pay attention." Midna quietly said. "She did say something about keep going straight, right?"

"Past these trees? Yup." Marisa said. "Let's roll." She said as they walked through the forest, having their weapons out in case if anything attacked, but nothing seemed to want to attack them.

"You know, I've heard of some dangerous Youkai that are extremely dangerous outside the borders of Hyrule, but… I haven't seen any at all yet." Link said.

"What, do you _want_ to get killed by a man eating Youkai?" Midna asked.

"No, not at all. I'm just grateful that we haven't met any yet." Link said.

"And here we are, going toward Makai with some of the more interesting Youkai." Aya said. "Exciting, yet frightening at the same time."

"We're on a mission here. Get those mirror shards." Mima said.

"Soooo, Mima, I have a question. Why is it whenever Shinki is mentioned, you get a little… pissed?" Marisa asked.

"We're not on good speaking terms." Mima told her and then they saw the cave in front of them.

"So, this is where the entrance to Makai is, huh?" Midna asked.

"Let's go." Link said as he hopped off of Epona and walked toward the cave, but was bounced back as soon as he entered. "Gah!"

"What in the world?!" Marisa asked. "Did that cave just spit you out?!"

"That's peculiar…" Mima mused.

"Mama mia…" A voice exclaimed as they turned their head to see a mustached fellow, wearing a red shirt and blue overalls with shoes, not to mention he was wearing a red cap with an M on it, and had a big round nose and blue eyes, not to mention he was kinda chubby.

But what made this man peculiar was that there was a raccoon tail poking out of his butt.

"Never thought I'd see-a you guys again." The man said in an Italian accent.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

The man smiled… before turning back into Mamizou. "Sup!" She grinned.

"Mamizou? What the heck are you doing here?" Marisa asked.

"Oh, you know, travelling outside the borders of Hyrule, went to go visit the Mushroom Kingdom and helped a plumber defeat the King of the Koopas since he got some food poisoning after eating some spaghetti. The princess was surprised to see me instead of her hero, but was grateful nonetheless." She said. "How was my Mario impression? Top notch?"

"…Who's Mario?" Link asked.

"And what's a plumber?" Marisa asked.

Mamizou sweatdropped. "You guys need to get out more if you've never heard of the famous guy of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Aaanyway, what are you doing?" Reimu asked.

"Oh, I saw you guys walking when I was coming back, so I decided to follow you." Mamizou said and then turned to Link. "How's our lady friend doing?" She teased.

Link blushed in embarrassment. "You're forced to cross-dress as a woman one time…"

"It's not that bad. I mean, it could be worse, you could be putting on a crown that could turn you into a drop dead gorgeous woman." Mamizou said as they all stared at her. "Yeah… Bowser wasn't taking "You beat me" as an answer that time. Let me tell you, once he put on that crown… that battle got brutal fast. Let's just say I had to knock it off the head so I wouldn't get my head ripped off."

Reimu sweatdropped. "Remind me when we're done with this Zant problem, we all take a trip to this Mushroom Kingdom."

"Agreed." Everyone else said.

"Anyway. You're heading into Makai? Walking in won't simply do." Mamizou said.

"Yeah, I gathered that." Link grumbled. "So, do you have any bright ideas?"

"Yes, actually." Mamizou smiled. "There is a temple close to Castle Town. People go there all the time. In fact, I usually hang around there if I don't feel like hanging around Gerudo Town."

"And what is this temple?" Reimu asked.

"Follow me." Mamizou said and took off with everyone following her, where they got back into the land of Hyrule and they soon found a temple that was about five miles from the Southwestern part of Castle Town. "Welcome to the Myouren Temple."

 **BGM: Olympus Coliseum (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

"Whoa." Marisa whispered as they wandered into the temple grounds.

"I've heard of this place, but I never thought I'd find myself here." Link explained as they were looking around.

"Oh, hello. What brings you here to the temple?" A voice asked as they turned to see a woman approaching them. She had long, wavy, light brown hair that fades to purple at the top, with hazel or light brown eyes. She wears a black and white dress with long strips of black fabric going across the middle and white fabric across the arms. Along with this dress, she wears a long cape. "Oh hey, Mamizou."

"Yo." Mamizou greeted.

"Wait a second, are you that famous Buddhist that's famous in Hyrule?" Link asked. "Byaku… uh… someone or other?"

"Byakuren Hijiri. That's me." Byakuren smiled sweetly. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We're gonna need to borrow the Palanquin Ship." Mamizou said.

"Oh? What for?" Byakuren asked as Mamizou explained what was going on. "Hmm, that would explain why those creatures have been popping up recently." She said. "Well, if you're going to Makai, I'm coming with you."

"You're coming too?" Midna asked.

"Yes… after all, one of Shinki's creations came by and decided to destroy a part of the temple." Byakuren said. "…I'm not too _thrilled_ with the idea. Currently, Shou, Nazrin, Kyouko and Nue are repairing the damages."

"So, is it you that's coming?"

"Oh no. If she's going, I'm going." A voice said as they saw another woman approaching, who had light purple wavy hair, and dark purple eyes. She carried a medium-sized yellow ring in her right hand and a headdress on her head which was similar to a Hijab or a nun's headdress. She wears a white dress with a blue trim at the bottom, and wears black shoes.

"Glad to have you come with us, Ichirin." Mamizou said.

"Like I'd say no to this?" Ichirin chuckled.

"Well, let's go." Byakuren said as they guided them to the ship, where they saw a captain sitting on a chair on the deck. "Hey, Murasa!" She caught her attention as they climbed the ship.

"Hmm?" The woman, Minamitsu Murasa, having short, black hair and a teal eyecolor. Her clothes are designed after a regular sailor's outfit, with a white shirt and skirt with blue lines. Around her neck she has a neckerchief. "Who are these guys?"

"These are-… Sorry, I didn't get your names." Byakuren said.

"These are Link, Marisa, Reimu, Mima, Aya and Midna." Mamizou told her.

"Ah, thank you." Byakuren smiled and then told Minamitsu the situation.

 **End BGM**

"Eh? Makai? …Eh, sure, why not… gives me something to do anyway." She said. "Alright, I'm loading up the anchor. We are out of here!" She said as soon, the ship started to fly away as they soon got out of the borders and landed in front of the cave entrance, and crushing several trees in the process.

"Uh… no offense, but the cave entrance is a bit too small for this big ship." Midna said.

"Oh, that's Shinki for ya. She doesn't want to make Makai stand out." Mima said.

"I'll just press this…" Murasa pressed a button as a huge battering ram came out from the Bow of the ship. "It may be a cave entrance… but in reality, it's not!" She said, as the battering ram proceeded to slam into the entrance multiple times until a huge portal was formed, while also hearing a shattering noise.

"Ah, good! The barrier is broken." Mamizou said.

"Let's set sail!" Murasa grinned as they went into the portal.

 **BGM: Bowser Jr's Airship Armada (Super Mario Galaxy)**

As soon as they flew in, they saw a completely different world. "So this is Makai?" Marisa asked.

"Oh yeah." Byakuren said. "I was sealed here before, but I was brought out of it thanks to a few friends." She said. "…It's complicated."

"It's quite dark and dreary, compared to Hyrule." Murasa said. "Quite the contrast, if you think about it."

 _It feels right at home…_ Midna thought as they were going around, and then they were greeted by several fairies and Marshmallow-like creatures appeared to try and attack them with Danmaku, but luckily they were defeated by the others.

"Ah yes, I remember these losers." Murasa said. "Wasn't easy the first time to get Byakuren, but it was worth it!"

"Yes, it was." Ichirin said as they continued their journey… and then an intruder landed on the ship.

"What business do you have here in Makai? Leave now!" She ordered, as she has purple eyes, purple hair, and wears a red dress with a white scarf and white sleeves.

"Oh, hi Sara. We're a little busy right now." Murasa said.

"And you are intruding Makai! You don't see _us_ invading Hyrule!"

"Oh, but you did… and we are going to make you pay." Mima said.

"That was for a very good reason! Now you are to leave this place immediately, for I am the gatekeeper here and I will not tolerate-" She was blown away by a Master Spark, immediately knocking her out in the process.

"This is what happens when you monologue." Marisa said as they kept going where the ship busted through the Danmaku gates, where they were being bombarded by random Danmaku lasers, as a few of them tried to hit the gang, but they quickly dodged or had them blocked by Link's Hylian Shield.

It was at this moment, a ghost-like angelic figure with white knee-length hair with seemingly blue eyes, a long, simple blue dress with long white sleeves and six wings appeared before them, holding a scepter. "What business do you have charging into our beautiful home?"

"Out of our way, Sariel! We're on important business!" Ichirin said.

"Hmm, and charging into Makai is important? I will make you pay." She said as she fired lasers at them, to which they avoided the attacks as Link fired some Shock Arrows at her, hitting her in the chest but she didn't seem phased by the attack. "How sad."

 _That didn't do anything?!_ Link thought as Aya quickly made a powerful tornado and adding Danmaku orbs to the mix and it hit Sariel, to which she responded by a powerful laser that hit the ship.

"Hey! Don't you scratch my ship up like that!" Murasa declared as she hit another button as a cannon came out and shot at Sariel, hitting her right in the head.

"Come on, she's gotta take _SOME_ damage!" Marisa complained.

"Oh, she _is_ taking damage. She just doesn't really give a damn." Murasa said.

"If I show any pain, it is a sign of weakness. I will not allow that." Sariel said and continued to fire lasers and Danmaku orbs while Marisa unleashed a few thunder bolts and Mima unleashing a few explosive Danmaku lasers at the demon while Link fired a Bomb Arrow and Reimu unleashing Fantasy Seal.

"Star Sword Apologetics." Byakuren said, hitting Sariel with powerful Danmaku and then was hit in the face by another laser from Sariel.

Ichirin gasped. "Lady Byakuren!"

"I'm fine…" Byakuren winced. "Never thought she'd use a cheap shot like that." She said.

"Alright, now you asked for it." Ichirin growled. "Unzan!" She yelled as a pink cloud formed behind her and formed into a muscular man of sorts… and then Unzan rolled his arm before punching Sariel right in the head, as she let out a cry and hit a rock wall.

"Good riddance." Marisa said as they took off to some frozen lake, where they were greeted by what appeared to be clones of Marisa and Remilia, but in reality, they were Yuki and Mai.

"Don't even think about it!" Yuki yelled.

"We'll stop you!" Mai said and they proceeded to use their Fire and Ice magic to try and take them down.

"Ice? Really?" Marisa asked as she absorbed the fire with her Fire Rod and launched it at Mai, as she cried out in pain before falling.

"Mai!" Yuki exclaimed before getting hit with an ice arrow as she fell into the frozen lake, luckily not shattering.

"That'll keep her busy." Link said, putting his ice arrows away as they kept going, where they saw two girls flying toward them and then landed on the ship, who were none other than Alice and Yumeko.

 **End BGM**

"So, how come you didn't shoot them out of the sky?" Reimu asked.

"That… is a very good question." Murasa said, causing Reimu to sweatdrop.

"You will go no further." Yumeko said, pulling out a few daggers. "This is where your journey will end! Lady Shinki will keep those Mirror Shards!"

"We're going to take it back!" Midna declared.

"I'd like to see you try." Yumeko said.

Marisa looked over to Alice, who seemed a bit unsure of herself. _She seems afraid…_ Marisa thought.

"Hey, Alice… don't be afraid. We got this." Yumeko said.

"R-Right." Alice nodded.

"Oh please, it's two of you against all of us!" Marisa exclaimed. "You could've at least brought some reinforcements."

Yumeko smirked. "You thought you'd get away by defeating Lady Shinki's creations oh so easily?" She asked and right on cue, the ones who attacked them before came back while Sariel used a spell that thawed Yuki.

"Even as a different reincarnation, you never learned to shut up." Reimu grumbled.

"Oh be quiet!" Marisa told her.

"Attack the others. I'll deal with the green one." Yumeko said.

"And I'll deal with the witch." Alice said as they all nodded and went to attack the others as they quickly started battling as Link and Marisa turned to each other and nodded as they took out their weapons.

 **BGM: Mystic Record's Theme (Touhou: Mystical Chain)**

Yumeko threw her daggers at Link, forcing him to block with his shield as he fired a few Bomb Arrows at her, but she quickly deflected them back with her daggers, as the arrows exploded behind her. She ran forward and slashed Link, as he still blocked before doing a sweep kick to knock her down and then charged up a Spin Attack and trapped her inside the spin before kicking her away, but she got back up without a scratch. "Heh. That all you got?"

Link clenched his fists. "I'm just getting started."

Alice summoned her dolls and quickly tried to have them tie up Marisa, but she pulled out her Fire Rod and quickly unleashed a barrage of fire balls to send them back as she summoned a few blocks and then she jumped over them and jumped above Alice, unleashing Milky Way on her, and then landed behind her.

"Grrr…" Alice glared at her and summoned a few more dolls, as they fired lasers at her to which Marisa used Orrieres Sun to counter.

Link and Yumeko clashed with their blades, both of them attacking and clashing several times. "I'm impressed that you can keep up with me." Yumeko said. "I am Lady Shinki's strongest creations… and I'm not going to lose to some elf!"

"Let's see how strong you really are." Link said, jumping back and throwing a bomb at her, to which she responded by slashing the bomb in half, not caring that it exploded in her face, but Link's Clawshot came through and grabbed Yumeko, bringing her close before Link let go as Yumeko smirked and tried to stab Link, but Link rolled around and used a Back Slice to counter her.

"Little Legion!" Alice called out, as her dolls went flying toward Marisa and attempted to slice and dice her, as she quickly avoided the attack but one managed to nick her leg, causing her to wince before she used Asteroid Belt. "Dolls War!" She yelled, unleashing a lot of her dolls coming in from all directions and slicing up Marisa, and then she called up a doll.

"Alright, Shanghai! Finish her off!" Alice ordered as the doll nodded and unleashed a big laser, but Marisa quickly used Nayru's Love to sent it back to the Shanghai doll and then she used Farore's Wind to teleport behind Alice and kicked her away.

"You have to do better than that!" Marisa smirked, not caring how bad she was nicked from the dolls.

Yumeko fired several lasers at Link, forcing him to roll out of the way… and when he was in midroll, Yumeko ran forward and slashed at him, cutting up his tunic in the process while nicking his side in the process, as Link lightly winced and then he slashed at her, but Yumeko blocked with her daggers and then slashed upward to disarm Link of his Master Sword and managed to get the Hylian Shield off of him. "Gotcha now!" She smirked, but to her surprised, Link swiftly punched her in the gut and then used an uppercut. "Gah!"

Yumeko landed after she took a swift punch from Link's gauntlets as she got back up. "Did you just punch me?!"

"So what if I did?" Link asked, and then pulled out Chompy, throwing him at her as she dodged the attack but then Chomp turned around and bit in her butt.

"GYAAAH!" Yumeko yelled as Link picked up his Shield and Sword as Link raised his sword in the air and used a horizontal Skyward Strike to knock her back.

"Straw Doll Kamikaze!" Alice yelled, as a bunch of dolls charged ahead to Marisa, who quickly disposed of them after using Earthlight Ray, and then Marisa snapped her fingers to which Alice was surrounded by an electric barrier, as the top was also inescapable. "What's this supposed to be? You think this will hurt me?"

"Nah, I'm just trapping you." Marisa grinned and snapped her fingers again. "Dragon Meteor!"

"Huh?" Alice looked up and then a powerful laser came down and hit her, followed by a powerful explosion that would've hit Marisa hadn't she stepped back. "GYAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Gotcha." Marisa smirked, and then Alice emerged from the smoke, growling and then summoning not only her Shanghai and Hourai doll, but she called out her Goliath Doll too. "Oh… you're a big fella." Marisa said as the Goliath Doll tried to punch her, but Marisa jumped to the side. "Here, think fast!" She yelled, throwing something at the doll as it caught it with a curious expression. "See ya." Marisa smirked, snapping her fingers as it was none other than a Deep Ecological Bomb, destroying the Goliath Doll.

"No!" Alice exclaimed and then growled. "Alright, that's it!" She yelled, as the Shanghai and Hourai dolls fired lasers, but Marisa unleashed a Master Spark, as the lasers hit each other, but the Master Spark easily overpowered the two and not only destroyed the dolls, but nearly knocked her over… and then she tried to pull out a spell card, but Marisa came over flying on her broom and then whacked her with it to give her a small headache before jumping off and scissor kicking her to the ground.

"Alice!" Yumeko exclaimed, as Link had a wild idea and threw his Gale Boomerang at her followed by three Bomb Arrows, to which Yumeko dodged the attack and went to throw more daggers at her, but then the arrows hit the Boomerang and turned around and hit Yumeko from behind. "GAH!" She yelled as the Gale Boomerang returned and sucked in Yumeko as it brought her close to him as she tried to stab him, but Link jumped over and used a Helm Splitter to knock her down.

"ENOUGH!" A voice boomed, catching everyone's attention as Shinki landed in front of them.

 **BGM: A Tense Moment (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"M-Mother…" Alice quietly said.

"La-Lady Shinki…" Yumeko groaned.

"You two fought well… leave this to me." Shinki said, and then spread out her purple six wings. "You have some nerve coming to Makai, and I will see to it that you will not make it out of here _alive."_

"Shinki. Let me ask you something… why are you doing this?" Mima asked. "Why are you unleashing hell on Hyrule? Why are you siding with Zant?"

"Because… Makai has hid in the shadows for far too long. It is about time we make ourselves known and take over Hyrule. Zant was just the thing we needed. He _knew_ about us and offered to share Hyrule with us. Of course, you guys are ruining _everything._ But no matter, once we get rid of you guys, we will invade Hyrule and take over the land… and why stop there? After all, there are other lands beyond Hyrule after all."

"You're stupid!" Midna yelled. "You think Zant will share Hyrule with you? He's a greedy asshole! He'll betray you!"

"Silence, you imp. Zant will not betray us." Shinki said.

"Your desire to make yourself known has blinded you." Mima said. "I had very good reason for leaving Makai. Your selfishness has corrupted you."

"I offered you a home after yours was destroyed!" Shinki yelled. "And you betrayed me!"

"No, you betrayed yourself. When you picked me up after I had died, we became good friends… and I knew that you despised humans because they are selfish, but deep down, you wanted to be friends with them."

"Of course I did… but those idiotic humans put themselves at war! Over what? Power? More land? It's amazing how greedy humans can be! I'm actually surprised Hyrule lived this long! And did they really think sentencing the King of Evil to death would be a good thing? Did they think that maybe evil would disappear? Humans are so… naïve! Same goes for the Youkai who side with humans! And now look, you betrayed me when you sided with humans!"

"I betrayed you because your lust for world domination and putting the Hylians in check was too overbearing!" Mima yelled. "The friend I once knew had disappeared after that horrid war!"

"Mima… you are so stupid. I am the same, but you are not. Your friendship with these humans is a sign of weakness. Those are aren't… are far superior." Shinki said.

"WOW! You are so arrogant, you know that?" Marisa asked.

"I am the Goddess of Makai… and I will see to it… that Hyrule will bow down to Makai. Once… and for all."

"We'll see about that!" Reimu said.

"Everyone… stand down. I'll take these pests on." Shinki ordered. "Sariel… patch these two up."

"Yes, m'lady."

"So… I have to ask you one thing…" Shinki said. "What is a man?"

"Uh… what?" Link asked.

"Huh?" Murasa tilted her head. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'll tell you…" Shinki's wings burned vividly. "A MISERABLE PILE OF SECRETS!" She yelled, unleashing lasers at them all.

 **BGM: Legendary Illusion ~ Infinite Being (Touhou 5: Mystic Square)**

Everyone quickly avoided the attacks as Shinki flew up and unleashed more lasers, to where they avoided the attacks again. Shinki flew down and punched Marisa, but she jumped to the side and unleashed a Master Spark, but Shinki flew up in the air and scissor kicked Marisa down, and then she was hit by a few Yin-Yang orbs by Reimu as she flew over to Shinki and used a Directional Wind God Kick to knock her to the side.

Shinki brushed it off and waved her hand forward, firing Danmaku orbs at them to which Mima unleashed fire orbs, both of them colliding and cancelling each other out. Aya took this moment to fly toward Shinki and went behind her, throwing a few tornados at her to send her up in the air before she flew up and appeared in front of Shinki, where a laser struck her in the back, but Shinki retaliated by grabbing Aya by the throat and throwing her down, followed by firing a huge laser at her but Aya was quick and avoided the attack, instead the laser hitting Murasa's ship.

"Cover me! I'm going to summon someone!" Marisa requested.

"Got it!" Link nodded as he fired Shock Arrows at Shinki, but she grabbed them and snapped them in half while Reimu called in a Fantasy Seal to seal her up and then flew above the seal, firing an Omnidirectional Demon-Slaying Circle on the demon, but Shinki smirked and quickly fired lasers at the seal to break free, surprising Reimu as she flew up and punched Reimu in the stomach before scissor kicking her down.

"Phantom Ship's Port!" Murasa yelled.

"Devil's Recitation!" Shinki smirked, unleashing humongous orbs and lasers everywhere, to which Byakuren did the same thing, both of them clashing but then Shinki flew into the Danmaku and punched Byakuren in the head to knock her back before sending several orbs at Mima, but she retaliated with a thunder spell and firing other danmaku lasers at her, unaware of Mamizou unleashing Tanuki's Monstrous School on her, but Shinki didn't really care as she fired a laser at Byakuren to knock her back.

"Alright, here we go!" Marisa yelled as she was done concentrating and opened up a portal, as a woman emerged from the portal, having long dark brown hair and a white short-sleeved shirt with a red "eye" in the center, a short green skirt, and a green hair-ribbon. On her right arm is a device reminiscent of a nuclear control rod. She also wears a cape that's white on the outside and a starry pattern on the inside; the cape is kept aloft by her black wings. Her right foot is encased in congealed matter, representing the "elephant's foot" of Chernobyl, a mass of cooled radioactive material and glass. Her left ankle is orbited by electrons.

"Whoa… who are you?" She asked.

"Utsuho Reiuji." The Hell Raven replied.

"Well, we're in the middle of-"

Utsuho spotted Shinki. "You're fighting her? I'll gladly help." She smirked, aiming her arm cannon (Or third leg) at the demon and shot a blast of energy at Shinki, knocking her back and she turned to see her, wondering where she came from and saw Marisa sporting a cheeky grin as Shinki knew that she had to take her down first.

Shinki quickly flew to Marisa, unleashing bullet hell on her but Marisa summoned a few blocks and then used Nayru's Love to have the Danmaku bounce back at her while Link looked at Aya and had an idea. "Aya! I have an idea!"

"Alright, hit me!" Aya requested.

Shinki kneed Marisa in the gut and used an uppercut to knock her in the air but then Reimu got in the way and unleashed Wild Exorcism Dance on her, pinning her with needles but she quickly pulled them back as Marisa recovered.

"Planetary Revolution!" Utsuho exclaimed, unleashing planet sized Danmaku on Shinki as she tried to avoid them but got hit with them, but Shinki brushed it off, not caring that she got destroyed by it. She heard something and turned around only to get ran over by a motorcycle that was driven by Byakuren, who jumped back and unleashed Amagimi Hijiri's Air Scroll, as it hit both the bike and Shinki, as the bike exploded.

"Welp, there goes your motorcycle." Murasa said, right as she threw her anchor at Shinki after she recovered from the explosion.

"I can always get another one." Byakuren said as Shinki flew to them, although she was slowing down from all the damage she was receiving as she tried to kick Midna away, but she teleported out of the way and punched her with her hair, then used an uppercut to knock her back where Reimu and Marisa flew together where Marisa used Sungrazer and Reimu using Fantasy Nature, causing a massive explosion that knocked Shinki back down.

"I'm not… I'm not done yet!" Shinki declared, unleashing Danmaku hell on them… until a Bomb Arrow hit her on the head to have her faceplant. "Gah!" She cried and looked up to see a flurry of Bomb Arrows raining down, thanks to Aya using a tornado to lift Link up in the air, all of them hitting Shinki and causing powerful explosions as Link thrust his sword down, similar to his Down Air attack in Smash Bros, ready to finish her off, but Shinki's eyes widened and rolled out of the way, as Link stabbed the ship instead, but that didn't stop Aya from coming down and scissor kicking her to have her faceplant again.

"Alright! Stand back! I'm finishing this!" Utsuho exclaimed and flew up in the air, aiming her cannon down to Shinki as they quickly got out of the way while Shinki groaned and looked up… to see a massive ball of energy coming down. "PETA FLARE!" She yelled, as Shinki desperately tried to get up, but found that her body was refusing to move as her eyes widened in horror… before the Peta Flare hit her and caused a massive explosion.

 **End BGM**

"Did that do it?" Aya asked.

"I dunno, but I'm hoping I don't have a massive hole in my ship…" Murasa groaned.

The smoke cleared… and Shinki was out cold, defeated.

"MOTHER!" Alice screamed as she ran over to her.

"…You fools…" Sariel growled. "You'll pay for that!"

"Nngh… no…" A voice groaned as Shinki weakly got up, holding to her arm. "I still got… some fight… left in me!"

At this moment, Mima walked over to Shinki and in one swift moment, she slapped Shinki _hard,_ as everyone had a surprised look on her face, but none the more surprised was Shinki.

"You are the most vile Youkai I have ever met." Mima said. "I'm glad I left this despicable place. Now… show us where the Mirror Shards are at."

Shinki sighed. "They're in my possession." She said and pulled them out. "I put a spell on them so they wouldn't be shattered in our fight." She said as Midna took them from her.

"I'll be taking those." Midna said.

"So… she was going insane from the mirror." Marisa said.

"No… it only enhanced her insanity." Mima said and turned around. "As if anyone would be friends with- pardon my French here- a despicable bitch." She said. "Shinki… I am warning you though… you can't trust Zant. He will betray you."

"Nnngh… n-no... he won't."

"…So be it…" Mima said. "Let's go. We have a Twili to destroy." She said as they nodded where Midna decided to teleport them all to Arbiter's Grounds, leaving the rest there while Shinki wondered if Mima was right about Zant.

"Should we go after them, m'lady?" Sariel asked as they were standing on their own ground now.

"No. Leave them…" Shinki ordered. "There's something I need to discuss with Zant." She said, as she tried to walk but fell. "Nngh!"

"Lady Shinki!" Yumeko exclaimed.

"I-I'm fine." Shinki lied as she got up and decided to fly away to the Arbiter's Grounds. "The rest of you remain here and continue what you were doing earlier before they came!" Shinki ordered before disappearing.

The others obeyed… but Alice and Yumeko looked at each other with worry and followed them, with Mai and Yuki spotting them.

"Hey! Where are they going?!" Mai asked.

"Leave them." Sariel told her. "Those two are very close to Lady Shinki, especially Alice. She _is_ her daughter after all."

"Aren't we all technically her daughters?" Yuki asked. "She created all of us."

"That is true… but Shinki has had a fondness over Alice for the longest time and Lady Yumeko is basically her maid. Let's leave them be." She said.

"Oh, if you insist." Mai said as they flew off while Sariel sighed.

"I warned Lady Shinki that trusting Zant was a bad idea…" Sariel quietly said. "I was the only one who didn't trust him…"

* * *

 _At Arbiter's Grounds…_

The gang returned after dropping the others off at the Myouren Temple and having Utsuho go back to her home, they put the pieces of the mirror back together, where a humongous rock landed on the ground.

"My realm was full of peace and beauty." Midna said. "It was so beautiful, just like how you light dwellers love looking at the sunset." She said. "And now… we're going to take it back. Though, I question why the mirror was broken."

 _"That would be our doing, unfortunately."_ A voice said, as they turned to see the Sages, there was also Komachi but she was mostly leaning on a wall, not even caring at the moment.

 **BGM: The Sages' Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

 _"We broke it because we were afraid the great evil would come back… and now you will have to defeat Zant by your hands."_ One of them spoke. _"Please, help destroy Zant… O Twilight Princess!"_

"What?!" Marisa asked as they all looked at Midna.

"Oh… you knew?" Midna asked before sighing. "Yes… I am the original Twilight Princess. We were living in peace before Zant decided to screw things up." She said. "He took away my power and turned me into this… body. I was forced into exile. We had a prophecy that two people would come in animal forms along with a few friends that would come by."

She turned to Link and Marisa. "When I saw you two change into a wolf and a raven, I thought you were perfect. I used you to my advantage and I thought nothing of the Light Dwellers… but… when I saw Zelda's sacrifice, and Link's courage… not to mention Marisa's foolishly brave sacrifice to save Reimu… along with countless others, I learned that not all light-dwellers were bad."

"So… how did you meet Mima?" Marisa asked.

"She has this power that she can come and go into the Twilight whenever she wants. That's how I met her." Midna explained. "As for why I don't like Youkai… well, my people of old told stories of how vile Youkai can be… so I learned to hate them, but seeing as how that the Youkai are not so bad, my opinion of them slowly changed."

"Well, there are some Youkai that are still incredibly bad." Reimu pointed out.

"I know… but we're lucky we met some very good Youkai." Midna said and then smiled. "I'm glad that I see you as my friends." She said as they all smiled with a nod. "Now come on, we have to destroy Zant." She said as they nodded where they all disappeared into the Twilight Portal, unaware of Shinki spying on them.

"Zant…" Shinki whispered. "I hope they're wrong about you… I hope you weren't willing to betray us." She said and flew in, unaware of Yumeko and Alice behind her as they looked at each other with a nod and went in.

"Huh…" Komachi quietly said. "I guess some other Youkai want to destroy Zant…" She walked off. "No matter… I'm only interested in Tenshi." She said and disappeared from view.

* * *

 **I was originally going to do Sanae, but then I thought "...What if I do Utsuho instead?" I love it when I get insane ideas.**

 **Also, I just watched Hotel Transylvania for the first time last night. ...Why haven't I watched that earlier?**

 **But that Transylvania reference was more of a Castlevania reference. That's in Transylvania, right?**


	16. Zant's Temper Tantrum

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: The Twilight Realm (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

Everyone appeared at the entrance of the Twilight Realm and then looked around as they arrived. "Whoa… is this your home?" Aya asked.

"It is." Midna quietly said. "Or at least, it used to be until Zant took over." She grumbled.

"Dang…" Marisa said. "This place is so… peaceful, yet sad at the same time."

"Let's go. We have to defeat Zant." Reimu said as they walked together, all of them looking around until a Twilight Beast walked by, groaning.

"Heads up!" Link exclaimed, as they got ready to fight.

"Wait!" Midna exclaimed, getting between them. "Don't hurt him!"

"What, now you're defending these things?" Marisa asked.

"Look closely." Midna requested as they looked at the creature before them, seeming to not be interested in the heroes, not to mention the Twilight Beast looked different than the others.

"Is this…" Mima quietly asked.

"It is. It's one of my people." Midna said and looked around. "All of them have been turned into… this." She said and clenched her fists. "I know a way to cleanse them."

"You do?" Marisa asked.

"Yes." She nodded. "Go into that building over there." She pointed to one of them. "In there, you will find something that will turn my people back to normal." She said and with a quick nod, they went to the left and went inside the building.

As they went inside, they were greeted a few Shadow Baba Serpents and Shadow Keese, but they were quickly defeated. Marisa noticed the shadow fog pouring out of the walls, luckily not getting to them. "What's that?"

"That is Dark Fog. It contains millions of corrupted crystals that, if you go in it, it will turn you into a hideous beast that you will stay in until you get out." Midna said. "Luckily, with you and Link turning into animals, you can get out of it, but I'm not sure on the others."

"We'll keep that in mind." Aya said as they walked forward and saw a few Zant Heads in front of them. "What the?!"

"Tch, of course Zant would have a big enough ego to make his head as an enemy." Midna rolled her eyes. Link fired a few Bomb Arrows and Marisa using a Master Spark to get rid of them as they came across some fog, to which the others flew safely across while Link used his Clawshot to latch onto a wall and hopped down as aimed down, grabbing the chest with his Clawshot and yanked it up, as the chest landed near them and then Link opened it up to get a key.

"All of that for a key." Link chuckled and then they walked into the next room where it seemed empty save for a hand holding some kind of orb. When they got closer, some pillars landed behind them and in front of the hand, where a holographic Zant appeared before them.

"Zant!" Marisa exclaimed.

"No… It's not Zant." Midna told her. "Of course Zant would be cowardly enough to send a phantom version of him to stop us."

"Well well well, if it isn't the Heroes making a mess in my domain." It said, ignoring what Midna said. "I guess I will have to make an example out of you!" It exclaimed, firing an orb of darkness in the air where several Shadow Keese came flying toward them, but were quickly dispatched by Reimu and Aya.

"Oh come on, is that it?" Aya asked. "Sending minions to us? You gotta try harder!"

"I am just getting started!" Phantom Zant declared, firing another orb of darkness as several Shadow Baba Serpents made themselves known… but only stood in one place. "BEHOLD! THEY WILL TERRORI-"

"Master Spark." Marisa commanded boredly, hitting the Phantom with said attack.

"GAH!"

"You're boring." Marisa said. "Can we get that Ghirahim fellow over here?"

"How dare you hurt me! I will not-" A few Skyward Strikes from Link knocked him over where Reimu unleashed several Yin Yang orbs to destroy him.

"I'd rather fight Flandre." Link said as the barriers disappeared as they went over to the hand. "So, what is this?" He asked after they got rid of the Shadow Babas.

"This is called a Sol." Midna said. "Think of it like the sun in your world. With it, it can dispel the shadow fog that will be in our way, and will most likely purify my people." She said. As they walked back they heard a noise as they turned to see the hand starting to move eerily and floating slowly to the Sol.

 _"Give it back!"_

"…Zant using his hand, that's not creepy at all." Aya muttered as they kept walking as the hand tried to go after them, but unfortunately for Zant, the hand was moving so slowly.

 _"Give it back! Give it baaaaack! …Can't you move a little slower? COME ON!"_

"How about no?" Marisa asked, firing a Master Spark at the hand just to spite him.

 _"You little…!"_

Unfortunately for him, they were long gone as they casually walked out of the West Wing where the Sol changed a nearby Twilight Beast back to normal, turning back into a Twili.

"Ooogh… where am I?" He wondered, not realizing his princess walked by.

"You're not going to say hi to him?" Reimu asked.

"In this form? I want to, but what would my people think of me as… _this?"_ Midna sighed. "My reputation is gonna plummet if they see me like this."

 _Oh really?_ Mima thought, rubbing her chin in thought as they walked to the East Wing after setting the Sol down in the center, where they went to a couple of platforms where Reimu and Aya took care of the Zant Heads. They made it safely across while not landing in the dark fog and went into the next room where they heard something in the fog nearby.

"Wait a second." Marisa quietly said as she walked forward and listened for something. "…Uh-huh, just what I thought." She said as she pulled out one of her bombs. "How many Shadow Beasts do you think are in that fog?"

"Um… two." Reimu said.

"Maybe three." Aya suggested.

"I'll say two." Mima said.

"Three, I suppose." Link said.

"Um… two, why?" Midna asked.

"Just a hunch." She said, tossing it in, as it exploded and knocked two Shadow Beasts to different walls and they fell back into the fog, where they heard a loud piercing screech. "Three." She said and had an idea. "Link, bring out a Bomb Arrow."

"Uh, okay." Link did so and then Marisa went to Reimu.

"I'm gonna need this." She said, yanking her ribbon out of her.

"Ack! What are you doing?!" Reimu asked, as Marisa tied up another bomb to the Bomb Arrow with Reimu's ribbon.

"Alright, you're good to go!" Marisa gave it back to Link.

"…Do I look like a maniac?" Link sweatdropped.

"Do you want to get rid of those things or not?"

Link sighed. "Forgive me, Reimu." He said and fired the Bomb Arrow, and along with the Deep Ecological Bomb, it resulted in a deafening explosion that knocked out all three Shadow Beasts, plus a Zant Head in the fog.

"Oooh, a Zant head! Bonus!" Marisa grinned, and then got slapped upside the head from Reimu. "Ow!"

"That was my ribbon, you maniac! You owe me a new one."

"Oh come on, you look cute without it!" Marisa said as Reimu sighed in annoyance and then pulled one out of her pocket.

"You're lucky I have a spare." Reimu said, putting it back on. "There. Now if I lose this one, you're getting a Yin Yang orb to the face."

"Oh, so dramatic." Marisa rolled her eyes as they flew over the fog and into the next room as they encountered the same thing from before.

"You may have defeated me the first time, but you won't be so luck-" Aya took a picture up close, complete with a flash. "AGH! MY EYES! I'M BLIND!" He yelled as Mima fired a few lasers to knock him out.

"Aww, he's not so photogenic as a hologram." Aya pouted, looking at her picture in her camera while Midna took the Sol and they walked off, with the hand chasing them again.

 _"I may have underestimated you in the West Wing, but I won't be left in the dust so easi-… hey! HEY! WAIT UP!"_

"Nah, we got something to do." Reimu said, firing a Yin-Yang orb to knock it back as they walked out of there and went to the center of the palace, putting the Sol down next to it, where everything lit up and turning everyone back to normal.

"Well, that takes care of turning everyone back to normal." Marisa said. "Now, let's… uh, Link, your sword is glowing."

"Huh?" Link looked at the Master Sword as it was filled with light as he held it out and it was glowing intensely, as it was enough to link its light to Marisa's Master Hakkero.

 **Pause BGM**

"What, mine too?" Marisa asked, looking at it. "Nice!"

 _"Master…"_ A voice softly spoke as Link looked around.

"Did you guys hear something?" Link asked.

"Your sword is now glowing blue." Midna pointed out as they looked at it.

 _"Master… you have awakened me once more."_ A soft voice said, belonging to a woman… before a blue spirit popped out of the Master Sword, surprising everyone but Reimu.

 **BGM: Fi's Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Marisa yelled, looking at the sword, then back at the being, then back at the sword. "Dude! You never told me you had a woman inside of your sword!"

"Uh… I didn't know this either." Link said, trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

"What in the name of…" Midna quietly said.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"I am the spirit that resides in the Master Sword. I am… Fi." She said. "It has been nearly a millennia since I have last appeared outside of the sword, but though you are not _the_ master, I can consider you _a_ master."

"Uh… why are you calling him Master?" Marisa asked.

"He is the wielder of the Master Sword." Fi explained. "No matter what reincarnation he is, he will always be my master." She said and turned to see Reimu. "If I am not mistaken, there is a 100% chance that you are still the same Reimu."

"Yeah, that's me." Reimu said. "How you've been?"

"Guiding my Master until I have been truly awakened." Fi replied. "It appears that the situation is dire if I have been awakened once more." She said.

"Did you appear when the Ocarina of Time was being used?" Marisa asked.

"I have been mentioned by Rauru, but I have not met the Link and Marisa of that time physically." Fi explained and looked at her. "Forgive me for saying this, but given your ancestor's track record of dying each time… the probability of you making it out alive in this adventure is very low."

"What is it?"

"There is a 5% that you will make it out alive." Fi said.

"5%? Pfft! I can make it!"

"…Let us hope that you are right." Fi said. "…Now, we have to defeat a common enemy." She said and turned to the palace itself. "There is a 97.5% chance that we will win against Zant."

"Change that to a 100%." Midna said.

"That seems very unlikely to accomplish, you never know what Zant will do in order to win." Fi warned and looked around. "It seems Mima has been busy during our chat." She said as they turned around to see the Twili looking at Midna specifically.

 **End BGM**

"Princess Midna… is that you?" A Twili asked.

"Mima!" Midna exclaimed.

"You were certain that your reputation would sink if they saw you like this. Are you sure about that?" Mima asked.

"…Damn you…" Midna quietly said and then looked at them. "Yes… it's me. Your princess… turned into this… monster."

"Princess Midna, it does not matter that you have turned into that." One spoke. "We were all turned into monsters by Zant, and we were worried that you suffered the same fate."

"…Don't call me that!" Midna said. "If I was your princess, I would've done something about Zant a long time ago… but I abandoned all of you after my abrupt exile! A princess doesn't abandon her people!"

 **BGM: Roxas (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

"But you came back!" Another pointed out. "With backup! You never truly abandoned us. You kept thinking about us, didn't you?"

"…I'm nothing more than a coward."

"But I bet you have learned a lot when you were exiled." Another said. "You made friends from the Realm of Light, and they most likely taught you a lot of things."

Midna clenched her fists. _Zelda…_ She thought to herself, remembering her sacrifice.

"We will never bow down to that tyrant. You are our true ruler, our Twilight Princess!" Another spoke. "You never truly abandoned us, you came back, and you will put a stop to Zant, won't you?"

Midna stared at her people, not knowing what to say, as a tear ran down her cheek as a hand touched her shoulder as she turned to see Link giving her a smile.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Link asked.

Midna clenched her fists. "Everyone… I'm going to put a stop to Zant once and for all. He took everything away from me, he turned you all into horrible monsters, and nearly turned the Realm of Light into something completely horrible!" She said. "He nearly killed me hadn't Princess Zelda done something to save my life! I am forever in debt to her…"

She turned to glare at her palace. "It is time I did something about this." She said and looked at her people. "My fellow Twili! I am going to take down this tyrant once and for all, along with my friends! It is time for HIM to be exiled!"

"Yeah! All hail the Twilight Princess! All hail Princess Midna!" Another exclaimed.

"ALL HAIL PRINCESS MIDNA!" All the other Twili yelled.

Midna turned to them all. "Let's go."

"Lead the way." Link said as Fi went back inside the Master Sword, where they took off to the palace, cutting through the fog with the Master Sword thanks to Fi explaining to Link that he could cut through the fog since his sword now has the power of light.

 **Resume The Twilight Realm BGM**

"So, the Master Sword has been turned into the Light Sword, eh?" Marisa asked as they walked into the palace. "If anything, I bet my Master Hakkero is the Light Hakkero now!"

 _"It is still the Master Hakkero."_ Fi said from the sword. _"The Light Hakkero, how one would say, doesn't have a nice ring to it."_

"Oh, what do you know?" Marisa grumbled as they walked into a room with a lot of fog, where Marisa and Link quickly got rid of the fog and placed two Sols on the ground, where stairs rose from the ground. They climbed up the stairs and went to another platform where a few Shadow Babas and several Zant heads awaited them, but were dispatched by Aya.

"Heh, suckers." Aya said as she looked through her camera as Link did a spin attack on the Sols to activate a moving platform after grabbing a key. "Hey Fi…" She said as Fi appeared out of Link's sword.

"Yes?"

"What do you think looks better? This side of you or this side?"

Fi studied the pictures as they were walking. "Hmm, I do not understand the concept of a photo, but… I do believe that this side of me is my good side."

"Really? I thought it was this picture. Hmm… maybe it was the lighting?" Aya rubbed her head.

"I do not understand what you photographers are so obsessed with lighting." Fi said.

"You need to get out more." Reimu told her.

"I was asleep in the sword. At least you could get out and enjoy the sunshine, but instead, you wallowed in self-pity in your decaying shrine for nearly a millennia. I am surprised that you still have your color on your skin from a millennia ago." Fi said. "I consider that a miracle."

"Ouch…" Midna quietly said.

"Hey, who asked you!" Reimu glared at her, as Marisa was laughing. "Stop laughing!"

"I can't! You just got burned by a sword! That's hilarious!" Marisa exclaimed, still laughing.

"…I do not see what is so funny about this." Fi said.

Marisa stopped laughing. "Fi, remind me to teach you the ways of laughing when we're done here."

 _Oh boy…_ Link thought as they walked outside and proceeded to destroy a few Twilit Messengers plus the Shadow Kargoroks as Link rode a platform to one side after lighting up some Sols while Reimu and Mima took care of the Zant heads that were going to knock him off the platform and then Link activated more Sols where several Zant Heads popped up to wait for him, and then they were all destroyed.

"Is it me, or is he desperate?" Marisa asked.

"He's desperate." Midna said.

 _"Master, cut through this fog. I am detecting something at the top."_ Fi requested as Link did so and jumped through the gap where Marisa went through and helped him up to the top where Link grabbed a Boss Key from the chest, where he then cut through the fog again and jumped down where Midna had unlocked the door and they all went in to dispatch the fog and Link did a spin attack to light up the Sols where a lot of platforms awaited them.

"…Wait, can't we just fly up there?" Aya asked.

"I was thinking the same thing." Marisa said, Link hopping on her broom as they flew up and grabbed a key from the chest that was guarded by a Zant head and then they went into the last room, where only a few Twilit Messengers were in their way but were quickly destroyed by them all.

"Master." Fi popped out of the door. "The probability of Zant being behind this door is 100%."

"Good. The sooner we get rid of this clown, the better." Midna said.

"One other thing I failed to mention. Someone has been following us." Fi told them.

"A straggler?" Marisa asked. "I'll take care of it." She said and turned around, only to see Shinki, Yumeko and Alice. "Wait, what are you guys doing here?"

"I've been wanting to confirm something… these guys tagged along." Shinki said. "I told them they needed to stay in Makai while I had a chat with Zant, but they insisted."

"You're not well, Lady Shinki! You haven't recovered from battle and-"

"I'm fine, Yumeko. It's only a scratch." Shinki said as she tried to walk, but lost her footing from the stinging pain in her legs, but Alice and Yumeko grabbed a hold of her.

"The probability of you looking for a pleasant answer is 1%." Fi warned. "I doubt you will like whatever Zant will tell you."

"I can take it." Shinki groaned while gritting her teeth. "Let's just all go in." She said, glaring at Mima who shared a glare as they all walked through the doors and saw Zant on Midna's throne.

 **End BGM**

"Zant!" Midna growled before chuckling. "Isn't it ironic that you used your so-called dark magic on Link and Marisa to hinder them, but instead, they used it to their advantage?"

"Heh, you speak of magic? Silence your tongue… and I will tell you about you about magic and the oppression of ages!" Zant chuckled darkly as he walked forward and his helmet detached itself, revealing his true self. "The people of our tribe… a tribe that mastered the arts of magic… were locked away in this world like insects in a cage! In the shadows, we regressed, so much so that we soon knew neither anger nor hatred… nor even the faintest bloom of desire! And all of it was the fault of a useless, do nothing royal family that had resigned itself to this miserable half-existence!"

As he was saying this, he started to twist his body in a very… bizarre way.

"Uh…." Marisa could only stare at him.

"What in the name of Hylia…" Reimu whispered while Fi could only just stare at him, tilting her head and forming her face to bewilderment.

And then, he untwisted his body and started stomping on the ground angrily in a temper tantrum before calming down. "I had served and endured in that depraved household for far too long, my impudent princess!" He said before launching himself and then doing a twirl behind them. "And why, you ask? Because I believed I would be the next to rule our people! THAT is why!" He exclaimed as he stopped and bent himself backwards. "But would they acknowledge me as their king? No! And as such, I was denied the magic powers befitting our ruler!"

"That's because you are the most despicable Twili of all time! You have darkness in you, something that they saw right through you!" Midna told him.

"SILENCE!" Zant yelled. "It was then, in the thrall of hatred and despair, that I turned my eyes to the heavens… and found a god!"

* * *

 _Flashback!_

"Why won't they let me be their king… why won't they let me rule?! They let that wench rule our people but not ME?!" Zant yelled as he fell on his knees. "They're so stupid… They're so stupid…" He groaned and started pounding the ground in frustration, including his head. "THEY'RE SO STUPID, THEY'RE SO STUPID, THEY'RE SO STUPID, THEY'RE SO STUPID, STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID!" He screamed over and over again.

It was at this moment, he heard something as he looked up and saw something approaching him, looking at it in awe before it consumed him, and then he saw the image of the great king of evil himself.

 _"I shall house my power in you… if there is anything you desire, then I shall desire it, too."_

Zant was left there by himself, before praising the "god" almighty with a loud voice.

* * *

 _End Flashback!_

Zant repositioned himself, his helmet back on. "My god had only one wish." He said, disappearing and then reappearing at the throne. "To merge shadow and light… and make DARKNESS!" He declared. "And his little blue haired child, much to my surprise, said make as much chaos as I desire. HOW CAN I SAY NO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"…It has come to my attention that I personally believe that Zant is 100% crazier than Ghirahim." Fi said, completely baffled by his behavior. "Hylia help us all."

"You said it." Reimu said.

"Is it possible that you can up that to 1000%?" Marisa asked.

"No, there is no such thing as 1000%." Fi replied.

"Zant! I want to know something." Shinki said. "During our battle in Makai, Mima told me that you never cared what would happen to me and my people in Makai. Is this true?"

"Heheh… you want to know something Shinki? I _USED_ you. I needed someone to help me take over Hyrule and then I found you! You were perfect! I could've used any Youkai in my plans! I could've used the Myoren Temple, Hakugyokurou, The Scarlet Devil Mansion, The Palace of the Earth Spirits or anyone else! Even that dumb idiotic ice fairy would've had some use! But I chose you because you held promise… but I never cared about you. I only cared about accomplishing my goal! In fact, I was planning on getting rid of you hadn't Midna and her meddling friends didn't stop me!"

"Wh-what?!" Shinki exclaimed.

"You heard him. He only cares about himself." Mima said.

"And with that, I will dispose ANYONE who opposes me and my god! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zant laughed maniacally… and he just kept laughing.

"I stand corrected. He _is_ 1000% crazier than Ghirahim." Fi said, sweatdropping. "Completely unhinged."

"ENOUGH TALK! LET US BATTLE!" Zant yelled, as everyone got ready to battle while Shinki stood there in shock, before she clenched her fists.

"No one uses the Goddess of Makai. _NO ONE!"_ Shinki yelled as they were first taken to the Forest Temple, where they had first battled Diababa.

 **BGM: Zant Battle (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Hehehehehe!" Zant laughed, firing dark bullets at them, but Marisa used Nayru's Love to send them back, but Zant teleported to the side. "Oh come on, you have to do better than that!" He taunted… and then Link used his Gale Boomerang over to them. "WHOA! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" Zant yelled, where he was whaled on by Midna punching him, Link slashing him and Aya kicking him back into the water where Marisa snapped her fingers and a thunderbolt went into the water, electrocuting him.

"BZZZZZZT! YOOOOOW!" Zant yelled as he flew up in the air, twitching a little as he decided to change the battlefield where Link had dueled with Dangoro. "YAHAHAHAHAHA!" He yelled, jumping on the platform to try and get them to slide in the lava, but Link put on his Iron Boots while everyone else flew up. "Hey! HEY! No flying! That's cheating!"

"Says the guy switching up the battlefield!" Reimu said, firing Yin Yang Orbs while Shinki and Yumeko were firing lasers, to which Zant happily avoided… and then Link slashed him off the platform and he fell into the magma.

"YAAAAAAAGH! OW OW OW OW OW OW! HOOOOOOOOOT!" Zant yelled as Alice summoned some dolls and they fired lasers at him to knock him to the ground. "Gah! I am NOT gonna be defeated by mere dolls!" He growled, changing up the battlefield to where they fought Morpheel.

Mima's eyes widened at this and chanted a spell to where everyone else were in air bubbles while Link switched to his Zora Tunic. "Phew…" Link quietly said and turned to Marisa. "Your earrings?"

"I never took them off. I look stylish with them." Marisa winked.

 _Girls and their jewelry._ Link thought while rolling his eyes as he walked slowly up the small slope where several Zant heads rose from the ground, where they looked around, wondering where Zant will appear as one of the "doors" opened as Zant fired at them but Link turned around and grabbed him with the Clawshot.

"AH BLUB BLUB BLUB BLUB!" Zant exclaimed, where Mima and Shinki fired lasers at Zant to him while Yumeko threw daggers at him to knock him back, forcing Zant to jump back and take them to where Ook fought them.

"Neener neener! Can't hit me!" Zant taunted and then Aya ran toward the pillar and knocked it down with a powerful kick. "Whoa! WHOOOOOA!" He yelled, as he fell over and fell to the ground, with his head stuck inside where Alice summoned her Goliath Doll and it pounded him into the ground constantly until he eventually popped out.

"Grrr! You will not make a mockery of me!" He declared as he changed the place again to Patchouli's Library as he floated up in the air. "HIYAAAAAAAH!" He yelled, unleashing a powerful stream of darkness, but Marisa got in the way and proceeded to use Master Spark, both of them colliding and causing an explosion, to which Zant was knocked back and hit a bookcase.

"Heads up!" Marisa said, throwing a bomb at him and when he got up, the bomb hit him and he smacked into the bookcase again, this time all the books falling on top of him. "Got him!"

Zant growled as he shot up from the book pile. "I AM NOT DONE YET!" He yelled, changing the scenery again to where they were in front of Hyrule Castle. "Wha…?" He wondered as he looked around before growling, stomping on the ground. "NO MORE!" He yelled, pulling out two swords and quickly ran around slashing everyone, but they blocked every attack.

"Alright, if it's a sword fight you want… you'll get a sword fight!" Marisa exclaimed, using her summoning spell and then Youmu came out.

"Need something?" Youmu asked and then saw Zant coming at her. "…Never mind." She said, pulling out her swords and quickly blocked the attacks that Zant threw at her, as she quickly countered and struck him a few times.

"HIYAHYAHYAHYAHYAAAAAAAAH!" Zant yelled, doing a spinning slash attack and went all over the place to where they dodged the attacks and let out several Danmaku spells to try and stop him, including Alice using her Hourai and Shanghai dolls, but nothing was slowing this maniac down.

Zant turned to Link and flailed his swords around, trying to get a hit in as Link blocked with his sword to clash but Zant slashed upward to disarm him and the Master Sword landed behind him as Link then blocked with his shield and Shield Bashed Zant. "Ooof!" He yelled as Link went to go retrieve it while Fi flew over to Zant.

"Hmph! You're defenseless! Easy prey!" Zant laughed, but Fi kicked him up in the air and proceeded to attack him in a ballet fashion and then jumped up in the air and scissor kicked him down to the ground.

"You are nothing more than a child." Fi said.

"…I'm sorry, did you just hit the guy by dancing?" Marisa asked.

"I may look defenseless, but looks can be deceiving." Fi replied, seeming to shoot her a small smile.

Marisa whistled. "Teach me how to dance like that!"

"Later!" Reimu scolded as she fired Yin Yang orbs at Zant to where he went everywhere and teleported while spinning around to attack them, but Youmu shut him down by slashing through him to knock him on his back.

"Is he always like this?" Youmu asked.

"Unfortunately, yes!" Aya said. "I can see the headlines now: The Great and Powerful Zant: Nothing more than a crybaby!"

Youmu sweatdropped. "Uh… noted." She said as Zant got back up and tried to attack them all but each time he found a target, he would've gotten hit by dolls, lasers, daggers, swords, you name it.

"I'm not done yet!" Zant growled as he glared at Link who had sheathed his sword. "You foolishly put your sword away! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" He yelled, running toward him and flailed his swords about.

"Link, you idiot! What are you doing?!" Midna asked.

"It is you who is foolish." Link said, waiting for Zant to get closer… and when he did, Link quickly unsheathed his sword and used Mortal Draw to finish him off.

"YAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Zant yelled as he fell to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"…Whoa. That was… actually pretty cool. How did you…?" Youmu tried to find her words.

"Mortal Draw." Link said, sheathing the Master Sword as they were taken back to the throne room.

"That takes care of that." Marisa said and looked at Shinki. "You okay?"

"I'll live…" Shinki quietly said as they saw headpieces going around Midna before they were absorbed into her hair.

"Wh-wha… what's this power I'm feeling?" Midna wondered.

"Nngh… you… you traitors!" A voice said as they saw Zant slumped on the throne as he struggled to get up.

" _Traitors?_ HA! Like I said before, the real reason why you weren't king was because of your eyes, Zant! Everyone saw it! A lust for power burning in your pupils… Did you think we'd forget our ancestors lost their king to such greed?!" Midna yelled at him.

"Heh… heheheh…" Zant got up, managing to get on his two feet. "Foolish… Midna… you foolish Twilight Princess. The curse on you cannot be broken. It was placed on you by the magic of my god! The power you held as leader of the Twili will never return!" He smirked. "Already… he has descended and been reborn into this world… along with his blue haired child. As long as they both live… Ganondorf will resurrect me without cease!"

"What?!" Link exclaimed.

"Damn you…" Reimu growled.

"Heheheh… and I will keep doing this over and over… and my people will forever be monsters. And YOU will be nothing more than a brat that can be stepped on!" Zant said to Midna, laughing hysterically. "AHAHAHAHAHA! OHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Shut up… shut up…. SHUT UUUUUUUUUP!" Midna screamed, her hair turning a vibrant pink and launching straight through Zant, impaling him in the process.

"GYAAAAH!" Zant yelled, looking at Midna in surprise. "You… you… just what are you…?!" He asked before he suddenly exploded.

"Uh… what just happened?" Youmu asked.

"He… exploded from Midna's hair." Marisa said. "…Brutal."

"What… what have I just done?!" Midna asked. "I… I used some of the magic from my ancestors that…" She shook her head. "Now's not the time to figure out what the hell I just did!" She looked at them all. "We have to defeat Ganondorf and this blue haired child… whoever she might be! We must rescue Zelda!" She said and looked at her hands. "…If she can revive me with her power… I can do the same to her." She said and looked at them. "Let's go!" She said, making a portal.

"Right!" Link nodded as they all went into the portal, ready to head to Hyrule Castle.

* * *

 **You know you're not all there upstairs when even** ** _FI_** **looks at you like you lost your mind.**

 **Also, there has been a leak that has been spreading around like wildfire for Smash Ultimate. That banner that holds Shadow, Isaac, Ken, Geno, Banjo Kazooie, and... Chorus Kids and Mach Rider, of all people.**

 **Honestly, I don't buy that for a second.**


	17. Attack on Hyrule Castle

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Gerudo Desert (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

Everyone got out of the Twilight Realm and they all looked straight for Hyrule Castle. "So, that's where those two are at, huh?" Marisa cracked her knuckles. "I say we give those idiots a visit they'll never forget."

"You're right on that." Aya said.

Link turned to Youmu. "You coming with us or are you going back to… Haku… whatever it is?"

"Hakugyokurou." Youmu told him. "And honestly, I'm probably going back to that place. This is your battle, I'm not gonna intervene in the slightest." She said and walked off. "However, you never know if I'll drop by for a visit." She said and flew off.

"What about you guys?" Mima asked Shinki.

"Probably the same thing. I'm not sure if we will help you with this final battle or not." Shinki said as she walked off. "Oh… and Mima?"

"Yeah?"

"…Thanks." She said and flew off as Alice and Yumeko followed her.

"Huh, never thought she'd say that." Mima said.

"Eh, let's not worry about that. Let's just pound Ganondorf's face in, probably Tenshi's too." Marisa said as Midna proceeded to teleport them all to Hyrule Castle, unaware that Komachi heard them, though she was in the middle of a nap.

"Zzz… Tenshi at Hyrule Castle… zzz… huh… wha?" Komachi sat up. "…Huh… that was a strange dream… I could've sworn I heard Tenshi is at Hyrule Castle." She said before shrugging it off.

 **End BGM**

As soon as they appeared in Castle Town, they walked over to the main entrance of the castle, where they noticed a Golden Wolf awaited them. "I'll handle this." Link said as he walked over to the Golden Wolf and then found himself in the same area as last time, where his ancestor appeared before him.

"This is my last skill that I am about to teach you." The Ancient Hero said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Link nodded.

"Good. You have at your disposal the basic sword technique known as the spin attack." He began. "You now have in you the ability to magnify the power of your spin attack. But the only time you can draw out that power is when your stamina is at its fullest potential."

Link nodded. "Got it."

"Observe." The Ancient Hero proceeded to unleash the Great Spin with ease. "Now you try it." He said. "On me." He ordered as he drew his sword to go straight for Link, but Link was ready for this and unleashed the Great Spin on him to knock him back.

"How was that?" Link asked.

"Good." He chuckled. "At least you know that you are able to do that." He said.

"So… what are you going to do now?"

"I finally rest." He said. "My only regret in life was being unable to teach someone all of my skills but that had never happened until today. I have passed all of my skills to my descendant." He said as he started to disappear. "Take care." He said and disappeared as Link stood there for a minute before nodding and then reappeared with the others.

"So, got that last Hidden skill thing?" Marisa asked.

"Yeah." Link replied with a nod as they looked at the barrier in front of them while Midna walked forward as the headpieces they collected circled around her and went onto her.

"Gah! Ooogh! Aaaagh!" Midna exclaimed in agony before she disappeared… and then reappeared as a humongous beast thing and it latched onto the barrier and roared, pulling out a Twili Spear and impaled the barrier, completely shattering it before it fell over and turned back into her old self as she was lying in Link's arms. "Ugh… did I do that?"

"You sure did. I never thought I'd see someone destroy a barrier like that." Marisa said.

"I took a picture!" Aya giggled.

"What's with you and pictures?" Reimu rolled her eyes.

"Let's see… photographer, journalist… I could go on." Aya casually said. "You should try it, it'd be better than sticking around in a run down shrine." She teased.

"Hey! …Okay, yeah, that's fair."

Marisa laughed. "You brought that on yourself. You could've done anything but you just sat in your shrine like a hermit." She said. "News flash, you're never living it down."

"Yeah, I gathered." Reimu chuckled. "Alright, let's go." She said as they walked in, completely unaware of someone who was behind them.

"Fascinating…" She mused. "I might as well go tell the others." She said.

Everyone stared at Hyrule Castle that was before them. "Man, I knew the castle was big, but being this close to it is something else." Marisa said as they stared at the massive building before they were ambushed by tons of Bokoblins and Bulbins, where they also saw some Bulbins on top of the castle walls aiming arrows at them, with a ton of Kargoroks flying around.

"Master, I believe there is a 0.01% chance that we won't make it through this ambush unscathed." Fi said within Link's sword.

"Let's get this over with then." Link said, getting ready for action as he unsheathed the Master Sword as everyone got ready to battle. Reimu saw something in the upper right corner of her eye as she looked up to see a silhouette blocking part of the sun.

"What the…" Reimu quietly said, and then suddenly a large spear smacked down in the middle of some Bokoblins before someone snapped their fingers and it exploded, killing some Bokoblins, and then a few arrows flew behind them and hit the archers, sending them tumbling to the ground below.

"What's going on?" Marisa asked, and then someone landed in front of them, where she had familiar vampire wings.

"Hey, missed us?"

"Remilia?" Marisa asked. "But how did you-"

"Simple. Yukari told us." Remilia said as Yukari appeared from a gap.

"Hello." Yukari smiled. "I thought it'd be fun if you had extra help." She said as they saw all the Youkai surrounding them, and several Hylians walked through the castle gates, and joining them was Mamizou, Val and the Gerudo.

"Hello~!" Val waved.

"We're going to take this castle back!" A Hylian declared.

 **BGM: Hyrule Field – Twilight Princess (Hyrule Warriors)**

Link smiled. "Alright." He said as they turned to look at the castle as he raised his sword up. "FOR HYRULE!" He yelled as they ran straight for the front doors, charging and letting out their war cries as the Bokoblins and Bulbins tried to fight back, but they were quickly overwhelmed by their numbers as the front doors were violently kicked open.

"Mystical chains be damned!" Yuugi grinned as they charged inside.

 _"You dare come into my castle and expect you can win it back so easily? I do not think so!"_ A voice boomed through the castle and dark portals emerged in the main area, where several Moblins and Lizalfos appeared before them.

"Like that's going to stop us!" Marisa exclaimed as they charged ahead and a lot of bullethell was unleashed from the Danmaku as the Moblins and Lizalfos paled at this as they got obliterated by the as they quickly reached a hallway that leads in different directions.

"Alright, we'll take one way, the rest of you take the other way!" Link said as they nodded and hurried off, as Reimu realized that Marisa was going a different way.

"Hey Marisa!" Reimu called out to her as she turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"Don't die."

Marisa smirked. "Same to you, buddy." She said as they split up.

With Link charging ahead on the left, they reached of what appeared to be the cafeteria of sorts. "Oooh, I'm so hungry!" Yuyuko said, just looking at the delicious food before being smacked upside the head by Youmu. "Ow!"

"It's obviously a trap, Lady Yuyuko." Youmu said.

"B-but…" Yuyuko pouted. "The food!"

"We'll eat some when we're done." She said as they walked forward, but as they did, something seemed to be crawling out from under the table.

 _"Master."_ Fi warned.

"I know." Link said, unsheathing his sword as they turned to see ReDead emerging from the tables as they let out a loud shrill shriek to freeze them solid, but to those who were behind the ReDead, well, they attacked the hideous creatures until the others recovered and Link let out a Skyward Strike to cut a ReDead in half to which Youmu stabbed its head to destroy it.

"That takes care of them." Youmu said as she turned her head to see Yuyuko eating the food. "Lady Yuyuko!"

"What? They're dead." Yuyuko said between bites, to which Youmu facepalmed.

"I could go for a sake break myself." Suika said, to which Mokou punched Yuyuko and Suika in the head and was dragging the two of them away.

"Come on, let's go." Mokou said.

"You didn't have to hit so hard!" Suika complained.

With Marisa's group, she was already firing a Master Spark at a Moblin who was shielding the attack with a smirk, until another Master Spark was fired from the side to knock the big guy down as Flandre came in and slashed through the Moblin with her Lavatein to get rid of him.

"Hey, thanks… uh… who are you?" Marisa asked.

"Yuuka." The green haired woman said, who had fired a Master Spark from her umbrella. "It should be obvious that you know who I am, considering you stole my Master Spark from a long time ago."

"What! I don't even know you lady! And for the record, you stole _MY_ Master Spark!"

"No, I am pretty sure you stole my attack."

"News flash! I didn't!"

Flandre sweatdropped. "Can we get on with it?"

"Yeah! We're a little tied up at the moment!" Mal exclaimed, blocking an attack from a Stalfos that was attacking her. A Like Like attempted to sneak up from behind her, but a few lasers from Reisen killed it while Midna jumped from behind Mal and punched the Stalfos down with her hair, and then Mal finished it off.

"Alright, here goes!" Marisa said. "Orreries Sun!"

Back with Link's group, King Bulbin appeared before them and roared. "I shall play with you!" He declared.

"That thing can talk?!" Aya asked.

"Well, that's surprising." Link said as a few Dark Nuts appeared to aid King Bulbin as he brought out his own ball and chain with a smirk as Link brought out Chompy. "Alright, let's see if you like this." He said as he launched Chompy at King Bulbin, but he threw his ball and chain, both of them clashing as they kept going at it while Youmu took one a Dark Nut herself.

"Come on!" Youmu said, blocking the attacks and slashing the Dark Nut as the other tried to impale her from behind, but Myon saw this and transformed into Youmu and blocked the other Dark Nut as both of them attacked the Dark Nuts while the others were busy with some Bulbins that came in as reinforcements.

Link quickly let out a powerful lunge with Chompy, as it knocked King Bulbin's Ball and Chain back and smacked the Bulb in in the face to knock him back as he dropped the weapon. King Bulbin recoverd and then brought out his axe as Link brought Chompy back as he readied his sword. Both of them lunged at each other, clashing on impact as King Bulbin tried to swipe up to disarm him, but Link rolled to the side and used a Back Slice to hit him, and then used a charged up Great Spin to send him flying.

King Bulbin got up with a growl and then threw his axe at him, forcing Link to roll out of the way as King Bulbin charged at him, smacking him in the gut with his fist to have him keel over and cough out blood, but then Link blocked another punch with his fist and used an uppercut with his gauntlet to knock him in the air as he smirked through the pain and slashed him a few times.

Link then threw out a flurry of bombs at King Bulbin to knock him off balance, but King Bulbin didn't even flinch when the bombs hit him as he ran over and slashed him with the axe, but Link blocked with his sword and clashed with him again until Link sweep kicked him to knock him down. He jumped back and used several Skyward Strikes to knock him back, and then he fired a few Shock Arrows to immobilize him as Link ran over to the side and raised his sword up and unleashed a powerful attack, but King Bulbin grabbed him before it could connect and then he punched him to a wall.

"You are done." King Bulbin said as he walked over to the Hylian, but at that moment, Suika jumped over to him and punched him in the gut, and considering her strength, he flew into the wall… where he kept going and fell outside of the castle as he screamed on the way down.

"Nngh, I had him." Link winced.

"You're welcome." Suika said and then Youmu let out a yell and then slashed through the Dark Nut to finish him off as Myon did the same thing with the other.

"Come on, let's go!" Youmu said as they took off.

Marisa's group has several Lizalfos and Dinalfos in their way, and adding on to the chaos was a few Kargoroks, Stalfos and some Bokoblins to boot but they were quickly destroyed as they kept going, blasting open several doors as they made it to the upper levels outside… and then they heard a gigantic roar and they saw a dragon coming over to them.

"Oh great, a dragon has come to play, huh?" Marisa asked.

"That's no ordinary dragon. That's Argorok!" Mamizou said.

"So, this is the so-called mighty dragon, eh? Doesn't look so tough." Mal said and then Argorok breathed fire at them to which they quickly avoided the attack while Patchouli used Jellyfish Princess to block it.

"Metal Earth Sign: Djnn Gust!" Patchouli called out, but the tornadoes didn't even faze the dragon as Flandre flew up in the air.

"Taboo: Four of a Kind!" Flandre said, splitting herself up into four. "Taboo: Maze of Love!" She yelled, as Argorok roared, breathing fire at the four vampires and not caring if it was getting hurt from the attacks as the real Flandre swooped in and slashed through the dragon with her Lavatein, knocking him to a pillar but he got back up roaring as he flew in and slammed into Flandre, knocking her into the wall.

"Flandre!" Mal exclaimed.

Flandre got up, smirking. "Oh, this is gonna be fun." She said. "Clock That Ticks Away the Past!" She yelled, unleashing spinning lasers at him.

"Hey! Mind if we join in on the fun!" A voice said as Remilia joined up with her sister, as did the other group.

"Aw yeah! Now it got awesome!" Flandre exclaimed, as Argorok roared and then flew straight toward them, but a rocket from a rocket launcher from a Hylian knocked him back as Flandre slashed him down with her Lavatein to where Meiling clapped her hands together as a rainbow aura surrounded her as she jumped up and kicked him straight into Hyrule Castle, knocking him inside where Patchouli flew up and quickly used Bury in Lake, and then Remilia threw another Gungnir at the dragon, causing a massive explosion.

However, Argorok came out of the castle and roared, breathing fire at them all, but Mokou quickly blocked the flames with her hands and then flew over and punched him in the mouth, and then Kaguya flew up above him and punched him to the ground where the two of them looked at each other with a nod and let out a powerful punch that knocked him into the courtyard below.

"We'll deal with the dragon! You guys go save Zelda!" Mokou told them as they nodded and went into the castle where Argorok roared at the two as they landed in front of him.

"You ready for this?" Kaguya asked.

"Just don't get in my way." Mokou replied as the two lunged at the dragon to which Argorok swiped at them with his claws, but both of them rolled out of the way as Mokou let out a huge fire stream to which Argorok breathed fire, both of them colliding and seemed to be evenly matched.

"Life Spring Infinity!" Kaguya yelled, unleashing laser hell on the dragon as he grew bored with Mokou and went to take on Kaguya, but Mokou grabbed him by the tail.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going!" Mokou yelled, throwing him down. "No one harms the lady but me!"

"Aw, you do care about me." Kaguya teased.

"Shut it, princess!" Mokou glared at her before turning to the dragon as he got back up and went to tackle him, but Kaguya flew over and kicked him in the gut to where Mokou punched him in the chin with an uppercut.

"Rising World!" Kaguya yelled, quickly firing her Danmaku at the dragon but Argorok got up and roared, tackling Mokou to the ground and going straight for Kaguya, ignoring the bullet hell. Her eyes widened in shock as Argorok pinned her to a wall with his claws with a wicked smirk. Kaguya tried to free herself and could only see his glowing mouth in horror… and not seeing Mokou flying up and conjuring up two huge flaming swords as she flew down and slashed through the monstrous beast where Kaguya and Argorok's body landed on the ground while Argorok's head landed next to Mokou's feet.

"You're welcome." Mokou said, putting them away. "Don't know what had you so terrified considering you're immortal."

Kaguya sweatdropped. "You try not to be scared when there's a dragon staring down at you when he has you pinned down!"

"Kay, whatever you say." Mokou chuckled as she flew off to catch up with the others.

"Hey! Don't you ignore me like that! Get back here!" Kaguya went after her.

 **End BGM**

Everyone charged ahead, heading directly to the throne room and they all crowded into said room, where they saw Ganondorf sitting on the throne, and seeing Zelda's body just above him in the middle of the Triforce Crest. "Zelda!" Midna exclaimed and then looked at Ganondorf. "You…"

"Hmm hmm hmm… welcome to my castle." Ganondorf chuckled. "It seems you decided to barge in here without a second thought. That is quite rude, if I do say so myself."

 _"RUDE?_ This coming from the guy who used Zant like a puppet, not to mention causing this whole mess!" Marisa snapped back at him. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to shove a Master Spark right up your ass!"

Ganondorf laughed. "You're quite the feisty one, aren't you?"

"Ganondorf! Tell me something… why did you do something like this?" Midna asked.

"Because this world belongs to me." Ganondorf smirked. "And I don't mean just Hyrule either."

"Saw that one coming." Mamizou rolled her eyes.

"Tell me something, why are you so fixated on destroying everything?" Midna asked.

Ganondorf smirked, holding up his hand as the Triforce of Power appeared on the back of his hand. "Cause I hold the power. And one who wields absolute power will make a suitable king for this world, don't you think?" He asked and then pointed at Midna. "Your people have always amused me, Midna. You defy the gods with such petty magic, only to be cast aside… How pathetic." He said. "And yet, pathetic as they were, they served me well. Their anguish gave me nourishment. Their hatred bled across the void and awakened me. I drew deep of it and grew strong again."

He started to walk to the side of the throne. "Your people had some skill, to be sure... but they lacked true power!"

"So you think absolute power will make you a true ruler?" Link asked. "I'd like to see you try!"

Ganondorf laughed. "Absolute power will make me _strong…_ and it already has."

"Such conceit! If what you say is true… I will do EVERYTHING in my power to deny you!" Midna yelled.

"YEAH!" Everyone else yelled.

Ganondorf laughed hysterically. "How amusing! You honestly think you can stop me?" He asked before he flashed a wicked smirk. "Or should I say… stop _us?"_

"Did he say 'us?'" Suika asked.

Reisen's ears twitched and turned her head. "BEHIND US!" She yelled as they turned to see Tenshi firing several lasers at them all, forcing them to dodge while Marisa quickly used Nayru's Love to reflect it back at her, to which Tenshi stepped to the side.

"You reflected my attack." Tenshi said and then smirked. "You interest me. COME HERE!" She yelled, suddenly flying over and tackling her to the ground.

 **Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"OOOOF!" Marisa yelled.

"MARISA!" Reimu screamed as Tenshi was on top of the mage.

"While she is busy with the mage, you can go ahead and defy me all you want!" Ganondorf exclaimed. "It will do you no good!" He said, looking up at Zelda and suddenly forming into dark magic, as Midna quickly flew up to try and protect Zelda, but he went right through her to get to Zelda.

Midna glared at Zelda's body. "GET HER… OUT OF THERE!" She yelled before calming herself down, realizing she was going to punch the princess. "Zelda?" She quietly asked before Zelda suddenly opened her eyes and used an attack that knocked Midna out of the room.

"Midna!" Link exclaimed and then Zelda's body landed behind Link and used a spell that knocked everyone out of the room except for him and Marisa, as she used a spell that blocked everyone from going in. "Alright… this got interesting…" Link said.

"You think you're so clever… but let's see what happens when I gut you like a fish!" Tenshi smirked, holding Marisa's arms down and preventing her from moving, but she didn't block her hands from snapping her finger and a huge lightning bolt came down on top of Tenshi. "Gah!" She groaned, losing her grip on Marisa as she kicked her off. "Tell me… who are you?"

"I am Marisa Kirisame. The badass mage in Hyrule and I'm going to make sure you're going to be eating dirt by the time I'm done with you!"

Tenshi laughed. "Well now… such confidence. I already assume you know who I am?"

"Tenshi Hinanawi." Marisa said.

"Good… now let's make this quick." Tenshi said, already having her sword out.

 **BGM: Catastrophe in Bhava-agra ~ Wonderful Heaven (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

Tenshi punched the ground, causing some of the floor to be ripped up and turned into rocks, known as Keystones as she threw them at Marisa, but she quickly dodged the attacks as she jumped up on her broom and then fired Starlight Typhoon at her to knock her back, and then she used Din's Fire to smack her in the face as she flew over and whacked her with the broom and then flew back before a laser could hit her.

"Asteroid Belt!" Marisa yelled, unleashing it on Tenshi who fired lasers to counter the Asteroid Belt as she launched Keystones at her to where Marisa quickly flew around to avoid it before Tenshi punched the ground as a large pillar shot up from underneath Marisa to knock her up in the air as Tenshi few up and quickly tried to swing her sword down at her, but Marisa used Nayru's Love to get out of the way as Tenshi hit nothing as a lightning bolt came down on top of her.

"Nngh! You're quite impressive for a mage… but you won't even stop me!"

"I've got more up my sleeve!" Marisa said, quickly using Comet: Blazing Star and slamming into Tenshi, where she proceed to use Dragon Meteor on her, knocking Tenshi to the wall but she got back up and threw her Keystones at her, but Marisa summoned a few blocks to protect her, until another pillar smacked into her from underneath to get her in the air and then several keystones slammed into her. "Gah!"

Tenshi flew over to her and punched her in the stomach, and then managed to kick her off her broom where she fell to the ground and then Tenshi landed right on her stomach, causing Marisa to cough out blood. "You're finished!" She smirked, aiming her sword right to her heart, but Marisa pulled out her Ecological Bomb and placed it on top of her Master Hakkero, hitting Tenshi at point blank, having her fly to a wall, and since there was a bomb right in front of her, Marisa blew it up causing Tenshi to fly farther and smacked into a pillar to knock her out.

 **End BGM**

Marisa wiped the blood from her mouth. "All that power and you still couldn't beat me. How pathetic." She said, only for her eyes to widen in surprise when Tenshi got up and dusted herself off.

"Well, clearly I know what you're capable of." Tenshi said.

"What?! How are you even-?!"

"Oh, you don't know?" Tenshi smirked. "I can't _die."_

"Wh-what?! That is the biggest pile of crap that I ever heard of my life! Death comes for all and you know it!"

"Except death has no power on me." Tenshi smirked, but her smirk disappeared when they heard Ganondorf yell out in agony when she turned to see Link winning a game of magical tennis and sent Zelda's possessed body over to the throne and knocking Ganondorf's possession out of her, which also in turn caused the barrier to disappear as everyone came running in, with Reimu quickly by Marisa's side.

"You okay? Tell me you're not too hurt."

"Oh, relax. It's just some bruising." Marisa said. "You oughta stop worrying."

"I lost too many of my reincarnated best friends. I don't want to lose another."

"And I told you that there's nothing to worry about." Marisa told her.

"Nngh… look at this reunion." Tenshi smirked. "You think you can win, but you can't. It's laughable!"

"Oh come on, it's all of us against _you!"_

"That is where you are wrong!" Tenshi exclaimed, and right on cue, darkness appeared at the doors of the throne room, where Ganondorf appeared. However, this was Ganondorf in his beast form known as Ganon.

"Oh, that's just great." Midna groaned as Tenshi got on top of Ganon, holding out her sword.

"Let's see if you can defeat the both of us!" Tenshi laughed.

 **BGM: Ganon Battle (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

Ganon roared and charged right for them, but they quickly dodged as Link turned into his Wolf Form and Midna quickly held back the giant beast. "Oh no, you don't!" Tenshi said, ready to throw Keystones at Wolf Link but Youmu quickly flew over and slashed her off of the beast while Midna overthrew the gigantic boar demon.

"You're not touching them!" Youmu said as Tenshi got back up and ran over to Youmu, slashing her but Youmu blocked the attacks easily as she quickly jumped back and slashed the sword off of Tenshi before impaling her in the stomach. "You're done."

Tenshi smirked at Youmu. "Nice try."

"What?!" Youmu exclaimed as Tenshi kicked her away, pulling the sword out of her gut and tossing it back to Youmu.

"I am unkillable!" Tenshi exclaimed.

 _That didn't even faze her?! What is this girl's deal?!_ Youmu thought as Tenshi quickly attacked the swordswoman and then she saw that she was surrounded by Yuugi, Suika, Kasen, Nitori and Mal.

"You all have a death wish. Come and face me!" Tenshi exclaimed as she quickly launched Keystones at them while Ganon had disappeared in a portal before coming out and trying to ram into Marisa, but Wolf Link intervened as he was pushed back while Midna was holding him before tossing him to the side where Wolf Link tore into Ganon's belly and Aya coming in and kicking Ganon in the gut where Mima unleashed a stream of fire at him with Mokou assisting her.

Tenshi blocked an attack from Mal and then kicked her to the side and went to stab her, but Suika came running in and punched her to the side to stop her from killing Mal as Tenshi threw a Keystone at Suika, and then was stopped when she heard an explosion and Ganon roaring in agony before falling to the ground in defeat.

"Man, I love my bombs!" Marisa smiled. "Anyone up for some smoked bacon?"

 **End BGM**

"YOU!" Tenshi yelled, but soon found herself trapped by a claw that came out of Nitori's backpack.

"Oh no, you don't!" Nitori said as Ganon disappeared then Midna flew over to Zelda to check on her, when suddenly her power came out of her and went over to Zelda, as she opened her eyes… while Midna felt weak.

"Z-Zelda… I… I…"

"It's okay, Midna. You don't need to worry any more." Zelda said and placed a hand to her chin. "I'm sorry for putting you through so much." She said and then looked at Link and his friends and all the other Youkai before glaring at Tenshi. "Tenshi, was it? Your reign of terror has stopped."

"Oh… you think?" Tenshi smirked where they heard a loud roar and saw Ganon's phantom form appearing before them.

"Oh, there's always something!" Marisa complained as they got ready to fight but Midna stepped forward and pulled out her headpieces again.

"Midna… what are you doing?!" Link asked.

"Everyone… thank you." She said and put them on, turning into her Twili Beast form while sending everyone but Tenshi away from the fight and into Hyrule Field where Midna also made sure to send Epona away from the castle as well while Midna and Ganondorf started to fight while Tenshi could only watch with a smirk.

At Hyrule Field, everyone looked around to figure out where they were. "Are we in Hyrule Field? What happened?" Remilia asked.

"It appears that Midna sent us all back here so we wouldn't interfere." Byakuren said.

"So we wouldn't interfere? Are you crazy!" Marisa exclaimed, and suddenly, they heard a loud explosion as they turned to see Hyrule Castle exploding and to make matters worse, they saw Ganondorf standing proudly on his own horse.

"She fought valiantly… and died for it!" Ganondorf declared, holding Midna's head piece proudly while Tenshi was above him with a smirk.

"MIDNA!" Marisa screamed as everyone else stood in horror while Flandre was ready to throw down, activating her Lavatein in the process as Ganondorf started charging with some phantoms on his side and then Zelda stood in front of them.

"Gods, hear my prayer. Help us defeat the great evil that is before us. Please… help us!" She prayed as loud as she could where they were all enveloped in a bright light and disappeared before Ganondorf and Tenshi could reach them.

"Where are they?" Ganondorf asked.

In the Light Realm, the four Spirits appeared and granted Zelda the ability to use Light Arrows. "Link… you and Marisa are the ones who can save Hyrule. Please… help us in our hour of need." She requested as Link and Marisa nodded.

"You got it." Marisa nodded.

Zelda turned to the others. "As for the rest of you, distract Tenshi while we deal with Ganondorf. I am not sure what can kill her, but do everything you can so she won't intervene."

"Right!" The others nodded and then they disappeared where Link and Zelda were on Epona while Marisa was next to them on her broom.

"I need a clear shot with these Light Arrows." Zelda said.

"Got it. Yah!" Link said.

 **BGM: Ganondorf Battle First Half (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Ahahaha! You're not going to win!" Tenshi exclaimed, flying after them but Flandre slashed through Tenshi to knock her back as she and Remilia went to deal with the Celestial. Ganondorf and Link charged at each other and both slashed each other with their weapons as if they were actually jousting and then they both turned around to face each other again, but this time, Zelda fired a Light Arrow at Ganondorf, hitting him right in the chest as Link went over and slashed at him to stun him a little.

"Ha! Nice try." Ganondorf said as he ran off and summoned some phantoms to slow them down but Reimu went over and fired Yin Yang Orbs at them to destroy them as Zelda fired another Light Arrow, but she barely missed as they kept at it. Tenshi broke free from the vampires and went to go after them, but Meiling kneed her in the gut and scissor kicked her to the ground as Ganondorf called up more spirits, but several lasers came down on them and destroyed them where they looked up to see Shinki and the others from Makai.

"Shinki?" Link asked. "You came to help us?"

"I did. We decided to come help after we realized we were working on the wrong side."

"About time you saw the error of your ways." Mima quietly said after firing a laser at Tenshi right as Ganondorf got hit by another Light Arrow as Marisa used Master Spark on him to knock him off balance before Link charged ahead and slashed him off of his horse.

"OOOOF!" Ganondorf yelled as he fell off and landed on the ground, as Ganondorf's horse came to a complete stop.

 **End BGM**

"That should do it!" Zelda said as they got off of Epona and walked over to Ganondorf, where Tenshi broke free of the fighting and flew over to Ganondorf.

"Heh… that sword intrigues me. Why don't we settle it on a one on one fight between you and me?" Ganondorf asked. "Anyone else wanting to fight may so desire, but they will _perish!"_

"…You know what…" Zelda quietly said. "After all that has happened to me… pardon my French here, but I am sick and tired of all the bullshit that has happened to me and my kingdom!" Zelda cursed. "Like HELL I'm going to stand by and do nothing!" She exclaimed and clapped her hands together, the Triforce of Wisdom appearing on her hand and then she glowed brightly before them, and when the light faded, she was a whole different person. In fact, she looked nothing like herself. She had Sheikah garbs and everything.

"Zelda?" Link quietly asked.

"Call me Sheik in this form."

Ganondorf laughed. "Well well well! The Triforce of Power, Courage and Wisdom all together. This ought to be interesting."

"Ganondorf. Let me ask you something…. Why are you like this?" Link asked. "Why did you choose the path of darkness?"

"Hmph! Why should you care of my reasons?" Ganondorf said.

"Allow me to explain." A voice said as Fi appeared out of Link's sword as Ganondorf's eyes widened in surprise and was taken aback by the spirit.

"What is this sorcery?" Ganondorf asked in surprise.

"Ganondorf. You are none other than the descendant of Demise himself." Fi said.

"What? What nonsense are you talking about!"

"There once was a powerful being called Demise. No one could stop him as he was the embodiment of hatred itself. However, he was stopped by a few heroes who had defeated him in a fierce battle. But… it came at a grave cost. Not only did one of the heroes sacrifice themselves to save a friend, but Demise had mentioned that it is not over and an incarnation of his hatred will be reborn as a being to pursue domination of the world as well as the blood of the goddess, and the spirit of the hero, and the fall of a magician in a cycle without end." Fi said and pointed to Ganondorf. "You are the reincarnation of Demise."

Ganondorf's eyes widened in surprise. "I… I am the reincarnation… of the demon? Of this hatred in my heart?"

"Yes. That is correct."

Ganondorf glared at Link, Sheik and Marisa. "And you three are also reincarnations, are you not?"

"Yes." Link nodded.

"No doubt about it." Sheik said.

"And I'm going to rewrite history when I'm NOT going to die by you! The way I'm going to go out is when I die of old age!" Marisa proudly said. "And none of you are stopping me!"

Ganondorf looked down at the ground, before letting out a hearty laugh. "Well now! Let's not disappoint my ancestor!" He exclaimed. "I will make sure that I finished what he started! You ask me why I'm like this? It is because of the royal family! The Gerudo have lived in harsh climates where it was the hot dry heat in the day and the cold freezing temperatures at night. Death was everywhere… until I saw Hyrule with its lush green fields and a calm wind! And so I coveted the wind so much that I desired world domination with the Triforce! And I am not going to let you or some Youkai GET IN MY WAY!"

"What about Tenshi?" Sheik asked.

"During my travels, I saw this young girl in the desert, crying and by herself. I took pity on her and raised her into this fierce warrior that you see her before you!" Ganondorf said. "Try as you like, but you will not stop the both of us!"

"We wil see about that." Sheik said, pulling out two daggers. "Link. Marisa. You ready for this?"

"I'm ready!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Let us battle for it will be the most glorious battle of history!" Ganondorf declared. "EN GARDE!"

 **BGM: Ganondorf Battle Second Half (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

Link and Sheik ran over to Ganondorf who unsheathed his own sword and slashed at the two, but Sheik quickly jumped over Ganondorf and quickly threw her daggers at the King of Evil. He winced at the pain but he laughed it off while Link slashed at Ganondorf, both of them clashing a lot as Link jumped back and fired Bomb Arrows at him, but Ganondorf caught the arrows and it exploded in his face, not caring about the explosion and then he quickly lunged at Link, but he blocked with his sword and then rolled around and did a Back Slice while Sheik fired needles at the man.

"Ha! Is that all you got?" Ganondorf asked as he walked forward and slashed them, but Link blocked the attack while Ganondorf attempted to elbow Sheik from behind, but she quickly jumped back at the right moment.

Tenshi launched Keystones at Marisa but she quickly avoided the keystones as she quickly unleashed Event Horizon at Tenshi, knocking her back but she could only smirk as she punched the ground with Marisa knowing very well what was going to happen as she jumped back in time as a pillar had just launched up from the ground, but that didn't stop Tenshi from punching through it to knock it down as Marisa jumped back only for Tenshi to charge ahead and punch her in the gut and then used an uppercut to knock her up in the air and then she flew up and scissor kicked her to the ground.

"Nnngh!" Marisa winced as she rolled out of the way to avoid a laser. "BLAZING STAR!" She yelled, unleashing a humongous laser to which Tenshi was knocked back and engulfed by the laser, but she found her footing and walked through the laser and then when she got close to Marisa, she punched her in the gut hard enough for her to have her cough out blood and then she was kicked down.

"Come on, tell me that's not all you got." Tenshi said as Marisa got back up, wincing from the pain and then she snapped her fingers over and over again, as Tenshi was struck by lightning, but to Marisa's dismay, Tenshi shrugged off the attacks as Marisa quickly used a Double Spark, and then used Shoot the Moon on the Celestial, but that wasn't enough as Marisa quickly used Din's Fire at her, but then Tenshi threw Keystones at her while she was using Din's Fire and smacked her in the face to knock her down and then she flew up as Marisa could only groan and look up to see a massive Keystone coming down with Tenshi riding on top of it as the huge Keystone crushed the mage before she could get up. "Heh, it's done." She smirked, but suddenly a massive Final Spark shot out of the Keystone and hit Tenshi, knocking her off and causing the Keystone to crumble.

Marisa emerged from the rubble, blood coming down her forehead and holding on to her right arm. "D-dammit… is there nothing that can stop her?!" She asked before a laser hit her in the gut to knock her to a small boulder. "Agh!"

"Tch. You bore me." Tenshi said as she pulled out her sword. "I guess it's time for you to die! Ahahahahaha!" Tenshi laughed.

"MARISA!" Reimu screamed, horrified to see Tenshi going after her friend again, as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

 _If there's a way to alter history, then do it!_ Marisa's words suddenly echoed inside Reimu's head as her eyes widened, and without even hesitating, she got into a position and quickly ran over to Tenshi and Marisa, which the former punched her face to make her spit out some blood.

"DIE!" Tenshi yelled to a physically exhausted Marisa and was ready to kill her as Marisa had no energy remaining, as she closed her eyes and ready to accept her fate… when she felt blood splatter on her cheek.

 **End BGM**

"Huh…?" Tenshi asked as Marisa opened her eyes and saw a bloodied top of Tenshi's sword, and then she saw Reimu who had the sword pierce through her.

"Reimu…?" Marisa quietly asked before it hit her like a freight train. "REIMU!" She screamed, as it was loud enough to stop the fight with Sheik, Ganondorf and Link.

"By the gods…" Sheik could only say in horror.

"Reimu!" Link exclaimed while Ganondorf laughed.

"Throwing away her life. How amusing."

"SHUT UP!" Link yelled, slashing him back as their battle continued, while Tenshi removed the sword and Marisa quickly grabbed the falling Reimu.

"Reimu, you idiot! Why would you do something like that?!" Marisa yelled.

"Y-you said it yourself… you said to me that…" Reimu coughed out blood. "If there was a way to alter history… then do it…"

"But not like this, you moron!" Marisa yelled. "Eirin! Reisen! Mima! Come here quick!"

"Th-they won't… heal me in time…" Reimu quietly said as she looked at Marisa who on the verge of tears. "H-hey… d-don't cry…" Reimu quietly looked at her with a weak smile, weakly reaching up for her cheek. "Cry-… crying doesn't suit you… y-you big idiot." She said as her eyes started to close.

"No! Don't you dare close your eyes! Reimu!" Marisa yelled, going completely hysterical at this point as Eirin checked her pulse.

"It's fading quickly. Reisen." Eirin said as Reisen quickly brought out a needle to where Eirin pulled out her bag and quickly began to fill it up while Mima was doing her best to heal Reimu.

"Marisa… I'm glad… to have known you for… so long…" Reimu weakly said before her breathing came to a stop right as Eirin put something in her neck, hoping she got her in time as Eirin pulled out a machine and read through it, and closed her eyes.

"…She's gone. We were a few seconds too late."

"Reimu… NO! You can't die like this!" Marisa exclaimed, tears falling nonstop. "Reimu! Wake up! Reimu! REIMUUUUUU!" She screamed, crying loudly in the process.

Tenshi could only stare in disbelief. "Oh, this is rich! Your best friend sacrificed herself to save you! Oh that is hilarious, I wish I could see it slow motion, I mean, that dumb look Reimu had before she faded away was priceless! Oh and that screaming! I can hear it over and over again if I wanted to!"

Marisa wiped her tears away, as her body burned with raged. "That… that was my best friend…" She said, standing up and clutching her Master Hakkero, as she trembled in fury. "You murdered her… You murdered my best friend… YOU BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" She screamed, unleashing a Master Spark on Tenshi's face.

 **BGM: Love Colored Master Spark (Touhou 8: Imperishable Night)**

"Gah!"

Marisa quickly ran over, finding her strength returning to her as she quickly punched her in the face, followed by punching her in the gut and then kicking her away. Marisa got on her broom and launched herself to Tenshi, hitting her with the Blazing Star as she grabbed her broom and then swung her broom down on Tenshi's head as she swung her away. She quickly threw three Magical Waste-Recyling Bombs that knocked Tenshi up in the air to where she flew up and jumped off, scissor kicking her to the ground where she jumped back and unleashed Luminous Strike to blast Tenshi away. Tenshi quickly recovered and quickly summoned a pillar to knock her up in the air, but Marisa jumped to the side where she used Nayru's Love to reflect the lasers and keystones back to her, smacking Tenshi as she ran over to her and used Star Sign: Millisecond Pulsar on her.

"ENOUGH!" Tenshi yelled, as she quickly flew up in the air. "Sky of Scarlet Perception of All Humankind!" She yelled, unleashing laserhell on Marisa, but she quickly used Final Spark, where she hopped on her broom and continued doing do, both of the lasers colliding, showing no signs of overwhelming the other, but then Marisa charged straight ahead, standing on her broom in the process and was pushing Tenshi's lasers back and then when Marisa got closer…

"SUNGRAZER!" She screamed, going through Tenshi as she yelled out in agony and Tenshi fell to the ground, dropping her sword in the process. Marisa saw this as she quickly grabbed the sword and ran over to Tenshi who was getting up from her daze and before Tenshi could do anything, Marisa angrily impaled Tenshi in the gut. "That was for Reimu, you bitch. Rot in hell!"

Tenshi smirked. "Oh, you haven't figured it out yet." She said as she fired a laser at Marisa in point blank range to knock her back.

 **End BGM**

"I can never die!" She said, pulling her sword out. "However, you will perish!"

"Nngh… after all that punishment I gave her… it still wasn't enough?!" Marisa asked in shock. "I can't… avenge Reimu?!"

"No… you can't. And like Demise said… the cycle will never end. You will perish… BY ME!" She yelled, but then Mima got between her and Marisa. "Nnngh! More intervention?!"

"Mima! What are you doing?!"

"Like I'm going to watch scum like you kill off my daughter? Unacceptable!" Mima growled as Marisa's eyes widened.

"Did you… just call me your daughter?"

Mima turned to her. "During our travel… I started to see you as a surrogate daughter." She admitted. "Marisa, listen closely. There is someone who can kill her. I will buy you some time."

"But who can kill her? No one can!"

Mima grinned. "Oh Marisa… don't you remember at the Arbiter's Grounds? Who did we meet before we set off to find the Mirror Shards?"

"Komachi?"

"Yes. She is a Shinigami… and only a Shinigami can kill a Celestial. Do it now and quickly!"

"But… won't you die over Tenshi?"

Mima smirked. "I'm already dead." She said. "She can't kill me."

Marisa's eyes widened before smirking. "Got it, mom! Er… Mima… er…"

"Don't hurt yourself. Now quickly summon her! I'll hold her back." Mima said.

"What are you blabbing about back there? Can't you see I'm trying to kill her?"

"History has been altered. Demise never once thought history could be altered… and Reimu did so." Mima said, quickly unleashing a few lasers at Tenshi while Marisa quickly crossed her arms together to form an X and closed her eyes, doing everything in her power to summon Komachi.

"By the power vested in me… by the strength I have left… please… help us in our time of need!" Marisa chanted as Mima and Tenshi quickly fired lasers at one another until Tenshi quickly ran over to Mima to attempt to kill her, but at that moment, they was a loud clang and Tenshi could see a scythe that blocked her from trying to kill Mima, and then she saw the Shinigami herself.

 **BGM: Higan Retour ~ Riverside View (Touhou 9: Phantasmagoria of Flower View)**

"No!" Tenshi's eyes widened.

"Well well well, look who we have here." Komachi smirked. "I've waited for this moment." She said and swung her scythe at Tenshi, as she blocked every attack as she fired Keystones at Komachi, but she quickly slashed through every Keystone thrown at her.

"Get away!" Tenshi exclaimed, launching some pillars at her, but Komachi swung her scythe at the pillars with ease.

"Death Song: Ferry of the Deep Fog." Komachi said and then pointed her scythe at Tenshi to where the spirits smacked into Tenshi, causing her to yell in agony as she slashed her several times as she cried in agony as Tenshi tried to fight back, but Komachi wasn't going to let her as Komachi went over and slashed through her, as Tenshi screamed in agony and fell on her knees, coughing out blood in the process as she glared at her and tried to fire a laser, but Komachi blocked it with her scythe and ran over and slashed through her again, this time taking off her own arm.

"AAAAAAAGH!"

"You're done." Komachi said. _This is for you, Eiki._ "Death Sign: Sign of Final Judgment!" She yelled, and swung her scythe to the ground as a vertical field came down on top of Tenshi and a huge laser came down on top of her as she screamed in agony, then when the laser disappeared, she was burnt to a crisp and could only sit on her knees and Tenshi could only see Komachi approaching her and could only look on in horror when Komachi raised her scythe up and quickly sliced off Tenshi's head as the rest of her body went limp.

 **End BGM**

"It is done." Komachi said and looked up to the sky. "Eiki… I hope you saw that." She said as an image of Eiki appeared in the sky and gave her a thumbs up with a smile, but strangely, only Komachi could see it as a tear escaped her eye.

"Tenshi?!" Ganondorf exclaiemd in shock, as he was distracted by what he saw, giving Link the moment that he needed as he slashed him down and jumped up high in the air, doing his execution move on Ganondorf's gut, as Ganondorf's eyes widened in shock and pain… before he let out a pained scream that was heard throughout Hyrule.

Ganondorf, surprisingly, got up as everyone looked on in surprise, but he did not move… for he was weakened by the sword. "Do not… think it ends here… the history of light and shadow will be written in blood…" He weakly said as he saw the Triforce of Power failing him as he could only gasp in shock, as Sheik knew this.

"Your power is failing, Ganondorf. You are finished." Sheik said as she turned back into Zelda. "And you can count on it."

Ganondorf stood there, motionless and breathing heavily and he had this vision of Zant looking at him before he snapped his own neck, and in turn, Ganondorf's pupils went white where he had perished. "Remove the sword from Ganondorf. He is no more." Fi requested as Link took the sword from Ganondorf's gut, as Ganondorf's corpse fell over. "My power is weakening…" Fi said. "I must go back and slumber for a long time."

"Will we see you again, Fi?" Zelda asked.

"Maybe in another reincarnation." Fi said. "Farewell." She said before disappearing into the sword as Link walked over to Marisa who had cradled Reimu's body as tears were running down her cheeks.

"You were right." Remilia looked to Yukari. "She got the closure she wanted."

"Indeed." Yukari nodded as they all saw light in the corner of their eyes, turning to see the Four Spirits reviving Midna in front of their eyes… but more importantly, she was back in her true form as she could stare at them and gave them all a smile.

"What? Am I too beautiful that you're at a loss for words?" She asked, not knowing what had transpired after she was revived. "So what did I miss?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the goddesses…_

"Awaken, Reimu." Hylia said as Reimu opened her eyes and looked around.

"Oh… I guess I'm finally up here then." Reimu said.

"Hey, you knucklehead!" A voice called out to her as she turned to see her own Marisa, Link, Zelda and even Groose was there too. "Took ya long enough!" Marisa grinned.

"Sorry about that… I got sidetracked." Reimu said.

"Suuuure you did." Marisa rolled her eyes.

"Well! Now that the whole band is back together. What say we have ourselves some delicious Groose pie!" Groose grinned.

"For the last time, it's Pumpkin Pie!" Zelda scolded.

"Nuh-uh! It's Groose Pie! You can't change it!" Groose said with a cheeky grin as he walked off.

"You better not put in that special sauce you put in it! I could barely walk last month!" Zelda said as she went after him.

"What'd I miss?" Reimu asked.

"It's a long story." Link replied. "We'll bring you up to speed." He said and then looked at Marisa who was looking back down on Hyrule. "Hey Marisa, you coming?"

"Yeah… I'm just glad that curse had been lifted. About time too, I was sick of watching myself dying all the time." Marisa said as she went off to join the others. "That being said…" She punched Reimu in the head.

"OW!"

"That was for being a friggin mopey hermit all that time!"

"Well, I wasn't the one who sacrificed myself to Demise!"

"Hey, it was a heroic moment and you know it!"

"Oh, break it up, you two." Link rolled his eyes.

* * *

 _Back in Hyrule… at Arbiter's Grounds no less…_

"Well, I guess this is it." Midna said. "Light and shadow cannot co-exist."

"That's where you're wrong. Light and shadow must exist together. There has to be a balance." Zelda said.

Midna chuckled. "I suppose you're right." She said and looked to Marisa. "Marisa, don't let Reimu's death get you down."

"Oh no, I'm not going to let it drag me down. I'm moving forward… it's what Reimu would want."

Midna smiled. "Good."

"Maybe some day, we can see each other again." Zelda said.

"Hmm… maybe." Midna said and then the Mirror of Twilight activated as she walked up the steps, but not looking at Marisa, Link, Mima, Aya and the others one last time. "Everyone… I…" A tear ran down her cheek as she picked it up and lightly pushed it to the mirror. "See you later." She said as she walked off, being enveloped in light as the tear lightly hit the mirror… and cracked.

"Huh?!" Marisa exclaimed in surprise before Midna disappeared, and then the mirror shattered.

"Well… I guess that's that then." Aya said as they all nodded slowly.

* * *

 _A few years later…_

"There we go… good as new." Zelda said, dusting her hands together and looking at her newly rebuilt castle.

"Your highness… they have arrived." A soldier said.

"Bring them to me." Zelda requested as Link, Marisa and Mima appeared before them. "Hey guys."

"Yo, what's up?" Marisa asked, as Link lightly elbowed her. "Ooof!"

Zelda giggled. "So, as you know, there's something going on just outside of Hyrule. I was wondering if-"

"We would be on the case? We're on it." Link said.

"That's what I thought." Zelda laughed.

"We'll be back before you know it!" Marisa said as they walked off.

"Yeah." Zelda said. "Aya." She called her up as Aya flew over to her, who Zelda had appointed to her as her own personal scribe, which to Aya, was a huge promotion that she would be telling Zelda anything that was going on in her kingdom and telling Hatate to suck it. Aya didn't really mind living in Hyrule Castle at all.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Would you do me a favor and go with them, just in case something… _interesting_ happens?"

"You got it, chief!" Aya grinned with a salute and flew off. "Hey guys, wait up! I'm coming with you!"

"Glad to have you on board." Link said and then looked around as he hopped on Epona. "What's taking her so long?"

"I don't know… hey kiddo, you coming or what?" Marisa asked.

"Coming mommy!" A voice said as a little girl approached her. She may be four years old, but her face and hair looked like the spitting image of Reimu while her clothing was handpicked by Marisa herself. This was the reincarnation of Reimu.

"Now where did you run off to?" Marisa asked with a smile.

"I was getting something for you and daddy!" She said, handing them flowers.

"Aw, thanks, Reimu!" Marisa smiled. "Do you want to ride with daddy or fly with grandma?"

"I wanna ride on Epona with daddy!"

"Alright, up you go!" Marisa said, putting her on the back of Epona as Reimu put a flower on Link's hair.

"…I'm not sure how I feel about this." Link said.

"Oh come on, you look adorable!" Marisa winked.

"I don't _want_ to look adorable with a flower in my head!" Link complained.

"You look cute, daddy!" Reimu giggled.

Link sighed. "I guess I do." He said and then a picture was taken by Aya.

"Oh, that's going in the newspaper." Aya giggled.

"Alright, let's go!" Mima said.

"Yeah!" Marisa said, pulling out her broom and hopping on it.

"Mommy, are you gonna do cool tricks like last time?" Reimu asked.

"Heh, you know it!" Marisa said as they took off to parts unknown.

* * *

 **Phew, this story took longer than I had anticipated. I guess that's what happens when you tackle three stories at once. I think I should just stick with the two RWBY stories for a little while before switching gears and do three stories again.**

 **Aaaanyway, thank you all for sticking by this story to the very end! Hope you liked all the shenanigans I put in this story because... in my eyes, I think this is better than my Ocarina of Time story.**

 **Until next time, y'all!**


End file.
